20 años de nada
by angelofdeath241107
Summary: Perry volvió a escribir y preguntar: ¿Qué año es? El profesor suspiró antes de hablar. —No quería decírtelo —expresó—, pero ya que insistes… es el 2027. El ornitorrinco no lo creía. Según sus cálculos había pasado 20 años en criogenia, 20 años de su vida, 20 años... lejos de su familia... Después de "A Través de la Segunda Dimensión". Hiatus
1. El puerto de Danville

**Nota:** El primer capítulo de este Fanfic está situado en el año 2007, ya que es el año de creación de la serie, en el cual todos tienen la misma edad que en el dibujo animado (Candace 15, Phineas y Ferb 10, etc.)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ningún personaje de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. La historia de este Fanfic, los ocs y el idioma tulcruic son creaciones mías, pero están hechos sin ánimo de lucro. La imagen, utilizada como portada en este Fanfic, es una creación de Aura1096 y se puede encontrar en su página de deviantART.

* * *

><p><strong><span>20 años de nada<span>**

_A veces pensamos que el mal no existe en sí, creemos que hacemos lo suficiente para mantener a salvo a los que más amamos, para seguir escuchando sus risas; pero a veces, estamos equivocados. __Fallar es casi tan sencillo como respirar, lo difícil es vivir con ese error, continuar cuando no te queda nada. Cuando sólo te aferras a la posibilidad de volver atrás, a la esperanza de reencontrar los días felices y de volver a escuchar sus risas; pero a veces, el destino es cruel y traza caminos poco gratos. Caminos cuyo único propósito es evitar que logres escapar de aquel infierno que alguna vez… denominaste hogar._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El puerto de Danville<strong>

Era un día hermoso y soleado, que llenaba de alegría a cualquiera que viviese en Danville. El verano casi llegaba a su fin, así que los dos hermanastros se levantaron temprano, para planear las actividades que se llevarían a cabo. Finalmente, después de pensar un poco y ver televisión, Phineas tuvo una idea.

—¡Hey, Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! —exclamó el pelirrojo—. La más grande pista de hockey del mundo –Phineas observó los alrededores, antes de preguntar—. Oye, ¿y Perry?

Como de costumbre nadie respondió, entonces ambos niños se encaminaron a construir el proyecto de aquel día. Mientras el ornitorrinco de la familia, se escabullía para poder llegar a sus cuarteles, acto seguido divisaba a su jefe en la pantalla.

—Hola, agente P —saludó Monograma—. Descubrimos que Doofenshmirtz está construyendo un rayo para derretir hielo, averigua que trama.

Perry saludó al Mayor, inmediatamente subió al planeador con su forma y se retiró a cumplir su misión. Entre tanto, en el interior del hogar de aquellos dos chicos se podía divisar a una adolescente de quince años, la cual hablaba por el celular hasta que vio a sus dos hermanos salir de la casa.

—Ya me voy, Stacy —colgó el aparato—. ¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó a nadie en particular—. Será mejor que los siga.

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" <em>—se escuchó el típico jingle del mal, que anunciaba la proximidad del edificio.

El agente ornitorrinco conducía el planeador con lentitud, debido a que no estaba muy emocionado. Él prefería tener un día libre a pasar otro día de rutina, sin embargo, no tenía una opción. Él simplemente debía ir a luchar con Doofenshmirtz. Perry suspiró, intentando dejar de pensar en eso; después de todo, acababa de enviar una segunda solicitud de vacaciones, ya que la primera había sido rechazada. Pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ésta sería aprobada.

El ornitorrinco ingresó por el balcón, sin ninguna intención de hacer una entrada ostentosa y llamativa. Casi de inmediato una trampa lo atrapó.

—Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco, que inesperada sorpresa y por "inesperada" quiero decir totalmente esperada —Doofenshmirtz habló con clara ironía en la voz—. Ahora que estás atrapado, te contaré mi malvado plan. Verás mi hermano Roger dará una fiesta esta noche, para la cual ordenó una escultura de hielo, tamaño real de sí mismo —caminó hasta un extraño aparato—. Por eso inventé: ¡el descongelador inador! —señaló al aparato para mostrarlo—, que… Bueno, hace básicamente lo que dice su nombre.

Perry suspiró. Iba a ser un día largo, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

><p>Isabella y su tropa paseaban por el puerto de Danville, hasta que divisaron la embarcación en la que se hallaban sus amigos. Entonces decidieron acercarse.<p>

—Hola, Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la niña de cabellos negros.

—Hola, Isabella —saludó el aludido—. Construimos esta lancha y este aparato, que utiliza las propiedades de la madera para convertir el agua en un tipo especial de hielo, que es capaz de resistir al calor por más tiempo.

—Wow... ¿y eso para qué?

—Queremos hacer la pista de hockey más grande del mundo, para eso nos adentraremos en el mar, con ayuda de la lancha, hasta lo más lejos que podamos —respondió Phineas—. Luego dispararemos el rayo que hará que toda el agua se convierta en hielo en un área de 9000 metros y estará listo

—Suena divertido —dijo Isabella, antes de subir a aquella embarcación, acompañada de los demás amigos de los jóvenes inventores.

A lo lejos, una silueta los seguía y, sin que ellos pudiesen percatarse, también abordaba.

* * *

><p>El doctor Doofenshmirtz procedía a intentar activar su aparato, pero fue interrumpido por una patada en el rostro.<p>

—¡Perry el ornitorrinco, cómo escapaste! —preguntó frustrado.

El monotrema no le respondió y simplemente procedió a atacarlo.

* * *

><p>En el puerto de Danville, Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb observaban, con entusiasmo, su proyecto terminado, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.<p>

—Están en problemas.

Los hermanastros voltearon y divisaron a la dueña de aquella voz.

—Hola, Candace —saludó el pelirrojo—. ¿Cuándo subiste al barco? —preguntó, un tanto confundido.

—¡Se lo diré a mamá! —gritó ella, acto seguido tomó su celular y marcó un número—. ¡Mamá, Phineas y Ferb hicieron una pista de hockey!

Se podía apreciar con claridad la voz de Linda del otro lado de la línea.

—Candace, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente de esta obsesión con tus hermanos? —preguntó su madre.

—No, mamá, es verdad. Si vienes al puerto de la ciudad lo podrás ver.

—Bien, voy para allá —dijo con un tono frustrado.

Candace cerró y colgó el teléfono, mientras los chicos jugaban, con alegría y entusiasmo, en aquella cancha deportiva.

—Mamá llegará aquí pronto y cuando lo haga estarán en problemas —dijo para sí, aunque parte de ella pensaba que sería igual que todos los días.

* * *

><p>La pelea entre el doctor y el ornitorrinco destruía casi cualquier cosa que estuviese alrededor; entre golpe y golpe el rayo descongelador se movió y llegó a apuntar a una dirección muy contraria a la anterior en que se encontraba. Luego, sin que ninguno de los presentes lo percibiera, se disparó una vez.<p>

—No, Perry el ornitorrinco, no presiones el botón de autodestrucción —dichas estas palabras se escuchó una explosión.

El inador estaba destruido y el monotrema se marchaba en el planeador, que lo había ayudado a llegar hasta aquel edificio.

—¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco! —gritó Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos patinaban en el hielo, hasta que éste comenzó a hacerse más frágil.<p>

—Wow, ¡la pista se derrite! —gritó el niño pelirrojo, mientras intentaba conservar el equilibrio.

—Hay que subir a la lancha —respondió Isabella.

Los niños corrían para llevar a cabo la acción que la niña de pelo negro había indicado. Pronto todos abordaron, excepto Baljeet, que no lo consiguió. Candace observaba impresionada de lo que acontecía.

—¡Amigos, ayúdenme! —gritó el hindú.

Inmediatamente Phineas arrojó un salvavidas atado a una soga.

—¡Baljeet, toma el salvavidas! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ya lo hice! —respondió, mientras sostenía aquel objeto.

—Ahora cálmate —dijo Phineas—. Te subiremos.

Los chicos, incluyendo a la pelirroja, colaboraban para realizar esa tarea. Después de terminar tal acción, Candace decidió hablar.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó la adolescente—. ¡Sus inventos son peligrosos! ¡Cuándo mamá llegue van a estar en problemas! ¿Y cómo el hielo se derritió tan rápido? ¡No tiene sentido!

Todos la observaban en silencio, hasta que un gruñido se escuchó. Phineas giró un poco y halló la fuente del sonido.

—Oh, ahí estas Perry —dijo el pelirrojo.

Candace, por su parte, sacó su aparato telefónico y comenzó a marcar.

—Mamá, no vas a creer lo que hicieron los chicos… —la muchacha de quince años proseguía con las quejas a su madre, pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba nada de aquello. Él estaba más concentrado en otro asunto.

—Creo que será mejor volver a tierra —dijo Phineas.

—Sí, también lo creo —se escuchó la voz de Ferb, quien no había dicho palabra en todo el día. Acto seguido se dirigía a la cabina del conductor y encendía el motor de la lancha, para regresar al puerto.

—Mamá está en camino —Candace habló, cuando colgó su celular— y para qué su invento no desaparezca lo sostendré hasta que lo vea —tomó el aparato, pero por accidente presionó el botón que lo activaba. Para su desgracia, el proyecto apuntaba al ornitorrinco, que estaba parado al borde de la embarcación, el cual quedó convertido en un bloque de hielo y, por el impacto, cayó irremediablemente en el mar. Todo aquello había sido presenciado por el joven inventor de pelo rojo.

—¡Perry! —se oyó el grito desesperado del niño.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de edad madura y bata blanca se dirigía al balcón de su apartamento.<p>

—Perry el ornitorrinco volvió a frustrar mis planes —suspiró y apoyó su mano en un masetero grande, el cual se movió a la misma posición en que había estado el descongelador. Después se escuchó un sonido, como el disparo de un rayo—. Mi rayo reductor. Creo que olvidé desconectarlo.

* * *

><p>Phineas corrió, con desesperación, hacía el barandal de aquella embarcación. Observó el mar pero no logró divisar nada de lo que esperaba. Se suponía que el hielo debería flotar, pero al parecer no lo hacía o tal vez algo había pasado, sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensar. Todo lo contrario, él saltó al agua. Candace estaba impresionada. De inmediato soltó lo que sostenía y corrió hasta el lugar donde, segundos antes, se encontraba su hermano. Sin previo aviso aquella lancha comenzó a temblar y pronto parecía que el espacio de esta se reducía.<p>

—¡La lancha se encoge! —exclamó Isabella.

Ferb salió de la cabina y los demás gritaron, hasta que la embarcación fue tan pequeña que todos quedaron en el mar.

—Phineas, ¿dónde está Phineas? —preguntó la niña de pelo negro.

La adolescente, Isabella y los demás buscaron entre las olas al perdido. Se zambullían, pero no lo encontraban. Continuaron explorando el mar, hasta que la chica de quince años por fin logró divisarlo; había perdido el conocimiento. Lo tomó de un brazo y nadó hasta la superficie. Los demás, al presenciar esto, se dirigieron al lugar en que Candace se encontraba, luego la ayudaron a llevar al inconsciente hasta la costa. Por suerte estaban cerca de la playa. Ya en la orilla, intentaron despertarlo y cuando finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sólo murmuraba.

—Pe… Pe… Perry… Perry… —decía.

Ante esto el niño de cabellos verdes observó a su alrededor, pero no halló lo que esperaba.

—¿Y Perry? —preguntó Ferb.

Era natural que indagara esto, ya que nadie había presenciado lo acontecido, a excepción de Candace y su hermano.

—Él está… está… él ca… —la adolescente de pelo naranja comenzó a balbucear—. Fue… fue un accidente. Yo no…

—¡Él cayó al mar! —habló el, ya consiente, niño de pelo rojo—. ¡Tenemos que buscarlo!

—Pero es un animal semi-acuático —interrumpió Isabella.

—No, no lo entiendes —respondió Phineas— Él cayó al mar congelado en un bloque de hielo.

Los niños se sobresaltaron, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir o preguntar algo, se escuchó la bocina de un auto. Giraron, sólo para enterarse de que Linda Flynn había llegado.

—Y bien, Candace, ¿dónde está el peligroso invento de los chicos, que requiere mi presencia...? —pero se detuvo al observar la expresión de todos—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Continuará…


	2. Criogenia

**Capítulo 2: Criogenia**

Perry abrió los ojos, pero sólo alcanzó a divisar oscuridad. Sentía frío, puesto que su pelaje estaba húmedo y un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte atravesaba su cerebro. Colocó las manos sobre la sien y percibió unos cables conectados a él, inmediatamente se los quitó. Tratando de ignorar el malestar, intentó pararse, pero no lo consiguió, sus piernas no lograron soportarle. Estaba tan débil, sentía tanta hambre y tenía mareos. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba?

Pronto logró observar una luz tenue. Gracias a ello, se percató de la presencia de aparatos extraños que emitían sonidos raros y que tenían enlace con los cables que antes estaban unidos a él. Con las escasas fuerzas que tenía se arrastró, para llegar hasta donde todo esto se encontraba, pero a pocos centímetros de su movimiento, sintió que su cuerpo impactaba contra un vidrio. Se detuvo para observar y enterarse que se encontraba en una especie de caja de cristal con agujeros, por los que pasaban los cables. Inmediatamente buscó su sombrero, pero no lo encontró, sin embargo, entre las sombras, pudo darse cuenta que esas máquinas eran de laboratorio. De pronto se acordó todo lo ocurrido en la lancha, los gritos de Candace y lo último que recordaba: la luz del rayo de aquel aparato que habían construido sus dueños. Entonces hizo una serie de suposiciones, quizás la OWCA (*) lo había encontrado y ahora estaba en un laboratorio de la agencia.

"Sí, eso es lo más probable" pensó, intentando calmarse. Con esta idea en mente se acostó nuevamente, porque se sentía débil, y pronto se percató que al parecer de ese cubo de vidrio emanaba calor. Entonces se acomodó como si estuviese en su cama de animal doméstico, cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>El día se anunciaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana, pero las ventanas de aquella habitación eran pequeñas, razón por la cual, la luz entraba escasamente. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, al instante se encendieron las luces artificiales, luego se oyeron pasos cada vez más cerca, esto último fue lo único que logró despertar al monotrema. Abrió los ojos y se sentó. No se sentía tan mal como la noche anterior, a pesar de que la jaqueca continuaba, no era tan fuerte, es más, se había reducido a la mitad. Sin embargo, el hambre y la debilidad aumentaron considerablemente.<p>

Logró divisar a un individuo de unos 35 años aproximadamente, cabello negro, vestía una bata blanca y tenía la vista en el sujetapapeles que sostenía. Perry supuso que era un científico, por su apariencia. Pronto el hombre dirigió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba el ornitorrinco y logró observar que el agente estaba consciente. Este hecho inesperado lo sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al percatarse de lo que había hecho intentó conservar la calma.

—Así que ya estas despierto, ¿eh? —preguntó, sin embargo, en su voz se notaba algo de timidez con una mezcla de miedo.

El animal de color extravagante asintió, sin saber que más hacer. De inmediato, comenzó a observar al sujeto conforme éste se acercaba, buscando en él, alguna identificación que le confirmara que trabajaba para la OWCA.

—Tardaste más de lo que calculé. Quizás, sea por el tiempo que estuviste… —no continuó, parecía que se arrepentía de lo anteriormente dicho.

El sujeto permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, mientras observaba los aparatos y anotaba algo en su registro.

—Debes tener hambre —habló sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo— y sentirte cansado —movió la cabeza para lograr divisarlo.

Perry asintió, dando a entender que confirmaba todo lo que el científico había anunciado. Supuso que el individuo tenía que pertenecer a la agencia, caso contrario, se habría sorprendido cuando él le respondió.

—Entiendes lo que te digo, eso es buena señal —anotó algo más, luego abrió la caja, quitó los cables y presionó un botón, lo que provocó que el cubo dejara de despedir calor—. Espera aquí, te traeré algo de comer —dijo, antes de salir de la sala.

La luz inundaba el salón, lo que facilitaba la visión, permitiendo de esta manera que Perry comenzara a observar con más precisión todo aquel lugar extraño, en el que había muchos aparatos que indicaban lecturas, estudios, investigaciones, etc. pero todo con una misma forma, la de un ornitorrinco.

Entró de nuevo aquel sujeto, tenía en las manos un recipiente muy grande, pronto se acercó y le entregó la vasija al agente, quién lo recibió para encontrar dentro de él, algo familiar: comida de ornitorrinco.

* * *

><p>Perry descansaba cómodamente, porque había saciado su hambre.<p>

—No sé en qué estado se encuentren tus capacidades motoras —continuó anotando en aquel sujetapapeles—. ¿Puedes pararte?

El agente secreto se puso de pie para demostrárselo.

—Bien —anotó algo más—. No hay algún miembro que no sientas o no consigas mover, ¿verdad?

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza.

—Y… ¿puedes hablar?

Perry gruñó para confirmárselo

—No, me refiero a pronunciar palabras.

Él lo miró con extrañeza, después de un momento negó con la cabeza.

—En... entiendo —escribió algo—. Te dejaré solo para que te habitúes —fue lo último que dijo, antes de tomar algunos papeles purpuras que emanaban de una máquina y salir.

* * *

><p>El monotrema estaba aburrido, había pasado tiempo desde que aquel individuo lo dejó solo; además de que tenía una duda en la cabeza: ¿Por qué le preguntó si podía pronunciar palabras? Los científicos de la agencia sabían que los agentes no podían hablar, si él perteneciera a la OWCA no le hubiese cuestionado aquello. Si no trabajaba para la agencia, entonces ¿para quién? Meditando esto, decidió investigar la verdad.<p>

Entonces trepó por la caja de cristal, luego brincó, pero su caída no fue muy grata. No era tan alto, Perry había saltado de lugares mucho más elevados y aterrizado siempre en la misma pose que lo caracterizaba, pero esta vez no fue así, apenas consiguió caer de cuatro patas. Tal vez se debía a que su cuerpo no estaba tan ágil. Se incorporó y dio un vistazo a la habitación, no había nada que le indicara en qué lugar exactamente se encontraba, pero había una puerta.

"Tal vez allá encuentre algo" pensó para sí y se dirigió allí. Abrió la portezuela, entró y lo siguiente que vio, lo dejó inmovilizado por la sorpresa. Su sombrero, que lo identificaba como agente, estaba en una mesa y todo lo que éste contenía, tendido o colgado alrededor de la sala. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su placa, a un lado de ésta había papeles, los tomó con una mano para poder leer. Era una descripción no muy detallada de la OWCA.

* * *

><p>El tipo de bata blanca ingresó en la habitación con aquel portapapeles, que siempre llevaba. Levantó la vista para observar el cajón de cristal, pero no halló lo que esperaba. Estaba vacío y la puerta de aquella sala abierta. Se dirigió allá y logró divisar que el sombrero fedora no se encontraba donde lo dejó.<p>

—No es bueno —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de que algo muy duro lo golpeara. Por la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo y soltó lo que sostenía, inmediatamente sintió que algo aterrizaba en él. Levantó la cabeza y logró ver que era un ornitorrinco, que llevaba puesto el sombrero, al instante el agente secreto le sostuvo del cuello.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —el hombre hablaba entrecortado por la presión que el agente ejercía al ahorcarlo.

Perry le mostró una nota, la cual decía: _¿Dónde estoy?_

—Calma, calma… Creo que te enteraste de varias cosas… Te… te… explicaré todo.

* * *

><p>Ellos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mientras aquel sujeto recuperaba el aliento y el ornitorrinco anotaba en un papel, acto seguido entregaba el mensaje al hombre: <em>No quiero lastimarte, sólo necesito algunas respuestas. Primero ¿dónde estoy?<em>

—Tú… te encuentras en un edificio de investigación animal en Australia —respondió el hombre.

¿Australia? Se sobresaltó, sin embargo, volvió a escribir: _¿qué quieres decir con investigación animal?_

—Verás, aquí trabajamos en la elaboración de nuevas especies o mejoras de las actuales.

_¿Quién eres?_

—Soy el profesor Jacob, uno de los zoólogos que trabaja aquí.

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

—Un grupo de expedición fue al polo sur, se perdieron y entraron en una cueva, pero no era muy regular. Tenía muchos hoyos en el suelo. Uno de ellos cayó dentro de un agujero, ya en el interior, intentando salir, te encontró congelado en un bloque de hielo. Les pareció extraño hallar un ornitorrinco allí, por eso te trajeron, para poder estudiarte. Como soy el mejor zoólogo de aquí, me concedieron la investigación a mí —dijo—. El hielo en que te encontrabas no era común, tenía más resistencia al calor, por ello te mantuvo en criogenia, así que me costó mucho descongelarte. Cuando finalmente lo logré, no despertaste de inmediato, quizá por el tiempo en que habías permanecido en ese estado. Te inspeccioné y realicé algunos análisis mientras estabas inconsciente, de esa manera descubrí muchas cosas que me sorprendieron bastante. Como que tu actividad cerebral es más alta comparada con otros de tu especie, lo cual indicaría mayor coeficiente intelectual. También encontré entre tu pelaje un sombrero, algo inusual, pero lo que más me sobresaltó fue lo que este contenía. No podía explicarme este hallazgo tan especial, hasta que revolviendo entre tus cosas vi una placa, la inspeccioné y me enteré que eras un agente secreto al servicio de una organización de nombre OWCA —hizo una pausa y después continuó—. Con la ayuda de un conocido pude recolectar escasos datos acerca de esa agencia, pero suficientes para comprender varias cosas.

Las palabras del profesor habían sorprendido al monotrema, todo sonaba tan increíble y tenía tantas dudas aún. ¿Cómo había llegado al polo sur? Sin embargo, una pregunta más importante atravesó su mente: ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en criogenia? Perry decidió que lo mejor sería despejar esa duda, así que tomó su libreta y escribió: _¿Qué año es?_

Jacob no respondió, todo lo contrario, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó— Los que se someten a criogenia siempre están muy débiles después de despertar.

El ornitorrinco se paró y lo siguió, tomó una libreta de la mesa, anotó en ella y se la entregó: _¿Qué año es?_

—Creo que es un no. Supongo que sigues ágil. Ese golpe que me diste requería mucha habilidad. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Él comenzó a inquietarse por las claras evasiones del sujeto a su interrogante. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de molestia que inquietó a Jacob, el cual prefirió cambiar de tema y así romper con el incómodo silencio, que se hacía presente.

—Es un día muy bello y solea… —dijo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del golpe que el agente propició a la mesa.

Perry volvió a escribir y preguntar:_ ¿Qué año es?_

El profesor suspiró antes de hablar.

—No quería decírtelo —expresó—, pero ya que insistes… Es el 2027.

El ornitorrinco no lo creía. Según sus cálculos había pasado 20 años en criogenia, 20 años de su vida, 20 años lejos de su familia.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) OWCA: OSBA en español latino, OSAC en español ibérico.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN:<strong> Estoy utilizando la pronunciación en inglés del nombre "Jacob", ósea se lee "Yeicob" y no "Jacob".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias a Alquimistaarcano77 por darme a entender que debo seguir, gracias también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas. Los comentarios son apreciados.


	3. Escapar Primera parte

**Capítulo 3: Escapar. Primera parte**

Ni Perry, ni nadie jamás se enteraría de cómo llegó al polo sur, porque no tenían forma de saber que: cuando el bloque de hielo cayó de aquella lancha, el calamar que habita en la costa de Danville estaba cerca, quizás para atacar la embarcación de los jóvenes. Al ver lo que se desplomó de ésta, lo tomó y se lo llevó como alimento, pero cuando el hielo hizo contacto con su pico lo soltó, era muy frío para que se lo comiese. No obstante, los niños estaban en la playa cuando esto aconteció y Phineas, retomando la conciencia.

Pronto un barco que se dirigía a la Antártida pasó por allí. Uno de los pasajeros divisó el bloque y con otras personas lograron subirlo a la nave, el individuo de nombre Alexander decidió quedarse con él, pensando que ya que era algo inusual podría tener un buen precio. Mientras el barco se alejaba del área limítrofe, Linda Flynn llegó. Cabe resaltar que el hielo que Phineas y Ferb diseñaron resistía el calor por cierto periodo de tiempo, de hecho era perfecto para un día caluroso de verano, ya que tenía las mismas propiedades del pykrete (*).

El sujeto de nombre Alexander, colocó a Perry con las provisiones, para que no llegase a derretirse, pero cuando estaban cerca de su destino, el congelador del barco se estropeó. Finalmente llegaron al polo sur, entonces el individuo sacó el bloque de hielo que ni siquiera había comenzado a descongelarse. Sin embargo, el hado era cruel y no les deparaba nada bueno, ya que aquella embarcación chocó con un iceberg. Alexander y otros más escaparon en un bote salvavidas y llegaron a la costa de nieve. De inmediato buscaron rastros de civilización, pero no la encontraron.

Una tormenta se acercaba, así que decidieron refugiarse en una cueva, grave error, el piso de la misma no era muy estable y se rompió cuando todos se encontraban dentro, de esta manera se formaron hoyos y como consecuencia cayeron dentro de ellos. Entonces trataron inútilmente de salir, al no conseguirlo decidieron seguir por una ruta alterna o camino, que existía en aquella especie de cueva subterránea, pero estaban hambrientos y cansados. Entonces por más difícil que fue, Alexander dejó el bloque de hielo que, según él, era valioso. Desgraciadamente ese pasaje que recorrieron no tenía salida, así que la muerte los encontró débiles y congelados.

Sin embargo, la suerte fue más favorable para los que hallaron a Perry después de 20 años, ya que lograron sacar de aquel hoyo, al ornitorrinco y al tipo que lo localizó. Después salieron de esa caverna, sólo para descubrir que, a diez metros de allí, se encontraba un campamento de científicos, que llegaron hace poco, para investigar los efectos del cambio climático en los polos. Ellos les brindaron ayuda para retornar a Australia.

* * *

><p>Perry estaba de pie, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cayó de rodillas al entender las palabras del profesor, al comprender que pasaron 20 años. En ese instante muchas dudas invadieron su mente. ¿Qué pasó con su familia, su puesto en la agencia, su enemigo? ¿Por qué nadie lo encontró? ¿Cómo terminó en el polo sur?, pero no había tiempo para preguntas. Tenía que regresar. Eso era lo más importante. Retornar a Danville, para intentar retomar su vida, aquella que quizás... había perdido.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente estuviste en criogenia? —preguntó Jacob, un tanto sorprendido por la reacción del ornitorrinco.

_20 años, _fue la respuesta escrita del agente.

—¿Veinte? —repitió—. Entiendo. Por temor a que fuera mucho tiempo no quise decirte el año en que te encontrabas. Ahora entiendes ¿verdad?

_Tengo que volver._

—¿Volver a dónde?

_A mi hogar, con mi familia._

—Comprendo tus ansias por retornar, pero por el momento no será posible —dijo, lo que provocó que Perry se sobresaltara—. La empresa está pendiente de la investigación que te estoy realizando, por tanto la seguridad se ha duplicado.

El agente P, podría salir sin ningún problema, pasando todos los sistemas de seguridad, si conservara la agilidad y destreza de hace 20 años atrás, pero no era así. Aunque Jacob no estuviera enterado de ello, el cuerpo de Perry había perdido práctica y para lograr propiciar la patada que dejó en el suelo al profesor tuvo que practicar mucho. Estando al tanto de esto, Perry decidió que lo mejor era esperar.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían transcurrido, pero a Perry le parecieron dos siglos, sin embargo, durante este tiempo estuvo entrenando a espaldas del profesor, para poder escapar y finalmente creía estar preparado para salir de allí. Jacob todavía no había llegado y estaba amaneciendo. Era el momento preciso para intentar huir o al menos eso pensó, cuando trepó nuevamente y salió de la caja de cristal. La puerta tenía una cerradura electrónica, así que tomó una aguja y la introdujo en la cerradura. Pronto ésta emitió un sonido y se abrió. Inmediatamente salió y dio los siguientes pasos con cautela, ya que debía ser precavido, no quería que lo atrapen.<p>

Los guardias llevaban a cabo sus rondas, pero eran demasiados para trabajar al amanecer, sin embargo, él era muy astuto y logró pasar sin que lo vieran. Cabe resaltar que no conocía la ubicación de una salida, así que simplemente buscaba una ventana lo suficientemente grande para poder salir. Continuó su camino, pero se paró al percatarse de un anuncio, era una no muy detallada descripción de todos los pisos de aquella construcción. Al leerlo descubrió que se encontraba en el nivel subterráneo de ese edificio, así que concluyó que tenía que llegar a un piso superior.

Pronto se encontró subiendo las graderías entre la oscuridad que invadía el ambiente, debido a la falta de luminarias. Cuando llegó a su destino, divisó la puerta principal que conectaba con el exterior. Entonces se dirigió allí y tomó el mango para abrirla, pero percibió que estaba cerrada, ya que era controlada por cerraduras electrónicas. Mas no había tiempo para forzar el cerrojo, porque pronto aparecieron muchos más miembros de seguridad. Entonces decidió esconderse.

Más tarde, por los pasillos buscó alguna puerta abierta, cuando finalmente la encontró ingresó. Una vez dentro localizó una ventana, pero no era como las demás. Ésta era grande, casi parecía un mirador con vidrio. Perry sonrió, pensando que finalmente la suerte le sonreía, casi al instante posó sus manos en el vidrio, pero inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de una alarma. Intentó apresurarse, pero fue inútil. Estaba sellada. Entonces salió de la sala, no obstante, aún no estaba seguro, porque los guardias se habían concentrado en aquel lugar. Era una desgracia tras otra, pero el agente secreto los enfrentó, ya que había recuperado su agilidad perdida. Pronto consiguió huir de ellos y se encontró corriendo escaleras arriba. Entonces se escuchó una voz que daba la orden de capturar al monotrema e iba dirigida a todo aquel que esté en servicio. Perry no se preocupó por esto, porque él estaba consciente de que era más rápido que los guardias de seguridad.

En poco tiempo esquivó y noqueó a todos los que intentaron atraparlo. Entonces se oyó de nuevo una orden proveniente del alta voz, pero esta vez anunciaba que usaran pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Perry se encontrara con gente portando el arma anteriormente mencionada, a pesar de eso, aún lograba vencerlos con facilidad, pero ignoraba que esos eran sólo los primeros de lo que parecía ser miles. En unos instantes divisó a mucha más gente ir tras él, sin embargo, pudo notar que se encontraba de nuevo en el primer piso y también logró localizar la puerta principal, pero esta vez estaba abierta. Al instante corrió hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca. De pronto sintió un piquete en el brazo, un dardo lo alcanzó, quizás por la distracción de estar a punto de salir no lo había esquivado. La vista se le nubló y estaba mareado. Finalmente se derrumbó en la portezuela del edificio y lo último que divisó fue a los agentes de seguridad acercarse a él. En verdad parecía que el destino lo alejaba de aquello que deseaba.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. Esta vez sólo le dolía la cabeza. Se encontró en la habitación en la que había estado las últimas dos semanas. Pronto se percató que estaba encadenado, entonces buscó su sombrero, pero no lo halló. Sin poder hacer nada se limitó a esperar. Mucho tiempo pasó, seguramente ya amaneció. De pronto se escuchó una voz afuera de la habitación.<p>

—Déjenme pasar. ¡Les digo que es mi área de investigación!

—¿Quién es usted? **—**preguntó un guardia.

—Soy el profesor Jacob y trabajo en esa sala.

—Se nos ordenó que nadie entrara sin autorización del superior.

—Entonces tendré que hablar con él.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió, el profesor ingresó y los guardias con él. Al instante se encendieron las luces.<p>

—Ahora, ¿me dejan trabajar a solas? —preguntó con molestia.

Los individuos no dijeron nada y simplemente se limitaron a salir.

—Siete, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó al monotrema—. Te dije que debías esperar. Sé que fueron dos semanas, pero ellos no estaban enterados de tus capacidades. Jamás lo informé. Iba a decirles que eras común, para que te dejasen en libertad. Ahora con esto no será posible.

Perry lo observaba con preocupación.

—Ni siquiera me dejaban entrar. Tuve que hablar con mi jefe, para enterarme de todo lo que aconteció y me pidió más detalles acerca de ti. Si no se los doy me reemplazará con otro que sea capaz de hacerlo —el hombre se paseaba por la habitación sujetándose la cabeza—. Ahora nunca te dejaran ir.

El ornitorrinco no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ahora estaba seguro de que la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—Sé que quieres ir con tu familia, pero con esto nunca podrás hacerlo —tomó asiento en una silla.

El agente secreto divisó su sombrero, se hallaba sobre la mesa.

—No se hubieran enterado de nada si no intentabas escapar y no sabrían que eras mi objeto de investigación, si al menos te habrías quitado la cinta, que tiene el número de sala, del brazo.

El monotrema observó su muñeca, en ella se encontraba dicho objeto. ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar? Perry lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza, pero a la vez de reclamo porque no le dijo antes todo lo anterior.

—Está bien. Ahora tengo que pensar lo que voy a hacer —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, luego posó la mirada en el agente—. Me dijeron que peleas muy bien y que sólo consiguieron atraparte con dardos tranquilizantes —eso último lo dijo con un tono de simpatía en la voz. Al instante el rostro se le iluminó—. ¡Eso es!

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) El <strong>pykrete<strong> es un material compuesto, hecho con un 14% de serrín u otra pulpa de madera y 86% de hielo, aproximadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gracias a Alquimistaarcano77 y ez. EAD por el apoyo. Gracias también a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritas.


	4. Escapar Segunda parte

**Capítulo 4: Escapar. Segunda parte.**

Un sujeto, vestido de manera formal, ingresó en la habitación donde se encontraba Perry.

—Buenos días, Jacob —saludó el sujeto—. Hace días se te pidió el informe y hasta ahora no lo entregas.

—Lo sé señor, acabo de terminarlo —Jacob le entregó una hoja—, justo a tiempo para irme a la convención a la que debo asistir.

—Bien —el sujeto observó el pedazo de papel—. Espera, aquí dice que al despertar de criogenia el animal tenia capacidades sorprendentes, y que después del efecto del dardo las había perdido todas —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí, así es. Al parecer el contenido revertió las modificaciones genéticas, si no me cree véalo usted mismo —el profesor señaló a la jaula de cristal, en la cual se encontraba un ornitorrinco común y corriente.

—Sí, parece bastante común —dijo—, pero no lo creo, si no te molesta traeré a otro zoólogo para escuchar una segunda opinión.

—Claro que no, usted puede hacer lo que le parezca conveniente, ahora si me disculpa, voy a perder mi vuelo si no me apresuro.

—Por supuesto, puede retirarse —el individuo le estrechó la mano.

El profesor tomó su maletín y se dispuso a irse.

—Espere —lo detuvo aquel sujeto—. Los guardias mencionaron que traía puesto un sombrero...

—Sí, así fue —Jacob lo interrumpió, al parecer tenía prisa—. Está en aquella mesa, aunque no creo que importe, porque es ordinario como cualquiera que se consiga en una tienda.

* * *

><p>Jacob se encontraba en el interior de un avión sentado cómodamente, el vuelo se dirigía a Estados Unidos.<p>

—Menos mal que todo terminó —habló solo, mientras miraba el maletín junto a él.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se dirigió a la calle e hizo parar un taxi.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó el conductor.

—A la estación de buses —el profesor abrió su maletín—. Por fin estas a salvo, ya puedes salir, siete.

Perry salió de allí, había pasado todo el camino en aquel lugar, respirando apenas a través de los hoyos.

—Sé que fue difícil, pero la idea de reemplazarte con un ornitorrinco común funcionó —sonrió, pero pronto cambió su expresión—. Debo decirte que no podre llevarte hasta Danville, tengo que asistir a esa convención, pero te dejaré cerca, supongo que conoces cómo llegar.

El agente secreto asintió en respuesta.

—Bueno, ya llegamos a la estación vuelve a esconderte.

El ornitorrinco lo observó con molestia.

—Sé que no es cómodo, pero sólo así llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Perry suspiró con frustración, antes de ingresar en el maletín.

—Siete, espera, casi se me olvida —sacó algo de su maleta y se lo entregó—. Tu sombrero, no lo pierdas, tuve que buscar y teñir otro para falsificarlo y así lograr traer el original conmigo.

En tanto todo aquello acontecía, el conductor lo miraba extrañado. "Hablando con un animal, eso no es normal" pensaba para sí.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Jacob pagó por el viaje, ingresó en la estación, compró un boleto de bus y abordó el mismo. El trayecto a recorrer no era muy largo, así que no demoraron mucho tiempo en llegar. De inmediato salió del transporte, pero no abrió la maleta, todo lo contrario caminó unos metros más.

—Llegamos —Jacob abrió el maletín—. Aquí nos separamos, sigues tu camino y yo el mío.

Perry tomó su libreta y escribió: _Gracias. Pero ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?_

—Estudié zoología por una razón, porque me gustan los animales, disfruto ayudarlos y verlos felices.

Perry sonrió levemente, antes de abrazarlo. Después tomó su libreta nuevamente y escribió: _Gracias. Fuiste un gran amigo._

—No, gracias a ti, por hacer mi vida emocionante —Jacob sonrió, antes de entregarle un saco—. Son provisiones y algunas cosas más para tu viaje, que puede ser largo.

El agente simplemente las recibió.

—Mira —el hombre volvió a hablar—. Aquí hay un GPS, supongo que sabes usarlo, es el modelo más antiguo que encontré.

Perry observó el aparato por unos momentos, después asintió.

—Una carpa de acampar y otras cosas —dijo—. Y no te preocupes, por lo que me contaste, me parece que Phineas y Ferb, son unos niños buenos y talentosos, no creo que te hayan reemplazado. En cuanto a tu trabajo opino lo mismo.

El agente sonrió en respuesta, puesto que él le había relatado su vida, durante el tiempo que estuvo en esa empresa. Fue un modo de desahogarse de tantos pensamientos y recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

El profesor se puso de pie, antes de volver a hablar.

—Adiós, Perry, o mejor dicho, agente P.

Perry se sobresaltó, el profesor siempre le llamaba "siete", porque jamás le había dicho su nombre, aunque no sabía la razón o el significado de "siete", pero eso no era importante ahora, lo único relevante era que, por alguna extraña forma, él conocía su nombre real y el de la agencia.

—No te asustes —Jacob interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Entre tus cosas hallé una identificación con tus datos.

Se despidió nuevamente, mientras el mamífero hacia lo mismo. Finalmente lo veía alejarse y perderse entre el camino que parecía infinito. En verdad había sido la única persona buena que se cruzó en el camino de Perry durante esta odisea para intentar llegar a su hogar. El agente P tomó la bolsa anteriormente mencionada y comenzó a caminar, teniendo en cuenta que debía llegar a Danville.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto había recorrido? Seguramente bastante, pero aún no llegaba. La tarde se convertía en noche, conforme el sol comenzaba a esconderse y anunciar su partida. Perry notó aquello, entonces decidió quedarse allí, sólo por una noche, después de todo el GPS anunciaba la proximidad de su destino.<p>

Sacó y armó la tienda de acampar. Después se alimentó y quedó dormido. Soñó con Danville y como todo, sin dudas, habría cambiado durante su ausencia.

* * *

><p>Otro día, otro trayecto que recorrer. Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, y los cantos de las aves. Estaba en un bosque, muy cerca de su amada área limítrofe. Recogió y empacó sus cosas, para continuar su camino.<p>

La mañana era hermosa, como un bello cuadro, pintado por un maestro y, sin lugar a dudas, un bello cielo despejado y azul, casi parecía el mar en que se había perdido hace 20 años. Se quedó apreciando la naturaleza y la libertad recuperada. Después desayunó, pensando que a esta hora, seguramente, el profesor estaría en su hotel, vistiéndose para asistir a esa convención. Más eso daba igual, lo que realmente importaba era su cercanía a Danville.

El GPS lo guiaba con mucha precisión, sin embargo, él conocía el camino. Era extraño pero en veinte años no había cambiado mucho ese lugar, era casi igual. A excepción de la naturaleza que se había aumentado un poco, casi parecía abandonado y olvidado ese hermoso, pero denso bosque.

Pronto notó que estaba cerca, sólo le faltaba subir una colina y llegaría. Desde la cima de ésta podría apreciar una vista muy bella de su ciudad, por no mencionar una perspectiva total de su querida Danville. El lugar donde había crecido, donde conoció a sus dueños, la ciudad que protegía de los planes de su enemigo, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Por cierto ¿cómo estaría él?, según sus cálculos tendría 67 años, quizás ya se había retirado del mal. Phineas y Ferb, tendrían al menos 30 años ¿Qué iba a decirles al llegar? Con seguridad iban a extrañarse mucho al verlo volver después de tanto tiempo y sin haber envejecido ni un año, pero lo más importante: ¿se acordarían de él?, ¿lo reconocerían?

Dejó de atormentarse, porque se percató de estar cerca a la cima. Estaba emocionado y nervioso, quería ver su ciudad. Finalmente llegó, pero se paralizó con lo que vio, cayó de rodillas, jamás espero encontrar algo así. Allí estaba Danville, pero no era como la recordaba. Alrededor de ella se encontraba una construcción que él reconocía, el "muro del área limítrofe", un plan del Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz que él frustró hace tanto tiempo ya; sin embrago, estaba allí, era real. Pero esa no era la peor parte, se podía apreciar una gran destrucción y deterioro de sus edificios. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

En definitiva, el área limítrofe había cambiado mucho, durante los veinte años que Perry se ausentó, pero no de una manera favorable.

Continuará…


	5. Danville

**Capítulo 5: Danville**

Su mente aún no creía lo que sus ojos advertían, no podía ser cierto, era demasiado horrible para ser verdad; sin embargo, lo era. Finalmente se puso de pie, no ganaría nada con atormentarse. Debía entrar a Danville con o sin muro, tenía que averiguar que le había ocurrido a todos sus conocidos. Lo más importante, debía investigar quién era el responsable de todo esto, aunque sospechaba que era su enemigo, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Bajó la colina y se dirigió a lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar. El muro, tenía algunas entradas, que eran controladas por casetas, tal como el plan original del doctor. Pero para Perry fue sencillo ingresar, simplemente se agachó y pasó, quien sea que estuviese a cargo de esa caseta no lo vio.

Ya estaba en el área limítrofe, pero tenía que continuar caminando, porque todavía debía llegar a Danville. Sin embargo, le pareció extrañó el hecho de que las calles estaban desiertas. Después de un tiempo, por fin divisó a una persona, que vestía ropa desgastada y vieja. Dicho sujeto corría con desesperación, como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Pronto logró observar a otros seres, pero estos no eran humanos, sino robots de color liliáceo. Estos eran similares a unos androides que una vez su enemigo construyó, pero funcionaban. Los que Heinz había creado tenían un botón de autodestrucción en la planta de los pies, y cuando empezaban a caminar se destruían. Los que Perry divisó eran parecidos, pero existían algunas diferencias, como que eran más pequeños, casi del tamaño de un humano adulto promedio, para ser exactos. Caminaban mientras observaban todo el lugar, como sí fuesen una especie de guardias y tenían en las manos un arma, la cual se asemejaba a la pistola con que Doofenshmirtz solía dispararle. También traían otra en la cabeza, era nada más y nada menos que el alejador de Doofenshmirtz (*).

Continuó su camino, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, pero era difícil ubicar su posición, porque su ciudad había cambiado mucho. Las construcciones antiguas fueron reemplazadas por unas nuevas ófricas y deprimentes, que estaban cayéndose a pedazos. Por tanto, Perry no sabía ni siquiera en que calle se encontraba. Mas entre toda esa confusión y devastación, una especie de casa llamó su atención, aquella construcción no estaba tan descuidada y era de color amarillo, además que daba la sensación de conservar cierto aire familiar. Se quedó observándola, desde su escondite, por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente decidió continuar su búsqueda. Cuando lo hizo, pudo notar que los edificios grandes se habían conservado y que aún estaba en pie lo que una vez fue D.E.I. (**). Pudo notar también, que los carteles con el nombre de las avenidas continuaban intactos, con aquellos datos logró ubicar su posición y trazar, mentalmente, su camino a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher.

Permaneció escondido, caminando sin hacer ruido, hasta que escuchó gritos y el sonido de golpes. Corrió a ver que acontecía, sólo para divisar a personas combatiendo con aquellos robots. Afortunadamente entre ellos no se encontraba nadie conocido.

—¡Por la libertad! —Gritó un adolescente de pelo rubio, que utilizaba un trozo de madera como arma.

El chico derribó a dos androides e inmediatamente corrió para destrozar a un tercero, pero este fue más rápido y disparó. El tiro le dio en la cabeza, lo que provocó una muerte súbita. Al instante el cuerpo sin vida, del muchacho, cayó al suelo.

Cabe resaltar que aquella gente luchaba con palos y cualquier otro objeto que logre tomar, pero era una pelea perdida. Los robots tenían tecnología y más fuerza, por ello ganaron con facilidad y pronto la calle estuvo alfombrada con cadáveres. Capturaron a los que se rindieron y los colocaron en las jaulas de la parte de atrás de un camión.

—Llévenlos a la plaza de ejecución —ordenó un robot, antes de que el transporte partiera, mientras los humanos gritaban e imploraban por piedad.

En medio de todo aquello no se percataron de que Perry los seguía. Finalmente el camión paró en una plaza vacía, sin embargo, pronto mucha gente se acercó al lugar.

—Estos jóvenes se negaron a continuar trabajando —habló un androide—. Es más, organizaron una pequeña rebelión. Y en el ridículo intento de vencernos, los capturamos. Ahora pagaran por su insolencia y darán un ejemplo de lo que les ocurre a aquellos que osan desobedecer.

Los humanos, que presenciaban aquello, se alteraron al escuchar aquello y comenzaron a murar entre ellos, pero ninguno osó decir algo en voz alta. Hasta que una mujer mayor se acercó al lugar llorando.

—Por favor, tengan piedad —pidió entre sollozos—. Mi hija no sabía lo que hacía, sólo es una niña.

—¿Cuál de todas es vuestra niña? —El robot preguntó, de una manera fría, que sólo era característica de una máquina.

La señora señaló a una muchacha de aproximadamente catorce años. El androide sacó a la indicada de la prisión y la entregó a su madre. Al instante ellas se abrazaron, dichosas de reencontrarse sanas y salvas. Entonces el robot disparó con el arma que tenía en su cabeza, provocando que desaparecieran.

—¿Alguien más tiene alguna petición? —Indagó, pero nadie respondió—. Entonces podemos continuar —el ser de metal hizo una seña, para que soltaran a dos prisioneros.

—Pueden irse —dijo otro androide.

Aquello era inusual, pero milagroso, así que los dos sujetos corrieron sin ver hacia atrás. Pronto el sonido de disparos se hizo presente, ya que los androides apuntaban y disparaban con el alejador o con la otra arma de destrucción, mandando a uno de los desdichados a una dimensión no muy agradable para habitar y acabando con la vida del otro. Después de ello liberaron a otros dos.

—Corran son libres —habló un ser de metal, pero estos presenciaron lo acontecido y no obedecieron el mandato—. Dije que son libres —repitió, mas continuaron sin acatar lo ordenado.

Entonces el androide disparó, al siguiente momento los cadáveres de los dos rebeldes se encontraban en el suelo. Luego de esto, una máquina grande fue activada. Perry reconoció aquel artefacto, como siempre era un invento de su enemigo, el largo-inador. El aparato envió a los prisioneros restantes a un lugar indeseado al azar. Después los robots simplemente continuaron con su vigilancia y los espectadores se marcharon. A diferencia de Perry, que quedó impresionado por toda la injusticia y maldad que, desgraciadamente, no podía evitar. Mas una duda horrorosa se presentó entre sus pensamientos, ¿Phineas y Ferb estarían bien o...?

El ornitorrinco apresuró el paso, negándose a pensar lo peor. Estaba desesperado, aterrado por la idea de que a sus amados dueños les hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Por los carteles logró encontrar las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su vecindario y se dirigió a su casa, mas no encontró lo que esperaba. La construcción que fue su hogar, había sido reemplazada por un vestigio de casa ófrica y descuidada, como todas las demás. Pero Perry tenía la esperanza de que al menos la familia Flynn-Fletcher continuase viviendo allí.

Con mucha precaución ingresó al lugar, sólo para divisar que por dentro era aun peor. El pasillo estaba sucio, los muebles rotos y descuidados, las paredes estaban llenas de manchas rojas que parecían sangre reseca, además de que un olor terrible invadía el ambiente. Buscó por las habitaciones, pero sólo encontró personas desconocidas, sin embargo, en el último salón divisó a un hombre de pelo verde ¿Sería posible que sea Ferb? No lo sabía, así que decidió esperar a que dicho sujeto se diese vuelta, cuando lo hizo se pudo apreciar que no era él.

Pronto una maquina ingresó a una de las habitaciones, se trataba del recoge-inador, al igual que los demás era un inador inventado por el doctor. El aparato tomó de la cabeza, a quien parecía ser el padre de dos niños pequeños y se lo llevó.

Los niños no se sobresaltaron al ver aquello, simplemente continuaron comiendo los escasos alimentos podridos, que se encontraban en unos platos viejos y rotos. En las otras salas ocurría algo similar, ya que dichas máquinas entraban y salían llevando a alguna persona. Entre los transportados se podía hallar alguno que otro adolescente. Esta realidad era horrible. ¿Sería doofenshmirtz el responsable?, pero todo esto era demasiado cruel, el doctor no era capaz de tanto horror. Heinz decía ser malo, pero cualquiera que lo conozca sabia que más bien era alguien incomprendido, pero bueno en el fondo.

¿Qué sería de Phineas y Ferb?, ¿dónde vivirían actualmente?, ¿o quizás habrían logrado salir antes de que esta catástrofe aconteciera?, ¿por qué la OWCA no evitó todo esto? Otra vez las dudas invadían los pensamientos de Perry. De pronto pensó en sus cuarteles, ¿estarían intactos, o los descubrieron? Tal vez la OWCA tendría algún dato de su familia, en tal caso debía buscar alguna forma de contactarse con la agencia.

Salió al patio, el cual tenía mucha maleza y basura, al instante encontró una entrada y bajó por ella. Afortunadamente todo continuaba allí, pero estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas. Tal vez por ser muy profunda la ubicación, no lo hallaron. Intentó establecer contacto con la agencia, pero no funcionó, al parecer no había energía. En tal caso era mejor ir al cuartel general, si es que no fue destruido. De todas formas debía ir a investigar, porque ahora encontrar a gente de la OWCA era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Salió de allí, quiso usar su aerodeslizador, pero si lo hacia lo descubrirían, así que prefirió continuar a pie. Volvió a esconderse y escabullirse por donde podía, ya que no debía ser visto. Pronto pasó por un lugar donde se encontraban muchos robots, con cuidado intentó alejarse sin que llamar la atención; pero, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia, escuchó el sonido de una rama rompiéndose. Bajó la cabeza sólo para enterarse que pisó dicho objeto provocando lo indicado anteriormente. Los seres de metal lo divisaron y se dirigieron hacia él, al ver esto corrió.

No habían muchos lugares donde esconderse, pero a pesar de ello, encontró una puerta abierta. Ingresó en el edificio y los androides lo perdieron de vista. Lo que no sabía era que esta construcción cumplía la función de fábrica.

Escuchó gritos de dolor y voces que imploraban piedad, entonces buscó la fuente de estos sonidos. Al hacerlo logró observar como gente, entre hombres y mujeres, fundían metales y en el proceso algunos se lastimaban las manos, otros cargaban pesados y grandes trozos de metal. Realizaban esto mientras los androides los golpeaban con látigos, en tanto otros robots vigilaban todo esto. Alguno que otro se cansaba de trabajar y finalmente caía al suelo por la debilidad. Entonces un ser de metal lo golpeaba hasta que vuelva a su puesto, lo que producía los gritos de dolor, que pedían piedad y que el suelo este manchado de sangre.

Perry no soportaba tanta crueldad, tenía que hacer algo, debía hallar a quien pudiese ayudarlo a revertir todo este daño. Salió y continuó su camino hasta la OWCA. Después de una larga caminata llegó, pero como siempre no encontró lo que esperaba, el antiguo edificio de la agencia no se hallaba allí. ¿Dónde mas podía ir?

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya que no le quedaba ninguna esperanza. Tal vez había llegado muy tarde, es decir, todo puede pasar en veinte años, nada le asegura que sus conocidos sigan con vida. Quizás lo mejor era no pensar en eso ahora, quizás debía enfocarse en encontrar donde pasar la noche, hasta que pensara que más hacer.

Dejó de meditar, cuando llegó a una plaza relativamente grande, pero el tamaño no era lo que le llamó la atención. Todo lo contrario, lo que le sorprendió fue que el nombre de la plaza era: "OWCA". Debajo de la placa, que indicaba esto, se encontraba una pequeña descripción, la cual anunciaba que en el centro de esta plaza habían archivos de la agencia.

Escondiéndose ingresó, no sabía que lo próximo que divisaría iba a ser peor. Observó una especie de tablero de ajedrez, pero estaba muy lejos para visualizar las piezas que se encontraban en este. Entonces se acercó mas. Grave error. Casi se desmaya al percatarse que las fichas del ajedrez gigante, eran agentes de la OWCA, que al parecer estaban congelados. Tal como en el plan del doctor. En definitiva, encontró personal de la agencia, pero no en el estado que esperaba.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) "Alejador" (invento que aparece al principio del capítulo rudeza vanesiaria).<p>

(**) "D.E.I" (abreviatura en inglés de: Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated).


	6. OWCA Primera parte

**Capítulo 6: O.W.C.A. Primera parte**

¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Los cuerpos de quienes una vez fueron agentes y protegieron a la ciudad, ahora estaban inmóviles, usados como exhibición.

Perry se armó de valor para intentar reconocer a sus compañeros, el agente pato se hallaba allí, al igual que la rana, la gallina, Peter el panda, Pinky el chihuahua, Terry la tortuga... Al parecer no faltaba ninguno. El dolor y la infinita impotencia se apoderaban de él, pero no había tiempo para lamentos, tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes. Si éste era el caso de los agentes, ¿qué fue de los científicos, de los mayores y demás?

Atrás de este juego de horror se hallaba una especie de cabina, se dirigió hacia allí y entró, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada. El interior era de un color rojizo, pero estaba sucio y descuidado. Pronto divisó una especie de máquina de vídeos, sin mucha dificultad logró manejarla, no era muy complicada, al parecer la tecnología no avanzó mucho en veinte años. En aquella máquina se encontraban archivos de la OWCA. Tal vez esta plaza cumplía la función de biblioteca de historia, ya que no había divisado ninguna hasta ahora y...

Perry decidió dejar de indagar y empezar a reproducir el primer vídeo.

—La organización sin un buen acrónimo, y sin una buena función —se escuchó la voz del narrador—. Fue destruida un gran día para probar la superioridad del mal...

Básicamente describía a la agencia, así que prefirió pasar al siguiente, cuyo título anunciaba: destrucción de la OWCA. Era una grabación real que fue tomada de las cámaras del cuartel general.

La máquina comenzó a emular el vídeo, al instante en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes, en las cuales los guardias y algunos agentes se encontraban en la central de operaciones. Pronto se escuchó el sonido del impacto de un disparo, al siguiente instante las puertas de metal quedaron convertidas en brócoli y se desplomaron. Inmediatamente robots ingresaron, pero, como era de esperarse, los agentes reaccionaron y se defendieron, produciéndose de esta manera una pelea.

Sonó la alarma de emergencia y los guardias de seguridad, vestidos como si pertenecieran a SWAT, salieron. Mas un rayo los golpeó y provocó un envejecimiento prematuro, dicho rayo provenía del acelerador de edad y tiempo.

El agente pato traía una silla, como era su costumbre, pero uno de los seres metálicos le disparó con un arma y produjo que el ave se desplazara con lentitud, efectivamente se trataba del alentador de Doofenshmirtz. Dicha arma produjo el mismo efecto en la rana que luchaba con agilidad, al instante ambos agentes fueron capturados y encerrados en jaulas.

En cuestión de minutos, todos los agentes fueron atrapados, dejando, en la estancia, sólo ancianos impotentes a alguna acción. Lo último que se divisó fue la luz verde de un rayo que impactó con la cámara.

Perry no lo creía, jamás imaginó el día en que la agencia fuera derrotada, pero después de todo tenia lógica, ya que ni siquiera tenían refuerzos. Sin embrago, nunca los necesitaron, porque nadie los atacó jamás.

La máquina comenzó a emular el siguiente archivo, en el cual se podía ver al Mayor Monograma y al becario, ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones, hasta que sonó la alarma.

—¡Carl, rápido. Averigua que sucede! —Ordenó el Mayor.

—Sí, señor —el muchacho comenzó a buscar en las cámaras—. Al parecer nos atacan.

—Llama a los agentes y avisa a seguridad.

—Entendido —el joven tomó un micrófono—. Seguridad, nos atacan, diríjanse a la entrada principal para contraatacar —comenzó a teclear—. Atención a todos los agentes sin misiones venid a la central, estamos bajo ataque.

Pronto la puerta se convirtió en brócoli e ingresaron los responsables de todo esto. Al instante la cámara fue destruida, porque el vídeo se cortó, no antes de visualizarse la mano de un androide impactar con la lente.

El tercer vídeo se abrió, el cual mostraba una sala de color rosado. En ella se encontraban dos personas, al parecer se trataba de la Mayor Wanda y una joven becaria. Pronto el sonido de una alarma se hizo presente, seguido de la transformación de la puerta en vegetales y el ingreso de los invasores. Gritos de pánico se escucharon al instante y lo último que se divisaba era un androide acercando la mano a la cámara. Al parecer esa habitación fue una de las primeras en ser invadida, por ello las dos mujeres carecieron de tiempo para intentar alguna acción en su defensa.

Seguían a éste, otros vídeos similares, pero el agente secreto no lo soportó y decidió adelantar todos los archivos que mostraban la captura de los mayores. Sin embargo, decidió reproducir otro vídeo cuyo título era: cuarteles subterráneos.

En la pantalla apareció el agente canino en sus cuarteles, pronto el sonido de una máquina en funcionamiento invadía el ambiente. En la siguiente escena, se divisaba la punta de un taladro que perforaba una de las paredes, dicho artefacto terminaba su trabajo en cuestión de segundos y podía apreciarse que se trataba del súper taladro. Por el agujero ingresaban los robots que Perry conocía perfectamente. Al instante una batalla de cien contra uno acontecía. El espía intentaba defenderse, pero lo tomaban de las extremidades, mas él lograba liberarse y los golpeaba. Ante esto los agresores le disparaban un rayo que producía lentitud en su movimiento, quedando indefenso y sin poder realizar ningún acto rápido. Inmediatamente los invasores lo encarcelaban. En la escena próxima se divisaba al agente G (gato), lo que ocurría después era muy similar al cuadro anterior.

El ornitorrinco no continuó observando la escena. Abrió el último archivo, sin embargo, no era un vídeo, si no un escrito, que anunciaba el lugar al que fue llevado el personal de la agencia.

_Agentes: plaza de la OWCA_

_Científicos: edificio de creaciones_

_Personal militar y demás: trabajos forzados._

Finalmente algo de información valiosa, pero ¿dónde se encontraba el último lugar? Otra traba impuesta en el camino.

Salió de allí y se dirigió afuera de esa plaza del horror, porque tenía que encontrar el edificio de trabajos forzados. Caminó por toda la ciudad, sin embargo, la oscuridad anunciaba su pronta llegada, así que debía apresurarse. Vagaba por las calles, buscando una señal que le indicara dónde podía hallarse esa construcción, mas no halló nada. Pronto la noche llegó y Perry había pasado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad a pie, no comió nada porque sus provisiones se terminaron. Cansado, hambriento y temeroso, buscó un lugar alejado y oscuro para pasar la noche, cuando lo encontró se escondió y con mucha dificultad concilió el sueño, mientras pensaba que la suerte no estaba a su favor.

* * *

><p>Phineas y Ferb huían de los robots, pronto llegaron hasta un callejón.<p>

—No hay salida —dijo el pelirrrojo, cuando llegaron al final.

Los Androides los alcanzaron y apuntaron, a los dos hermanos, con el alejador. Phineas movió la cabeza a todos lados, buscando una salida o alguna forma de defenderse, pero no la halló. Los robots dieron un paso adelante, provocando que los niños retrocedieran.

—No, por favor —suplicó Phineas con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sonido del disparo de un rayo se hizo presente. Al siguiente instante, el callejón estaba vacío, a excepción de los robots que continuaban allí.

* * *

><p>El sonido de una fábrica lo despertó, afortunadamente sólo fue una horrible pesadilla, a pesar de aquello él todavía no estaba tranquilo. Todo lo contrario, estaba alterado. Temía a la posibilidad de que aquella pesadilla pudiera ser un real, temía a la idea de que sus niños no estén bien.<p>

Tratando de calmarse, buscó la fuente de aquel sonido, sólo para hallar un edifico enorme. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al leer las palabras escritas en la puerta: "trabajos forzados". Seguramente debido a la oscuridad no lo noto la noche anterior.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el lugar indicado. La puerta no estaba cerrada, algo inusual, pero debía ser precavido, no quería que se percataran de su presencia. Entonces decidió ingresar por otra entrada. Se encaminó a la parte trasera de la construcción, cuando llegó divisó una puerta, pero ésta se encontraba cerrada con un candado. Se quitó el sombrero y tomó de él un alambre, con dicho objeto abrió el cerrojo. Entró, pero la vista no fue muy grata. Si bien en la anterior fábrica que visitó, por huir de dos robots, los humanos estaban en condiciones brutales, en esta todo era aun peor. Al parecer allí se realizaba la reparación y mantenimiento de los seres de metal. Los humanos, que trabajan allí, lucían demasiado maltratados, vestían harapos y padecían de desnutrición grave, además que las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos sugerían noches en vela. Sin embargo, aquello sólo era la cuarta parte del sufrimiento que padecían en trabajos forzados.

Pronto pudo observar cómo se llevaban a los más jóvenes y fuertes (denominados así por comparación). Los siguió con la vista, mientras los subían a un camión cuyo nombre anunciaba: "personal para construcción". ¿Era posible que aquellas criaturas tan débiles también las obligaran a edificar inmuebles? Por lo que veía podía concluir que sí.

Continuó su búsqueda, ya que no debía distraerse. Al caminar divisó a personal de la agencia, entre hombres y mujeres. Al parecer era cierto lo que aquel archivo indicó, sin embargo, no encontraba al Mayor ni a Carl. ¿En dónde podrían estar?

Ingresó a la habitación adyacente, en ella se hallaba maquinaria gigante, la cual realizaba la fabricación de los androides. Pero ¿de dónde provenía la energía descomunal para que dicho aparato funcione? No hizo falta investigar la respuesta a esta interrogante, ya que al dar unos pasos pudo observar gran cantidad de bicicletas siendo utilizadas por, en este caso, esclavos o gente que padecía y vivía en trabajos forzados.

* * *

><p>¿Cuán grande era este edificio? Buscó y buscó, pero no encontró ni a Monograma ni al becario que siempre lo acompañaba. Quizás ya no estaban allí o tal vez no sobrevivieron a la invasión de la OWCA. Dudas y enigmas otra vez retornaban a su mente, pero no podía darse por vencido, era su última esperanza.<p>

Llegó a un piso que estaba en mantenimiento o limpieza, ello porque en él se hallaba gente limpiando dicho lugar. Pronto escuchó una voz familiar.

—Ya no puedo más —decía aquella voz.

—Señor, sólo un poco más. Pronto llegará la hora de descanso —respondía otra voz—. No desea enfadar a los robots o ¿sí?

—Al diablo esto —dijo con molestia, el primero—. Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

—Lo sé, estos veinte años no han sido agradables.

Eran ellos. Por fin alguien conocido, pero estaban muy maltratados, al igual que los otros. Sin embargo, no podía acercarse, porque alguien podía verlo. Tenía que esperar el momento propicio para hablar con ellos, pero el verlos vivos ya era una dicha.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas.


	7. OWCA Segunda parte

**Capítulo 7: O.W.C.A. Segunda parte**

Perry continuaba observando, desde su escondite, a Monograma y al becario, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasó esperando? La "hora de descanso" que mencionaron nunca llegaba, mas debía ser paciente, pronto tendría algunas respuestas. ¿Qué sería de Phineas y Ferb?, era una constante duda en su cabeza, la única que le interesaba en ese instante. Sin embargo, no debía olvidarse de otra igual de importante: ¿Doofenshmirtz era el responsable de todo esto?, pero si el Mayor y Carl no conocían las respuestas, entonces ¿qué haría?

Los segundos se transforman en minutos, esperando y mirando, impaciente por hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se presentaría?, seguramente se sorprenderían al verlo. Después de veinte años de ausencia, el retornar era inusual, inesperado, una total sorpresa. No podía simplemente aparecer, pero entonces ¿cómo? Tal vez debía esperar a que estén en un lugar alejado y casi privado, caso contrario su reacción podría causar ruido y como consecuencia que lo descubrieran.

* * *

><p>Era medio día cuando finalmente se escuchó el sonido de una campana en funcionamiento. Al instante los humanos dejaron sus tareas y se encaminaron escaleras abajo. Perry los siguió. Parecía que su intención era ingresar a las habitaciones sucias y estrechas, pero se quedaron parados en la puerta. Androides pasaban y les entregaban, en trozos de madera, lo que se suponía que era comida, aunque hace veinte años a eso se le denominaba desperdicios. Después, los desdichados se dirigían al interior de las diminutas salas, ingresaban, cerraban las puertas y los seres de metal se marchaban. Pero antes de ello, uno habló:<p>

—Tienen 30 minutos de descanso, luego continuaran sus trabajos —dijo.

Media hora, tiempo de sobra para hablar con ellos, pensó. Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación a la que ingresaron sus dos conocidos y tocó con delicadeza, puesto que no quería llamar la atención de ningún hostil. Se impacientó mientras la portezuela se abría poco a poco. Al instante se podía oír la voz del mayor monograma.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó el hombre, pero se quedó inmóvil al terminar de abrir. Nunca esperó ver algo semejante—. Ca… Car… Carl, creo que me volví loco.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —Preguntó el aludido, mientras se acercaba hasta el lugar, mas se sobresaltó por lo que divisó—. A… a... agen… agente… agente P.

—¿Lo ves tú también?

—No puede ser, pero ¿cómo?

Perry suspiró, antes de tomar la libreta de su sombrero y escribir: _Tengo mucho que explicarles, pero aquí no es seguro, ¿puedo entrar?_

—Por supuesto —El Mayor se quitó del camino, para que pudiese ingresar.

Una vez dentro continuó relatando su historia de manera escrita. Cuando finalmente terminó, ambos hombres estaban más calmados, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Perry decidió comenzar a preguntar.

_Tengo muchas dudas acerca de lo que paso aquí en mi ausencia —_escribió—._ ¿Qué ocurrió con mi familia?_

—El agente A (*) volaba cerca y presenció lo que te ocurrió —Carl habló—. Y lo que sucedió después con la embarcación de Phineas y Ferb.

Perry levantó una ceja, como intentando preguntar a qué se refería con eso.

—Su lancha se encogió y quedaron en el mar —respondió el ex-becario, omitiendo totalmente la parte en la que Phineas casi se ahoga—. Después nos enteramos que tus dueños te buscaban, al igual que la agencia. Luego de la invasión perdimos contacto con ellos.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿es que acaso nadie conocía el paradero de su familia?, ¿cómo los encontraría? Se lamentaba, pero tenía más dudas, así que continuó escribiendo:

_¿Quién es el responsable de esto?_

—No es Doofenshmirtz, si es lo que crees —afirmó el Mayor.

—Verás, agente P, cuando despareciste nuestras fuerzas fueron en tu búsqueda, por ello la cárcel de la agencia no se encontraba muy vigilada- Entonces esa noche, un prisionero y antiguo enemigo tuyo escapó —dijo el becario.

Perry sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—El regurgitador —continuó Monograma—. Entonces al día siguiente, di ordenes a Carl para que destruyera tu historial, ya que estando libre podría intentar rastrearte y la única forma que existía era tomando dichos papeles, lo cual revelaría también la ubicación de tu familia.

—Casi a medio día nos encaminamos a D.E.I para advertir a tu enemigo acerca del peligro que corría, porque él te ayudó a vencerlo —Carl comenzó a relatar lo acontecido hace veinte años atrás.

Según lo que decía, cuando llegaron al edificio de color morado subieron hasta el piso 40 y buscaron el departamento de Doofenshmirtz. Una vez que lo hallaron, tocaron la puerta, conforme ésta fue abriéndose escucharon a Heinz hablar.

—Perry el... Oh... son ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Heinz.

—Buenos días, Doofenshmirtz —saludó el Mayor—. El motivo de nuestra presencia es informarte que un antiguo enemigo del agente P, conocido como el regurgitador, ha escapado de prisión.

—Oh... ¿y es por eso que Perry el ornitorrinco no vino?, ¿volvieron a reasignarlo? —Indagó con molestia.

—No —habló esta vez Carl—. Es más complicado que eso...

—El agente P, está perdido —Monograma interrumpió.

—¿Perdido? —Heinz se sorprendió—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Francis?

—Es Monograma para ti —corrigió, un tanto fastidiado al escuchar su primer nombre—. El agente P estaba en el puerto de Danville y... tuvo un accidente... —dijo, pensando en la mejor forma de no mencionar a Phineas y Ferb—... y cayó al mar congelado en un bloque de hielo...

—Y de seguro la agencia no hará nada para intentar encontrar a Perry el ornitorrinco.

—Al contrario, por buscarlo la seguridad se redujo, produciendo la fuga de prisión.

El doctor se movía por la habitación tomando algunos planos, en tanto el Mayor y Carl se limitaban a observarlo.

—Pero no fue por eso que vinimos —dijo Monograma—. El motivo real es advertirte y sugerirte que te escondas —continuó Monograma.

—¿Esconderme? —Indagó Doofenshmirtz—. De ninguna manera, no soy un cobarde. Si quiere venganza que me busque, pero no puedo ocultarme en un momento así —continuó tomando objetos y lo que parecían ser cupones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir que mi enemigo está perdido y debo buscarlo

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado el Mayor.

—No lo entenderías —afirmó, mientras se preparaba para salir.

Sin embargo, tenía razón, ni Monograma ni Carl lo entendían, es decir, cuando Perry se perdió y fue a parar a África Doofenshmirtz no estaba preocupado en lo mas mínimo, entonces ¿por qué ahora si?

—Éste no es momento para excentricidades —respondió el Mayor—. Además la agencia se está encargando de su búsqueda. Usted está en peligro, ¿no lo entiende?

—Lo comprendo, pero también sé que no soy un verdadero científico malvado sin un némesis que me detenga. Y no creo que su agencia tenga la capacidad ni los recursos para hallarlo.

—Si ese el problema, podemos asignarle otro agente

—¿Qué? No, esa no es la solución, no se puede reemplazar como si fuese un objeto, ya cometí ese error una vez, pero nunca más... Mejor déjenme solo —se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió indicando que salieran.

—Está bien, pero esta advertido —se marcharon, mientras detrás de ellos se cerró la puerta.

Pero Carl y el Mayor no sabían, que aquella vez que Perry fue a África, Doofenshmirtz estaba seguro de que el ornitorrinco estaba a salvo, ya que sólo le disparó con inadores inofensivos. Mas esta vez sí corría riesgo y ese era el motivo exacto porque Heinz estaba preocupado.

Lo siguiente que se enteraron fue que Doofenshmirtz había construido una especie de submarino y estaba buscándolo. Dos semanas después, aconteció la invasión de la OWCA, casi la totalidad de los agentes fueron capturados aquel día y una tercera parte del personal humano fue asesinado. Cuando finalmente capturaron a Carl y al Mayor los androides se calmaron y formaron en dos filas, como una especie de palco. Al instante se escucharon pasos y se rebeló quien estaba detrás de toda esa invasión.

—Finalmente la OWCA a caído —dijo el demente villano, apodado el Regurgitador—. Ahora díganme dónde está al que llaman agente P

—Perdido y muy lejos de tu alcance —respondió Carl.

—¿En serio?, o quizás sea mejor que lo revise por mi cuenta. Pásenme los archivos —un robot acató la orden. Buscó entre los papeles, pero no encontró nada acerca de Perry—. ¿Dónde están los archivos de él? —Preguntó con ira.

—Destruidos —dijo Monograma.

—Ya verán —exclamó—. Quiero que los torturen hasta…

—Señor, tal vez esto le interese —interrumpió un ser de metal, alcanzándole papeles. Era el informe dado por el agente A, el cual relataba como el ornitorrinco se perdió en el mar. Cabe resaltar que éste no mencionaba los nombres de los niños. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del malvado**—.** Bien, después de todo dicen la verdad y ese entrometido no volverá a frustrarme.

Después de esto, con la ayuda de los archivos localizó los cuarteles subterráneos de los agentes y los atrapó. Una semana había transcurrido desde que la OWCA fue invadida, en la cual terminaron de capturar a los agentes. Entonces comenzó el caos en el área limítrofe, finalizando con la conquista de la misma. El rascacielos de D.E.I. se convirtió en el edificio de creaciones, se encarcelaron allí a los científicos malvados y también a los de la OWCA. Otra construcción enorme fue tomada como trabajos forzados, donde se llevó al personal militar, a los becarios y los guardias de seguridad, pertenecientes a la agencia, para ser aislados y nunca más volver a ver a sus familias. Como uno de los primeros trabajos se les ordenó la construcción de una plaza, que en el centro debía tener un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Cuando se terminó llevaron a todo el personal de la agencia a la misma, para que puedan presenciar como congelaban y utilizaban a cada agente como una pieza del tablero. Luego los obligaron a construir el muro del área limítrofe. Finalmente se destruyeron las antiguas casas y se reemplazaron por inmuebles con mas habitaciones, para que residiera más gente. De esta manera se reservaba espacio, permitiendo la construcción de fábricas.

Perry quedó impresionado, la conquista de su hogar fue peor de lo que imaginó ¿y si Phineas y Ferb no continuaban con vida? Negó con la cabeza, no podía concebir esa idea, simplemente era demasiado horrible para siquiera considerarla...

—Agente P —Monograma interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Debes contactar a Doofenshmirtz, es el único que puede ayudarte ahora. Aquí revisan las habitaciones cada hora, buscan objetos que podríamos utilizar para escapar.

—Él se encuentra en lo que antes fue D.E.I., al igual que todos los científicos de la ciudad —dijo Carl.

Perry asintió, antes de levantar la mano, realizando su habitual saludo militar. Después se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera —habló el Mayor—. Debes tener hambre —dijo, ofreciendo algo de lo que los androides les proporcionaron.

El ornitorrinco negó, amablemente, con la cabeza.

—Entiendo, esto no es precisamente un banquete —dijo, observando el contenido del trozo de madera.

Perry se dispuso a salir.

—Agente P —volvió a hablar Monograma—, que bueno que volviste.

Carl sonrió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Perry simplemente devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió nuevamente, luego abrió con cuidado la puerta. Mientras salía pudo escuchar la voz del becario diciendo: "suerte".

Con precaución recorrió los pasillos intentando salir, pero se escondió al escuchar el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin del periodo de descanso.

—Escuchen, ya no volverán al quinto piso, irán al primero, para trabajar en reparaciones —dijo un androide.

Al instante se encaminaron al lugar indicado, sin protestar. El corredor estaba vacío, así que el monotrema continuó bajando los pisos. Se hallaba en el segundo nivel, cuando escuchó la voz de un robot.

—Eh, tú, quieto ahí —anunció el ser de metal.

Perry comenzó a correr, pero el androide lo siguió y empezó a dispararle con las dos armas que llevaba. Bajó las escaleras, pero el ser de metal aún lo perseguía. Llegó al primer piso y continuó corriendo, sin embargo, los robots que se encontraban en reparación lo rodearon y le apuntaron con las dos armas. Al parecer era el fin.

Observó detrás de un androide a Carl, el cual sostenía con unas pinzas un cubo, hizo ademan de tropezarse y derramó el metal fundido, que se encontraba a temperatura muy elevada, sobre tres androides, produciendo que estos fallaran. Perry escapó gracias a esto y se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera, pero sintió que un disparo le rozaban la rodilla. Aun con el dolor continuó corriendo hasta finalmente esconderse y perderlos de vista. Una vez que estaba seguro, inspeccionó sus heridas, las cuales sangraban. Con el inmenso dolor en las mismas continuó su camino hasta llegar al edificio purpura. Ingresó ya que esta construcción no estaba muy vigilada. Ocultándose subió las escaleras.

La agonía del dolor aumentaba, pero tenía que continuar. Se hallaba en el tercer nivel cuando encontró un anuncio, que indicaba el piso y sala en que vivían los científicos. Le sorprendió el ver que Doofenshmirtz habitaba en el nivel veinte y no en el penthouse del piso 40. Sin embargo, subió hasta llegar a su destino. Ubicó el departamento, no había ningún robot cerca y sus heridas sangraban con más intensidad, por ello no tenía tiempo de esperar y observar como anteriormente hizo en el edificio de trabajos forzados, así que simplemente tocó la puerta.

—¿Qué? —escuchó la voz de Doofenshmirtz del otro lado de la puerta—. Si siempre me interrumpen no puedo trabajar.

A pesar de oír aquello continuó tocando.

—Está bien. ¡Ya voy!

Finalmente divisó al científico enfrente de él.

—Pe… Pe… Perry... Perry el ornitorrinco —habló con suma sorpresa en la voz, los ojos se le abrieron tanto como era humanamente posible, en tanto el ornitorrinco cayó de rodillas por el dolor y la debilidad.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Amo el suspenso y el drama, y los amo mas cuando están juntos. XD ¿ustedes no?


	8. Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Primera parte

ACLARACIÓN: Esto no es Perryshmirtz o Dooferry, puede tomarse como bromance, aunque usted puede asumirlo como prefiera. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Primera parte<strong>

La sorpresa del doctor se había convertido en miedo. Él no esperaba eso, jamás habría imaginado que su enemigo apareciera en su puerta después de tantos años.

—Pero... ¿cómo? —Preguntó a nadie en particular, sin embargo, su mente intentó dar una explicación lógica al asunto—. Debo estar alucinando otra vez.

Perry negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo demostrarle que era real y pedirle ayuda. Ante esto Heinz tocó con un dedo el sombrero del ornitorrinco, intentando comprobar que no era una ilusión.

—No, eres real —Doofenshmirtz se arrodilló hasta su nivel y... lo abrazó.

El agente secreto se sobresaltó. Años atrás el doctor nunca habría hecho algo semejante, es decir, eran enemigos; pero, al parecer, todo cambió en su ausencia. Pronto Heinz decidió alejarse, porque esto se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo, tomando en cuenta que Perry no correspondía el abrazo. Sin embargo, al apartarse notó que el suelo estaba manchado con un líquido rojo, que fluía de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás herido? —El doctor lo levantó con delicadeza, acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Perry se desconcertó un poco cuando lo tomó en brazos, años atrás Heinz sólo lo alzaba cuando era absolutamente necesario o cuando estaban peleando, ahora lo levantaba para llevarlo al interior del departamento y... Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando se percató que no sabía para que lo estaba llevando al interior, sin embargo, no podía preguntárselo. Así que prefirió enfocarse en lo que había a su alrededor y en una manera de pedirle ayuda.

El interior del departamento no era muy agradable, ya que lucía ófrico, tal vez por las manchas de sangre o quizás por las diversas grietas que cubrían las paredes. Además de que contaba con un espacio reducido. En el salón había un escritorio lleno de planos y cañerías, algo oxidadas, se hallaban en las paredes. Doofenshmirtz vestía su habitual traje, con la variación de que esta ropa lucía vieja y descuidada.

Heinz colocó a Perry en la mesa, después corrió hacia lo que parecía un botiquín, lo abrió, sacó varios objetos y volvió.

—Ahora quédate quieto —dijo.

Perry abrió los ojos, en señal de sorpresa. ¿Doofenshmirtz estaba intentando vendarle las heridas?, ¿estaba ayudándole aunque él no se lo había pedido?... Tal vez estaba alucinando por la pérdida de sangre.

Heinz tomó un trozo de venda y la colocó en la herida. Luego presionó, esto provocó dolor y, como consecuencia, que el ornitorrinco se agitara.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas. Parece ser una pequeña hemorragia.

Perry obedeció sin saber que más hacer, es decir, esta era la primera vez en que el hombre era tan amable con él. Hace veinte años tal vez lo invitaba a tomar el té o a comer, pero nunca lo había cuidado. Después de todo, eran enemigos, no se suponía que velen por el bienestar del otro, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que todo aquel odio había quedado en el pasado.

Después de un momento la sangre se detuvo. Entonces desinfectó la herida y la vendó. Inmediatamente Perry movió su rodilla, pero el dolor continuaba.

—No, no intentes pararte o hacer cualquier cosa. Todavía no está sana y el sangrado puede retornar.

El agente simplemente asintió en respuesta. Pronto un silencio incómodo se impuso y él comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ya que no podía hablar y por tanto no era capaz de interrumpir el silencio.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —finalmente Heinz habló—. No te vi en casi veinte años... todavía no puedo creer que seas real...

El sonido, que anunciaba que alguien tocaba la puerta, lo interrumpió y provocó que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—No deben verte —dijo Doofenshmirtz, adivinando los pensamientos del ornitorrinco. Después hizo algo que Perry no esperaba, lo alzó en brazos y corrió hasta una habitación ubicada en el fondo. De inmediato lo colocó en un compartimiento que se hallaba debajo de una cama—. No hagas ningún ruido —dijo, antes de cerrar la portezuela del compartimiento y encaminarse a atender a los robots.

El agente secreto se desconcertó aún más. Heinz nunca lo había protegido de hostiles, ¿por qué ahora sí? El doctor, por su parte, abrió la puerta, sólo para descubrir que siete androides se hallaban allí.

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó con molestia.

—Hace unos momentos escuchamos sus gritos. ¿Intenta escapar otra vez? —Respondió el ser de metal.

—No,... sólo alucinaciones... de nuevo.

Los robots se disponían a irse, hasta que uno bajó la vista y observó el suelo.

—¿Por qué la entrada esta manchada con sangre? —Al oír esto los demás se detuvieron y regresaron al lugar.

—¿Sangre?... No, no es sangre, sólo... sólo es pintura —respondió con nerviosismo.

—No parece ser pintura.

—¡Claro que lo es! Estaba pintando mi nuevo invento hasta que se derramó la pintura.

Los androides lo miraron con desconfianza, claramente no creían ni una palabra.

—Será mejor que revisemos el lugar —dijo un robot.

—No gracias. Estoy muy ocupado por el momento —Doofenshmirtz bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Quítese del camino.

—No, en serio. Tengo mucho trabajo, mejor vuelvan más tarde.

—¡Que se quite! —Los androides le apuntaron con sus armas.

Ante esto el doctor no tuvo otra opción que acatar la orden y permitir que pasen. En instantes los seres de metal se movían por todo el lugar.

—Tengan cuidado, esos son mis inventos —pero los robots no prestaban atención a lo que decía—. Miren, si rompen algo les irá mal y ustedes lo saben.

Dicho esto los androides se detuvieron y lo observaron por un momento, pero después continuaron su trabajo, como si no hubiesen escuchado lo que dijo. Tres de ellos se dirigieron a las habitaciones del fondo, cada uno entró en un cuarto diferente. El que se hallaba en el dormitorio buscó entre las sábanas de la cama, al no encontrar nada se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto se detuvo y se agachó. El científico se puso nervioso, esta situación era muy peligrosa.

—Aquí hay más manchas de sangre —dijo el robot.

—¡En las paredes también! —Replicó Doofenshmirtz—. ¿Ahora van a detenerme por no quitar algunas manchas? ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡ustedes mataron gente en este departamento!

El androide no respondió y simplemente se limitó a irse, porque no quería seguir escuchando al doctor, además de que tenía razón. Heinz lo siguió.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó—. Están retrasándome.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos de una vez —dijo uno de ellos—. Lo estamos vigilando, no intente nada.

—Ni lo pensaría —Heinz cerró la puerta, después se encaminó al dormitorio—. Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró.

Perry salía, arrastrándose poco a poco. El doctor se dirigió a la cama y lo levantó del suelo, luego volvió a colocarlo en la mesa.

—Sin embargo, esos androides no están al tanto del compartimiento debajo de mi cama, así que fue el escondite perfecto —dijo sonriendo.

El agente secreto no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Pero... —Heinz habló con nerviosismo—… todavía no me dices cómo llegaste aquí, por qué estabas herido…

Perry continuaba desconcertado por la repentina ayuda de su enemigo, pero aún así decidió que sería mejor si le aclaraba algunas dudas. Metió la mano en su sombrero y tomó las hojas, en las que relató lo acontecido al Mayor y a Carl, y se las entregó a Doofenshmirtz. Él las recibió y comenzó a leerlas, mientras Perry continuaba escribiendo, narrando de esta forma lo acontecido en el edificio de "trabajos forzados". Cuando finalmente terminó, se las dio al doctor.

—Así que criogenia ¿no? Llegaste a Danville gracias a la ayuda de un zoólogo, buscas a tus dueños y… ¿viniste aquí para que de alguna forma te ayude?

Perry simplemente asintió, después guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de Heinz. Aunque ya sabía cuál sería. Después de como se había comportado era obvio que ya lo estaba ayudando y que su pregunta estaba demás.

—Bueno, creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Francis, soy el único que puede ayudarte, pero no sé cómo...

El agente secreto escribió: _con una máquina del tiempo._

—¿Máquina del tiempo? —Preguntó Doofenshmirtz—. Gran idea, pero no es tan fácil. Tendría que empezar con los planos y para reunir el material necesario debería separar un poco de todo lo que me dan para los inventos en que trabajo, lo cual llevaría tiempo y más de lo normal.

_No importa, es la única alternativa, pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo el Regurgitador consiguió tus inventos?_

—Bueno… la verdad… no lo sé... —Heinz rió con nerviosismo—... un día mis planos desaparecieron y, tiempo después, la ciudad fue atacada por ellos...

El sonido de la alarma de un reloj se hizo presente y lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Es mi alarma —tomó el aparato y lo desactivó—. Anuncia que en diez minutos llegaran los robots y debo esconder todas las cosas que preparé para escapar, pero como no las saqué creo que no será necesario. Sin embargo, tú si debes ocultarte.

Perry intentó pararse, pero no lo logró, el dolor no lo permitía.

—¿No te dije que no intentaras ponerte de pie? —Preguntó con un tono de molestia.

El agente no respondió, ya que sintió que la incomodidad de antes retornaba. Heinz, en cambio, suspiró.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —dijo.

* * *

><p>Los androides se encontraban tocando la puerta, para que el científico saliera.<p>

—¡Ya voy!, ¡Ya voy! —Abrió la misma—. Pueden esperar un momento ¿no?

—Deje de quejarse —dijo uno de ellos, antes de empujar al científico, para poder ingresar.

—¿Qué? Todo está en orden —replicó Heinz.

—No intente nada —el androide le entregó un trozo de madera con desperdicios y se marchó.

—Sí, como sea —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta—. Bien, creo que no tienes que esconderte más, por lo menos por hoy.

Al escuchar aquello, Perry salió, con cuidado, de la caja en que se encontraba. Doofenshmirtz levantó al agente secreto y lo colocó en la mesa. Una vez allí Perry se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con molestia.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó al ver su expresión—. Si no puedes pararte ¿qué esperas que haga?, ¿qué te deje arrastrarte en el suelo?

Perry suspiró. No, claro que no esperaba que se quede parado viendo como se arrastraba, cual si fuera una serpiente, es sólo que el hecho de que Heinz lo levantara constantemente, le hacía sentir indefenso y eso no le agradaba. Además que era su enemigo, no se suponía que esté alzándolo a cada instante, como si fuera su mascota.

El agente secreto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio que el doctor se dirigía hasta una caja y sacaba de ella un extraño aparato. Notando aquello Heinz decidió hablar.

—Esto, es el rejuvenecedor de edad y... tiempo, que hace básicamente lo que dice su nombre —disparó al trozo de madera con desperdicios, ello provocó que se convirtiera en comida fresca.

Perry sonrió, al menos el olor putrefacto se había esfumado. Heinz colocó un poco de comida en un plato y se lo dio.

—... Debes estar hambriento.

El agente secreto vaciló por unos momentos, pero luego decidió aceptar. Después de todo, tenía hambre y el rechazar la comida en ese estado sería insulso. Casi al instante el silencio incómodo retornó, Perry se limitó a ver su plato, en tanto rogaba para que el doctor volviera a hablar. Hace años Heinz nunca se quedaba callado, pero ahora... ¿qué había sucedido con...?

—¿... Y cómo es que tus dueños lograron construir un rayo congelador funcional? —Doofenshmirtz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Perry soltó su plato por unos momentos, para lograr responder.

_Ellos siempre hacían cosas así —_escribió—. _Tenían talento para la ciencia._

—... Entonces... ¿con tan sólo diez años eran científicos?

El ornitorrinco asintió.

—¿No crees que eran muy jóvenes para ser inventores?

Volvió a asentir. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, así era. El rostro de Doofenshmirtz se iluminó, ante esta respuesta.

—Espera, si eran tan inteligentes y talentosos, como dices, es probable que estén aquí.

Perry se sorprendió, ¿acaso escuchó...?

—Verás, después de la invasión, clasificaron a todos los mayores de catorce años por talento. Trajeron aquí a todo aquel que fuese bueno en ciencia. A los demás se los obligó a trabajar en las fábricas y a los que tenían menos edad los dejaron con sus padres hasta que cumplieran catorce. Entonces, se los clasificaría según su potencial. Por ello digo que es una posibilidad.

Perry se entusiasmó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su pico. Sin embargo, el edificio era muy grande, tardaría mucho en revisar cada departamento, además que no podía caminar. Al instante su expresión cambió a una de decepción. Notando esto Heinz decidió hablar.

—Cuando te recuperes puedes empezar su búsqueda. Te sugeriría que simplemente inspecciones en la lista del tercer piso —dijo.

El agente secreto volvió a sonreír. Pero claro, gracias a esa lista se enteró de que el doctor vivía en el nivel veinte. Sin embargo, entre toda su alegría no notó que Doofenshmirtz también sonreía.

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso y soleado sábado por la mañana. Doce días habían transcurrido desde que llegó al edificio de creaciones. Perry se levantó, con cuidado, de la caja en que dormía. En todo este tiempo su rodilla izquierda se había recuperado y ya podía caminar. El doctor se hallaba en su escritorio, trazando algunos planos.<p>

—Buenos días, Perry el ornitorrinco —dijo, sin dejar de lado lo que hacía. El científico tenía la costumbre de despertar al amanecer para continuar con sus proyectos.

El agente secreto, se preparó para salir. Hoy era el día en que comenzaría la búsqueda de Phineas y Ferb.

—Recuerda que los robots hacen sus rondas matutinas —advirtió el hombre.

Perry abrió la puerta y se fue. Bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó al piso quince, en el cual encontró una especie de sala de espera y sin tomarle mucha importancia continuó su camino. Finalmente llegó al tercer nivel, entonces comenzó a buscar en la lista de nombres.

Continuará…


	9. Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Segunda parte

**N/A: **Este cap va dedicado a mi hermano, ya que si no fuese por él, hubiese quitado varias partes del final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>**Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Segunda parte**

Esa lista parecía interminable, pero su angustia aumentó conforme terminaba de leer dicho escrito. No encontró el nombre de los niños. Triste y decepcionado, se dirigió escaleras arriba, al hacerlo logró observar que los androides vigilaban todo el lugar. Entonces con mucha precaución y escondiéndose, llegó al nivel veinte. Tocó, Doofenshmirtz abrió y el ornitorrinco ingresó.

—Y bien, ¿los encontraste? —Preguntó el doctor

Perry negó con la cabeza, después bajó la vista al suelo, ya que su estado de ánimo no estaba muy alto ahora.

—Sólo dije que era una posibilidad —dijo Heinz—. Tocando otro tema, con todo el material que reuní alcanza para construir… la cuarta parte de la máquina. Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos ya es algo.

El agente secreto tomó su libreta y escribió: _¿Cuánto tiempo llevará reunir el resto?_

—Según mis cálculos... un mes y medio, tal vez más.

_Es mucho tiempo. ¿No puedes apresurarte?_

—No es tan fácil, señor exigente —suspiró y luego habló más calmado—. El material que me dan a diario es para mis inventos, debo crear al menos uno por mes o me ira mal, además el lunes es el día de presentación y no he terminado mi inador.

_Está bien, lo entiendo._

Un sonido se presentó y provocó que ambos voltearan para ver de donde provenía. Al instante ambos se enteraron de que se trataba, alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó—. Mejor escóndete.

Perry asintió, antes de correr para acatar la orden. Heinz abrió la puerta y divisó que los siete androides se hallaban allí nuevamente.

—Oh, por favor, ya les dije que no me interrumpan.

—Sólo venimos por la inspección diaria —respondió el ser de metal.

—Sí, sí, como siempre —dijo girando los ojos.

Los robots no tomaron en cuenta los ademanes del hombre y simplemente ingresaron, inspeccionaron el departamento, luego se encaminaron a la salida.

—Al fin —expresó Heinz.

—No intente escapar otra vez —advirtió un androide.

—Oh, por favor. ¿No pueden olvidarlo? Mi último intento de escape fue hace tres años —Doofenshmirtz cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Al instante el ornitorrinco salió del escondite.

—Espera —dijo el Doctor—. Esos tontos robots me recordaron algo.

Perry lo observó y escuchó con suma atención.

—Meses atrás algunos científicos lograron escapar, otros murieron en el intento. El punto es que existen otras dos listas, la de fallecidos y la de los que escaparon. La primera está en una habitación con puerta verde del piso 30, la segunda en el penthouse del nivel 40 con los inventos que si funcionan.

El agente secreto agradeció y se encaminó a la puerta para ir a los lugares indicados.

—Pero… —Heinz volvió a hablar, sin embargo, al instante se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir. Mas ya había llamado la atención del agente, así que tenía que continuar—... ten cuidado.

Perry lo observó por un momento, antes de asentir, sin saber que más hacer salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera suspiró, esto se estaba poniendo... extraño, se suponía que su enemigo no debía preocuparse por su bienestar, pero aun así lo había estado cuidando durante doce días. Bueno, tal vez esto estaba incluido en la tregua ¿no? Suspiró nuevamente. Si alguno de los otros agentes se enteraba de esto sería el hazmerreír de toda la agencia, sin embargo, eso no tenía importancia ahora.

* * *

><p>Ocultándose se movía por los pisos, hasta que finalmente divisó la puerta verde, entró sin hacer ruido. En el pequeño cuarto se hallaban estantes llenos de folders con papeles, buscó uno por uno, hasta que halló uno cuyo título decía: "fallecidos". Para su suerte, indicaba el nombre y causa de muerte. Le sorprendió el leer que en la mayoría la causa era suicidio. Otro poco muerto durante intento de fuga. Muchos nombres poblaban estas hojas, pero se alegró al no encontrar el nombre de sus amados dueños.<p>

Continuó subiendo de nivel. Le extrañó el ver que algunas puertas eran rosadas y no negras como todas las demás, sin embargo, dejó eso de lado y llegó al piso 40. Ingresó al penthouse, sólo para observar que varios androides se hallaban allí, entonces esperó hasta que se marcharan

Finalmente se encaminó al estante, tomó los archivos y los examinó. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró un único nombre conocido: "Baljeet Rai", era algo inesperado y sorprendente, pero desgraciadamente no halló nada sobre Phineas y Ferb.

* * *

><p>Retornó, una vez más, al departamento del nivel veinte.<p>

—¿Y bien tuviste suerte?

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Entonces supongo que nunca estuvieron aquí —dijo, pero al ver el estado de ánimo del agente decidió volver a hablar—. Tienen suerte porque éste lugar no es nada agradable —expresó, intentando animarlo.

Perry tomó su libreta nuevamente y escribió: _Sin embargo, hallé entre los que escaparon el nombre de un conocido que vivía en uno de los departamentos de este nivel._

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién era?

_Baljeet Raí. Un amigo de mis dueños —_escribió.

—Déjame pensar... ¿Era hindú?

Perry asintió.

—Entonces lo conocí, era mi vecino —dijo Heinz—. Muy joven, odiaba estar aquí y se hiperventilaba cuando corría peligro.

El agente sonrió, efectivamente era él. Volvió a escribir: _¿Te habló de su familia o de sus amigos?_

—Dije que era mi vecino, no mi amigo.

Perry suspiró, no contaba con eso.

—Sin embargo, el doctor Brandon hablaba con él, quizás le contó algo.

_¿Dónde lo encuentro?_

—Vive en el departamento del frente —dijo, mientras señalaba con el dedo.

Al instante Perry giró la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a salir, hasta que Doofenshmirtz lo detuvo, cerrando la puerta.

—No, no puedes hablar con él —expresó—. Se sorprendería al ver un ornitorrinco con un sombrero escribiendo y preguntando. Empezaría a gritar y los robots te atraparían.

Perry se cruzó de brazos por un momento, antes de tomar su libreta y escribir: _¿Entonces qué?_

—El lunes es el día de presentación de los inventos, nos reunirán a todos y podré hablar con él.

Sonó la alarma.

—Ya casi es hora, será mejor que te escondas.

* * *

><p>Los seres de metal tocaron, abrió, le entregaron la comida podrida y cerró la puerta. Afuera se escuchaba mucho ruido, al parecer uno de los científicos se negaba a abrir la puerta.<p>

—¡Abra!, ¡abra! —Ordenaba, en voz alta, uno de los androides

Doofenshmirtz y los otros científicos salieron de sus departamentos para observar lo que acontecía. Los robots forzaron la puerta y entraron, pasados varios minutos salieron.

—Traigan una camilla —ordenó uno de los androides.

Los demás seres de metal acataron la orden, luego sacaron un cuerpo sin vida de la habitación.

—Incineren el cuerpo —dijo uno de los robots.

Heinz cerró la puerta.

—Malas noticias, al parecer el doctor Brandon terminó con su vida —dijo, lo cual provocó que Perry se sobresaltara—. Pero es obvio en retrospectiva. Era joven y no toleraba estar lejos de sus seres queridos —continuó divagando, hasta que vio la expresión del agente—. No te sorprendas, aquí eso es muy frecuente.

_¿Y ahora qué? —_Escribió— ¿_Alguien mas era amigo de Baljeet?_

—No.

Perry se sentó en el suelo, ante lo que escuchó. "No", ¿eso era todo lo que Doofenshmirtz respondía?, simplemente no. Bueno, no era de mucha ayuda. Al ver aquello, el doctor decidió que sería mejor explicar la razón de aquel "no". Entonces tomó asiento cerca de él.

—Verás, un pequeño grupo de científicos se reunía en secreto en los pasillos —dijo—. Resultó que planeaban su escape, entre ellos estaban Baljeet y Brandon. En el intento de fuga unos consiguieron huir, muchos otros murieron y al único que atraparon, castigaron y devolvieron a su apartamento fue Brandon. Después de esto la seguridad se incrementó, por ello ya no podemos caminar en los pasillos.

_¿Y ahora cómo los encontrare? Estoy donde empecé, sin ninguna pista._

—No te preocupes... Algo se nos ocurrirá —Heinz colocó una mano en el hombro de Perry—. Los encontrarás. Créeme.

* * *

><p>El domingo se anunciaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Un ruido brusco y fuerte se hizo presente. Perry despertó gracias a ello. Pensando que lo habían descubierto y que probablemente Doofenshmirtz estaba en peligro. Se encaminó hasta el lugar de donde provino dicho sonido, sólo para divisar que el Doctor estaba limpiando el departamento.<p>

—Lo siento, Perry el ornitorrinco. ¿Te desperté?

El agente secreto se limitó a girar los ojos, en señal de molestia. Él se había llevado un susto de muerte, pensaba que estaban en peligro.

—Sólo estoy ordenando un poco —dijo—. Permiten visitas el primer y tercer domingo de cada mes, y bueno... Vanessa siempre viene como a las nueve. Quería tener limpio este lugar para cuando llegue.

El ornitorrinco suspiró, antes de empezar a ordenar junto a él. Después de todo ya estaba despierto y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, ni aburrirse estando sin hacer nada mientras veía como su enemigo limpiaba el lugar.

* * *

><p>Las manecillas del reloj indicaban que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. El sonido que anunciaba que alguien tocaba la puerta se hizo presente.<p>

—Papá, ya estoy aquí —se escuchó una voz.

Doofenshmirtz se dispuso a abrir, pero a uno cuantos centímetros de la puerta se detuvo.

—Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿puedes ir un momento al fondo?

El monotrema se extrañó. ¿Por qué no deseaba que Vanessa lo viera? No tenía idea, pero de todos modos hizo lo indicado. El científico abrió para que su hija pasara.

—Vanessa, que bueno que llegaste —dijo, antes de abrazar a su hija.

—Me alegra verte. Perdona el retraso. Me dejaron en la sala de espera mucho tiempo otra vez —dijo Vanessa.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí.

Ambos se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas.

—¿Cómo te han tratado?

—Igual, continúan molestándome —respondió el doctor.

—Papá, trata de no hacer nada que los pueda enfadar.

—Sí, lo intentaré. ¿Y cómo has estado?

—Como siempre. El trabajo diario en las fábricas es agotador... Los androides hacen mucho ruido en las rondas nocturnas y no puedo dormir... El peligro en las calles ha aumentado, así que debo tener más cuidado...

—Esto es culpa mía —interrumpió Heinz—. Si no hubiese inventado todas esas cosas para dominar el área limítrofe nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—No papá, no es así, tus inventos cayeron en malas manos eso es todo. Si otra persona los hubiese utilizado para el bien seria otra la realidad.

—Quizás tengas razón.

—Claro que la tengo…

El sonido de una caja que cayó, interrumpió a Vanessa.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó su hija.

—Nada… nada —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Papá, ¿qué estas escondiendo?

—Nada… ¿qué podría ocultar?... pero… ¿cómo decirlo?... tengo… un invitado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Vanessa caminó hacia las habitaciones del fondo, pero se paralizó con lo vio.

Perry levantó un poco el sombrero de su cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Papá,… no me digas que finalmente clonaste a Perry.

El agente secreto se sobresaltó. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—No, nada de eso, es el verdadero Perry el ornitorrinco.

—Eso es imposible —replicó su hija—. Él se perdió en el mar hace veinte años…

—Lo sé, pero volvió… es… es… una larga historia.

—Creo que tengo tiempo para escucharla —dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que te sientes…

Narró con muchos detalles todo lo acontecido. Cabe resaltar que no mencionó los nombres de los dueños de Perry porque no los recordaba.

—Entonces… ¿estás ayudando a Perry a revertir todo esto?

—Sí

—Pero papá, es muy peligroso…

—Si existe una forma de revertir el daño, no me importa lo peligroso que sea. Además Perry el ornitorrinco esta aquí casi dos semanas y no lo han descubierto.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea seguro.

—Vanessa, entiende, es la única forma para que la vida de todos mejore.

—Lo sé papá, pero me preocupo por ti.

—No tienes porque, todo saldrá bien.

—Espero que tengas razón.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj se presentó en la habitación. Vanessa observó el reloj.

—Casi es medio día, tengo que ir al asilo para visitar a mamá —se paró y encaminó a la puerta para salir—. Adiós, papá.

—Entiendo. Adiós, Vanessa.

—Adiós, Perry. Suerte con la máquina —cerró la puerta.

Perry devolvió el saludo, antes de escribir en su libreta: _¿__Vanessa habló acerca de un asilo?_

—Sí, el asilo se halla a pocas cuadras de aquí, en él viven los mayores de 50 años que no sean científicos ni hayan pertenecido a la owca y trabajan reciclando. ¿Por qué preguntas?

_Quizás estén ahí los padres de mis dueños._

—No lo había pensado, pero es probable. Puedes ir en la tarde. Ahora escóndete porque es medio día.

* * *

><p>Perry caminaba por las calles de Danville, hasta que divisó una construcción de diez pisos y color verde. Por una ventana ingresó al edificio, el interior no se parecía en nada a un asilo, ya que el suelo estaba poblado de basura y ancianos separaban lo que podía ser reutilizado de los desperdicios. Pero lo más raro era que algunos llevaban collares rosas envueltos en el cuello.<p>

Con mucha delicadeza se escabulló, buscando con la vista a los padres de Phineas y Ferb. Finalmente los halló. A diferencia de Lawrence, Linda llevaba en el cuello un collar de color rosa. Sin embargo, no podía presentarse ante ellos y preguntarles acerca del paradero de sus dueños. Después de todo, ellos creían que era un animal no pensante. Entonces decidió esperar y pensar la mejor forma de hablarles.

* * *

><p>La noche se acercaba conforme las luces del día desaparecían. Los robots ordenaron que dejen de trabajar y que se dirijan a sus habitaciones. El ornitorrinco siguió con cuidado a Linda y Lawrence, al hacerlo puedo divisar que las puertas de las salas eran de colores. Los padres de sus dueños ingresaron a una habitación de color rosa.<p>

Perry tomó un papel y en él escribió: "_Phineas y Ferb_". Después lo colocó en una mesa, con la esperanza de que alguno lo notara, leyera el contenido y comentara algo sobre sus amados niños. Y fue así, pero quien lo tomó y procedió a su lectura en voz alta, fue un ser de metal. Al escuchar los dos nombres Linda Flynn se alteró y empezó a balbucear algo inteligible. Lawrence se limitó a intentar calmarla.

—Encontraran a Perry... Candace… Candace… no es tu culpa —Decía Linda. Al parecer le hablaba a nadie en particular, como si hubiese perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio—. Phi... Phineas… —continuó—… Phineas… y Ferb… Phineas y Ferb… están… están… están muertos.

—¡Ya cállese! —Ordenó el robot.

Perry sintió humedecer sus ojos por las lágrimas repentinas.

* * *

><p>El reloj indicaba que eran las diez de la noche. El doctor se paseaba por el departamento, preocupado por la hora, pero sobretodo, porque Perry no llegaba. De pronto, el particular sonido se hizo presente, de inmediato Doofenshmirtz corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo divisó a Perry, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.<p>

—¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, mientras el mamífero ingresaba.

Pero el agente no le respondió y simplemente se encaminó a la caja llena de telas, que le sirvió de cama durante todo este tiempo. Se desplomó en ella y continuó llorando. A pesar de que estaba al tanto de que Heinz no debería estar viéndolo así, a pesar de que él siempre evitaba llorar, ahora no le importaba nada de eso. ¡Sus niños estaban muertos! Nunca los volvería a ver. No había estado con ellos cuando más lo necesitaban. Ahora definitivamente su mundo estaba de cabeza y él ni siquiera tenía un motivo para ponerlo en orden nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué estas llorando?, ¿encontraste a sus padres?

Pero el ornitorrinco no respondía, únicamente continuaba llorando.

—¿No vas a decirme? —Continuó sin responder—. Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que respondas.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, mientras los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos formaron media hora. Pero Perry seguía llorando en silencio y el doctor continuaba parado en el mismo lugar. Finalmente trató de contener las lágrimas para poder escribir y relatar lo acontecido en aquel asilo.

—Así que están… muertos… y por eso estás llorando —no sabía qué más decir para consolarlo, así que decidió volver a leer las hojas—. Espera, ¿Linda Flynn? Yo la conocía.

"Que pequeño es el mundo, o al menos Danville" pensó Perry.

—Aquí dice que Linda tenía un collar rosado en el cuello y que ingresaron a una habitación con puerta del mismo color.

El ornitorrinco asintió. Ante esto Doofenshmirtz sonrió y se notaba en él, un poco de alegría. Perry no entendía la razón de su repentina dicha, es decir, ¡acababa de decirle que sus dueños estaban muertos! ¿Y eso es lo mejor que se le ocurría decir?

—Los que viven en salas de ese color están locos —dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Perry se quedó mirándolo, le parecía inverosímil lo que anunciaba. ¿Y si estaba burlándose de él? El agente secreto negó mentalmente. No, Heinz no era tan cruel como para mentir en un momento así.

—Después de la invasión algunos enloquecieron, para poder distinguirlos les colocaron collares rosas y pintaron sus habitaciones del mismo color —llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a hablar solo—. Nunca pensé que Linda se volvería loca, pero supongo que así es la vida —luego se dirigió a Perry—. El punto es: los locos dicen cosas al azar, puede que sea cierto o tal vez no.

El monotrema secó las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Las palabras de Doofenzhmirtz le habían devuelto la esperanza.

—Ya estas más calmado, así está mejor. Déjame pensar la forma de comprobarlo —hubo un momento de silencio, en tanto el científico pensaba y el agente se impacientaba—. Ya lo tengo, el cementerio de placas —finalmente habló, pero sólo consiguió confundir más a Perry, al ver aquello decidió explicar lo que dijo—. Ahora ya no existen los cementerios, los muertos son incinerados y se coloca placas en su honor en una pared que recibe el nombre de "cementerio de placas". Allí están los nombres de todos los difuntos, hasta de los doctores de aquí y de los que murieron durante la invasión.

El ornitorrinco casi saltó de emoción. Tenía una forma de comprobar si aún continuaban con vida, era la mejor noticia que alguien le podría dar. Entonces decidió ir allí y averiguarlo de una vez, pero antes tomó su libreta.

_Gracias_ —escribió y entregó la pequeña nota a su enemigo, al instante se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

—De nada —respondió al leer la nota, pero se extrañó al ver al ornitorrinco caminando al lado contrario—. Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Perry se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta, una vez más tomó su libreta y escribió una respuesta: _Al cementerio de placas_

—¿Qué? —Replicó, un tanto sorprendido—. No, es muy tarde y gracias al toque de queda hay mas robots vigilando, por lo tanto es peligroso.

Perry giró los ojos en la frustración. Él era un agente secreto, sabía cuidarse solo o al menos eso pensaba.

_No importa_ —escribió—. _Debo_ _saber si aún están con vida_.

—Sé que estas ansioso por saber, pero entiende es muy peligroso. Mejor duerme y puedes ir mañana —dijo, con un tono suave, intentando que no suene como una orden, sino más bien como una sugerencia, ya que no quería reñir. Después de todo, no era como si a los 67 años estuviese en condiciones de pelear con su némesis, como lo hacía hace veinte años.

Sin embargo, el agente no obedeció, sino que continuó dirigiéndose a la salida. Heinz se molestó un poco al notar que lo estaba ignorando, pero prefirió conservar la calma.

—Vuelve aquí, Perry el ornitorrinco —pidió.

Pero a pesar de ello, seguía sin obedecer. Doofenshmirtz se sintió indignado al ser totalmente ignorado. Mas pudo notar que no iba a escucharle, eso era grosero. Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego ¿no? Con estas ideas se dirigió hasta él y lo levantó. Perry abrió los ojos en la sorpresa, no esperaba que volviera a hacer eso. Cuando no podía caminar permitía que lo alce en brazos porque no tenía otra opción, pero ahora estaba sano, entonces no tenía porque levantarlo como si de un animal doméstico se tratara. Después de todo eran enemigos y...

El agente secreto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo colocaba en la caja que, durante todo este tiempo, le había servido como una improvisación de cama para ornitorrinco.

—Irás mañana —Heinz se cruzó de brazos. Claramente lo que decía ya no era una sugerencia, sino una orden—. Ahora duérmete.

Perry frunció el ceño. Era un agente secreto, ¡nadie le daba órdenes!... excepto Monograma, pero ese no era el punto ahora. Con estas ideas en mente salió de la caja.

—No, dije mañana —Doofenshmirtz volvió a colocarlo en la cama improvisada, sin embargo, él salió otra vez—. Dije que no, ornitorrinco malo —lo colocó nuevamente en la caja.

Perry, sin embargo, volvió a salir de la caja. Heinz frunció el ceño, mientras volvía a levantarlo y colocarlo en el cubo de cartón, por su parte el ornitorrinco copió su expresión, antes de salir otra vez. Lo cual provocó que el doctor volviera a alzarlo y ponerlo en la cama improvisada, lo que causó que saliera y que Doofenshmirtz lo levantara y colocara en la caja. Entonces Perry salió. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, discutiendo en el silencio. Al parecer esos dos no podían vivir sin pelear con el otro o tal vez algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Finalmente, cuando Heinz se sentía desfallecer, Perry se quedó quieto, sin siquiera intentar salir de aquella caja llena de telas. El doctor sonrió. ¡Había ganado esta batalla!... aunque en principio no era una batalla. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba, el agente saltó y se escabulló por un lado. Doofenshmirtz intentó atraparlo, pero ya estaba muy lejos, además que no podía correr tan rápido como años atrás y al parecer Perry se estaba aprovechando de eso. Mas no contaba con que el doctor tuviera un as bajo la manga.

—Bien —Heinz se quedó parado allí, con aire de suficiencia—. Pero se te olvida, que no conoces la ubicación del cementerio.

Perry se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, lo había olvidado completamente. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Pronto se volteó y observó al doctor, pidiendo con la vista que le brindara dicha información, pero claramente Doofenshmirtz no iba a hacer eso. Todo lo contrario, se quedó callado por un momento, mientras sonreía con orgullo, estando al tanto de que había ganado, ¡finalmente había ganado!

—Te lo diré mañana —dijo casi riendo.

Perry frunció el ceño. "Muy gracioso" pensó. Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que rendirse, iría al día siguiente. Entonces se encaminó hasta la pequeña caja y se acostó. Heinz rió un poco, antes de apagar las luces y echarse en su propia cama.

—Buenas noches, ornitorrinco imprudente —murmuró.

El agente secreto gruñó con molestia en respuesta, a lo cual Doofenshmirtz asumió que era alguna ofensa, pero no era así. Aquel sonido no significaba nada. Perry simplemente lo había pronunciado por no quedarse callado. A pesar de ello, el doctor no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Heinz no notó que su enemigo estaba sonriendo, debido a que esa pequeña disputa le había hecho sentir en casa, le había recordado aquellos días en que ellos dos se la pasaban peleando. Y a pesar que él no ganó esta vez, no se sentía enfadado en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario, estaba feliz. Con estas emociones Perry cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero él no sabía, que esa dicha... no duraría.

Continuará…


	10. Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Tercera parte

**Capítulo 10: Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Tercera parte**

Nueve de la mañana, hermoso cielo soleado y azul, a diferencia del área limítrofe que lucía ófrica, maltratada y oprimida. Perry se dirigía al llamado cementerio de placas, pero se detuvo al divisar la casa amarilla que vio por primera vez hace semanas, esa hermosa residencia (en comparación con las demás), que conservaba un cierto aire familiar. Se quedó apreciando su belleza por un momento, luego continuó su camino. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de difuntos. Bueno, eran muchos años ¿no? Entonces era obvio que muchas personas habían dejado este mundo.

Pronto decidió dejar de pensar y empezar a buscar los nombres de sus queridos niños. Gary Johnson, Timothy Stevens Smith, Alex Peterson, eran muchos nombres. Sin embargo una placa particularmente grande llamó su atención, la cual decía: Dr. Alois Everard Elisabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunter Geilen Gary Cooper Von Rodenstein. Perry se detuvo a pensar un poco al leer aquello. ¿No era ese el nombre de Rodney? Probablemente sí, porque nadie tenía un nombre tan largo, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, así que decidió continuar buscando, sin embargo, pronto otros nombres le llamaron la atención: "Jericho Harris Moon" y "Christopher Harris Bruce". ¿Acaso Harris Moon no eran los apellidos de Jacob? Entonces ¿por qué una persona difunta de Danville apellidaba igual y otra parecido? Quizás tenía parientes en Danville, o quién sabe qué. Al parecer el destino le tenía reservado muchos misterios aún, pero al menos no encontró placas con el nombre de Phineas o Ferb, ello desmentía las palabras de Linda.

El agente secreto sonrió, las esperanzas de encontrar a sus dueños habían retornado a él. Ya se retiraba cuando visualizó la esquina de una placa, que estaba cubierta por un arbusto. Con mucho cuidado empujó la planta y el nombre se reveló: "Roger Doofenshmirtz"

* * *

><p>Se encaminaba a D.E.I., hasta que volvió a visualizar esa hermosa y particular casa amarilla que se asemejaba en muchos aspectos a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher. Entonces decidió ingresar, porque era probable que sus dueños viviesen allí. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al caminar por los pasillos y notar que parecía abandonada. Quizás el aire familiar que solía tener sólo era apariencia.<p>

Entonces se encaminó al actual "edificio de creaciones", pero cuando llegó al nivel veinte pudo divisar que todas las puertas de los departamentos estaban abiertas, eso era inusual. Así que decidió ingresar al apartamento, mas no halló a Heinz. Pronto recordó que era lunes, el día de presentación de inventos. Dio un suspiro de alivio, antes de sentarse a esperar.

* * *

><p>Los científicos regresaban a sus habitaciones. Pronto todos los apartamentos volvieron a estar habitados a excepción del que pertenecía a Brandon. Entonces Perry se escondió, sin embargo, pudo ver que dos androides traían al doctor.<p>

—Ahora continúe con la construcción del otro dimensionador —dijo un robot

—En seguida —el doctor respondió con molestia—. Pero déjenme solo.

Los seres de metal obedecieron, lo cual era extrañamente inusual. Al instante el agente secreto salió del escondite.

—Oh, ahí estas, Perry el ornitorrinco.

Perry no continuó acercándose, sino que se detuvo en seco al oír aquello, ya que los recuerdos de Phineas pasaron por su mente como si se tratara de un flash.

—¿Perry el ornitorrinco? —Doofenshmirtz se extrañó al verlo en aquel estado y sin una razón aparente—. ¿Perry el ornitorrinco, estás bien?

El agente secreto despertó de su trance al oír la voz de su enemigo. Entonces decidió asentir, sólo para calmar al doctor. Antes de que Heinz pudiera preguntar algo, Perry tomó su libreta y escribió, ya que algunas dudas habían surgido cuando escuchó hablar a los androides: _¿Estás construyendo el otro dimensionador?_

—Sí, pero nunca lo terminaré, no sería capaz de llevar toda esta desgracia a otras dimensiones.

Volvió a escribir: _¿Pero ellos no pueden construirlo?, ¿no tienen los planos?_

Doofenshmirtz suspiró, esperaba que este momento nunca llegara, esperaba que jamás relatara lo ocurrido hace años, pero al parecer no podía evadirlo. Aquellos recuerdos no eran demasiado horribles, básicamente porque él no había estado en el momento de la invasión. Sin embargo, el problema era que se avergonzaba de ellos, porque permitió que lo doblegaran, pero sobretodo, se avergonzaba del motivo por el cual no estuvo presente cuando tomaron Danville. Él había estado buscando a Perry... y ningún científico malvado habría hecho algo semejante, aunque el agente secreto ya sabía eso, pero no se había detenido a indagar nada. Tal vez porque aquello era mejor para ambos.

_—_Verás, cuando me atraparon, hace veinte años, me llevaron ante el Regurgitador... —Heinz comenzó a relatar lo acontecido. De todas formas no tenía otra opción, aunque podía omitir algunos detalles. Después de todo, todavía era malo, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Según lo que decía, dos robots lo habían aprisionado, entonces él creyó que iban a matarlo, sin embargo, no fue así. Todo lo contrario, le colocaron una especie de collar en el cuello y después lo llevaron a una habitación grande, aparentemente vacía, además de que estaba poco iluminada. En el suelo se hallaba una hermosa y pequeña alfombra de color amarillo.<p>

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, entrometido —dijo el Regurgitador.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —Preguntó Heinz—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cómo es que usas mis inventos...?

—¡Silencio! —Gritó el hombre, al instante un androide sacó un pequeño control y lo presionó.

Doofenshmirtz no entendía por qué el ser de metal hizo eso, sin embargo, pronto lo comprendió. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, que al parecer provenía del collar que traía en el cuello. Heinz colocó las manos en el collar en un intento vano de quitárselo, mientras se retorcía e intentaba no caerse por el dolor repentino, pero no lo soportó por mucho tiempo y cayó de rodillas. Sin embargo, casi al instante la corriente eléctrica se detuvo.

El doctor levantó la vista, sólo para ver al Regurgitador parado enfrente de él, con una sonrisa que indicaba burla. Heinz sentía ganas de golpearlo y así borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, pero se contuvo, puesto que no quería morir electrocutado… al menos no por el momento.

—¿Ahora cerrarás la boca? —Preguntó el hombre, mas no esperó respuesta, sino que volvió a hablar—. ¡Traigan la máquina!

Inmediatamente los robots acataron la orden y pronto un inador que Doofenshmirtz reconocía como suyo, estaba frente a sus ojos. Se limitó a observar su inventó y guardar silencio, en tanto miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente.

—¡Arregla la máquina! —Ordenó el dictador.

—¿Arreglarla, acaso está mal? —Heinz se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

—No funciona —respondió un robot.

—¿Cómo que no funciona? Yo lo diseñé y… espera, recuerdo que lo diseñé e iba a terminar de construirla al día siguiente… pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

—¡No me importa, arréglala o morirás! —Advirtió el hombre más alto.

—Espera, no dices ser "el mejor villano del mundo", entonces ¿por qué necesitas de mi?

—¡Soy el mejor villano del mundo! —Dijo, al instante el sonido de rayos se hizo presente—. Pero no soy un científico.

Doofenshmirtz miró a todos lados, buscando la procedencia de aquellos sonidos y efectos que parecían de cine, pero no los encontró.

—Si no lo eres, ¿cómo lograste construir mis otros inventos?

—Mi difunto aliado los construyó

—¿Difunto?

—Ese idiota con nombre largo y tonto, al que solía llamar Rodney, hacía un buen trabajo, replicaba tus inventos y de alguna forma funcionaban —dijo—. Lo maté cuando descubrí que escondía los planos de este invento para sí mismo —concluyó.

Pero él no sabía que Rodney simplemente quitaba el botón de autodestrucción y así los robots funcionaron.

—¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte? —Heinz preguntó con osadía, olvidando totalmente el collar en su cuello.

El dictador no respondió, simplemente hizo una seña. Al siguiente instante el doctor gritaba al sentir la energía viajando a través de sus entrañas, sin embargo, esta vez la descarga era más fuerte que la primera. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el dolor cesó, pero para ese entonces Doofenshmirtz estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente. Finalmente el Regurgitador se acercó, sonriendo como si hubiese visto un espectáculo fascinante.

—Porque si no lo haces morirás y toda tu familia contigo —respondió.

Los androides levantaron al doctor y lo acercaron hasta el aparato. Heinz tomó un tiempo para recuperarse. Después de ello, comenzó a inspeccionar su máquina, sin embargo, él no buscaba la forma de repararlo. Por el contrario, buscaba la forma de destruirlo sin que lo asesinen por ello.

—¿Pueden... darme los planos? —Doofenshmirtz preguntó con un toque de timidez en la voz.

Un robot acató la orden y le entregó lo que pidió. Pronto Heinz revisó dichos papeles y halló el problema, pero se negó a reparar la máquina, entonces colocó los planos en el aparato.

—No sé que pueda estar mal —el doctor mintió.

—¡Si no puedes hacer que funcione te mataré! —El hombre levantó una mano, dando a entender que en cualquier momento podría ordenar que lo electrocuten nuevamente.

Doofenshmirtz simplemente lo observó con preocupación. No deseaba arreglar la máquina, pero tampoco quería morir, sin embargo, él tenía un plan y esperaba que se cumpla, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si resultaría o no. Mas confiaba en que conocía sus inventos lo suficiente como para saber cuándo y con qué fallarían.

—Tal vez... con un poco más de tiempo pueda arreglarla.

El hombre más alto lo observó con escepticismo.

—Mátenlo —finalmente ordenó— y al resto de su familia también.

—¡¿Qué?! —Heinz se sorprendió. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que los robots lo atraparon y se dispusieron a llevárselo—. ¡No, espera! —Forcejeó, pero no logró liberarse.

Pronto uno de los androides fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la máquina, para recoger los planos. El ser de metal tropezó con la pequeña alfombra del piso, lo que causó que se desplomara sobre el invento y por accidente presionara el botón de autodestrucción, de esta forma el invento explotó y los planos también. Los androides que se llevaban a Heinz se detuvieron al ver aquello.

—¡Incompetente! —Gritó el Regurgitador—. ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

De inmediato un androide hizo lo indicado. Doofenshmirtz se limitaba a sonreír mientras veía aquella escena, puesto que él sabía que eso podría suceder. Después de todo, él creó aquellos robots, eran sus inventos. Así que conocía sus debilidades y sabía a la perfección que aquellos robots eran tan torpes como Norm.

—Creo que ahora nadie podrá repararlo, que lástima —Heinz habló con un tono de ironía en la voz.

El hombre más alto lo observó con rabia, casi al instante ordenó que lo electrocuten de nuevo, pero esta vez la descarga de energía fue tan fuerte que el doctor se desmayó. Cuando finalmente despertó sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, aun así se puso de pie con dificultad y se frotó la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que ya no se hallaba en aquella habitación, sino en otra, que estaba sucia y llena de polvo, además de que las paredes tenían manchas de sangre y cañerías oxidadas. Pronto giró sólo para divisar a dos robots parados frente a él.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó.

—Está en el edificio de creaciones —un androide respondió.

—¿... y que hago aquí?

—Está aquí para construir el otro dimensionador.

Doofenshmirtz se sorprendió al oír aquello, sin embargo, él se negó a hacerlo, hasta que viera a su hija. Los días pasaron, pero Heinz seguía con la misma actitud, lo cual causaba constantes castigos y lesiones a su persona, sin embargo, él no se rendía. Finalmente el Regurgitador se cansó de la actitud del doctor, entonces ordenó que los demás científicos construyeran el aparato, pero ninguno de ellos lo consiguió. Tal vez porque no tenían el conocimiento suficiente para siquiera elaborar los planos, quizás porque era muy difícil o tal vez porque no querían cargar con la muerte de un hombre en sus conciencias. Todos sabían perfectamente que el día en que el dictador consiguiera la máquina, Doofenshmirtz sería asesinado.

Cuando un mes se cumplió el Regurgitador decidió hablar con Heinz, ya que no tenía otra opción. En aquella charla finalmente lograron llegar a un mutuo acuerdo. Heinz podría ver a Vanessa, pero a cambio debía trabajar en el otro dimensionador y crear más inadores, por lo menos uno al mes y es lo que el doctor hizo desde entonces. Aunque él siempre construía algo ridículamente inofensivo, ya que no deseaba que sus creaciones lastimen a nadie… al menos no ahora.

Sin embargo, en el lapso de veinte años, que había estado encerrado en aquel edificio, construyó varias veces el otro dimensionador; pero siempre preparaba una trampa o alguna cosa, para que cuando intenten encender la máquina, ésta explote o se auto-destruya. Lo que causaba la continúa ira del Regurgitador y ello producía que Heinz sea castigado constantemente.

* * *

><p>—… y hoy me exigieron terminar de construir la máquina, pero no lo voy a hacer —Suspiró, estando al tanto que iban a castigarlo por ello, pero eso no era algo que podría decirle a Perry, mas bien, no deseaba decírselo—. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Fuiste al cementerio?<p>

Asintió.

—¿Encontraste sus nombres?

El agente secreto negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces puedes estar más que seguro que no están muertos.

Perry sonrió, antes de escribir en su libreta: _Voy a continuar con su búsqueda._

* * *

><p>Primer domingo del mes, era un día soleado, pero con la presencia de algunas nubes. El reloj indicaba que eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana. Perry y Doofenshmirtz limpiaban y preparaban el apartamento nuevamente, para la llegada de Vanessa.<p>

—Todo listo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Perry el ornitorrinco. Ya puedes ir a buscar a tus dueños.

El aludido sonrió en respuesta, después se encaminó a la puerta.

—Espera, se me olvidaba.

El agente secreto se detuvo al oír aquello. Heinz, por su parte, se dirigió hasta una caja y sacó un extraño aparato de ella.

—En todo este tiempo no has logrado encontrar a tus dueños y... yo te vi muy triste, por eso… inventé esto —mostró una especie de gafas algo grandes.

Perry levantó una ceja, mientras una gama de sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones recorrían su cuerpo. Era un invento de Doofenshmirtz, pero... ¿era para él?

—Verás, rastrea lo que sea —el doctor tomó un naipe, el as de diamante para ser específicos, luego lo colocó en una baraja de cartas, se puso las gafas e inmediatamente localizó el naipe—. ¿Ves? Puede ser de mucha utilidad, con ellos ya no tendrás que revisar casa por casa —se quitó los lentes, antes de entregárselos.

El agente secreto tomó un momento para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Éste invento podría hallar a Phineas y Ferb?, ¿en verdad su "enemigo" había pasado un tiempo construyendo esto para ayudarlo? Perry no lo podía creer, ni siquiera era capaz de reaccionar, sin embargo, era necesario que haga o escriba algo, porque Heinz estaba empezando a preocuparse. El hecho de su enemigo esté parado allí, sosteniendo y observando aquellas gafas, sin hacer o decir nada era inquietante, sin duda lo era.

Finalmente el agente secreto guardó el aparato en su fedora y se encaminó al escritorio. Subió al mueble, en tanto el científico lo observaba con curiosidad, ya que no sabía porque el ornitorrinco trepaba allí. Sin embargo, pronto supo cual era su intención, debido a que sintió que Perry lo... abrazaba.

Doofensmirtz tomó un tiempo para reaccionar. Eran enemigos, se suponía que debían matarse unos a otros, no ayudarse y mucho menos abrazarse. Pero tal vez, todo aquello estaba incluido en la actual tregua o quizás... eso era lo que ambos deseaban creer.

Finalmente, después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, el científico le devolvió el abrazo.

—De nada, Perry el ornitorrinco —susurró.

El agente secreto simplemente sonrió, antes de separarse.

—Por cierto... ya reuní la mitad del material para la máquina —dijo— y ya casi concluyo los planos.

Perry sonrió aún más, si eso era posible, intentando agradecerle en el silencio. Heinz quería decir algo en respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por golpes fuertes y desesperados, que estaban acompañados de gritos. Inmediatamente ambos se encaminaron hasta la puerta.

—¡Papá!, ¡papá!, ¡papá!, ¡papá! —Era la voz de Vanessa, ante esto Doofenshmirtz corrió para abrir la puerta.

—Vanessa, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Ellos saben!, ¡ellos saben! —Ingresó y el doctor cerró la puerta

—¿Quiénes saben qué?

—¡Los robots! —Su hija lo tomó de los brazos, en tanto hablaba con más desesperación—. ¡Saben que Perry esta aquí, vienen para acá!

Ambos se sobresaltaron, ¿qué acababa de decir...?

—¡Me dejaron en la sala de espera, y pude oír lo que decían, corrí sin que me vieran, pero creo que estaban detrás de mí!

En efecto era cierto, y siete seres de metal estaban en la puerta, la cual fue derrumbada por un robot. Los tres habitantes del departamento se sorprendieron y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Mátenlos! —Ordenó un androide.

Inmediatamente los siete seres de metal entraron disparando. Vanessa corrió y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones del fondo seguida por un robot. Doofenshmirtz, en cambio, retrocedió e intentó escapar del androide que intentaba asesinarlo. Perry, por el contrario, rompió una de las tuberías oxidadas y la utilizó como una improvisación de arma. Estaba cansado de huir, de esconderse, pero sobretodo, de vivir en una ciudad oprimida y llena de injusticia que no podía evitar.

(**N/A: **Desde aquí escuchen "It's hard to say goodbye" de Michael Ortega)

Entre tanto Vanessa corría por su vida. Pronto se halló en el cuarto del baño, acorralada y sin poder huir. Entonces se apoyó en el espejo, mientras veía al ser de metal que le apuntaba con un arma de destrucción.

—Éste es tu fin —pronunció el robot, mientras disparaba.

Vanessa rápidamente se agachó. El rayo rebotó en el espejo y luego impactó al androide, provocando su destrucción.

Al otro lado de aquel departamento, el doctor huía del ser de metal que quería matarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio un control remoto, rápidamente lo tomó y disparó varias veces con él.

Perry había destrozado a dos robots, la lucha estaba casi ganada, ya sólo quedaban tres seres de metal alrededor de él. Cabe resaltar que ese trozo de tubería servía muy bien para pelear, desafortunadamente los robots notaron eso y uno de ellos disparó al palo de metal, provocando su destrucción. Inmediatamente dos seres de metal tomaron al ornitorrinco por las extremidades y el tercer androide le apuntó con su arma. Al ver lo que acontecía, Doofenshmirtz intentó disparar con el control que sostenía en una mano, pero no funcionó.

—Oh no, son las baterías —murmuró, en tanto agitaba aquel pequeño aparato, en un intento desesperado de hacerlo funcionar.

—Date por muerto —dijo el tercer androide mientras apuntaba a Perry y procedía a disparar.

Vanessa regresaba al salón y pudo presenciar que su padre empujó al robot. Como resultado el tiro falló e impactó al ser de metal que se hallaba a la izquierda, el cual sostenía un brazo y pierna del monotrema. Con dos extremidades libres, Perry logró golpear al otro androide que lo sostenía. Mientras tanto el doctor y el tercer androide forcejeaban por el dominio del arma, finalmente el ser de metal golpeó al científico, el cual cayó al suelo. Entonces el robot... disparó.

—¡Papá! —Vanessa gritó, antes de correr hasta el lugar donde se hallaba su padre.

El agente secreto luchaba con un androide, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un disparo y después un grito. Entonces giró un momento, sólo para observar que el doctor estaba acostado en el suelo, Vanessa se hallaba a su lado y una gran mancha de sangre se hacía presente en el abdomen bajo del científico. El robot apuntaba a los dos humanos. Ambos lo observaban con tristeza, estando al tanto de que el momento final estaba cerca.

Perry sintió que el miedo invadía cada fibra de su ser al pensar que su "némesis" podría morir. Eso no podía pasar, ¡él no lo podía permitir! En ese momento, no razonó y simplemente golpeó al androide, entonces éste le disparó, pero el agente esquivó el tiro y el rayo destruyó al robot que estaba detrás de él. A pesar de esto, el androide continuó disparándole, en tanto Perry saltaba esquivando los tiros, sin embargo, un rayo le rozó el brazo izquierdo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y el dolor le paralizó el brazo, gracias a ello se distrajo y el androide logró patearlo, provocando que cayera. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Perry llegó a pensar que probablemente le habían roto las costillas.

—¡Perry! —escuchó que Doofenshmirtz gritaba.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Al hacerlo pudo divisar al robot, el cual le apuntaba con un arma. Era su fin, estaba seguro de eso, pero él no quería aceptarlo. En estos momentos él sólo deseaba estar al lado de Heinz.

Entonces se arrodilló, dejando confundido al androide, pero el ser de metal desconocía que el agente secreto tomaba un trozo de metal del suelo. Con aquel objeto se abalanzó sobre el robot y lo destruyó en menos de un minuto. No sabía de dónde sacó tanta fuerza como para lograr dar golpes tan duros, tampoco conocía la razón de su agilidad repentina. Sin embargo, nada de aquello le importaba ahora, su mente se centraba en algo diferente o mejor dicho... alguien.

El agente soltó el trozo de metal y de inmediato corrió para ir hasta donde su enemigo se encontraba. Cuando finalmente llegó, logró ver que su némesis no se hallaba nada bien. Un tono pálido invadía su rostro, en tanto la sangre manchaba su bata de laboratorio. Vanessa lo observó con tristeza, confirmando con la mirada sus pensamientos. Heinz estaba mal herido, no podría sobrevivir.

Los ojos de Perry se ampliaron en el shock y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Él no lo podía creer. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!, ¡una pesadilla cruel!, pero la habitación llena de sangre le recordaba que esto era real.

—Perry... —murmuró Heinz, con voz débil, casi inaudible.

Perry tomó la mano del científico entre sus patas, tal como hace años en Drusselstein, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no lo logró y en menos tiempo de lo que él pensaba, se encontraba llorando sin poder evitarlo. Con la mano libre se limpió algunas lágrimas perdidas, en tanto su mente le preguntaba el motivo de la presencia de las gotas saladas. Se suponía que debía odiar a este hombre, porque era su némesis y los enemigos se odian ¿verdad? Pero contrario a la lógica, Perry no lo odiaba, sino que... le había tomado afecto. Pero ahora, él sólo deseaba haberse percatado de ello antes.

—Creo que... no podré seguir ayudándote... —dijo.

El agente secreto negó con la cabeza, negándose a creerlo. Doofenshmirtz lo observó con tristeza, estando al tanto de su destino. El hombre señaló al cajón de un estante.

—Los planos… están ahí... —continuó—. Debes hallar a tus dueños… ellos podrán ayudarte...

Sin embargo, Perry no pensaba en Phineas y Ferb en estos momentos. Él sólo quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar que le disparen, él sólo deseaba regresar a aquel momento cuando abrazaba al hombre, intentando agradecerle por crear un aparato para ayudarlo. Quería volver a esos instantes de alegría y confusión cuando todo parecía perfecto, pero era imposible, Perry estaba al tanto de eso. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?, ¿por qué tuvo que salvarlo?, ¿por qué no era él quién estaba acostado en el suelo? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas poblaban su mente, pero sólo una idea horrible se destacó en medio de todo aquello: esto... era su culpa.

—Prométeme… que cuidarás a mi hija —Doofenshmirtz interrumpió sus pensamientos— y que revertirás todo este… daño.

Él asintió en respuesta, en tanto sostenía la mano de su némesis con más fuerza, en un intento vano por consolarlo. Mientras su mente lo atormentaba susurrándole, una y otra vez, que esto era su culpa.

—No llores... —dijo el hombre—. Todo va estar bien...

El agente secreto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No, nada iba estar bien. El hombre lo observó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que finalmente... dejó de respirar. Sus ojos quedaron cerrados... él ya no podía ver.

Perry levantó la vista, sólo para divisar que Vanessa lloraba igual que él. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un tiempo y en aquellos instantes de dolor y silencio, ya nada tenía importancia, ya nada tenía valor...

Heinz estaba muerto y una parte de Perry también.

Continuará…


	11. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

**Capítulo 1****1: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

Perry nunca creyó que algo como esto podría pasar, tampoco pensó que sufriría por ello, pero así era. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo seguir o qué hacer. Él simplemente se había quedado allí, acostado en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo inerte de quien alguna vez fue su enemigo. Vanessa, en cambio, estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas, en tanto lloraba e intentaba ahogar su dolor.

Su mente le gritaba que se fuera, que era muy peligroso quedarse aquí, porque más androides podrían aparecer; pero él no quería moverse. Por más arriesgado que fuera él deseaba quedarse, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón de aquel deseo. Tal vez se debía a su dolor o quizás porque, una parte de él, todavía no aceptaba su reciente perdida. Tal vez tenía miedo, pero... ¿miedo a qué? ¿Al destino? ¿A la tragedia? ¿A estar solo en un mundo nuevo, cruel e inseguro? No, él no podía tener miedo, debía tratarse de otra cosa.

Tal vez era la simpleza del dolor que sentía, quizás se debía a que su mundo se había derrumbado por segunda vez. Su mundo que, durante un mes, había constado únicamente de las cuatro paredes de ese apartamento y de... su difunto "enemigo". Su mundo que ahora se había perdido en un charco de sangre y un mar de lágrimas, pero debía seguir. Ahora ya no estaba solo, ahora no debía preocuparse sólo por sí mismo, había alguien más: Vanessa; y existía el recuerdo de una promesa: protegerla.

Perry se levantó, limpiando las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahora no tenía tiempo de llorar, lo haría después. En estos instantes sólo importaba mantenerla a salvo, tal y como lo había prometido. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Vanessa levantó la vista, sólo para ver al agente.

—Oh, Perry, voy a extrañarlo tanto —murmuró, antes de abrazarlo.

Él simplemente le devolvió el abrazo. También lo extrañaría, aunque no pudiera decirlo en voz alta. Después de unos momentos Vanessa lo soltó, lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún mensaje escrito en ellos y, para su suerte, lo halló; pero no le gustó en lo más mínimo: _Tenemos que irnos._

—No —respondió ella—. No puedo.

El agente continuó observándola, anunciando con la vista todo lo que él no podía decir. También le dolía, a pesar de que no debería ser así; pero todo aquel dolor no le impedía ver lo que era más que obvio, tenían que seguir, era muy peligroso estar aquí. Vanessa, al ver aquello, intentó dejar de llorar, limpió algunas gotas saladas de su rostro y se puso de pie. De pronto miles de pensamientos y recuerdos llegaron a su mente y en una fracción de segundo recordó una cosa: su familia. Ella tenía una familia, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de eso? Tal vez el dolor del momento había nublado su pensamiento, pero eso no justificaba nada.

Perry la observó durante un tiempo y le llamó la atención el hecho de su repentino sobresalto. Sin embargo, decidió que era mejor no preguntar, porque no tenían tiempo, pero sobretodo porque no tenía manera de hablar.

—Está bien —dijo Vanessa—. Tenemos que irnos.

Él asintió, sin embargo, antes de irse, se encaminó hasta un mueble. Abrió un cajón y buscó los planos, pero sólo encontró un sobre manila, que tenía una palabra escrita: _Perry_. El agente secreto lo tomó y lo guardó en su sombrero, deduciendo que allí se hallaban los planos, después de todo, no había nada más en aquel cajón. Después ambos, Perry y Vanessa, se encaminaron hasta la puerta; pero antes de salir, la mujer observó el reloj, eran las nueve con veinte minutos de la mañana.

—En diez minutos los robots irán al piso quince para permitirme ver a mi padre —dijo con melancolía—. Escóndete en el departamento vacío.

Perry la observó nuevamente, preguntando con la vista si estaba segura de esto. Él no quería arriesgarse ni ponerla en peligro.

—Créeme —continuó—. Sé lo que hago.

Él suspiró con frustración, antes de acatar la orden, mientras Vanessa se encaminó al nivel quince para fingir que continuaba esperando. Perry ingresó al apartamento que antes perteneció al doctor Brandon. Aquél lugar lucía ófrico y descuidado, en el piso se hallaba una mancha de sangre y en las paredes estaba escrita una sola palabra que se repetía, llenando todo el espacio posible: "libertad"

Caminó hacia la ventana, decidido a evitar ver las paredes otra vez. Posó sus manos en las rejas, pero al hacerlo, el dolor en el brazo izquierdo retornó. Se sostuvo el miembro herido durante unos instantes, inspeccionando su estado, sólo para hallar que la herida sangraba levemente. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, se limitó a ver el cielo; sin embargo, no halló el celeste claro que lo caracterizaba. Todo lo contrario, el cielo estaba nublado y ófrico, lucía tan deprimente como su estado de ánimo.

Escuchó voces y pasos que se hacían más fuertes. Entonces decidió esconderse.

—Verá a su padre, en cuanto verifiquemos un asunto —dijo un ser de metal.

—De acuerdo, puedo esperar.

Perry caminó hasta la puerta, intentando no ser visto, pero al mismo tiempo, observar lo que ocurría. De esta forma, si en algún momento Vanessa corriera peligro, sería más fácil salir y protegerla. Gracias a ello, logró observar que los robots ingresaban al departamento.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó un androide

—¡Papá! —gritó Vanessa, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

Sin embargo, los robots no le permitieron acercarse. Mandaron traer una camilla, para llevar el cuerpo e incinerarlo. Perry vio, por última vez, a Doofenshmirtz y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a presentarse. Casi al instante un trueno se escuchó y luego el sonido del caer de las gotas de lluvia. Casi parecía que el cielo lloraba con él.

Mientras los robots bajaban las escaleras, Vanessa se encaminó al departamento.

—¿Perry? —llamó.

El agente secreto salió de su escondite.

—Debes salir del edificio —dijo, cuando lo vio—. Espérame en el callejón de la calle cinco.

Antes de que Perry pudiera hacer algo, Vanessa corrió para alcanzar a los androides. Él suspiró con frustración, se suponía que debía protegerla, ¿cómo haría eso si se hallaba en un callejón a varias cuadras de distancia? No obstante, hasta ahora no la había visto correr ningún riesgo, al parecer los androides creyeron aquella historia.

Salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras, hasta que halló la puerta principal que conectaba con el exterior; sin embargo, no se fue del edificio. Él se escondió, buscó a Vanessa con la vista y para su suerte la halló. Los seres de metal estaban hablando con ella, en tanto la mujer se limitaba a asentir. Tal vez era mejor que se fuera, después de todo, si lo encontraban sería peligroso... para ambos. Y él no quería que aquella escena en el departamento se repitiera, tampoco deseaba que alguien más perdiera la vida.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA:** escuchen: "Nada es igual" de kudai)

Perry ingresó al callejón, el lugar no era exactamente lujoso, más bien parecía un depósito abandonado y olvidado o tal vez era un basurero. Sin embargo, la suciedad era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos, tenía cosas más relevantes en las que pensar. La lluvia caía con más fuerza, estaba mojándose, pero aquello no le preocupaba. Había estado bajo la lluvia tantas veces antes, que ahora ni siquiera le molestaba. Al menos el agua lavaba su pelaje y de esta forma ya no estaría manchado con sangre.

Su rostro estaba empapado, pero no por el agua que caía del cielo, sino porque continuaba llorando, aún le dolía la partida del doctor. Comenzaba a cuestionarse el por qué de tanto dolor, pronto entendió que no había perdido a su enemigo, sino... a su mejor amigo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Su mente se empeñaba en recordarle las semanas que pasó con Heinz, las cosas que hacían para divertirse, las historias que le relató. Se acordó el día en que lo conoció, la vez que fue de compras con él, cuando reconstruía el inador para que sus dueños volvieran a ser divertidos. Sonrió, tal vez el afecto que le había tomado era más viejo de lo que pensaba, sólo... que nunca se había percatado de aquello.

Finalmente recordó que lo salvó dos veces y que murió por consecuencia. Sintió rabia, pero no contra los robots, sino contra sí mismo. Ira... por no haber podido evitar su muerte. Su mente continuó susurrándole, una y otra vez, que esto era su culpa; pero él ya no lo soportaba más, no podía seguir escuchando aquella voz. Golpeó algunas cajas para desahogarse, rompió varias, pero era inútil. Nada podía hacer que se sienta mejor, nada podía aliviar su culpa. Se acurrucó en una esquina y dejó que la lluvia continúe mojándolo. Al menos no era el único que lloraba, al menos el cielo también lo hacía.

El tiempo transcurrió en silencio, en tanto él se lamentaba y dejaba que sus tormentos afloren con libertad. Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la lluvia comenzó a caer con menos intensidad y el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos.

—¿Perry? —Era la voz de Vanessa—. ¿Estás aquí?

Trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero obviamente eso no bastaría para fingir que no estaba llorando. Entonces bajó su sombrero para que le cubriese los ojos y acudió al lugar donde Vanessa se encontraba.

—Ahí estás —murmuró cuando lo vio—. Por un momento creí que te fuiste.

Perry negó, antes de notar que ella tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que él, y en la mano derecha sostenía un saco. La mujer lo observó por unos momentos, en tanto secaba algunas lágrimas. Después decidió hablar.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó.

Él no sabía cómo responder. Sí, estaba herido, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia y no entendía el por qué de su pregunta. Después de un tiempo asintió y simplemente mostró su brazo, para indicar donde se hallaba la herida; pero también, para que viera que el sangrado se había detenido.

—Bien, iremos a mi casa —dijo Vanessa—. Allí desinfectaremos esa herida, te daré algunos víveres y podrás continuar con la búsqueda de tus dueños.

Perry negó, antes de sacar su libreta, escribir, arrancar una hoja y entregársela: _No es necesario. Mi herida ya no sangra, puedo continuar su búsqueda ahora mismo._

—Pero puede infectarse, además es probable que demores en encontrarlos.

Él suspiró y negó nuevamente, después escribió otra nota: _Tu padre me dio un aparato que me ayudará a hallarlos rápido._

—Pero la ciudad es grande —objetó ella—. Quizás tardes en llegar a dónde se encuentran.

Perry la observó durante unos momentos, sin comprender por qué quería ayudarlo. Entonces decidió escribir aquella duda: _¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_

Vanessa se sorprendió al leer aquello, sin embargo, decidió responder.

—Mi padre me lo pidió antes de morir.

Él se sobresaltó, no podía creer aquello. ¿No le pidió exactamente lo mismo a él?

_—_Lo sé —dijo—. Te hizo prometer lo mismo.

Perry bajó la cabeza. Al parecer logró leer sus pensamientos. Tomó su libreta y volvió a escribir: _Pero su muerte fue culpa mía._

—No, claro que no —respondió ella—. Estabas acorralado no podías hacer nada.

Él, sin embargo, no creía aquello. Su muerte había sido culpa suya y nadie podría borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Vanessa notó eso, entonces decidió hablar, nuevamente.

_—_Escucha, Perry —dijo—. Papá corría peligro desde que te alojó en su departamento, pero a él no le importaba. De hecho no lo veía tan feliz desde hace veinte años.

Perry levantó la vista inmediatamente, al hacerlo Vanessa logró ver sus ojos y notar que había estado llorando, al igual que ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, en el fondo ella siempre había sabido que Perry le tenía aprecio a su padre.

—Hace veinte años, cuando le avisaron a papá que desapareciste, él se desesperó —continuó—. Yo estaba en mi habitación, hasta que escuché gritos y luego el sonido de un portazo. Entonces salí, para ver lo que pasaba; pero sólo logré ver a mi padre corriendo de un lado a otro. Le pregunte qué ocurría y él sólo me dijo que me lo explicaría después, que ahora debía salir a comprar algunas cosas. De camino al centro comercial, me contó que te perdiste y que el Regurgitador estaba libre y lo buscaba. Le pedí que buscara protección, pero se negó. Cuando le pregunté la razón de aquello, simplemente dijo que tenía que buscarte.

Vanessa tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Estaba tan preocupado que no quise contrariarlo más. Fuimos a varias tiendas y compró varios objetos para la construcción de un submarino. Lo vi tan triste y angustiado que me sentí mal, y lo ayudé. Fue la primera y única vez que ayudé a mi padre con uno de sus proyectos —dijo—. Pasamos todo el día en el submarino. Papá exploraba el mar con el radar y yo me limitaba a intentar animarlo. Cuando la noche llegó volvimos a su edificio, pero papá no podía dormir. Oí que andaba por todo el departamento. A las cinco de la mañana escuché que se salía, entonces fui con él. Volvimos a pasar todo el día en el fondo del mar, ello nos acercó como padre e hija. Después retorné a casa de mi madre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, así que volví al día siguiente. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su departamento, hasta que se abrió por sí sola. Vi que sostenía algunas maletas y otras cosas, entonces le pregunté qué hacía y él sólo me dijo que estaría en el submarino hasta encontrarte.

Perry se sorprendió, él no sabía eso, tampoco había esperado algo así.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero no lo conseguí. Él me dio un aparato para comunicarme con él y se marchó. —continuó—. La primera vez que le llamé, mencionó que perdió los planos de todos sus inventos, era probable que los dejara en la calle cuando habló conmigo. Hablaba con él de vez en cuando, siempre lo escuchaba preocupado y con la misma noticia: todavía no te encontraba. Casi tres semanas después de que mi padre se fue, empezó la invasión de Danville. Edificios robots gigantes aterrorizaban las calles, acompañados por robots liliáceos. De inmediato reconocí que eran inventos de papá así que lo llamé, pero sólo conseguí decirle lo que ocurría y él prometió que vendría.

—Pasé días esperándolo pero no llegaba. Finalmente me capturaron a mí y a mamá, sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Nos clasificaron de acuerdo a nuestras capacidades. Algunos edificios se transformaron en fábricas y ya que no tenía talento para la ciencia me asignaron para trabajar en una de esas fábricas. Pasaron semanas, hasta que un día me llevaron al edificio que antes perteneció a mi padre, allí me reencontré con él. Me dijo que tardó en llegar porque estaba demasiado lejos, pero que lo capturaron en cuanto tocó el puerto de Danville. Tuvo ciertos problemas, sin embargo, logró que le permitieran verme. Pero... él todavía estaba muy triste, porque no logró encontrarte, más aun, él creía que estabas... muerto y se lamentaba por eso.

Perry tomó un tiempo para pensar, al parecer ahora se habían invertido los papeles.

—Creí que iba a olvidarse de ti, pero… —continuó–. Un mes después volví a visitar a papá y los robots me anunciaron que padecía de alucinaciones, dicen que a veces gritaba: "Perry el ornitorrinco" o despertaba gritando. Hable con él, me contó que tenía pesadillas, se sentía culpable por toda la invasión de Danville, por no haberte encontrado y sobretodo se sentía muy solo. Expliqué todo esto a los robots y desde entonces me permitieron visitarlo dos veces al mes. Sin embargo, algunas veces encontraba la puerta abierta, ingresaba sin tocar y encontraba a papá hablando con, lo que él llamaba, Perry el ornitofinjo —suspiró—. Tiempo después, encontré planos de una máquina de clonación. Le pregunté qué haría con ella y dijo que estaba pensando en clonarte. Me enfadé con él y le expliqué que era peligroso, al final logré hacerle entender que no era lo mejor. Cuando te alojó, lo vi muy feliz, otra vez se comportaba como hace veinte años. Al parecer llenaste un vacío que tuvo por mucho tiempo.

La lluvia se había detenido totalmente, pero el cielo aún continuaba nublado, aunque eso no tenía importancia. El silencio se impuso por unos momentos, en tanto Perry asimilaba lo que había escuchado y Vanessa pensaba cómo continuar. Finalmente ella se agachó, para estar a la altura del agente.

—Fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre, ¿ahora entiendes por qué quiero ayudarte?

Perry asintió levemente.

—¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?

Volvió a asentir, a pesar que todavía temía ponerla en riesgo al aceptar su ayuda.

—Hey —dijo ella—. Si logras volver en el tiempo nada de esto ocurrirá, ni siquiera la muerte de mi padre –Sonrió levemente ante esta idea—. Bien –Vanessa abrió la bolsa o saco que sostenía—. Entra.

Él se extrañó, no esperaba aquello.

—Es la única forma de llevarte a mi casa sin que te vean —objetó Vanessa.

Aquello le era muy semejante a lo que tiempo atrás hizo Jacob. Un día trajo un maletín lo abrió y dijo: entra. Sonrió levemente ante esta idea. Por cierto, ¿qué sería del profesor? No había tenido tiempo de pensar en él, seguro estaría bien, después de todo, se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia del infierno en el área limítrofe.

Ingreso al sacó y Vanessa comenzó a caminar. El dolor en el brazo persistía, pero él sólo pensaba en Heinz, todavía le dolía mucho su partida y, a pesar de las palabras de Vanessa, continuaba sintiendo un poco de culpa. El viaje fue largo, tanto que tuvo tiempo para pensar. No quería arriesgarla, tal vez era mejor irse cuanto antes.

—Perry, ya llegamos —abrió la bolsa.

Salió, y pudo observar que se encontraba en la acera de la casa amarilla, que aparentaba tener un cierto aire familiar, pero que semanas antes inspeccionó y concluyó que estaba abandonada.

—Ésta es mi casa —dijo—. Mi esposo siempre sale a recibirme, así que es mejor que nadie te vea. No quiero tener que explicar todo lo que pasó, porque mi esposo y mis cuñados se angustiarían y no deseo que eso suceda.

Él asintió, lo comprendía.

—Espera aquí hasta que entre a mi casa, luego ve al patio de atrás, localiza la puerta trasera y espera allí, hasta que yo la habrá.

Asintió y observó que Vanessa se encaminaba a la puerta. Perry sentía un toque de curiosidad por saber quién era su esposo. Había conocido a tres pretendientes, pero no sabía quién finalmente ganó su mano y se convirtió en el nuero de Doofenshmirtz. Entonces se asomó desde su escondite. Un poco de curiosidad no mataba a nadie ¿verdad? Ella llegó hasta la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a tocar, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años y cabellos verdes abrió la misma.

—Hola, Ferb —saludó Vanessa—. Perdona la tardanza.

Continuará…


	12. Phineas y Ferb Primera parte

**Capítulo 12: Phineas y Ferb. Primera parte**

"¿Qué dijo?" pensó Perry. No podía ser cierto o ¿sí? Esa casa que observó varios días, que supuso que estaba abandonada y en ella ¿se encontraba Ferb? No podía ser verdad o tal vez el destino se burla de él. Sin embargo, Vanessa mencionó que su esposo siempre la recibía, entonces ¿está casada con Ferb? Perry no lo podía creer, aunque una parte de él le susurraba que era bastante obvio, pero ¿por qué no mencionó nada de él? Tal vez porque Vanessa no mencionaba nada de su vida realmente. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que recordó que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, debía acercarse.

—No debiste molestarte en recibirme —dijo la hija del doctor—. Todavía tus heridas no están del todo sanas.

"¿Heridas?" Perry se inquietó. ¿De qué heridas estaban hablando? No lo sabía y no lo averiguaría estando parado en la calle. Comenzó a caminar, pero esperen ¿cómo se presentaría? Ferb no sabía nada de su otra vida como agente secreto, después de todo, le borraron la memoria. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para delicadezas, debía presentarse y luego explicar todo lo demás, pero... ¿y si no lo recordaba? Esa era una posibilidad. Habían pasado veinte años, tal vez él ya se había olvidado de una mascota que se perdió hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de aquello, apresuró el paso, hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a ellos.

—¿Perry? —Vanessa se sobresaltó—. Te dije que esperaras.

Ferb, a diferencia de Vanessa, no habló. Simplemente se limitó a observar al recién llegado.

—¿Pe... Perry? —Preguntó.

Lo reconocía, ¡Ferb lo reconocía! La alegría repentina lo invadió de pies a cabeza, antes de que él asintiera. El hombre lo observó durante dos segundos más y cuando menos lo esperaba lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla. Estaba feliz, a pesar de estar confundido. No sabía cómo su mascota perdida desde hace veinte años había regresado, tampoco sabía por qué llevaba un sombrero fedora y la mirada de animal irracional se había desvanecido; pero eso era lo de menos en estos momentos.

—Wow, wow, espera… ¿Lo conoces? —Finalmente Vanessa halló su voz.

—Sí —respondió el hombre, antes de separarse, sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse la gota salada del rostro—. ¿Cómo lo encon…?

—¡Ferb! —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, seguida por el sonido de pasos—. ¿Por qué continúas en la puerta? ¿Pasa algo?

El aludido colocó a Perry en el suelo al oír aquello, intentó responder a las preguntas, pero fue interrumpido por una segunda voz.

—¡Phineas!, ¡no te levantes! Todavía no estás del todo bien —era la voz de una mujer, que se oía desde el fondo.

—Sólo quiero cerciórame de que todo está bien —respondió el aludido.

La mujer de pelo negro y aproximadamente 30 años de edad, intentaba ayudar al hombre pelirrojo a continuar en pie.

—Querida, no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo debo asegurarme que todo esté en orden —salió del agarre de la mujer y se dirigió, con mucha dificultad al caminar, hacia puerta en donde se hallaba Ferb. El cual bloqueaba con su cuerpo al ornitorrinco y causaba, de esta forma, que no sea visto—. ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Quién es?

—Sólo es Vanessa, vuelve al sofá —respondió el hombre de cabellos verdes.

—Déjame ver —Phineas empujó con delicadeza a su hermanastro, gracias a ello él e Isabella lograron visualizar al visitante.

La mujer de pelo negro llevó una mano a la boca, por la repentina e inesperada sorpresa. Phineas, en cambio, no se movió y se limitó a observar aquella escena. Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a temblar.

–Pe… Perr... —no dijo más porque se desmayó.

Isabella y Ferb se apresuraron a atraparlo, antes de que cayera al suelo, después lo levantaron con cuidado y lo colocaron en un sofá. Vanessa ingresó a la casa e hizo una seña para que Perry la siguiera, luego que él también se hallaba dentro, cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo es que te conocen?

Perry no podía hablar, por tanto tampoco era capaz de responder al instante, así que miró a Vanessa y luego continuó observando todo lo que acontecía. Después de acostar al hombre de pelo rojo, Isabella y Ferb dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado. El hombre de cabellos de verdes estaba más calmado, a diferencia de la mujer, quien continuaba muy sorprendida y por un momento parecía que también iba a desmayarse; pero continúo en pie. Por la reacción de los presentes se podía decir que acababan de ver a un muerto resucitado, sólo tal vez, así era, por lo menos... para ellos.

—¿En verdad es Perry? —Habló Isabella, mientras sacaba un frasco de alcohol de unos cajones.

El agente secreto asintió, al igual que Ferb.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué lleva ese sombrero? —Destapó la botella y se la acercó a Phineas, intentando que se recupere de su desmayo.

—Espera —dijo Vanessa—. ¿Cómo es que lo conocen y por qué están tan sorprendidos al verlo?

Isabella suspiró con melancolía, antes de hablar.

—Era la mascota de Phineas y Ferb —respondió.

—¿Qué? —La hija del doctor se sobresaltó—. ¿Mascota dijiste?

—Sí, pero él era un ornitorrinco común y se perdió en el mar hace veinte años...

Vanessa se sorprendió. Sí definitivamente hablaban del mismo ornitorrinco porque, según sabía, Perry se perdió en el mar hace veinte años, pero ¿él era la mascota de su esposo? ¿Era una coincidencia o algo más? La mujer intentó hacer una pregunta, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—Ay, mi espalda —Phineas despertó y vio a su hermano—. Ferb, tuve un extraño sueño —dijo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza—. Perry estaba en la puerta, junto a Vanessa. Estaba parado en dos patas y llevaba un sombrero y… —movió su cabeza para divisar el resto de la habitación, como consecuencia, volvió a visualizar al ornitorrinco.

—Cariño —dijo Isabella—. No fue un sueño, él está aquí… y te desmayaste al verlo.

Phineas parpadeó en la sorpresa, sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado. ¿No era un sueño, era real? ¿Se desmayó? Pensando con cuidado sabía porque perdió el conocimiento: ¡porque no lo podía creer! Tal vez había enloquecido.

—Creo que voy a desmayarme otra vez —dijo.

—No —dijo Ferb—. Tenemos que saber la verdad.

La mujer de cabellos negros asintió, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Yo lo traje —respondió Vanessa.

Phineas se puso de pie con dificultad, todavía estaba confundido, no sabía si esto era real o no; pero decidió que era mejor comprobarlo. Caminó hasta el lugar en que se hallaba el ornitorrinco. Ferb, al ver aquello, decidió seguirlo para ayudarlo si es que se caía o desmayaba de nuevo. El hombre de cabellos rojos se arrodilló, para estar a la altura del agente.

—¿Perry? —Preguntó, mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

Si era capaz de reconocerlo entre una multitud de ornitorrincos, sabía que era capaz de reconocerlo aunque el tiempo pasé y él cambié. En pocos minutos notó que efectivamente era él, a pesar de que lucía diferente, era su mascota y él lo sabía. Perry lo observó, jugando con sus dedos, mientras esperaba que el hombre frente a él diga algo más. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Phineas lo abrazó.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte —dijo—. ¡Te extrañé mucho! —Se apartó un poco y miró a Ferb—. Es decir, te extrañamos mucho.

Perry tenía las emociones mezcladas, por un lado éste había sido el peor día de su vida, ya que Doofenshmirtz estaba muerto, pero... por otra parte, halló a sus amados dueños.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —Isabella continuó su interrogatorio

—Él… vivía en el departamento de mi padre —respondió Vanessa.

—¿Qué?

—Él vivía con mi padre —repitió—. Porque él… era… era… —Vanessa dudó un momento, acerca de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, decidió continuar—... era el… enemigo de mi padre.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó esta vez Phineas, mientras finalizaba el abrazo.

—Hace veinte años él era un agente secreto que combatía contra mi padre.

El pelirrojo lo observó con sorpresa, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. No lo podía creer, parecía tan inverosímil… aunque eso explicaba el hecho de que esté en dos patas y la ausencia de la mirada irracional en sus ojos. Explicaba, también, el por qué de sus huidas diarias.

—¿Eras un agente secreto? —Finalmente preguntó—. ¿Luchabas con el doctor D? ¿Y por qué hacías eso?

Perry sintió una especie de deja vu. Asintió levemente mientras lo miraba con tristeza, como intentando pedir perdón por una vida escondida tantos años. Él recordaba que cuando Phineas se enteró de ello, se sintió engañado y herido. No quería que eso se repita. El hombre, sin embargo, volvió a abrazarlo.

—No importa —murmuró—. Ahora sólo me interesa el hecho de que estás aquí, amigo. ¿Verdad, Ferb? —Se alejó un poco para observar a su hermano.

En respuesta, Ferb levantó un pulgar. Phineas sonrió, antes de mirar a Vanessa y hablar.

—¿Por qué luchaba contra el doctor D?

Perry levantó una ceja en la confusión. ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que eso no importaba? Tal vez sí le interesaba conocer la respuesta, después de todo. O quizás le preguntaba a Vanessa porque sabía que ella sí podría responderle.

—Por... porque… —la hija del doctor tartamudeó. No se atrevía a revelar un secreto guardado durante tanto tiempo—… porque mi padre era… era… era un científico malvado —se encogió de hombros, esperando que su reacción no fuese muy grave.

Sin embargo, como era su costumbre, Ferb no dijo nada. Guardó sus pensamientos para sí, suponiendo que tal vez era mejor así. Pero Phineas no podía hacer lo mismo. Él siempre fue más emotivo.

—¿El doctor D era malo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras la confusión y la sorpresa formaban una expresión en su rostro.

Si eran enemigos ¿eso significaba que el suegro de su hermanastro intentaba dañar a su mascota y viceversa? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo podía poseer un mínimo rastro de coherencia? ¿O es que el mundo estaba de cabeza hace veinte años?

—Sí lo era —dijo Vanessa—. Pero después de la invasión él cambió, dejó el mal atrás —se apresuró a agregar.

—¿Por qué estaba con él si era su enemigo? —Continuó Phineas, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

—Bueno, eran enemigos, pero también eran amigos —Vanessa rió con torpeza.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron los tres presentes al unisonó.

—Es… complicado —concluyó ella, en tanto se encogía un poco de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo vivía con él? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente: ¿acaso el padre de Vanessa tuvo a Perry durante todos estos años? ¿Acaso…?

—Creo que estuvo viviendo con él… aproximadamente un mes.

—¿Un mes? —Esa respuesta negó todas sus hipótesis. No, el doctor D no mantuvo presa a su mascota, tampoco fue Perry quien los abandonó, pero entonces ¿cómo llegó ahí si se suponía que se perdió en el mar? Estaba más confundido cada vez—. ¿Cómo lo encontró? —Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta aclaré sus dudas y no cree más.

—Él no lo hizo —dijo la mujer—. Fue Perry quien encontró a mi padre.

Phineas levantó una ceja. Bueno, ¡estaba confundido otra vez! ¿No se suponía que su mascota estaba congelada en un bloque de hielo? Si era así ¿cómo era siquiera posible que la respuesta de Vanessa tuviera lógica?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Vanessa estaba apuntó de responder hasta que Perry se movió, tirando de su brazo. Al parecer, en medio de toda su confusión, Phineas colocó una mano en el brazo herido del agente, lo que provocó dolor y como consecuencia que se moviera, intentando cambiar de posición y proteger su herida. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, se extrañó por el repentino acto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

Perry no respondió. No porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. No deseaba que viera su herida y mucho menos que se enterará de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, Phineas logró hallar lo que estaba mal.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —Preguntó con sorpresa.

El agente cubrió su herida con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo ya vio lo que sucedía.

—Estuvo en una pelea —respondió Vanessa, sin saber qué más decir y desconociendo las intenciones de Perry.

Phineas abrió los ojos en el shock. No sabía lo que pasó exactamente, pero estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había estado más confundido. La hija del doctor, notando aquello, decidió que era mejor explicar las cosas con calma.

—Creo que es hora de contar varias cosas —dijo. Pidió que tomaran asiento y decidió hablar.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a explicar lo que pasó, Phineas levantó a Perry del suelo y Ferb, como si leyera los pensamientos de su hermanastro, sacó algunas vendas y otros implementos. De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraron examinando a su mascota. El hombre de cabellos verdes destapó una pequeña botella y echó un poco de su contenido en la herida. Perry se retorció. ¿Por qué siempre utilizaban ese líquido cuando estaba herido? ¡Dolía!

—Es para desinfectar la herida —habló el pelirrojo.

Perry asintió. Él sabía eso, pero conocer ese dato no quitaba el dolor. Decidiendo que sería mejor no hacer un berrinche como si se tratara de un niño chiquito, dejó de moverse y permitió que le colocaran algunos vendajes. Terminado aquello, Vanessa contó todo lo que sucedió, intentando ir con calma. Relató, también, todo lo que su padre le comunicó y la forma en que su mascota perdida retornó a Danville. Para cuando la narración concluyó la alegría del ambiente había sido reemplazada por la tristeza y casi nadie había podido creer la actual noticia. La muerte parecía algo tan inverosímil. A pesar del infierno en el que se convirtió el área limítrofe, éste era el primer deceso en la familia. La separación era algo más común, sin embargo. Varios de sus amigos habían sido llevados lejos, incluyendo a sus padres, pero la muerte… era algo que no esperaban que suceda, por lo menos no por lo pronto.

Ferb consolaba a Vanessa por la pérdida de su padre. La abrazaba suavemente en tanto intentaba que su compañía y comprensión ahogaran un poco sus tormentos. Phineas sostenía a Perry en su regazo, mientras observaba un punto indefinido de la habitación. Su mente estaba sumergida en tantas cosas, temores nuevos afloraban en su corazón y el hecho de no saber qué hacer le provocaba desesperación. Isabella, notando aquello, colocó una mano sobre la de su marido. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza cuando el suave toque interrumpió sus pensamientos, sólo para encontrar a su esposa que lo miraba con preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo comprensión y, por alguna razón, aquel leve acto de afecto le traía un poco de paz. Él sonrió, a pesar de sí mismo. Estaban juntos, eso era lo que realmente importaba, si existían nuevos problemas tendrían que afrontarlos, pero lo harían juntos.

El agente secreto, sin embargo, no notaba aquello. Él estaba más ocupado en contener las lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso una se le escapó. ¿Por qué el recordar le traía dolor nuevamente? ¿Por qué la sensación de vacío no se quitaba? ¿Por qué…?

—Perry, ¿estás llorando? —La voz del pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba la lágrima. Phineas sonrió un poco ante aquellas acciones.

—No me digas, ¿estás sudando por los ojos? —Preguntó, recordando la antigua excusa que usaba Buford.

Isabella colocó una mano en sus labios ante aquellas palabras, ahogando una risa pequeña que amenazaba con salir. Perry, por su parte se puso de pie, sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Asentir y confirmar que estaba sudando por los ojos? Esa excusa no tenía sentido y, sin duda, nadie lo creería.

—Extrañas al doctor D, ¿verdad?

La voz del pelirrojo volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, entonces él decidió asentir. No podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo. No existían excusas aceptables, sólo le quedaba decir la verdad, pero ¿por qué se avergonzaba?... Tal vez por el simple hecho de ser un agente secreto. No se supone que los agentes le tomen afecto a sus enemigos… Quizás era un agente poco común o tal vez era Doofenshmirtz quien siempre fue un científico malvado extravagante o quizás ambos. ¿Quién sabe?

—No te culpo —Phineas nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Él era un buen hombre

Perry lo observó con confusión. ¿Acaso conoció a Doofenshmirtz? Genial, ahora el confundido era él.

—Lo visitábamos el tercer domingo de cada mes y pasábamos parte de la navidad en su apartamento —el pelirrojo habló como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Era muy divertido, siempre tenía algún invento entretenido que mostrarnos o una historia interesante de su pasado —dijo, sonriendo un poco en el recuerdo—. A los niños les encantaba ir.

El agente quedó impresionado, Doofenshmirtz había conocido y convivido con sus dueños. Tal vez debió describirle el aspecto físico de sus niños para que los reconociera. Sin embargo, una duda más grande se impuso en su pensamiento, entonces tomó su libreta y escribió un poco: _Hoy es el tercer domingo del mes. ¿Por qué no fueron a visitarlo?_

Phineas leyó el pequeño trozo de papel, antes de que se pusiera un poco nervioso. Colocó una mano en la nuca, intentando hallar las palabras correctas para responder.

—¿Cómo decirlo? —Se preguntó en voz alta—. No te espantes por esto, pero… ayer el trabajo en las fábricas no fue muy bueno… A Ferb y a mí… nos dieron unos latigazos de más.

¿Qué? ¿Golpes con látigo? Perry se sobresaltó. Pronto recordó lo que semanas atrás había presenciado, ese horrible sufrimiento en las fábricas, los humanos recogían y fundían trozos de metal y los robots los golpeaban con látigos en el proceso. No, eso no podía haber ocurrido. Sus niños no podían pasar por el mismo desastre. ¿Cómo Phineas esperaba que no se moleste? Claro que iba a enfurecerse con la idea de ver a sus dueños ser maltratados de una forma tan cruel.

—Tranquilo —dijo el pelirrojo—. No fue muy grave…

—¿No fue muy grave? —Repitió Isabella, con un toque de molestia en la voz—. ¡Phineas, no podías ni levantarte!

Phineas la observó, sintiéndose regañado por mentir.

—Sí —finalmente confirmó—… pe… pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso —agregó, intentando calmar a Perry.

Sin embargo, al contrario de tranquilizarlo, el comentario del pelirrojo hizo que su ira creciera. ¿Acostumbrado a eso? ¿Cuántas veces tenían que golpear a una persona para que se acostumbre a eso? Oh, no. Él no quería conocer la respuesta, porque sabía que sería peor. Por primera vez entendía todo el odio que alguna vez sintió Heinz.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Eso no interesa ahora, lo único importante es que estás aquí —lo abrazó una vez más, intentando que la nueva información abandonara su mente.

Sin embargo, no estaba funcionando. Perry repetía mentalmente las palabras del pelirrojo y cada vez que lo hacía su ira crecía aún más, si eso era posible. De pronto, una parte en especial llamó su atención y una duda se formó. Phineas había mencionado que a los niños les encantaba ir, pero ¿qué niños? Quiso escribir esta pregunta, pero antes de que lo hiciera escuchó risas. Giró la cabeza y logró divisar a una niña de pelo rojo que se asemejaba mucho a Isabella y que bajaba las escaleras. Tres niños más la seguían, uno era rubio y de ojos azules, el otro que lo acompañaba tenía el pelo castaño y el último tenía el pelo color chocolate, muy parecido al cabello de Vanessa.

—¡No corran por las escaleras! —Gritó una adolescente que los seguía y se asemejaba mucho a Candace.

El agente parpadeó. Ahora entendía. Casi de inmediato todos se encontraban en la habitación. Corriendo e interrumpiendo el silencio con risas. Al parecer estaban jugando a perseguirse o algo parecido.

—¡Papá! —La niña de cabellos rojos corrió hasta Phineas con la intención de llamar la atención de su padre, pero se detuvo cuando vio que sostenía a un animal extraño para ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Marie? —Preguntó el aludido, sin saber qué hacer para esconder a Perry. No había esperado que los niños aparecieran de esta forma y mucho menos tener que explicarles lo que sucedía.

Notando el nerviosismo del pelirrojo y la sorpresa de la pequeña, los demás niños se acercaron al sofá.

—¿Qué es eso, tío Phineas? —Preguntó Thomas, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—… Sólo es un ornitorrinco —respondió, dudando un poco—… Su nombre es Perry.

Comprendiendo su dilema el agente comenzó a actuar como un animal irracional. Después de todo, no podían decirles a unos niños que era una mascota perdida que regresó después de veinte años y además era un agente secreto. ¿Podrían creerlo? ¿Se espantarían con la idea? Era mejor no arriesgarse.

—¿Puedo sostenerlo? —Preguntó Marie.

Phineas asintió, antes de entregarle a Perry. La niña sonrió, sosteniéndolo como si de un juguete se tratara.

—Es muy lindo —murmuró.

Pronto la curiosidad ganó y los niños se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba. Sabían que los animales existían, gracias a la escuela y alguna que otra anécdota de sus padres, pero nunca habían visto uno. Amanda, por su parte, subió escaleras arriba. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como cuidar a su padre.

Finalmente Marie lo colocó en el piso, esperando algo. Perry comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando todos los pequeños lo observaban. No sabía qué hacer. Él siempre se limitó a mantener la mirada perdida y quedarse quieto, aparentando no hacer gran cosa. ¿Qué hacían los ornitorrincos comunes, de todos modos? ¿Saltar, correr, perseguir su cola? No, eso era cosa de los perros ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué?

De pronto una pequeña bola de estambre rebotó cerca de él y entonces parpadeó. Miró hacia arriba, sólo para hallar a Isabella, quien lanzó aquel objeto. Bueno, eso era cosa de los gatos, pero podría funcionar.

Golpeó el objeto con una pata y comenzó a perseguirlo, sintiéndose un poco tonto cuando accidentalmente se enredó con el estambre y cayó. Escuchó risas inocentes a su alrededor, concluyendo que se trataba de los niños decidió continuar, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado enredado. Vio que los pequeños se acercaban y lo ayudaban con su "pequeño" gran problema. Después de aquello, los chiquillos trajeron otros objetos para ver qué hacía o intentar que juegue con lo que sea que le mostraran.

La tarde paso relativamente rápido. Entre juegos y risas el reloj no parecía detenerse, al contrario parecía que quería correr. Los niños reían alegremente, mientras Phineas y los demás compartían su alegría. Perry también lo hacía, a pesar de sí mismo. Tal vez el destino le traía un poco de dicha en compensación a sus pesares o tal vez… ésta era la paz antes de la tormenta.

Finalmente Isabella encaminó a los niños arriba, ya que la tarde se convertía en noche y debían hablar de cosas más importantes. Sin embargo, los pequeños se negaron. La mujer de cabellos negros pensó un momento, antes de hablar.

—Los robots vendrán pronto —dijo—. No querrán verlos o ¿sí?

Los niños gritaron un "no" al unísono y de inmediato obedecieron. Una vez que se marcharon Perry se paró en dos patas y sonrió aún más. En verdad le agradaban esos pequeños.

—Bueno, creo que debí presentártelos —dijo el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había impuesto—. Pero ellos no saben que eres un animal pensante.

El agente asintió. Lo comprendía.

—Marie es hija de Phineas e Isabella, Xavier, Fred y Amanda son los hijos de Candace y Jeremi, Thomas es hijo de Ferb y yo —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

—Todo en orden —la voz de Isabella se escuchó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Finalmente la mujer de cabellos negros terminó de bajar las escaleras y tomó asiento al lado de su esposo. El silencio se impuso nuevamente, antes de que Vanessa hablara.

—Entonces… ¿podrán construir la máquina? —Preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Phineas y Ferb hablaron al unísono.

—Construir la máquina del tiempo —repitió Vanessa.

—Oh, no —respondió el pelirrojo, con un toque de miedo en la voz—. No, nosotros ya no construimos nada.

Perry se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Rápidamente tomó su libreta y escribió: _¿Por qué?_

—Perry… —Phineas intentó responder, pero no logró decir nada más—… Sólo no preguntes —concluyó.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo consiguió confundirlo más. Entonces escribió nuevamente: _Pero es necesario, es la única forma de revertir este infierno._

—No, no lo entiendes

Ferb asintió en el acuerdo.

Sin embargo, el agente no sé rendía y continuaba insistiendo: _Pero ustedes construían cosas asombrosas y repararon la máquina del tiempo del museo. ¿Por qué no pueden construir una?_

Phineas, en cambio, parecía cada vez más exaltado.

—¡Todo lo que hacíamos estaba mal! —Gritó de pronto—. Era incorrecto, peligroso… una desgracia —concluyó, mientras su vista se fijaba en un punto indefinido de la habitación, como si estuviese sumergido en algún recuerdo.

Perry se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras. ¿Él en verdad dijo eso? ¿O tal vez escuchó mal? Quizás estaba tan cansado o había perdido tanta sangre que su mente le jugaba bromas.

Tomó su libreta e intentó escribir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la voz de Phineas.

—¡Jamás volveremos a hacer algo así! —Al parecer había salido de aquel pequeño trance, pero todavía se negaba.

De un momento a otro, ambos hermanastros se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

—¡Phineas, tranquilízate! —Llamó Isabella, mientras se disponía a seguir a su esposo. No podía creer que esto esté pasando otra vez. No después de tantos años.

Vanessa y Perry se quedaron en la sala, observando aquella particular escena. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaban confundidos. Para ambos dos, ésta fue la primera vez que vieron a Phineas y Ferb comportarse de aquella forma.

—Debo ver qué pasa con Ferb —finalmente la mujer salió del shock inicial y halló su voz—. Espera aquí. Volveremos y aclararemos todo esto —dijo, antes de encaminarse escaleras arriba. No podía creer nada de lo que sucedía. Según Perry, sus dueños eran grandes inventores, pero en todos los años que llevaba casada con el hombre de cabellos verdes, ella jamás le había visto siquiera sostener una herramienta. Ahora resultaba que al parecer sí era cierto, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no querían hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica del asunto?

El agente secreto se quedó allí parado, observando las escaleras, mientras la soledad y el silencio retornaban al ambiente, y las dudas a su mente. Al parecer en veinte años todo cambió de una manera muy radical.

—Supongo que te preguntas por qué reaccionó así, ¿verdad? —Una voz, que salía de entre las sombras de un pasillo, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Continuará…


	13. Phineas y Ferb Segunda parte

**Capítulo 13: Phineas y Ferb. Segunda parte**

La persona a la que pertenecía la voz salió de la oscuridad con lentitud, deteniéndose a cada paso que daba. En poco tiempo una mujer de cabellos color naranja y aproximadamente 36 años se hallaba frente a él. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, agachando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hola, Perry —habló otra vez y finalmente levantó la cabeza un poco, intentando ver mejor al visitante—. Si que ha pasado tiempo.

El ornitorrinco se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo —dijo, intentando no espantarlo. Esa no había sido su intención, de todos modos—. Sólo soy yo, Candace. ¿No me reconoces?

Perry, sin embargo, no era capaz de hablar, así que prefirió escribir: _Sé quién eres, pero ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? ¿Y por qué no te sorprendes al verme?_

Candace sonrió levemente al leer aquello. Al menos la reconocía.

—Hace horas que estoy aquí. De hecho... desde antes que llegaras a la casa.

El agente levantó una ceja en la confusión. ¿Por qué estaba en las sombras durante tanto tiempo? Pero la mujer no respondió a su duda, sino que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Así que escuché todo lo que Vanessa relató.

Sin embargo, Perry no deseaba evadir el tema. Entonces volvió a escribir: _¿Por qué estabas escondida?_

Candace abrió los ojos un poco cuando leyó aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso Perry no entendía una indirecta? O tal vez simplemente no quería entender.

—A... a Phineas le molesta mi presencia... —finalmente respondió, aunque la inseguridad se presentaba en su voz—... y a mí no me gusta que me ignore, así que prefiero alejarme cuando él está presente... Hace las cosas mas fáciles.

El agente se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Al pelirrojo nunca le molestó la presencia de nadie. De hecho jamás lo vio enfadado con ninguna persona, exceptuándose claro. Pero salvo el pequeño inconveniente en la otra dimensión, Phineas parecía amar a todos los seres de la tierra, incluso era capaz de tolerar a Irving.

—Supongo que te preguntas por qué está molesto conmigo y deseas saber por qué ya no construyen nada o ¿me equivoco? —Candace interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Él negó con la cabeza en respuesta. No, no se equivocaba. Quería saber eso y mucho más.

—Bien —tomó asiento en el sofá—. Es una historia larga, así que será mejor que te pongas cómodo.

Perry se sentó a su lado, dudando un poco. Una parte de él todavía esperaba que la mujer gritara, pronunciara un insulto y dijera que debía bajar al suelo, pero no fue así.

—Después que caíste al mar, congelado en un bloque de hielo, Phineas se lanzó al agua para buscarte. De pronto la lancha se encogió y quedamos en el mar. Entonces buscamos a Phineas durante un tiempo. Finalmente lo encontré inconsciente y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo llevé a la orilla. Cuando recobró el conocimiento sólo pronunciaba tu nombre. Entonces Ferb preguntó por ti. Quise responderle, pero sólo logré balbucear. Cuando Phineas despertó les dijo que estabas congelado y perdido en el mar, entonces llegó mamá y…

—Phineas no quiere bajar, ni hablar más sobre el asunto —la voz de Isabella interrumpió a Candace.

Perry giró y vio que la mujer de cabellos negros bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Candace? —Preguntó Isabella, cuando vio a la otra—. Creí que estabas cuidando a Jeremy.

—Estaba —respondió—, hasta que se quedó dormido. Entonces bajé, me quedé en el pasillo y escuché todo acerca de Perry.

—Entonces ¿estabas escondida otra vez? —La mujer de cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos, denotando molestia.

—Sí.

—Ya te dije que no lo hagas —dijo, insistiendo en el asunto.

—Pero Phineas… —Candace intentó excusarse, pero Isabella la interrumpió.

—Tranquila —dijo—. Creo que por fin podrá perdonarte... y a sí mismo también —su voz se apagó un poco, en tanto algunos recuerdos del pasado retornaban a su mente—. Aunque llevará tiempo —murmuró para sí.

Perry las observaba confundido, sin entender a qué se referían. ¿Perdonar por qué? Candace notó aquello y decidió hablar.

—En un momento te contaré el resto —dijo.

—¿Le estás relatando lo que pasó hace veinte años? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Creo que debe saberlo —respondió, dudando un poco.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado.

Candace se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello, más aún cuando vio que se quedaba.

—Tal vez también pueda aclararle algunas dudas —Isabella habló otra vez, intentando explicar el motivo de su presencia. Después de todo, había cosas que sólo Phineas, Ferb y ella sabían, como lo que sucedió en el submarino o la promesa que hizo el pelirrojo.

—Bien —la mujer de pelo naranja finalmente halló su voz y continuó narrando, regresando en el tiempo con la ayuda de las palabras, reviviendo aquella escena, que tuvo lugar veinte años atrás, cuando la bocina de un auto anunció la presencia de su madre y después de un tiempo Linda finalmente apareció.

—Y bien, Candace. ¿Dónde está el peligroso invento de los chicos, que requiere mi presencia...? —Pero se detuvo al observar la expresión de todos—. ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Perry se perdió en el mar! —Phineas fue el primero en hablar. La preocupación y la inquietud no le dejaban otra opción, de todos modos.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Pronto nadará hasta la orilla —Linda, por su parte, no le tomó mucha importancia.

—No. Mamá, ¡él está congelado!

—¿Qué? —Ella no lo entendía—. Phineas, eso no es posible con todo este calor.

—No hay tiempo de explicar —respondió el pelirrojo, mientras corría hasta el mar para zambullirse de nuevo. No sabía qué más hacer para encontrarlo. La desesperación nublaba su mente al igual que cuando estaban en África. En medio de toda su confusión no notó que Ferb lo había seguido y, al igual que él, nadaba intentando hallar a su mascota.

—¡Niños! —Linda gritó al ver a sus amados hijos zambullirse en el mar y perderse entre las olas. Estaba confundida y sentía tanto miedo. Ni siquiera entendía lo que había dicho Phineas, pero sabía una cosa, el mar no era seguro para sus niños.

Los muchachos nadaron mucho tiempo, intentando encontrar a su mascota, pero no hallaron nada. Finalmente perdieron el conocimiento. Cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos nuevamente vio que todos estaban a su alrededor, incluyendo a su hermanastro. Sin embargo, él no tomó mucha importancia a nada de aquello, simplemente se sentó, mientras una única idea rondaba en su mente: debía encontrar a Perry.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —Linda intentó llamar su atención y para su suerte lo consiguió.

El aludido la observó durante un momento, antes de hablar.

—Debo encontrar a Perry —murmuró para sí, pero lo dijo tan fuerte que todos escucharon.

—Phineas, esa no es la mejor forma —objetó Isabella, en tanto colocaba una mano en su hombro y trataba de llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué no construyen un submarino como cuando perdí a Biff? —Sugirió Bufford, sin saber qué más decir para ayudar.

—¡No hay tiempo! —Respondió Phineas, mientras caminaba, intentando volver al mar.

De pronto sintió que lo jalaban del brazo y lo detenían. Entonces giró y vio a su hermanastro, que lo miraba con preocupación.

—Phineas, si continuamos de esta forma jamás encontraremos a Perry —Ferb habló por segunda vez aquel día. ¿Dos veces? Él nunca hacía eso, salvo cuando estaba muy comunicativo, pero la mayoría del tiempo guardaba silencio. Tal vez esto era muy importante o quizás él sabía que era lo mejor.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Tenían razón, Ferb y sus amigos tenían razón. Desesperarse y nadar en el mar no serviría de nada. Debía pensar de forma más lógica.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Será mejor construir un submarino.

Su hermanastro sonrió levemente, antes de soltarlo. Phineas le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole en silencio por hacerlo razonar. Después sacó su teléfono celular (que era aprueba de agua, por lo cual todavía funcionaba) y comenzó a marcar algunos números, haciendo pedidos para material de construcción y pidiendo que la entrega sea inmediata.

Linda estaba más confundida cada vez. Primero su hijo decía cosas que no tenían sentido, después corría al mar de una forma suicida y ahora hacía llamadas pidiendo material de construcción. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso su imaginación voló de manera tal que ya no podían volver a la realidad? ¿Acaso enloquecieron? ¿Acaso…?

—Mamá, tenemos que hablar —Candace interrumpió sus pensamientos y la tomó de ambos brazos, empujándola para llevarla lejos de la playa.

—Pero… —Linda todavía estaba confundida. No quería irse en un momento así. No cuando no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

—Sólo vamos —su hija continuó empujándola y ella finalmente cedió. No podía hacer otra cosa, de todos modos, porque todavía estaba en shock y sus pensamientos vagaban sin control.

La adolescente la condujo a un lugar alejado para que no pudiese visualizar la construcción del proyecto y de esta manera no evitara que prosigan con ello. Le relató lo acontecido con gran detalle y muy lento para darles tiempo de finalizar la elaboración del submarino. Claro que, como siempre, su madre no creyó ni una palabra. A pedido de Linda retornaron a la playa. Cuando finalmente llegaron logró ver un gran submarino siendo colocado, por una grúa, en la costa.

—¡Phineas, Ferb! —Su madre estaba increíblemente sorprendida y asustada por lo que había divisado. No, no podía ser cierto o ¿sí? ¿En verdad construyeron un submarino?—. ¿Qué es eso?

Phineas sacó la cabeza por la compuerta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Es un submarino —respondió el pelirrojo—. Me encantaría mostrártelo, mamá, pero no hay tiempo —y con aquellas palabras cerró la escotilla de la nave.

Al instante la máquina se zambulló y perdió en el mar. Dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Linda se frotó los ojos en la sorpresa. Sus hijos acaban de irse… ¡en un submarino! No lo podía creer. Ni siquiera existía manera de que sea cierto.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Phineas y Ferb construían cosas gigantes e increíbles? —Candace habló nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacía con nostalgia y desánimo.

Su madre volteó, sólo para encontrarla parada a su lado, observándola con tristeza gravada en sus ojos.

—Sí —Linda respondió con duda en la voz. No estaba tratando de decirle que aquellas locuras eran reales o ¿sí?—, pero…

—¿Ahora lo ves? —Su hija la interrumpió. Impidiéndole terminar su oración.

Ella se confundió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—¿Cómo no verlo?…

—Por favor, no intervengas —Candace volvió a interrumpir—. Ni los castigues.

—¿Qué?

Aquella petición la sorprendió desprevenida. De todas las cosas que en su vida pensó escuchar o ver, jamás imaginó el día en que su hija dijera eso.

—Ellos deben hallar a Perry —dijo la adolescente, como si aquello fuese suficiente explicación para lo que había dicho.

—¿Estás diciendo que no quieres atrapar a tus hermanos? —Preguntó, esperando que su respuesta aclare algo.

Candace giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en el horizonte, donde el sol se ponía, anunciando su despedida y prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

—Sí —finalmente respondió a la pregunta de su madre.

* * *

><p>Buford, Baljeet y las exploradoras habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, porque no tenían permiso para quedarse por más tiempo, así que sólo Isabella, Ferb y Phineas se hallaban en el submarino. Las horas transcurrieron en el silencio y la desesperación, mientras el pelirrojo conducía la máquina y observaba el radar, como si el mundo se acabara si se distraía un segundo y Ferb, por su parte preguntaba a los delfines si habían visto a su mascota.<p>

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, aunque sólo fueron horas, Isabella habló.

—Phineas, son las ocho de la noche —dijo—. Hay que volver.

—¡No!, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido! —Respondió el aludido, exaltándose con la sola mención de la idea.

—Tranquilo —dijo, intentando calmarlo. No era su intención alterarlo—. Lo encontraremos, pero tal vez no hoy.

—¡Pero tiene que ser hoy! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos del niño, pero aún así su voz sonaba desesperada—. Mañana será muy tarde.

—Phineas —llamó Isabella.

A lo cual el pelirrojo en realidad volteó. Después de dos horas de no apartar la vista del radar, él giró, sólo por ella.

—Lo encontraremos. Créeme —la niña colocó una mano en su hombro, intentando convencerlo—. Ahora debemos volver. No has comido nada en todo el día y tus padres deben estar preocupados, al igual que los míos.

El pelirrojo la observó durante unos minutos. Parecía tan cansada y preocupada, pero lo peor de todo era que ella estaba así por su culpa. Él la había traído allí, sin pensar en su bienestar o en que podría tener hambre y, al no volver a la playa, él la mantenía aquí.

—Lo siento, Isabella —dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de la niña—. No debí retenerte aquí. Volveremos a la playa.

* * *

><p>Linda se desesperó cuando sus hijos no regresaron en muchas horas. Entonces Candace tuvo que llamar a Lawrence para que la tranquilizara y le hiciera entender que no podían hacer nada, salvo esperar. La señora Garcia-Shapiro llamó para preguntar sobre su hija, entonces Linda le relató a grandes rasgos lo acontecido y ella vino a la playa, también. Permanecieron en la costa esperando hasta que, cuando llegó la noche, el submarino emergió. Los niños salieron, sólo para encontrar a su madre que comenzó a regañarlos como nunca antes, después de aquello quiso castigarlos, prohibiéndoles volver a abordar el submarino.<p>

Candace, sin embargo, no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo. Para ella era una victoria vacía. Por un lado logró que su madre viera lo que Phineas y Ferb hacían, pero por otra parte estaban desesperados y tristes… y ella era la causante de aquello. No pudo soportar la culpa y el verlos así. Entonces intervino por ellos y le rogó a Linda que no los castigara. Después de muchas excusas y suplicas, ella accedió a dejarlos continuar su búsqueda al día siguiente. Pero aún así, Phineas no podía estar tranquilo. Ni siquiera era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Su madre le repitió una y otra vez: "encontraran a Perry", pero no funcionó. Él no lo creía.

Cuando el sol finalmente comenzaba a retornar, al amanecer, Phineas y Ferb salieron de la casa para continuar su búsqueda. Su hermana, al escuchar lo que hacían, fue a la playa a esperarlos.

Isabella se levantó al amanecer, adivinando lo que Phineas y Ferb pretendían. Gracias a ello, los vio salir. Entonces los siguió y abordó nuevamente el submarino, a pesar de que el pelirrojo le rogó que no fuera con ellos, alegando que lo hacía por su propio bien. Pasaron todo el día buscándolo. Finalmente, cuando la noche estaba cerca, Ferb dijo que, al parecer, un delfín había visto a su mascota.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Estás seguro que hablaba de Perry? —Phineas estaba emocionado. Finalmente podrían hallarlo, finalmente podría abrazarlo otra vez, decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y prometer que esto nunca pasaría nuevamente.

Su hermanastro lo observó con tristeza, estando al tanto de que esto no sería fácil para el pelirrojo. Después de todo, si él se sentía horrible con la noticia, estaba seguro que Phineas estaría peor. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin que él lo pudiera evitar. Entonces sacó un pañuelo e intentó borrar la gota salada.

Phineas, sin embargo, se inquietó al ver aquello. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Eso significaba que…?

—Ferb —el pelirrojo pasó de la emoción a la seriedad.

—Dijo… —intentó hablar, pero... por primera vez... su voz se cortó.

El pelirrojo lo observó, cada vez más angustiado.

—Por favor… —dijo Phineas—… dímelo.

Ferb le devolvió la mirada, antes de decidir que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—… dijo que vio… a un calamar gigante que sostenía a un ornitorrinco congelado, debajo de una embarcación.

Isabella se tapó la boca con una mano al escuchar aquello, en cambio Phineas ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

—… ¿Qué? —Finalmente el pelirrojo habló, sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

Sin embargo, Ferb no quería repetir lo que dijo. Era muy horrible para siquiera intentarlo. La niña colocó una mano en el hombro de Phineas cuando él no dijo más, intentando consolarlo.

—¡No! —De pronto Phineas gritó y tomó a su hermanastro de los hombros, provocando que Isabella se espante y aparte—. No puede ser cierto. ¿Seguro que escuchaste bien?

Ferb asintió, mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, nuevamente. Él tampoco lo podía creer, pero era la verdad. No existía ni un rastro de falsedad en lo que había dicho, aunque él deseaba que así fuera. El pelirrojo lo soltó lentamente cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo. Retrocedió un paso sin saber qué más hacer y se limitó a sostenerse la cabeza.

—No, no…—murmuró—… no, no, no, no, ¡no! —Finalmente gritó sin poder contener sus emociones. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y comenzó a gritar con desesperación—. ¡No, no es cierto!… —Se apoyó en una pared y fue deslizándose hacia el piso, hasta que estaba sentado en el suelo metálico del submarino. Fue entonces cuando no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar, sintiéndose impotente ante la actual situación.

Isabella se sorprendió por su reacción, pero la sorpresa fue borrada cuando lo vio llorar.

—Phineas, tranquilízate —ella se acercó e intentó calmarlo.

Pero él no escuchaba. Simplemente se limitaba a sollozar. Por primera vez, todo lo que podía hacer era llorar. A pesar de que era capaz de construir cosas maravillosas e increíbles, pero ahora nada de eso servía. Nunca podría volver a ver a su mascota y eso era lo único relevante en aquellos instantes.

Poco a poco, comenzó a calmarse. Probablemente porque ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir llorando. Cuando finalmente su respiración ya no era tan irregular, él volvió a hablar.

—Soy un inútil —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Isabella se sobresaltó.

—Soy un inútil —repitió más fuerte. Giró la cabeza para verla a los ojos—. Construimos una montaña rusa en un día, pero no pude salvar a Perry —su voz sonaba triste y deprimente.

Isabella lo observó, sus ojos denotaban las mismas emociones que su voz. Sin saber qué más hacer, lo abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarlo, aunque una parte de ella le decía que eso no serviría de mucho. Phineas, sin embargo, le devolvió el abrazo y lloró un poco más.

—No fue culpa tuya —finalmente Isabella habló.

El pelirrojo se separó al oír aquello, estando al tanto de que tenía razón. No fue su culpa. Él no lo congeló ni lo lanzó al mar, quien hizo eso… fue alguien más…

—Candace —murmuró Phineas.

* * *

><p>Candace continuaba sentada en la playa, esperando que algo aparezca. Cuando, de pronto, un submarino emergió y de él salieron tres niños. La adolescente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, rogando que trajeran buenas noticias, pero no fue lo que escuchó. Tan pronto como Phineas salió de la máquina corrió hasta ella y cuando estuvo cerca gritó.<p>

—¡Fue culpa tuya! —Exclamó, mientras la miraba con rabia.

—¿Qué? —Candace retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa y la confusión.

—Phineas, tranquilízate —pidió Isabella, desde lo lejos.

Pero el pelirrojo no obedeció.

—¡Fue culpa tuya! —Volvió a gritar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Candace, mientras mentalmente rogaba que su hermano no pronunciara las palabras que ella había estado meditando durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes.

—¡Tú presionaste el botón y congelaste a Perry! —De pronto su voz comenzó a apagarse y las lágrimas retornaron a sus ojos—… y ahora está… está muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Candace no lo podía creer. ¿Perry estaba muerto? ¿Ella causó eso?

—Un calamar lo asesinó... —se limpió algunas lágrimas e intentó que su voz no se quiebre cada vez que hablaba. No ahora que se sentía tan furioso. Cuando ni siquiera podía creer lo que su hermana había hecho—. ¡Fue culpa tuya! —Gritó.

Candace se sentía culpable desde un principio, sin embargo, no le agradaba que su hermano menor le grite y mucho menos sentirse así. No quería ser la responsable de esto. ¡No podía! Ella no lo hizo apropósito, de todas formas. Entonces su mente encontró una manera de evadir la culpa y de contraatacar a su hermano que la acusaba.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —Repitió con rabia—. ¡Ustedes construyeron el aparato que congeló a Perry!

—¡Pero tu presionaste el botón! —Phineas intentó gritar más fuerte que su hermana.

—¡Fue su invento que era peligroso, como todos los otros! —Exclamó con fuerza, opacando la voz de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —El pelirrojo se detuvo al escuchar aquello, sin comprender lo que Candace dijo.

—¿Nunca han pensado lo riesgosa que era su montaña rusa? ¡Los niños que subieron podían haber muerto!

Phineas quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras. ¿En verdad eran un peligro? Fue entonces cuando su mente finalmente entendió lo que quería decir su hermana cuando gritaba que los acusaría con su madre. Los recuerdos de Linda regañándole por construir un submarino e irse sin decir nada volvieron a su cabeza y entonces comprendió. ¡Sus inventos eran peligrosos! ¡Lo que hacían estaba mal! ¡Eran una desgracia para la ciudad!

Candace se alejó al ver que su hermano guardaba silencio, decidiendo que era mejor irse antes de que se exalte nuevamente, además que la sensación de culpa y la parte de su cerebro que le susurraba que Phineas tenía razón y ella era la responsable, la torturaban.

Isabella y Ferb habían escuchado todo. La niña no creía nada de aquello, pero el muchacho de cabellos verdes… A él sí le afectaron las palabras de su hermanastra. Finalmente los dos se acercaron hasta el pelirrojo para ver qué sucedía con él. Al sentir su presencia, Phineas reaccionó y salió de sus pensamientos, pero esta vez había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

—Fue culpa mía y de mi tonta imaginación —dijo—. Mamá tenía razón. Todo lo que hemos hecho está mal.

Y aquella fue la última vez que Phineas le dirigió la palabra a su hermana. Desde entonces se volvió más sensible, comenzó a ignorarla y ella a culparse por la "supuesta" muerte de Perry. Su madre solía consolarla diciendo: "Candace, no es culpa tuya", pero nunca le creyó.

Retornaron a casa y al verlos tan tristes, su madre no se atrevió a castigarlos, simplemente dejó que lloren en paz. Al atardecer decidieron volver a la playa e Isabella los acompañó. Se pararon en la costa. Phineas comenzó a hablar sólo, mientras Ferb se limitaba a observar el horizonte.

—Lo lamento, Perry —dijo el pelirrojo—. Nunca entendí el mal que hacíamos. Tal vez tú lo sabías y por eso desaparecías cada día, hasta que nuestro invento desaparezca —suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a formarse en sus ojos y su voz se quebraba nuevamente—. Lo siento. Nunca entendí la indirecta, pero ten por seguro que jamás volveremos a hacer algo así… Lo juro —dio unos pasos atrás, antes de decidir que era hora de despedirse… para siempre—. Adiós, Perry —simplemente dijo y caminó al lado contrario.

Entonces tiraron a la basura todas sus herramientas y planos. Y, tal como lo prometió, nunca volvieron a construir ni inventar nada. Lo único que hacían todos los días era ir a la playa y sentarse a ver el mar por horas, luego retornaban a casa.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas transcurrieron y finalmente… comenzó la invasión de Danville. Candace se hallaba en el patio trasero de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, sentada bajo la sombra del árbol, que fue el lugar de nacimiento de todos los proyectos de sus hermanos, pero que ahora estaba abandonado. Stacy caminaba de una lado a otro, en tanto hablaba e intentaba animarla.<p>

—Candace, no puedes seguir así —dijo la adolescente de cabellos negros.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó la aludida.

—Te hace mal —Stacy se detuvo y puso sus manos en las caderas—. Mira, Perry murió, pero la vida sigue. No puedes deprimirte por ello.

—¿La vida sigue, Stacy? —Repitió Candace—. Llama a mis hermanos y díselos —suspiró—. Ferb no me culpa por la muerte de Perry o al menos eso me dijo. Se culpa a sí mismo por inventar ese aparato, pero Phineas… no sólo se culpa a sí mismo, sino que también a mí… —levantó la cabeza para ver a su mejor amiga—. Stacy, ¡él me odia!

—Tendrá que superarlo alguna vez.

—Lo dudo —volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Después de muchos reclamos, Candace aceptó ingresar a la casa y alejarse de aquel árbol que sólo le traía más recuerdos y dolor. Una vez dentro encendieron el televisor, pero la imagen no fue nada grata. Un reportero estaba parado en frente de lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, pero no mostraba nada apacible. Al parecer aquella calle era atacada masivamente. Habían llamas y humo por doquier. Las personas gritaban y corrían, mientras androides de color lila las seguían y les disparaban en el proceso.

—¡El área limítrofe está siendo devastada por varios tornados y atacada por lo que parecen ser robots! —dijo el hombre con micrófono—. ¡No se puede escapar de Danville! ¡Las salidas están siendo bloqueadas por edificios robóticos…!

De pronto, una mano gigante se acercó hasta él y lo levantó.

—¡Ayúdenme! —Gritó el reportero antes de ser tragado por un edificio robot gigante.

El camarógrafo debió espantarse al ver aquello, porque dejó caer la cámara y echó a correr. Al instante la imagen se convirtió en estática y después apareció un letrero que decía: "Problemas técnicos. Por favor, espere".

Candace y Stacy se sobresaltaron por lo que vieron y apagaron el televisor. De pronto gritos se escucharon, pero esta vez no provenían de la televisión, sino de afuera de la casa. Ambas adolescentes se miraron entre sí, antes de que la pelirroja se levantara del sofá y encaminara a la puerta principal, intentando ver qué ocurría. Stacy se sobresaltó por aquella repentina acción, pero aún así corrió y la siguió.

Una vez afuera, vieron que a lo lejos había un tornado de tamaño medio (producido por la tiniebladora tres mil-adora), que destruía todo a su alrededor, pero no era tan fuerte ni grande como para causar gran devastación. Algunas de las casas vecinas se incendiaban, mientras los robots y edificios gigantes atrapaban a las personas. Otros, que no tenían tanta suerte, eran aplastados por las construcciones gigantes.

—¿Candace, qué está sucediendo? —De pronto la voz de Linda se hizo presente.

La adolescente giró, sólo para hallar que su madre había salido de la casa, probablemente por el ruido.

—No sé —respondió Candace. Sin embargo, una duda llegó a su mente. ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? Podrían estar en peligro—. ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están Phineas y Ferb?

Pero Linda no respondía, estaba en shock por toda la violencia extrema que presenciaba.

—¡Mamá, reacciona! —La tomó de los hombros en un desesperado intento de hacerla volver en sí—. ¿Dónde están Phineas y Ferb?

De pronto, la puerta de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher volvió a abrirse y Lawrence salió.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —Preguntó, pero se detuvo al visualizar lo que acontecía.

—¡Papá! —Candace corrió hasta él, con la esperanza que pudiera brindarle alguna respuesta—. ¿Dónde están Phineas y Ferb?

—En… en… —el hombre sacudió la cabeza, intentando hablar mejor—. En la playa, como todos los días —finalmente dijo.

—¡Tenemos que ir por ellos y salir de la ciudad! —La adolescente gritó y tal vez lo hizo demasiado fuerte, porque llamó la atención de un robot.

—¡Atrápenlos! —Ordenó el ser de metal y al instante varios androides corrieron hacia ellos.

—¡Corran al auto! —Exclamó Lawrence cuando comprendió el peligro inminente.

Todos obedecieron, incluyendo a Linda que sólo reaccionó con este último hecho, pero en medio de todo aquello un edificio robot logró alcanzar a Stacy.

—¡Auxilio! —Gritó la adolescente.

Candace se detuvo y giró al escuchar aquello, al hacerlo logró ver como el androide se tragaba a su amiga.

—¡Stacy, no…! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos.

—Candace —una voz llamó su atención. Era su padre que intentaba animarla—. Se ha ido. Tenemos que seguir.

Ella lo observó durante unos momentos, estando al tanto de que tenía razón, ya que la gigantesca y peligrosa estructura se dispuso a atraparlos. Candace se limpió las lágrimas perdidas con rabia. Maldiciendo a quién sea que hizo esto y prometiendo que no permitiría que sus hermanos perdieran la vida, al igual que su amiga. Continuó corriendo y subió al automóvil, donde su madre y su padre estaban sentados. Lawrence, al verla sana y salva, cerró la puerta de la movilidad y encendió el motor.

* * *

><p>En el puerto de Danville, Phineas estaba sentado en la arena con la mirada perdida en el mar, al igual que Ferb. Baljeet, Buford y las chicas fireside se encontraban cerca y armaban castillos de arena. De pronto, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se encaminó a otro lugar más alejado. Sus amigos lo observaron alejarse, sintiéndose un poco mal por aquel acto, pensando que tal vez lo hacía porque sus risas y su alegría lo incomodaban. Pero no sabían qué hacer para ayudarlo con su dolor. Ellos simplemente lo seguían a la playa cada día, esperando que su compañía ayude un poco, aunque al parecer no era así.<p>

Isabella, sin embargo, decidió seguirlo por precaución. Ya que, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba tranquilo observando el mar, a veces gritaba, lloraba y pateaba la arena desesperadamente sin razón aparente. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, simplemente se sentó y continuó con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de agua salada. La niña tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Crees que le dolió? —Preguntó Phineas, rompiendo el silencio, aunque el mensaje no iba dirigido a nadie en particular.

—No —respondió Isabella—. Él estaba congelado… Quizás ni siquiera lo notó…

Ante aquellas palabras, el niño hizo algo que ella no esperaba, giró y la observó a los ojos.

—Gracias, Isabella —dijo, tomando la mano de la niña, nuevamente.

—¿Gracias por qué? —Preguntó la aludida, sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿En verdad Phineas le tomó la mano o estaba soñando otra vez?

—Por entenderme —respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente al pronunciar cada palabra—… y consolarme durante todo este tiempo.

Isabella sintió que el tono rojo de sus mejillas incrementaba, más aún cuando se pellizcó una pierna con la mano libre y sintió dolor. Eso significaba que esto era real. ¡Estaba sucediendo! ¡Phineas le tomó la mano y decía palabras dulces! Quería saltar y gritar de emoción, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas nuevamente. Entonces, decidiendo no hacerse falsas ilusiones, dijo algo que nunca pensó escuchar de ella.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

—Sí —respondió el pelirrojo, confirmando los pensamientos de la niña—. Pero… pero… —¿Pero? ¿Dijo "pero" y estaba tartamudeando? ¿Por qué hacía eso?—… hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo… yo quisiera…

Isabella esperaba, ansiosa, el resto de la frase, pero desgraciadamente el niño fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus amigos. Phineas volteó, sólo para divisar a un edificio gigante que destrozaba todo a su paso.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Al instante, todos comenzaron a correr, pero el robot gigante atrapó a varios de los niños. Ferb llegó hasta donde Phineas e Isabella se encontraban y los tres huyeron. Pronto escucharon el sonido de una bocina y un auto apareció en la playa. Las puertas se abrieron, entonces Lawrence y Candace bajaron del automóvil.

—¡Apresúrense! ¡Entren al auto! —Gritó su padre.

Los niños corrían tan rápido como podían, pero aún así la construcción robótica capturó al muchacho de cabellos verdes.

—¡Ferb! —Gritó Phineas, casi al instante lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él, en un intento desesperado, por salvarlo. Pero el androide gigante lo superaba en fuerza y como consecuencia ambos ex-inventores fueron levantados del suelo.

—¡Phineas! —Exclamó la niña de cabellos negros, cuando vio lo que sucedía. De inmediato dejó de correr, para tomar la mano del pelirrojo y halarlo, intentando que permanezca en la tierra.

Quizás era el reflejo del fuego, pero parecía que Phineas se había sonrojado.

—Isabella, suéltame —dijo con un tono de miedo en la voz— o te arrastrará con nosotros.

—No —respondió la niña—. No te dejaré.

Linda, Lawrence y Candace corrieron hasta donde esto acontecía, sin embargo, llegaron tarde porque el androide se los tragó.

—¡No! —Se escuchó el grito ensordecedor de Linda Flynn y aquello fue el último acto que realizó. Después de esto, se quedó parada frente al gigantesco edificio, como si estuviese congelada, totalmente en estado de shock.

En cambio, Candace y Lawrence simplemente lloraron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que ocurrió. El robot gigante, sin embargo, tomó ventaja de aquello. Los atrapó con una mano y de inmediato se los tragó. Cayeron por lo que parecía ser un tubo largo y oscuro, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban, no murieron. Sino que se hallaron en una habitación iluminada levemente y llena de gente.

—¿Qué… qué rayos? —Candace estaba confundida.

—¡Candace! —Una voz llamó su atención.

—¿Isabella? —Preguntó al girar y observar a la niña—. ¿Y mis hermanos?

—Están aquí —respondió la niña, mientras se apartaba y revelaba su ubicación.

La adolescente sonrió. ¡Estaban vivos! Corrió hasta el lugar en que se hallaba su madre y habló con ella.

—¡Mamá, mira! Phineas y Ferb están vivos —Candace intentó que Linda viera a sus hijos, pero ella no reaccionó.

—No, Candace. No es culpa tuya —fue lo único que dijo, desconcertando a la pelirroka, totalmente.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó la adolescente. Estando al tanto de que aquello no tenía relación con lo que ella le había comunicado.

—Niños, tranquilos. Encontraran a Perry —respondió su madre, mientras fijaba la vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

—Mamá, dije que Phineas y Ferb están vivos.

—Phineas y Ferb, Phineas y Ferb están muertos.

—No, mamá. Estamos aquí, estamos bien —Phineas se acercó hasta su madre al oírla balbucear cosas incoherentes, pero aquello no sirvió de nada. Ella continuaba en el mismo estado—. Papá, ¿qué le sucede a mamá?

—No lo sé —Lawrence estaba desconcertado. Jamás la había visto así—. Linda, ¿estás bien? —Pero cuando la mujer comenzó a gritar, pidió a sus hijos que los dejen a solas. A duras penas los niños obedecieron y se alejaron, esperando que su madre se recupere pronto.

Sin embargo, desde entonces Linda no volvió a ser la misma. Se alteraba cuando alguien mencionaba a sus hijos y decía frases al azar como: "encontraran a Perry" o "Candace, no es culpa tuya" o "Phineas y Ferb están muertos".

Dos días después, finalizó la invasión y captura de todos en Danville. Llevaron a los mayores de catorce años a la alcaldía, los obligaron a inclinarse ante su nuevo líder y finalmente los clasificaron por talentos, como si de un grupo de animales se tratara. Asignaron a la mayoría para trabajar en las futuras fábricas, pero primero los obligaron a construirlas. Dejaron que los niños sigan estudiando, sólo para detectar a aquellos que destaquen en ciencia y cuando tuviesen suficiente edad los llevarían al "edificio de creaciones". Phineas y Ferb se salvaron de aquel destino porque abandonaron la escuela. Decidieron dedicarse a, según ellos, cosas más importantes, como cuidar a su madre y ya que los robots concluyeron que no podían armar ni el más simple mecanismo, les permitieron quedarse en casa y ayudar a Linda.

Sin embargo, cuando cumplieron catorce años los asignaron para trabajar en las fábricas. Baljeet, en cambio, fue llevado al "edificio de creaciones". Buford y las exploradoras, a la "planta de energía" y desde entonces, jamás volvieron a verlos.

* * *

><p>Perry no lo podía creer. ¡Esa historia era horrible! No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora entendía la reacción de Phineas. Había tocado una herida muy antigua y mal cicatrizada. Era lógico que se alterara de aquella forma.<p>

Candace se puso de pie, al escuchar que alguien bajaba. Entonces vio que se trataba de Vanessa.

—Ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos cenar —dijo la mujer, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Tienes razón —Candace estuvo de acuerdo.

Las mujeres se encaminaron a una habitación y sacaron, de unos estantes, alimentos que al parecer estaban en estado de putrefacción. Perry se estremeció. ¿Acaso no había más comida en la ciudad?

Vanessa sacó un aparato que era idéntico al rejuvenecedor de edad y tiempo de Doofenshmirtz. Al parecer era el mismo inador, porque tuvo el mismo efecto en los alimentos podridos. Sin duda Heinz se los habría dado.

Todos los integrantes de la familia se reunieron para la cena, incluyendo a Jeremy, quien no se sorprendió al ver a Perry, porque Candace habló con él antes de que bajara. Al parecer el hombre de pelo rubio estaba más lastimado que Phineas y Ferb. Tal vez recibió demasiados latigazos de más.

Durante la cena Perry no podía evitar ver a Phineas y Ferb, a pesar que debía mantener la mirada fija en el tazón que estaba en el suelo y tenía su nombre. ¿De dónde lo habían sacado, de todos modos? Quizás nunca lo sabría. Se sentía feliz de estar con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Habían cambiado tanto y la singular alegría que el pelirrojo siempre tenía se había desvanecido.

—Bien, hora de dormir niños —dijo Candace.

Los pequeños asintieron. Se pusieron de pie y sin decir palabra se encaminaron escaleras arriba. El agente secreto se desconcertó al ver aquello. ¿Por qué estaban tan serios de repente? ¿Acaso habían escuchado la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Phineas? Sinceramente esperaba que no.

A pesar de sentirse angustiado por ello, decidió buscar a sus dueños. Finalmente los encontró. Estaban sentados en el sofá y al parecer platicaban (aunque Phineas era el único que hablaba).

—Hola, Perry —el pelirrojo lo saludó con una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

El agente levantó una ceja en la confusión. ¿No estaba molesto con él por insistir en la construcción de la máquina? O tal vez simplemente actuaba como si nada de aquello habría ocurrido. ¿Quién sabe? Él no. Eso es seguro.

Perry suspiró y decidiendo probar suerte, sacó su libreta y escribió. Después le entregó la nota a Phineas, esperando que no reaccione como la anterior vez. El pelirrojo aceptó la pequeña hoja de papel, un poco dubitativo y desconcertado ante aquel acto, pero decidió que era mejor leer lo qué sea que escribió, antes de reaccionar. La nota decía: _Entiendo porque no desean volver a construir, pero lo que me pasó hace veinte años no fue culpa suya, tampoco de Candace._

Phineas parpadeó en la confusión. ¿Quién le dijo lo que pasó hace veinte años?

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Simplemente preguntó.

El agente inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando preguntar en el silencio. ¿Decirle qué?

—¿Quién te contó lo que pasó hace veinte años?

Perry no respondió, estaba confundido. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Tenía alguna importancia? ¿Acaso no podían contárselo o algo así?

—Perry —Phineas habló con más seriedad, como si le exigiera que dé una respuesta—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

El agente volvió a tomar su libreta, pero no escribió una respuesta. Anotó algo diferente: _Eso no importa. _Ahora lo único relevante es construir la máquina y revertir este infierno.__

Sin embargo, al leer aquello, Phineas volvió a exaltarse.

—¡No! Perry, ¡no insistas! —Respondió en voz alta—. Olvida el asunto y alégrate porque todos estamos reunidos de nuevo. Buenas noches —y con aquellas palabras se fue escaleras arriba.

Ferb observó a su mascota durante unos momentos y después negó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con su hermanastro. Era mejor que se olvide de aquel tema, porque nunca volverían a construir. Se despidió levantando la mano en señal de saludo y subió las escaleras, también. Perry le devolvió el saludo, mientras pensaba como lograr que rompan su promesa. No es que a él le gustara romper las promesas que hacía. Es sólo que ésta en verdad no debía cumplirse, por el bien de todos.

El reloj marcó las diez de la noche y de pronto las luces se apagaron. Perry suspiró, estando al tanto que en la ciudad la electricidad era cortada a aquella hora. Saltó al sofá y sacó su billetera, buscó y encontró las fotos que guardaba allí, en las que él y Heinz estaban. Observó las imágenes con melancolía, mientras revivía mentalmente los sucesos de aquel día. No, él no podía olvidarse del asunto. No cuando su enemigo había fallecido y sus dueños eran, diariamente, golpeados con látigos. Phineas había dicho que debía estar feliz porque todos estaban reunidos otra vez, pero olvidó algo. Doofenshmirtz no estaba con ellos y, para Perry, la vida estaba incompleta. Guardó las fotografías, decidiendo que era mejor no torturarse con el asunto y prometiendo mentalmente hallar la forma de convencerlos para que construyan la máquina.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y sacó, de su sombrero, una linterna y un sobre manila que tenía su nombre escrito. Abrió dicho objeto y encontró, dentro de él, la carta que Jacob había colocado entre las latas de alimento que le dio. Al lado de ella había un sobre de color lila y los planos. Abrió el sobre lila, éste contenía una inyección que él conocía perfectamente y una carta de Doofenshmirtz. Puso la jeringa a un lado y leyó el escrito. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose por la sorpresa cuando se enteró de la nueva información. No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué Heinz nunca le dijo nada de eso en persona?

Suspiró con frustración. Genial, ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. Ató una liga alrededor de su brazo, tomó la jeringa y le quitó la tapa a la aguja. Leyó una vez más las instrucciones y finalmente se inyectó. Agradeciendo el hecho de que no debía buscar una vena para clavar la aguja, ya que la inyección era intramuscular. Terminado aquello colocó las cartas y la jeringa usada en el sobre manila, separando, de esta manera, dichos objetos de los planos. Finalmente se acostó en el sofá e intentó dormir un poco. Suspiró una vez más, sabiendo que intentaba esconder una verdad que sólo él conocía, con la esperanza de que nunca se enteraran sus dueños.

Continuará…


	14. Phineas y Ferb Tercera parte

**Capítulo 14: Phineas y Ferb. Tercera parte**

Cuatro de la mañana indicaba el reloj junto al sofá, pero Perry no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche. Debido a que su brazo derecho le dolía demasiado. Él debería estar acostumbrado a ese dolor, ya que Jacob y después Doofenshmirtz le inyectaban lo mismo desde hace semanas, sin embargo, nunca dolía tanto y por tantas horas. Normalmente el dolor era medio y duraba solamente media hora. ¿Acaso no siguió las instrucciones de la carta al pie de la letra o fue algo más?

"¿Por qué tuve que leer esa carta?" pensó "Si no lo hubiese hecho no me habría colocado la estúpida inyección". Tenía que calmarse o iba a ser peor. Así que respiró hondo y se acostó intentando dormir. No tenía otra alternativa que soportar, sabía que era por su propio bien. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, casi se quedó dormido, pero fue interrumpido por chirridos mecánicos. Probablemente se trataba de los androides que hacían sus rondas diarias. Ahora comprendía porque Vanessa afirmaba que no podía dormir. Decidiendo ignorar el sonido, colocó ambas manos en los lados de su cabeza e intentó conciliar el sueño y para su suerte lo logró.

Sin embargo, no consiguió muchas horas de sueño. Cuando las primeras luces de la mañana se presentaron, escuchó pasos y voces. Trató de permanecer dormido, pero una voz le llamó la atención.

—Buenos días, Perry —era la voz de Phineas, que al parecer no sonaba enojado. Tal vez fingía que nada pasó, otra vez.

El agente secreto abrió un ojo para verlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sólo Phineas estaba parado frente a él, sino también Ferb.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No, tuve la peor noche de mi vida" pensó, pero se limitó a sonreír y volver a dormir.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Al menos ya se sentía mucho mejor en comparación a la noche anterior. Se puso de pie y caminó por la casa. Entró a la cocina, pero no había nadie. Entonces subió escaleras arriba, sin embargo, se detuvo al percatarse que no sabía cuál era la habitación de sus dueños. Después de un tiempo decidió que lo mejor era buscar. Abrió con cautela cada una de las puertas, pero todas estaban vacías y casi parecían abandonadas. De hecho lucían igual que hace días atrás, cuando entró a la casa y concluyó que estaba abandonada. De pronto una duda se presentó en su mente: ¿acaso todo lo que vivió fue un sueño, una fantasía?<p>

Bajó las escaleras, mientras se sostenía la cabeza, pensando cómo comprobar que era real, pero todo lo que veía afirmaba lo contrario. Finalmente entró en la cocina y tomó asiento en una silla. Suspiró con frustración, maldiciendo a su mente por engañarlo y crear una fantasía para consolarlo. ¿Ahora qué haría?, pero sobretodo ¿qué fue real y qué una fantasía? ¿Acaso la muerte de Doofenshmirtz fue una ilusión o en verdad pasó y lo único falso fue la presencia de Phineas y Ferb? ¿Y qué tal si todo esto fue una fantasía? ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera quedó congelado en un bloque de hielo y perdió veinte años de su vida? Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la última pregunta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera una fantasía, pero sabía que era real. Finalmente se rindió. Tal vez era mejor descansar un poco y dejar los pensamientos para después. Con aquellas ideas apoyó la cabeza en la mesa e intentó relajarse. Sin embargo, sus ojos encontraron algo que él no esperaba, una prueba. Al frente de él había un estante y en aquel lugar, un plato con alimentos y lo que parecía ser una nota.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y al instante corrió hasta aquel lugar, sólo para frustrarse cuando notó que estaba muy alto para él. Suspiró. Odiaba su estatura, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para modificarla. Observó durante un tiempo el lugar y finalmente notó que había un pequeño espacio. Entonces decidió saltar, aterrizar en aquel lugar y tomar la nota. Sin embargo, no logró brincar tan alto. Después de todo, no era un gato, aunque ahora deseaba serlo.

Tomó una silla y la llevó hasta el lugar deseado. Estaba por trepar hasta que un sentimiento de paranoia lo invadió. ¿Qué tal si alguien lo veía sobre la silla, trepando como si fuese un niño pequeño? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que aquellos pensamientos se alejaran. Nadie estaba en casa, nadie podría verlo, ¿cierto? No era como si alguien estuviese escribiendo y narrando lo que hace, ¿cierto? Negó con la cabeza. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico o tal vez le afectó que Doofenshmirtz utilizara una cuna como trampa hace veinte años.

Trepó con cuidado y se estiró un poco para alcanzar su objetivo. Finalmente tomó el trozo de papel y leyó su contenido. La nota decía:

"_Perry:_

_Fuimos a trabajar en la fábrica. Los niños están en la escuela. Escóndete y no permitas que ningún robot te vea._"

Había una firma al pie. Al parecer era la de Ferb. Bueno, ahora entendía porque la casa le pareció abandonada la primera vez que la visitó. Todos se iban en la mañana y la construcción quedaba vacía. Y ahora sabía que todo aquello fue real y no alucinaciones de su cabeza. Estaba feliz por eso, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Estaría solo por unas horas, solo en aquella casa de dos pisos, solo con sus tormentos.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, revisó su brazo que tenía una venda, el izquierdo. Le dolía poco, a diferencia del derecho, en el que se inyectó, que casi no podía mover ¿y ahora como escribiría?, pero sobretodo ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hizo mal para que le doliera tanto? Decidiendo descubrir la causa de su dolor sacó la carta y revisó una vez más las instrucciones, buscando algún error, pero no halló nada.

Se quedó observando el escrito durante un tiempo, pero finalmente decidió guardarlo, porque le recordaba a Heinz. Todavía sentía el dolor por su partida y más aún lamentaba haber comprendido que era su mejor amigo después de que murió.

* * *

><p>La mañana se convirtió en tarde. Los niños llegaron a las tres, jugaron con Perry hasta que varios aparatos, conocidos como recoge-inador (*), trajeron a sus padres a las seis de la tarde aproximadamente. Entonces, al ver que los adultos estaban presentes, se encaminaron a realizar los trabajos de la escuela.<p>

—Están muy entusiasmados contigo —dijo Isabella, mientras sonreía levemente y veía como su hija y sobrinos subían las escaleras—. Supongo que es normal —concluyó para sí misma, luego giró para lograr ver a Perry—. Nunca tuvieron una mascota.

El agente secreto inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando preguntar en el silencio. Había querido preguntar el porqué de aquello desde que conoció a los niños y desde que no encontró ningún animal en toda el área limítrofe, pero la preocupación y los percances no se lo habían permitido.

—Después de la invasión todos los animales desaparecieron —respondió la mujer. Al parecer comprendió su pregunta—. También mi perro, Pinky —su voz cambió a un tono de tristeza. Tal vez aquel asunto no era agradable para ella—. No sabemos qué les pasó. Tal vez los… mataron o echaron… —se detuvo porque su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—… sólo desparecieron.

Perry conocía el paradero de Pinky y al ver su tristeza quiso decírselo, pero se detuvo cuando pensó que podría ser muy doloroso, ya que no era una buena noticia. Además no podía escribir por el dolor en el brazo derecho, así que simplemente prefirió callar. Quizás era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>El día llegaba a su fin. Perry estaba solo en el salón principal, que a pesar de no ser muy hermoso, al menos era espacioso. El sonido de pasos le sobresaltó. Entonces giró para ver de quién se trataba. Era Candace. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le saludó con la mano. Después, sin decir palabra, tomó asiento en el sofá y lo observó durante un tiempo. El agente secreto se limitó a devolverle la mirada y guardar silencio, esperando alguna acción. Finalmente ella suspiró y decidió hablar.<p>

—Sabes que no fue mi intención congelarte, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta—. Sé que siempre te decía apestoso... Lo siento, pero jamás quise congelarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Perry?

Él asintió sin vacilar. Lo sabía. Tenía certeza de aquello. Nunca pensó que lo hizo apropósito.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —Candace preguntó, insistiendo en el asunto.

Perry tomó su libreta y trató de escribir una respuesta, pero el dolor en su brazo se lo impedía. Así que la letra no fue muy clara y mucho menos estética: _No fue tu culpa. Yo me distraje y no esquivé el disparo... Fue mi culpa... Yo fallé_.

Ella se sorprendió al leer aquello. No esperaba esa respuesta. No pensó que él se culpara a sí mismo por lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, un asunto diferente llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó—. ¿Por qué no puedes escribir?

Perry se sobresaltó y al instante pensó en una mentira rápida. No podía decirle nada, por diferentes razones. Entonces hizo un ademán, intentando explicar sin tener que escribir.

—¿Te golpeaste el brazo? —Habló, adivinando lo que quería decir.

Él asintió. Candace lo observó durante un tiempo, dudando acerca de la verdad de aquella excusa. Sin embargo, no existía razón para que mintiera, ¿cierto? Además de que tampoco podía imaginar otra causa para que el brazo le doliera, así que decidió creerle.

—Entonces... —volvió a hablar, sólo para preguntar—... ¿En qué pensabas?

Perry la observó confundido. No sabía a qué se refería. La pregunta había sido inesperada, de todos modos.

—Cuando… accidentalmente te congelé… —hizo una mueca, recordando su torpeza—. ¿Qué pensabas que te distrajo?

Él apartó la mirada. No le gustaba recordar lo que pensó, lo que fue la causa de toda su desgracia, pero tal vez sería mejor decírselo a alguien y quitarse el peso de encima. Finalmente tomó su libreta y escribió: _Pensaba en lo monótona que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida, sólo deseaba que aprueben mi solicitud de vacaciones, así podría variar en mi rutina. _

Candace observó su tristeza y al instante se sintió mal por preguntar. Quizás habría sido mejor no decir nada. No tocar temas que serían dolorosos.

—No te preocupes —habló, intentando animarlo—. Yo sé que Phineas no podrá negarse a construir la máquina por siempre.

Perry sonrió levemente, esperaba que tenga razón. De pronto, el sonido de pasos volvió a presentarse y ambos giraron para hallar su procedencia, al hacerlo notaron que se trataba de Phineas. Candace se puso de pie al instante. Casi parecía que estaba saltando e intentando huir del lugar.

—Voy a... a... a ver que hacen los niños —dijo, utilizando aquello como una excusa. Después salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Phineas la observó alejarse, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se apoyó en un pilar y guardó silencio. Al parecer estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Notando aquello Perry decidió irse, pero a unos pasos de su movimiento una voz llamó su atención.

—Perry… —habló el pelirrojo—. ¿No confiabas en nosotros?

Él se detuvo al escuchar aquello. Giró con rapidez y se limitó a observarlo, ya que no comprendió la pregunta.

—Me refiero a que nunca confiaste lo suficiente como para decirnos que eras un agente secreto —esta vez sonaba un poco exaltado.

Perry se espantó al comprender lo que quería decir. Estaba molesto, igual que hace veinte años atrás. De alguna forma aquello se repetía. Quizás su subconsciente, que guardaba los recuerdos de aquella aventura, era el responsable o tal vez siempre reaccionaría de la misma forma.

Entonces intentó escribir las razones, pero tuvo dificultad y las letras no eran estéticas. Phineas leyó la nota y al terminar ya estaba más calmado.

—Entiendo. No tenías otra opción, pero ¿qué pasa con tu brazo?

Perry hizo un ademán, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿Estás escondiendo algo, Perry?

Él negó con la cabeza. Rogando que no notara su nerviosismo. Phineas, sin embargo, no le creía, pero decidió dejar de lado el asunto, al menos por ahora.

—Está bien —dijo—. Aquí dice que el refugio en el que te adoptamos pertenecía a la O.W.C.A.

Perry asintió. Era cierto.

—Quien diría. Creímos adoptar un ornitorrinco y en realidad adoptamos un agente —rió un poco de la ironía. Después se puso serio—. Entonces, ¿desde cuándo eres un agente secreto?

Aquella era una historia demasiado larga y... algunos pasajes no eran agradables, así que simplemente escribió: _Desde que cumplí tres semanas de vida he trabajado para la O.W.C.A. _

—Entiendo, amigo. Ahora dime, ¿qué tienes en el brazo?

El agente secreto se puso nervioso nuevamente. ¿Por qué insistía en ese tema? ¿Acaso no le creía? Notando que no había dado una respuesta y que Phineas no creería que no pasó nada, decidió usar la misma excusa que con Candace. Entonces hizo un ademán, indicando que fue un golpe lo que provocó que su brazo quede en el estado actual.

—¿Te golpeaste?

Perry asintió. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo continuaba sin creer aquello. Pensó un momento y casi al instante se le ocurrió una idea que le ayudaría a comprobar si lo que su mascota decía era cierto o no.

—¿Puedo revisarte? —Dijo—. Tal vez es algo grave.

El agente secreto se sobresaltó y de inmediato negó frenéticamente. No, ¡no podía revisarlo! Si lo hacía descubriría que era una mentira, además podría ver la pequeña herida que la aguja dejó. El pelirrojo, en cambio, se molestó cuando negó. Eso significaba que estaba escondiendo algo. ¡Otra vez estaba mintiendo!

—¡Lo sabía! —Phineas, de repente, exclamó—. Estás escondiendo algo. ¡No confías en mí!

Perry dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa. No había esperado que gritara y no quería pelear de nuevo (cosa que, al parecer, se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito). Entonces tomó su libreta y aún con el dolor escribió: _Confío en ti. Por eso los busqué. Confié en que podían ayudarme._

Phineas leyó el contenido del trozo de papel, que su mascota le entregó. Pero cuando comprendió que nuevamente insistía, aunque de una manera sutil, en la construcción de la máquina, su enfado incrementó.

—Perry, ¡no insistas! Nunca volveremos a construir nada —y con aquellas palabras se puso de pie y se fue, al igual que la noche anterior.

El agente secreto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No deseaba reñir otra vez, pero al menos había evadido el tema de su brazo.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron con más alegría que lo normal en la casa amarilla. Se podía decir que Phineas había recuperado parte de la alegría y optimismo que tenia años atrás y, a pesar de que seguía ignorando a Candace, la pelirroja dejó de alejarse y esconderse cuando él estaba presente.<p>

Al principio Perry insistía constantemente en la construcción de la máquina, pero eso provocaba que Phineas se alterara y volvieran a pelear. Así que transcurridos tres días fue menos insistente. Después de todo, no quería reñir.

Perry pasaba los días jugando con los niños, mientras Amanda prefería hacer cosas de adultos, porque ya había superado los catorce años. Eso significaba que estaba obligada a trabajar en las fábricas. Lamentaba mucho esto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de jugar con los niños, sentía nostalgia. Extrañaba la vida que tenía antes. Cuando sus dueños eran pequeños e imaginativos, Candace estaba obsesionada con sus hermanos y él era una agente secreto, que pasaba todas las mañanas escuchando y luchando contra Doofenshmirtz. Pero lo más irónico era que solicito vacaciones el mismo día que se perdió en el mar. Ahora lo que más deseaba era volver a su antigua rutina.

Se hallaba en el cuarto de los niños, acostado en una de las camas, sumergido en sus recuerdos, hasta que un ruido lo devolvió a la realidad. Xavier, Fred, Marie y Thomas reían alegremente. Pronto observó un pequeño robot que daba unos cuantos pasos y llevaba una cinta azul, como si hubiese sido premiado.

—Funciona bien —dijo Thomas.

—Fue divertido construirlo —habló Marie.

—No puedo creer que fuera el mejor proyecto de ciencias —Xavier sonrió.

—Pero así fue —dijo Fred.

Perry estaba sorprendido. No lo notó, pero los niños habían presentando ese pequeño robot a su maestro. Al principio sonrió, pensó que se parecían a Phineas y Ferb, pero después de que entendió las consecuencias de esto se inquietó.

De pronto, escuchó las voces de los adultos. Observó que el reloj indicaba seis y cuarto de la tarde. Entonces comprendió. Phineas y los demás habían llegado.

Los pequeños salieron y los recibieron. Él simplemente los siguió. Bajó las escaleras a cuatro patas y finalmente llegó al salón principal. Los adultos abrazaron a sus hijos con alegría, pero al parecer Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy no estaban muy bien. Lucían cansados, casi podía decirse que no podían mantenerse en pie. Estaban aún peor que cuando los encontró por primera vez hace cinco días. Entonces lo entendió. Probablemente les dieron unos "latigazos demás" como decía el pelirrojo. Esa idea provocó que se sintiera impotente, pero sobretodo lleno de ira. No comprendía por qué toleraban esto y se negaban a siquiera intentar revertir todo este mal.

Esperó allí hasta que los pequeños subieron a sus habitaciones. Finalmente se puso de pie en dos patas y se acercó.

—¡Oh!, ahí estás, Perry —dijo Phineas, sonriendo levemente. Casi parecía que quería jugar.

Perry, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para bromas. Él se limitó a mirarlo con molestia.

—¿Qué? —El pelirrojo pareció entristecerse.

El agente secreto sacó su libreta. Su brazo estaba mejor así que era capaz de escribir: ¿Otra vez les fue mal?

—Sí —simplemente dijo, sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto. Después tomó asiento en el sofá, intentando descanzar un poco—. Pero pudo haber sido peor.

Él se molestó aún más cuando escuchó aquello. Entonces escribió tan rápido como podía, intentando hacer énfasis cada palabra: Pudo ser mejor, si construyeran la máquina del tiempo.

Phineas adoptó una expresión de ira. Él estaba intentando hacer las paces, pero Perry insistía en pelear y en la construcción de aquella "bendita" máquina. ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de eso? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender?

—¡Perry, no empieces! —Se puso de pie con dificultad—. Estoy cansado —y otra vez se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Perry se quedó allí. Saltando de un lado a otro y lanzando golpes al aire. Estaba furioso. ¡Lo había intentado todo! Desde ser amable, darles razones, enfadarse con ellos, pero nada funcionaba. Simplemente no querían construirla y Phineas no deseaba perdonar a Candace. No podía quitarles de la cabeza esa idea de que lo que hacían era malo. Estaban tan convencidos de ella, como alguna vez estuvieron convencidos de hacer de cada día el mejor. Sólo dejaron de lado las ideas de carpe diem cuando creyeron que Perry estaba muerto. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, se quedó quieto y concluyó que necesitaba otra noticia fuerte para volver a construir. Necesitaba esa noticia rápido. Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba.

Después de pensar un poco, recordó lo que los niños hicieron. Pensó que esa era la noticia adecuada. Fue a buscar a Phineas para decirle lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y se rió de la ironía. Se sentía como Candace, sólo esperaba que ninguna "fuerza misteriosa" intervenga. Rió un poco más. Sabía que él y Doofenshmirtz eran la dichosa "fuerza misteriosa", sólo esperaba que Candace nunca se enterara de eso.

Subió escaleras arriba e ingresó a la habitación de Phineas y encontró al pelirrojo acostado en la cama. Probablemente estaba intentando dormir. Perry gruñó para llamar su atención y por suerte lo consiguió.

—Hola, Perry —y ahí estaba Phineas, saludándole con una sonrisa, fingiendo que nada pasó, otra vez.

Perry se molestó. Odiaba que haga eso, pero no vino a reclamarle que deje de actuar. Simplemente extendió la mano, intentando entregarle una nota. Sin embargo, Phineas dudó sobre si debía o no aceptar el trozo de papel.

—Si es otra nota con razones para construir la máquina, no quiero leerla —nuevamente se negaba, pero esta vez su voz sonaba triste.

No quería reñir. No dos veces en un día. Y en cierta forma, le dolía que Perry no comprendiera ni respetara sus deseos.

Sin embargo, el agente secreto negó. No estaba tratando de convencerlo. Al menos no por ahora.

—Bien —Phineas se animó un poco. Pensó que Perry finalmente entendió. Tomó el papel, procedió a su lectura y cuando terminó estaba sorprendido—. ¿Qué dices? No puede ser. ¿Estás seguro?

El agente secreto asintió. Estaba seguro. Después de todo, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, al instante y caminó con dificultad hacia la habitación de los niños. Entró bruscamente y preguntó sobre un proyecto de ciencias. Los pequeños le mostraron el robot y Phineas quedó extremadamente sorprendido. Tomó el androide pequeño, salió afuera y gritó.

—¡Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, Jeremy!

Su voz retumbó en toda la construcción, provocando que los aludidos acudieran al lugar, pero no fueron los únicos. Los niños también lo hicieron.

—Papá, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó Marie, un tanto preocupada.

—No, nada —respondió Phineas—. Quédense en su habitación.

La pequeña dudó un momento. Observó a Tomás, que estaba a su lado. Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos niños ingresaron a su habitación. Al instante Xavier y Fred los siguieron.

Una vez que los pequeños ya no se encontraban presentes, los adultos se reunieron en la sala.

—¿Qué pasa, Phineas? —Preguntó Isabella. Sonaba angustiada y no era por nada. Después de todo había escuchado que su esposo gritaba con desesperación y ahora lo veía asustado. Era lógico que ella esté preocupada.

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos momentos hasta que finalmente Phineas decidió hablar.

—Los niños construyeron un pequeño robot —dijo y levantó una mano para mostrar el diminuto androide—. Al parecer era un proyecto para ciencias en grupos de cuatro. Ellos hicieron esto y se lo mostraron al maestro.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Nadie podía. Estaban sorprendidos. ¡Eso no podía pasar! Tal vez Phineas estaba jugando, bromeando, ¿verdad? O al menos eso pensaban, pero lo cierto era que no mentía. Era real, aunque él deseaba que no lo fuese. Al parecer sus hijos heredaron su talento y, a causa de esto, cuando cumplieran catorce años los llevaran al "edificio de creaciones" y jamás volverían a verlos.

Estaban tan alterados que empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Perry los observó y se limitó a eso. Ser sólo un espectador. Decidió esperar el momento propicio para volver a insistir en la construcción de la máquina, pero pronto se aburrió. Lo único que hacían era buscar un culpable. Y entre los candidatos para aquel puesto estaban: la genética (que, él creía, era lo más probable), el hecho de que no los vigilaron lo suficiente, el maestro, la presión escolar…

Perry finalmente se cansó. No estaban llegando a nada y, sin duda, no lo harían. Entonces tomó su libreta y escribió.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —De pronto Phineas preguntó.

Provocando que el agente secreto se apresurara a terminar la nota y entregársela. El pelirrojo aceptó el escrito con un poco de escepticismo. Después de leerla lucía un poco enfadado, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Perry, no comenzó a gritar. Se limitó a sostenerse la cabeza y finalmente habló, pero su tono de voz era tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro.

—No, Perry —dijo—. No sigas insistiendo.

—¿Cuál es su idea? —Preguntó Isabella, esperando alguna respuesta que le brindara esperanza.

Phineas levantó un poco el tono de su voz para que pudiesen escucharlo, sin embargo, todavía parecía tranquilo. No había rastro de enfado en lo más mínimo.

—No la diré —respondió—. Es mala idea.

—La máquina, ¿verdad? —De pronto la voz de Ferb se hizo presente.

El pelirrojo no respondió. No era necesario. Su silencio era la afirmación que necesitaban.

—Quizás sea la única manera —esta vez habló Jeremy.

Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, Phineas negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no y no —dijo con tal rapidez que casi parecía un trabalenguas de una sola palabra—. Debe haber otra forma.

—Phineas —llamó Candace, aun sabiendo que él no la escucharía—. Jamás fue su culpa, ni de su invento. Yo congelé a Perry.

Perry gruño para llamar la atención, luego negó. No, él se distrajo. Pudo evitar el disparo y no lo hizo. Técnicamente él era el responsable. Notando que nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos, escribió una vez más y le entregó la nota a Phineas.

_—__No fue culpa de Candace, ni del invento —_el pelirrojo leyó la nota en voz alta_—. Simplemente estaba distraído y no esquivé el disparo. Sus inventos no eran malos, sólo algo arriesgados para dos niños de diez años con un gran talento e imaginación.__Ahora tienen 30 años, serán más cuidadosos._

Isabella asintió. Estaba de acuerdo. Ahora podrían tener más precaución y nadie saldría herido_._

—Pero si cambiamos el pasado es posible que Marie y Thomas nunca lleguen a existir —Phineas habló nuevamente, pero esta vez el miedo se presentaba en su voz. Y al parecer la emoción era real. No una simple excusa utilizada para evadir el asunto.

Su esposa sonrió levemente ante el pequeño comentario. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de ser tan despistado y no notar que la amaba? ¿O su miedo era causado por la diferencia de edad entre Vanessa y Ferb? Bueno, si se trataba de lo primero ella estaba segura que no debía temer.

Isabella colocó una mano sobre la de su esposo, intentando llamar su atención. Phineas giró cuando sintió el toque, sólo para hallar a quien amaba. Ella sonreía levemente.

—No lo creo —dijo Isabella.

El pelirrojo tomó su mano y se acercó más a ella. La observó a los ojos durante un tiempo, intentando transmitir lo que sentía. Lamentaba el hecho de que años atrás presentaba más atención a sus inventos que a ella. No deseaba que eso se repita. No quería ser despistado y no ver lo que se perdía, más aún temía perderla si no se percataba de sus sentimientos a tiempo.

Sin embargo, Isabella se limitó a devolverle la mirada y darle una sonrisa. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien y creía que él sería capaz de notar todo aquello a tiempo. En medio de todo aquello no notaron que estaban acercándose, casi parecía que iban a besarse, pero de pronto Isabella se apartó. Phineas estaba confundido. No entendía porque hizo eso, hasta que notó el problema, no estaban solos.

—Tienes razón —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, porque después se limitó a intentar ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Pero si la catástrofe no habría ocurrido mi padre no hubiera permitido que me casara con Ferb —dijo Vanessa.

Ferb giró levemente y habló por segunda vez aquel día.

—Aun así no me hubiese rendido —dijo.

Vanessa sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo. Finalmente Perry decidió entregarle una nota a Phineas, aunque aquello fue difícil. Tomando en cuenta que él todavía se escondía para que nadie viera el tono rojo de sus mejillas. El escrito decía: _Me aseguraré de que existan._

—Sin más problemas pueden comenzar con la construcción —dijo Jeremy. Feliz de que todo se estaba solucionando y por fin este infierno iba a revertirse, por tanto su hija, Amanda, no estaría condenada a continuar padeciendo en las fábricas.

—Pero… pero… pero…—el pelirrojo buscaba más escusas, pero no conseguía nada.

Candace rió por lo bajo al verlo así. Casi se parecía a ella cuando su mamá no le creía.

—Debemos construirla —una voz interrumpió los balbuceos de Phineas. Era Ferb, quien hablaba como si estuviese pronunciando un discurso—. No podemos seguir tolerando la injusticia. Tenemos que revelarnos en aras de un mejor mañana para todos y sobretodo asegurarnos de brindar un lugar seguro y agradable para nuestros hijos.

Perry sonrió, al menos sus muchos intentos lograron convencer a Ferb.

—¡Sí! —Exclamaron los presentes al unisonó. Poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano como si estuviesen uniéndose a un batallón que prometía ser la salvación y acabar con una guerra.

—Pero… —Phineas interrumpió su grito de alianza—. No tenemos material.

Los presentes bajaron la mano lentamente, mientras se limitaban a observarlo. Al parecer había encontrado una excusa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando las miradas no se apartaban de él.

Nadie dijo nada y simplemente tomaron asiento. Después de todo, tenía razón, aunque sólo estaba utilizándolo como excusa, tenía razón.

—Podemos reunir algo de metal de las fábricas —de pronto Jeremy habló.

Bueno, Phineas había encontrado una excusa y él, una solución.

—Pero… —el pelirrojo pensó un momento—. No tenemos energía —halló otro pretexto.

—Podríamos ir a la planta de energía —e Isabella encontró otra solución.

—Pero… —ya no encontraba más excusas, pero estaba seguro que olvidó una. Tenía que recordarla y tenía que hacerlo rápido—… pero…

—¡Phineas, no mas peros! —Candace lo interrumpió. Hablando con un tono de voz que se asemejaba al de años atrás cuando solía acusar a sus hermanos—. Es por el bien de los niños.

—¡Exacto! —Phineas estaba feliz. Su hermana le recordó el pretexto que había olvidado, aunque en medio de toda su emoción no se percató que, por primera vez en veinte años, le había dirigido la palabra—. Si llegan a descubrir que estamos construyendo una máquina del tiempo nos irá mal y pondremos en peligro a toda la familia, incluso a los niños.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, conforme los presentes se percataban de los riesgos a los que estarían expuestos y se preguntaban si era la mejor solución, pero ¿qué otra opción quedaba?

Finalmente Candace suspiro y luego habló.

—Tal vez sería mejor si los dejáramos con Stacy. Después de todo, si uno de nosotros va a la planta de energía tendría que faltar al trabajo, lo que provocaría que lo clasifiquen como rebelde, lo busquen, capturen y castiguen a toda su familia.

De pronto Phineas sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón. Era Perry que, nuevamente tenía una nota en la mano. Sin muchas ganas tomó el papel y leyó en voz alta.

_—_Puedo ir yo —leyó, pero al instante sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían y negó con la cabeza—. Oh, no. Tú no vas.

Perry se sorprendió. Casi parecía que estaba regañándolo. ¿Iban a pelear, otra vez?, pero si esta vez no dijo nada malo. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Notando la confusión de su mascota Phineas decidió hablar en un tono más suave. No quería reñir. No era su intención. Es sólo que hace veinte años lo perdió en el mar porque vivía una doble vida y lo peor de todo, su segunda vida, como agente secreto, era arriesgada. Aún estaba molesto porque escondió aquello, aunque comprendía sus razones, pero eso no quitaba el peligro al que se había expuesto.

—Es peligroso —finalmente habló—. No conoces donde se halla la planta. Las calles no son seguras y sobretodo nadie te conoce allá. Podrían llamar a seguridad. Nosotros tenemos la ventaja de que Buford está trabajando allí. Él podrá ayudarnos.

—Tiene razón —concordó Isabella—. Tenemos que elaborar un plan.

Phineas asintió en el acuerdo. Perry suspiró. Bueno, no le gustaba que no le permita ir sólo porque era peligroso. Después de todo, él era un agente secreto. Sabía cuidarse o al menos eso creía cuando quedó congelado en un bloque de hielo. Un momento, ¿por qué sus propios pensamientos lo contradecían? Negó mentalmente. Tal vez necesitaba descansar. Pero sea como sea, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Había muchas cosas que le impedían ir solo, pero él no sabía que solucionar este problema no sería tan sencillo. Tendría que afrontar muchas pruebas si quería lograr su cometido.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) Capitulo "Candace incomunicada"<p> 


	15. Buford Van Stomm

****N/A: ****Dato curioso. Los ornitorrincos sólo viven once años en promedio. Se ha encontrado casos en los que alcanzan los diecisiete años, pero son raros. Sin embargo, en el capítulo "El viaje cuántico de Phineas y Ferb", cuando viajan veinte años en el futuro, Perry todavía está vivo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ciencia, la O.W.C.A. lo hizo, tal vez? ¿Y con quién vive si se supone que Phineas y Ferb están en otros países? Quisiera conocer las respuestas. XD Bueno, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Buford Van Stomm<strong>

Tres días habían transcurrido cuando terminaron de reunir el metal suficiente y lo escondieron en los viejos cuarteles subterráneos de Perry. Esto fue rápido, en comparación a Heinz, ello porque ningún robot los vigilaba el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que hacían y el metal no era contado. Simplemente podían sacar lo que deseen. Además, los viejos e inutilizados cuarteles contaban con maquinaria vieja de la cual podrían sacar material si necesitaran más adelante. Lo único que les hacía falta era energía.

Pasados nueve días, en total desde que Perry llegó al inmueble amarillo, finalmente era el momento de despedirse de los niños. Candace había hablado con Stacy y, para su suerte, ella había estado de acuerdo.

Era el amanecer cuando despertaron a los pequeños con el pretexto de que un asunto inesperado, pero no peligroso ni grave se había presentado. Los vistieron y en medio de la escasa luz los llevaron por las calles de Danville, deteniéndose solamente cuando llegaron a su destino. Los niños obedecieron y se limitaron a mirarse entre sí, mientras se preguntaban cuál era el motivo de aquello. Estaban un poco asustados. Nunca había pasado algo semejante, ni siquiera cuando hicieron alguna travesura.

Sus padres intentaron calmarlos y finalmente Phineas habló. Claro que no les dijo toda la verdad. No podía simplemente decirles que iban a huir y esconderse, en tanto construían una máquina para que Perry retornara en el tiempo y evitara que todo esto suceda. Así que sólo dijo que ellos debían hacer un "viaje" y que no sabían cuánto duraría, por eso ellos se quedarían en casa de su tía Satcy hasta que ellos regresaran. Hablaba con dulzura y aparentemente sin preocupación en su voz, pero lo cierto era que interiormente estaba angustiado. Una parte de él le decía que esta era la última vez que los vería. Sabía que una vez que Perry regresara en el tiempo esta realidad se esfumaría y en cierta forma él, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Candace, Jeremy, Marie, Tomás, Xavier, Fred, Amanda y todos desaparecían también, porque pertenecían a esta realidad. No le gustaba la idea de "desaparecer", pero otra parte de su mente le decía que no sería para siempre. Él continuaría con vida en el pasado. Tendría diez años y ningún recuerdo sobre lo que pasó aquí. Al menos la culpa y la idea de que sus invenciones eran malas se esfumarían también. Y dentro de algunos años volvería a cumplir 30, estaría casado con Isabella y volvería a ver a su hija. Con aquellas ideas en mente habló, esperando que los niños no hicieran preguntas y comprendieran, pero no fue así.

Amanda fue la primera en preguntar y cuestionar el porqué del asunto, además que ella sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido hacer un "viaje". Finalmente, cuando notaron que no podrían callar sus dudas con palabras o mentiras simples, Candace la llevó a un lugar alejado del grupo e intentó hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué tienen que dejarnos? —preguntó su hija, sin esperar a que estén cómodas o siquiera seguras de que estaban a salvo.

Candace la observó. Sus ojos reflejaban rabia, duda, pero sobre todo miedo. Quizás estaba asustada, tal vez esto fue demasiado para ella. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido decirles esto con anterioridad, pero no querían que tuvieran tiempo para hacer preguntas. Sólo deseaban que fuese rápido y que comprendieran sin indagar, ya que en cuanto menos supieran sería mejor para ellos.

—Mamá —Amanda volvió a hablar. Estaba impacientándose al no obtener una respuesta—. Quiero saber qué sucede.

—Es… es difícil de explicar —su madre respondió, dudando si debía o no decirle lo que sucedía, pero tal vez era mejor no hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si su hija decidía unirse a ellos? No quería arriesgar su vida. No se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara.

—Mamá, ya no soy una niña. Puedo entenderlo —replicó la adolescente.

—Sólo debes saber que confió en ti para cuidar de tus hermanos y primos —y con aquellas palabras Candace giró e hizo una seña para que volviesen al lugar donde se hallaban los demás.

—Pero… —Amanda intentó decir algo más, pero su madre la interrumpió.

—Todo estará bien, Amanda —giró sobre sus pasos para hablar con ella, nuevamente. La abrazó y finalmente dijo—. Sólo debes tener fe.

Amanda observó a su madre durante un tiempo. Parecía que algún asunto le preocupaba y más de lo normal. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debía creer. Era lo único que le quedaba, de todos modos.

—Está bien —dijo y con aquellas palabras ambas se separaron y volvieron con los demás.

Los niños habían estado preguntando la razón de aquello, pero lo único que obtenían como respuesta era un: "Todo estará bien". Cuando finalmente vieron que Candace y Amanda retornaban guardaron silencio y esperaron. La mujer pelirroja se adelantó y tocó la puerta de la casa de su amiga hasta que ésta se abrió. Stacy salió y la saludó con una sonrisa leve

—¿Listos, niños? —preguntó Candace a lo cual nadie respondió.

Entonces vino la parte más difícil, la despedida. Phineas e Isabella se limitaron a consolar a Marie y repetirle, por milésima vez, que todo estaría bien. La abrazaron como si nunca la volverían a ver y finalmente la dejaron ir. Por su parte, Vanessa y Ferb hablaban con Tomás, intentando decir las palabras correctas para animarlo. Finalmente Candace y Jeremy se despidieron de sus tres hijos y después de aquello, los niños y la adolescente ingresaron a la construcción.

Perry los observó con melancolía, desde el suelo ya que estaba fingiendo ser un animal no pensante. Tal vez ésta sería la última vez que los vería. Siendo un ornitorrinco que sólo vive once años no estaría con vida para cuando nacieran. Bueno, quizás así sería mejor. Después de todo, cada ser vivo tiene su tiempo en la tierra y si llegaba su hora no podría hacer nada, sólo resignarse.

—Vamos, entren. A mis hijos les encantara conocerlos —Stacy intentaba animarlos, pero aquello no servía.

Después de que la puerta quedó cerrada, los pequeños se encaminaron a las ventanas, sólo para ver las siluetas de sus padres que ahora se perdían en el horizonte y los primeros rayos de la mañana que anunciaban la llegada del día.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Marie, sin poder ocultar la gama de emociones que se acumulaba en su interior.

—Tranquila. Yo te protegeré —y allí estaba Tomás, intentando consolarla y sacando fortaleza prácticamente de la nada. Mostrándose fuerte por ella.

La pequeña pelirroja lo observó a los ojos y sin dudarlo asintió. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

* * *

><p>Nadie había dicho una palabra después de que dejaron a los niños. Nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema. Quizás porque era muy doloroso o tal vez por el miedo que sentían. No importaba. No tenían tiempo de hablar, de todos modos. Ya que habían llegado a su destino.<p>

Frente a ellos había una construcción grande, en comparación con las demás. Era de color verde y del techo salían unos postes, rodeados de cables, que al parecer brindaban energía a toda el área limítrofe. Pero existía un problema. El edificio estaba rodeado de trampas que se extendían por el suelo como si de un campo minado se tratara.

—Oh, no. Me olvidé de las trampas —murmuró Vanessa, produciendo que los demás se voltearan a verla.

—¿Sabías de las trampas? —preguntó Isabella. Estaba confundida. Se suponía que nadie sabía cómo era este lugar exactamente. Debido a que sólo podían verlo los humanos que trabajaran allí. Además que las visitas estaban prohibidas y todo aquel que fuese llevado allí sólo saldría muerto. No había otra opción.

—Cuando visitaba a mi padre, podía escuchar lo que los robots decían y así me enteré de muchas cosas —respondió—. Existen trampas alrededor de la "Planta de energía". Sirven como una especie de defensa para que nadie pueda entrar, al igual que en las afueras del muro de la ciudad.

—¿Hay trampas afuera de la ciudad? —preguntó esta vez Phineas.

—Sí —respondió—. Afuera del muro existen tantas trampas, destinadas a evitar que nadie entre ni salga a menos que las desactiven. Hay trampas en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda, incluyendo en el mar.

Perry parpadeó ante lo que escuchó. ¿Trampas? ¿Y cómo es que él no encontró ninguna y entró sin dificultad? ¿Acaso…?

—Por aquí —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Vanessa, que al parecer había encontrado un lugar por el cual acceder.

Decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos a un lado se limitó a seguir a los demás. Al parecer Vanessa conocía la ubicación de una entrada subterránea. Porque abrió una especie de escotilla que se hallaba en el suelo y los guió por unos túneles.

Finalmente entraron, pero el interior no era muy agradable. Había un gran espacio, eso era innegable, sin embargo, parecía que nadie limpió el lugar en años. Había telarañas por todas partes y el polvo cubría gran parte de la superficie. Las grietas en las paredes eran grandes y manchas rojas (que probablemente eran sangre) ensuciaban la pintura de los muros internos. Personas que vestían harapos empujaban lo que parecía ser ruedas gigantes y de esta manera las hacían girar.

Cables y maquinaria estaban conectados a las mismas. Algunos de esos cables se conectaban a los postes que salían del techo y brindaban energía a Danville. A diferencia de las máquinas que almacenaban la energía en baterías. Aquellas ruedas se asemejaban mucho a las hélices que se utilizan para obtener energía eólica y cumplían la misma función, pero a diferencia de éstas, no eran empujadas por el viento, sino por el hombre. Por todos los pasillos y casi en cada rincón había robots, que al parecer vigilaban el lugar o quizás a los esclavos.

Se hallaban escondidos detrás de una máquina gigante, poniéndose de acuerdo para dividirse y de esta manera buscar a Buford. Hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—¡Alto ahí! —era una voz robótica. Al parecer un androide los había encontrado.

Los presentes voltearon, esperando lo peor. En unos instantes lograron ver al dueño de aquella voz y se congelaron por la sropresa. No se trataba de un androide común. Éste era grande y... extrañamente distinto a los demás.

—¿Norm? —de pronto la voz de Vanessa interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó el robot.

Los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. ¿Por qué Vanessa lo reconocía y por qué la llamaba hermana?

—Es el robot de mi padre —la mujer volvió a hablar, intentando despejar algunas dudas.

—Eso es correcto, pero no lo vi desde que fue a buscar a Perry el ornitorrinco —dijo Norm, sin embargo, él también estaba confundido. No esperaba volver a ver a Perry. De hecho, creía que el agente estaba... muerto—. ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

—Es una historia larga, Norm —respondió Vanessa—. Ahora necesitamos ayuda...

—Un momento —Candace interrumpió—. ¿No es el mismo robot que una vez vino a nuestra casa y nos quitó un CD donde estaban las pruebas para atrapar a mis hermanos?

—Sí, así es —confirmó Ferb.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Phineas.

—No quería hacerlo —respondió Norm, mientras su tono de voz cambiaba a uno menos alegre—. Era controlado por Perry el ornitorrinco.

—¿Perry? —preguntaron Phineas y Candace, girando la cabeza para lograr verlo.

El agente secreto, sin embargo, no era capaz de hablar ni responder. Y ahora más que nunca agradecía eso. Así que se limitó a mirar a un lado y silbar bajito.

—Hablaremos de eso después —interrumpió Isabella, luego se dirigió a Norm—. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

—Claro —respondió el androide, recuperando el entusiasmo de siempre—. ¿Qué necesitan?

—Estamos buscando baterías de larga duración y gran energía —respondió Vanessa.

—No conozco mucho de baterías.

—Entonces puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a un amigo —dijo Isabella, a lo cual el androide asintió—. Su nombre es Buford. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Norm buscó en su base de datos y en poco tiempo localizó el dato necesario.

—Trabaja en esa habitación —dijo, mientras señalaba al lugar al que debían ir.

—Gracias... hermano —concluyó Vanessa.

Y con aquellas palabras se marcharon, separándose en el proceso, tal como habían acordado. Candace, Jeremy y Vanessa se posicionaron alrededor de la habitación, para que pudiesen vigilar. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Perry, en cambio, se encaminaron hasta la sala contigua. Al ingresar se encontraron en una habitación grande, como todas las otras. El techo era muy alto y algunas cajas de gran tamaño estaban regadas por el suelo. Escondiéndose y frenando de cuando en cuando, se movieron por el lugar, intentando hallar a su amigo.

Buford no fue el único asignado a este lugar. Las exploradoras también fueron traídas aquí, pero no podían solicitar su ayuda. Hace unos meses las reportaron muertas. Al parecer habían intentado huir, pero no lo consiguieron. Isabella se enteró de aquello cuando habló con la madre de Gretchen. Aquella pequeña tragedia le había afectado mucho, a pesar que ya no las había visto en dieciséis años. Todavía las estimaba. Su pérdida fue algo inesperado y doloroso.

—Allí está —susurró Phineas, señalando a un lugar en específico.

Isabella salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquello y miró el lugar que su esposo señalaba. Allí unos pasos frente a ellos estaba Buford. Al parecer se encontraba trabajando en una especie de máquina. Giraba una manija con ambas manos, proporcionando energía al aparato. Se acercaron con cuidado y cuando finalmente llegaron a estar lo suficientemente cerca Phineas habló, intentando llamar su atención.

—Buford —susurró.

—¿Qué? —el hombre se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Entonces giró, intentando localizar la fuente de la voz que lo llamó—. ¿Quién es?

—Silencio —pidió Phineas, temiendo que los descubrieran si el ex bravucón hacía demasiado ruido—. Por aquí.

Buford se acercó con escepticismo y desconfianza, dudando si debía confiar en una voz misteriosa o no. Pero cuando finalmente estuvo frente a el dueño de la voz se paralizó.

—¡Phineas! —estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensó volver a verlo y menos en este lugar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso lo asignaron aquí o...?

—Silencio —dijo el aludido—. No deben vernos —y con aquellas palabras se apartó un poco, permitiendo que el ex bravucón viese a los demás que lo acompañaban y desconcertando aún más a su viejo amigo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Buford, mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los veía.

—Buscamos baterías para un invento.

El ex bravucón lo observó confundido. Esa respuesta no aclaraba sus dudas. Todo lo contrario, formaba una nueva.

—Creí que le juraron a Perry jamás volver a construir nada —dijo Buford.

—Sí —Phineas asintió—, pero eso fue hasta que apareció —entonces el pelirrojo se apartó un poco más y dejó suficiente espacio para que pudiese ver que el agente secreto se hallaba allí.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron? —Buford estaba sorprendido. Al parecer muchas cosas, de las que no estaba enterado, ocurrían en el exterior. En momentos como ese deseaba más que nunca no vivir allí, encarcelado y sin poder salir.

—No lo encontramos. Él volvió. Es… es una larga historia. Ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes —dijo el pelirrojo—. Construiremos una máquina del tiempo para mandar a Perry al pasado y así revertir la conquista del área limítrofe, pero necesitamos energía.

—¿Qué? —Buford estaba más confundido que antes.

—Todo esto comenzó porque él desapareció… —Phineas intentó explicarle, a grandes rasgos, lo ocurrido, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—¿Así que si el agente P no desaparecía nada de esto hubiese sucedido? —preguntó.

—No exactamente —respondió el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo al percatarse de una cosa—. Espera. Jamás te dije que era una agente secreto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Buford se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con aire de suficiencia.

—Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió en la aventura entre dimensiones de hace veinte años —simplemente dijo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que Perry sea un agente secreto? —Phineas levantó una ceja en la confusión—. El intento de invasión a esta dimensión fue hace diecinueve años y Perry estaba desaparecido.

Nadie lo notó, pero aquellas palabras confundieron a Perry. No comprendía lo que quería decir. Ni siquiera tenían sentido para él.

—No —habló Buford—. Me refiero a cuando viajaron a la otra dimensión, descubrieron la identidad secreta de su mascota y destruimos a los robots con sus inventos.

—¿Qué dices? —esta vez quien estaba confundido era Phineas.

—No lo recuerdan —dijo el ex bravucón—. Nos borraron la memoria.

—¿Perry, es cierto eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo, volteándose para ver a su mascota.

El agente secreto no sabía qué decir. Aun si pudiera hablar no diría nada. Así que se limitó a juntar las puntas de los dedos y fijar la vista en el suelo. Phineas no dijo más. Estaba un tanto dolido. Aquel era otro secreto que Perry no mencionó, una prueba más de su desconfianza. Giró y decidió que hablarían de eso después. Ahora no era momento para discutir.

—¿Por qué tú lo recuerdas? —le preguntó a Buford. Al menos él sí le diría la verdad.

—Hace una semana un rayo me golpeó y recordé todo.

—¿Un rayo? —preguntó Phineas—. ¿De dónde provino?

—No lo sé —respondió frustrado. Estaban demorando demasiado tiempo y eso podía ser peligroso. Además que no quería perder tiempo que podría estar utilizando para trabajar. Debía cubrir una cuota diaria y si perdía el tiempo no la cubriría. Y no hace falta decir que si eso pasaba sufriría—. ¡Cómo puedo saberlo!

—Tranquilo, Buford —el pelirrojo retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa—. Necesitamos una batería de larga duración y mucha energía.

El ex bravucón asintió y de inmediato se encaminó a la máquina en que había estado trabajando, sacó un objeto y regresó.

—Ésta servirá —dijo, mientras le entregaba la batería.

—Gracias.

—Será mejor que la usen bien y reviertan todo esto —dijo con un tono, muy leve, de amenaza. No podía dejar de comportarse como un bravucón, de todos modos—. Ahora salgan de aquí antes de que me metan en problemas.

—Sí, claro, Buford —Phineas sonrió recordando viejos tiempos y con aquellos pensamientos hizo una seña y se marcharon.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta que llegaron al lugar donde los demás estaban. Con una seña les indicaron que el trabajo estaba hecho y podían salir. Entonces se reencontraron en el túnel subterráneo, tal como habían acordado.

—Todo salió bien —dijo Phineas—. Tenemos lo que necesitamos —hizo una pausa, recordando lo sucedido. Entonces giró bruscamente y vio directamente al agente secreto— y muchas dudas que aclararas, Perry.

El aludido se encogió un poco, sintiéndose reprendido. ¡Genial!, más tarde iban a pelear otra vez. Estaba cansado de eso, pero no podía decirle todo a Phineas. Existían cosas que era mejor que no sepa. ¿Por qué no comprendía eso? Confiaba en él, sólo que algunos asuntos lo angustiarían o perturbarían y quería evitar eso. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

El silencio invadió el ambiente y entonces comenzaron a caminar. Salieron de aquel camino subterráneo y recorrieron la ciudad, intentando llegar hasta los viejos cuarteles subterráneos de Perry. Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando, en una esquina, divisaron a un ejército completo de robots. Corrieron a esconderse en un callejón. Esperando que los androides se encaminaran a otro lugar. Pasados cinco minutos, los seres de metal continuaban en el mismo lugar, así que Phineas comenzó a hablar bajo.

—Bien, creo que tienes cosas que explicar.

Perry lo observó con un toque de molestia grabada en sus ojos. ¿No podían esperar a que estén seguros o tal vez simplemente olvidarse del asunto?

—¿Por qué nos quitaste el CD?

No, al parecer no podían esperar. Perry tomó su libreta y escribió, explicando las razones de su obrar.

_—_Así que sólo fue una misión —dijo Phineas, cuando terminó de leer. Sentía un poco de escepticismo, pero decidió creerle ya que no encontraba otra razón para lo que hizo—. Entiendo, pero ¿de qué hablaba Buford? ¿Cuál viaje entre dimensiones y quién nos borró la memoria?

Perry escribió, relatando de aquel modo lo acontecido en la otra dimensión. Cuando finalmente terminó le entregó las hojas, pensando si habría otra manera de comunicarse. Escribir era agotador, más cuando debes contar una historia larga y compleja.

—Entonces derrotamos a una versión malvada del doctor D.

El agente secreto asintió. No quería escribir una respuesta. Deseaba que su mano descansase un poco antes de continuar.

—¿Y por qué no volvemos a utilizar esos inventos? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Perry suspiró con frustración. Al parecer tendría que volver a escribir. Tomó una hoja y explicó que sus cuarteles no servían, así que no podrían replicar sus inventos. Además que la O.W.C.A., más específicamente Carl y Monograma, borraron todo sobre él cuando el Regurgitador escapó de prisión. Por tanto, la información de su ordenador se había perdido.

_—_Qué mala suerte —dijo Phineas.

El silencio se impuso nuevamente, pero duró muy poco tiempo. Phineas recordó todo los secretos que Perry guardaba y sumándolos eran muchos. Demasiados para un simple ornitorrinco que no hacía gran cosa o al menos eso pensaba. En aquel instante su mente sólo pudo concluir una cosa.

—Nunca confiarás en nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono triste. La rabia del momento había pasado, ahora lo único que quedaba era la decepción. Había creído en Perry. Aunque sea sólo por un momento corto, había creído que confiaba en ellos. Pero no era así y al parecer nunca lo sería—. No nos dijiste nada de esto.

Perry suspiró. Phineas nunca comprendería sus razones. Estaba seguro de eso. Tomó una vez más su libreta y escribió: _N__o lo creí importante._

—¡Claro que es importante! —gritó Phineas. Estaba seguro de que aquello era sólo una excusa. Él utilizaba pretextos a menudo, así que podía reconocer cuando alguien estaba haciendo lo mismo—. ¡Todo lo que ocurrió es importante!

—Phineas —llamó Isabella con una voz dulce. Le tomó una mano e intentó tranquilizarlo.

Ante esto el pelirrojo suspiró y se calmó un poco. No debía exaltarse, al menos no ahora que los androides podrían escucharlos.

—Lo siento, Isabella —dijo. Entonces giró nuevamente para lograr ver a Perry—. ¿Hay algo más que nos estés escondiendo? —preguntó.

El agente secreto lo observó a los ojos y captó que Phineas no estaba jugando. Al contrario, un toque de ira se presentaba en su voz. Esperaba una respuesta sincera, al menos por ahora. Perry pensó por un momento. Quiso decirle acerca de la carta de Heinz, pero prefirió callar. Confiaba que el momento, en que tendría que revelarles esa verdad, jamás llegaría. Con estas esperanzas negó.

El pelirrojo se limitó a observar sus actos sin decir palabra. Perry había dudado por un momento. Probablemente estaba mintiendo, ¡otra vez! Un sentimiento leve de ira le invadió por dentro, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado, por la paz y porque si empezaban a reñir los robots los hallarían. Aquello no era algo que desease. Temía exponer la vida de su esposa, así que no mencionó que el otro dudó y simplemente contuvo el sentimiento de rabia que amenazaba con escapar.

—Espero que esta vez digas la verdad —fue lo último que dijo, porque después se limitó a guardar silencio.

Perry se incomodó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras más aún cuando el silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente. No le gustaba sentirse mal. No le agradaba saber que estaba mintiendo y que a pesar de que estaba mal continuaría con ello. Entonces intentó pensar en otra cosa para no seguir escuchando la voz de su conciencia. De pronto recordó algo relevante. Phineas mencionó un intento de invasión, que al parecer tuvo lugar cuando él estaba ausente. Necesitaba saber más sobre el asunto. Por precaución y porque probablemente si regresaba en el tiempo podría hacer algo. Entonces escribió en su libreta nuevamente: _¿De qué intento de invasión hablaban?_

Phineas leyó la nota y decidió responder. Al menos así se distraería un poco y la ira se desvanecería poco a poco.

—Hablábamos de una invasión que aconteció hace diecinueve años. Un año después de que desapareciste y de que la invasión de Danville ocurriera. No sabemos quién era el responsable, sólo conocemos que el ejército provino de otra dimensión —respondió—. Un día se abrió un portal en el cielo. Varias naves llegaron y personas que se comportaban como zombis, es decir, sin voluntad ni sentido, bajaron a intentar doblegarnos. Los androides reaccionaron y los devolvieron a su dimensión. Es todo lo que sabemos.

—Ya se fueron los robots —de pronto la voz de Jeremy se presentó en el ambiente.

—Bien, tenemos que seguir —dijo Isabella.

Entonces los humanos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar. Perry se quedó allí, por un momento. Muchas dudas habían surgido en el momento que Phineas hablaba. Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. ¿Qué haría al volver? ¿Esperar una invasión que probablemente no podría evitar? No podría pedir ayuda a la O.W.C.A. porque probablemente no le creerían, además que no tenía pruebas. No podía simplemente decir que algo como aquello ocurriría y presentar su palabra como único fundamento. Genial, ahora estaba en un gran dilema.

—Perry —llamó Phineas—. ¿No vienes?

Él asintió, antes de comenzar a caminar y decidir dejar sus tormentos para más tarde. Ahora tendría que enfocarse en llegar a su antigua base con su familia completa.

Tuvieron que desviarse varias veces para esquivar a varios androides que se cruzaban en su camino. De esta forma llegaron al cementerio de placas y pudo volver a leer los dos nombres que le llamaban la atención: "Jericho Harris Moon" y "Christopher Harris Bruce".

"Harris Moon" los apellidos de Jacob. Todavía se preguntaba si aquello tenía relación con el zoólogo o si esa combinación de apellidos era muy común en el mundo entero. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico o quizás el destino todavía albergaba muchas sorpresas para él.

Continuaron caminando hasta pasar por la casa amarilla en la que antes residían. Pudieron observar como androides rodeaban la misma y buscaban pistas para rastrear a la familia desaparecida. Siguieron su camino, pero otra vez se desviaron para esquivar a varios seres de metal. Perry visualizó que estaban muy cerca de una plaza que él quería evitar y desafortunadamente se dirigían allí.

Trató de impedirlo, pero robots estaban muy cerca y el único camino para evitarlos era ese. Llegaron a la plaza e ingresaron. Se encaminaban al centro hasta que Perry intentó desviarlos, sin embargo, a pesar de lo que indicaba, continuaron dirigiéndose al centro.

—Miren —Candace habló mientras señalaba un lugar en específico—. Un tablero de ajedrez.

Estaban cerca como para divisar el tablero, pero no lo suficiente como para visualizar las fichas. Al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja Perry comenzó a hacer señas, indicando que siguieran por un camino alterno.

Phineas observó sus señas y concluyó que, si quería evitar el tablero, estaba ocultando algo. Con aquella idea en mente decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

—No, Perry —dijo el pelirrojo—. No nos desviaremos. Este camino es más directo.

El agente secreto se quedó parado allí. Iban a ver algo que no debían y él no lo podría evitar. El pelirrojo tampoco estaba cooperando, así que no le quedaban opciones. Finalmente llegaron a estar lo suficientemente cerca y observaron las fichas del juego del horror.

—Hey, miren. Son animales —dijo Vanessa, sorprendida por lo que sus ojos advertían. No había esperado eso—. Y tienen el mismo sombrero que Perry —levantó una ceja en la confusión, sin comprender el porqué de aquello.

—Perry… —llamó Phineas—. ¿También eran agentes secretos?

El ornitorrinco asintió. El pelirrojo lo observó con confusión. ¿Eso era lo que quería evitar? ¿No deseaba que vieran a los otros agentes? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el problema?

—¿Qué les pasó y por qué no querías que los viéramos? —preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera escribir o hacer cualquier movimiento, se escuchó un grito leve, que pronunciaba una sola palabra: "No"

—Isabella —Phineas se sorprendió. Era la voz de su esposa. Estaba seguro de eso. Reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier lugar. ¡Y había gritado! ¡Algo malo estaba sucediendo! Su corazón se aceleró y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el lugar de donde provino ese sonido.

Continuará…


	16. Pinky el chihuahua

**Capítulo 16: Pinky el chihuahua**

Phineas corrió tan rápido como podía. Tenía que llegar hasta Isabella. Temía que algo malo hubiese sucedido. De pronto se detuvo, cuando encontró a su esposa arrodillada. Tenía las manos en el rostro y al parecer estaba llorando. Frente a ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de un chihuahua, de pie como si fuese una estatua.

Al comprender lo que ocurría, el hombre pelirrojo se arrodillo para estar a su altura y la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Ella sólo lloraba con más libertad. Al escuchar su llanto los demás también se acercaron y entendieron, casi de inmediato, lo que sucedía. Todos excepto Vanessa.

—¿Qué… ocurre? —preguntó vacilante la hija del doctor. No sabía si debía preguntar o no, pero sinceramente deseaba comprender lo que para los demás era evidente.

—Era su mascota, Pinky —fue lo único que dijo Ferb. Al parecer seguía siendo de pocas palabras.

—Lo siento —dijo Vanessa, arrepintiéndose de hacer aquella pregunta.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Isabella continuaba llorando y Phineas la consolaba con pequeños susurros que sólo ellos dos podían entender. Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la mujer se apartó un poco e intentó hablar.

—¿Qué… qué… qué… le pasó? —dijo y la pregunta estaba dirigida a Perry.

El agente secreto suspiró. No deseaba que se enterara de esto, pero quizás algunas cosas eran inevitables. Giró la cabeza para lograr ver a Phineas y preguntarle con la mirada si podía contar lo que pasó. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada. Parecía molesto, pero aun así asintió. Claramente discutirían después, ahora deseaba que responda a la pregunta de su esposa.

Perry tomó su libreta y contó de manera escrita que él vio ese tablero de ajedrez cuando llegó y que Carl, el ex becario, le comentó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido con los agentes. También escribió las razones por las cuales no podían revelar sus identidades a sus dueños. Sin embargo, nadie podía saber lo que realmente pasaron los agentes.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que el agente P se perdió en el mar y la O.W.C.A. continuaba buscándolo. Pinky el chihuahua, al igual que otros agentes, recibió su misión diaria y la noticia de que todavía no encontraban a Perry. Lamentaba mucho aquello, pero no podía hacer nada, así que se limitó a continuar con su rutina.<p>

Había logrado escapar y destruir con éxito el invento de su enemiga, la profesora Poofenplotz. Con la ayuda de su jetpack se dirigió a casa. Fue un día normal para él. No sabía que, mientras él cumplía su misión, la central de la O.W.C.A. había sido tomada.

Al día siguiente, bajó a sus cuarteles para recibir su misión, pero la Mayor Wanda no se hallaba en la pantalla. Intentó comunicarse con la agencia, pero no tuvo éxito. Después de un tiempo comenzó a preocuparse, ya que aquello era sumamente extraño e inusual. Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería ir allá y comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Con la ayuda del jetpack, se dirigió a la central de la O.W.C.A., pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrar destruido el edificio. Después que la sorpresa del momento pasó, se dispuso a entrar en las ruinas de la construcción para intentar averiguar lo que pasó. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, visualizó a más agentes que corrían hacia a fuera. Al parecer eran perseguidos por androides, que les disparaban e intentaban atraparlos. Al ver esto, corrió también.

Se escondió en un lugar cercano y desde allí divisó que otros agentes corrían con excesiva lentitud, como si se tratase de un video en cámara lenta. Pronto los robots los atraparon y los encerraron en jaulas. No quiso ver más, sabía que no podía hacer nada y que quedarse a observar no ayudaría. Entonces tomó el jetpack y escapó tan rápido como el aparato se lo permitió.

En el camino halló a uno de los agentes, Charlie el canario, que se encontraba volando hacia la O.W.C.A. Le hizo detenerse y le informó la situación, también le pidió que anunciara esto a los demás. La pequeña ave así lo hizo. Volando recorrió toda la ciudad, informando a todos lo ocurrido en la central, pero no fue lo único que dijo. Comunicó, también, que debían reunirse para elaborar un plan y una forma de averiguar lo que realmente pasó y quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

Así lo hicieron, mas no encontraron explicaciones a todo esto. Acordaron entonces reunirse nuevamente al día siguiente. Aquella mañana todos los habitantes de la residencia García-Shapiro estaban fuera, por diferentes razones. Así que la casa estaba vacía, a excepción de Pinky que continuaba allí. De pronto un sonido se escuchó y el chihuahua salió al patio para ver de qué se trataba. Fue entonces que vio a los androides de color lila.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" se preguntó. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad para pensar más. Ya que pronto lo divisaron y comenzaron a dispararle con aquella extraña arma que alentaba las cosas. Corrió entonces hacia su patio trasero.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Alto ahí! —repetían los robots, como si se tratara de un disco rayado.

Pero Pinky no obedeció, sino que se escondió debajo de unas sillas de jardín. Entonces dos robots comenzaron a caminar por el pasto y buscarlo. Pinky el chihuahua se limitó a acurrucarse en su escondite, mientras pedía al cielo que sus dueños no llegaran a casa. Al menos no ahora que podrían correr peligro. Entonces recordó que Isabella estaría en la playa junto con los dueños de Perry. Suspiró con alivio al entender que no retornaría hasta el medio día. Al menos su ama estaba a salvo… por el momento.

Decidió dejar de lado aquello y enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que vencer a esos androides y averiguar la forma en que habían encontrado su hogar, también debía informar esto a los demás agentes. De pronto notó que los robots pasaban muy cerca del lugar en que se hallaba. Movió entonces una silla y gracias a ello un androide tropezó y cayó. Soltó su arma y Pinky la tomó. No sabía lo que el arma hacía, pero aun así disparó con ella. Atinó a tres robots, pero estos no se destruyeron sino que comenzaron a moverse con lentitud. Entonces corrió para enfrentar a los demás, pensando que ahora los cazadores se habían convertido en presas.

El chihuahua había vencido a cinco de los diez robots, cuando un rayo destrozó el arma que tenía. Giró la cabeza para ver la procedencia de este rayo y logró divisar a más androides. Uno de ellos llevaba un arma, pero ésta, a diferencia de las que portaban los otros robots, no causaba lentitud. Por el contrario, su objetivo era la destrucción.

Entonces decidió huir. Los seres de metal comenzaron a perseguirlo. Por suerte ningún rayo logró atinarle y él continuaba igual de rápido. Sin embargo, un androide lo atrapó. Gracias a la adrenalina tuvo fuerza suficiente para liberarse de su agarre y golpearlo. Continuó corriendo y esquivando los disparos, mas pudo percatarse de que no querían matarlo, sino que, por alguna extraña razón, deseaban atraparlo.

Todas las salidas del patio trasero estaban cercadas por robots. No tenía otra alternativa que bajar a sus cuarteles. Encontró entonces una maceta. Cogió la planta y la levantó. Se metió en el agujero e ingresó a su base subterránea. Cayó en la silla que estaba en frente de su pantalla. Se detuvo un momento y tomó aire. Estaba muy cansado por haber corrido tanto, sin embargo, sentía que todavía no estaba a salvo. Sabía que los androides podían destrozar la maceta y abrirse pasó hasta sus cuarteles.

Se levantó e intentó calmarse. Debía pensar bien su siguiente movimiento. De nada serviría desesperarse. Sus temblores habían aumentado considerablemente, tal vez por miedo, quizás por cansancio. No lo sabía. Sólo estaba seguro de que deseaba que todo esto no fuese real, quería que fuese un horrible sueño del cual pronto iba a despertar.

Su mente no dejaba de preocuparse por su ama. No podía estar segura con estos robots y monos sueltos. ¿Qué querían de todos modos? ¿Por qué capturar a los agentes en vez de matarlos? ¿No sería más efectivo el asesinarlos? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de atraparlos? ¿Y por qué los androides no bajaban? ¿No debían atraparlo a toda costa? Entonces ¿qué estaban esperando? Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preguntas, ya que pronto escuchó un sonido perturbador. Parecía que alguien estaba caminando y que sus zapatos estaban hechos de metal.

Giró y vio que una de sus paredes había sido destrozada. El agujero de la misma tenía forma circular, como si hubiese sido atravesada por un taladro gigante. Sin embargo, sabía que esto no era reciente. Porque no escuchó ningún sonido de maquinaria, pero tampoco era tan antiguo. Porque no estaba allí ayer. Esto significaba que tal vez ayer, por la noche o en la tarde, habían ingresado a sus cuarteles para capturarlo. ¿Cómo sabían de la existencia de los cuarteles subterráneos?

De pronto, los androides ingresaron a través del túnel que había sido creado por el taladro. Pinky adoptó una pose defensiva y se limitó a luchar con ellos, pero parecía que eran infinitos. Cada vez que vencía a uno otro aparecía.

La suerte no le sonreía. Estaba cansado y herido por varios golpes que había recibido, sin embargo, no podía rendirse. Simplemente era inconcebible. ¿Qué sería de Isabella si se dejaba vencer?

Con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta el jetpack, lo tomó y se lo colocó. Lo encendió y atravesó el techo para salir, tal como a veces hacia Perry. Pinky sonrió cuando notó que estaba lejos, había conseguido huir. Finalmente llegó hasta el lugar en que los agentes se dieron cita para poder planear una forma de vencer a estos atacantes. Ingresó, dio unos pasos y se dejó caer. Estaba muy cansado para seguir en pie.

Los pocos agentes que quedaban se espantaron y al instante se apresuraron a socorrerlo. Gerald, un gato de raza siamés, y Peter el panda, lo levantaron con cuidado. Entonces, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban contó todo lo ocurrido. Lo escucharon con suma atención y cuando terminó nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? —de pronto el chihuahua interrumpió el silencio.

Los agentes se observaron entre sí, antes de que un perro doberman respondiera.

—No llegó —simplemente dijo.

Pinky se quedó allí, parado y sin decir nada. Si no llegó… era lógico pensar lo peor.

—A… ahora ¿qué haremos? —la voz desesperada de Gerald interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Somos muy pocos. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es seguro que quien está detrás de esto lo planeó bien. Conoce nuestras identidades secretas. ¡Estamos perdidos! Irá a nuestras casas y… —sin embargo, no continuó hablando, ya que una duda horrible atravesó la mente del felino y él no se quejó más, sino que se limitó a pronunciar una sola palabra—. Alisa.

—¿Tu dueña? —pregunto Adelaide la ardilla.

—Sí, mi dueña. ¡Debe estar en peligro! —Gerald comenzó a desesperarse y más de lo normal—. Debieron ir a buscarme y ella está sola en casa. ¡Debo irme!

—Pero si vas te atraparan —el doberman interrumpió sus gritos.

—No importa. Al menos la protegeré —el gato comenzó a correr hacia la puerta—. Ya tiene suficiente con la muerte de su padre. No se merece que robots la espanten. No lo soportaría —y con aquellas palabras salió de la estancia.

Los demás se quedaron allí, observando la puerta por la que el gato pesimista se fue. Después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio, en los que meditaban las palabras del felino, uno de ellos volvió a hablar.

—Todos estamos perdidos —susurró un ratón blanco, cuyo nombre era Richard. Se puso de pie y también se dispuso a salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la ardilla.

—A casa, a intentar proteger a mis dueños.

—Creo que haré lo mismo —dijo el doberman, mientras se ponía de pie.

Pinky se levantó, dispuesto a protestar por su repentina actitud. No podían rendirse tan fácilmente, seguir sus impulsos y miedos e ir a intentar proteger su hogar sin ninguna ayuda o apoyo. Estando solos los vencerán fácilmente. Él lo sabía. Después de todo, se había enfrentado a los androides y casi terminan venciéndolo.

Antes de que pudieran salir o que el chihuahua pronunciara una palabra, la puerta se abrió y Charlie ingresó arrastrándose. Dimitri el doberman, se apresuró a levantarlo e inspeccionarlo. Al parecer el pequeño canario tenía un ala y una pata rotas.

—Ellos vienen —fue lo último que dijo Charlie, antes de desmayarse.

De pronto los robots ingresaron en la estancia. ¡Genial!, ahora que encontraron su base secreta los vencerían con facilidad. Sin embargo, ellos no serían capturados sin luchar. Rápidamente los agentes embistieron a los invasores. Pinky se apresuró a atacar a un robot, mas éste lo golpeó tan fuerte que el chihuahua se desmayó.

Pinky el chihuahua despertó después. Estaba encerrado dentro de una jaula, en una habitación relativamente oscura. Giró la cabeza y vio también a los otros agentes en la misma situación. Suspiró con frustración. "Ahora sí, todo acabó" pensó. Y tenía razón. Porque ya no quedaba nadie que pudiese liberarlos.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, un maullido para ser más específicos. Se volteó y vio que a su derecha había una jaula, en la cual se encontraba Gerald.

—También te atraparon —susurró el chihuahua, pensando que sus pensamientos eran correctos. No servía de nada intentar hacerse el héroe y defender su casa sin ayuda de refuerzos.

El gato de raza siamés giró la cabeza para logar verlo. Al hacerlo, Pinky pudo divisar que el agente tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y parte de su pelaje estaba quemado.

—Al menos no la molestaron —dijo el felino, mientras sonreía con melancolía y algunas lágrimas de frustración se formaban en sus ojos.

El chihuahua no respondió y simplemente se limitó a mirarlo. A veces Gerald podía ser desesperante. De hecho, el gato era el agente más pesimista que jamás había conocido. Y era un poco hiperactivo cuando se desesperaba, pero ahora… ahora Pinky debía admitir que por esta vez Gerald tenía razón, estaban perdidos.

La tarde llegó a su fin y entonces los androides ingresaron y repartieron lo que parecía ser comida. Pinky dudó por un momento. Tal vez estaba envenenada, sin embargo, ¿qué caso tendría eso? ¿Para qué atraparlos si su intención era matarlos? Con estas ideas comió los alimentos.

El tiempo transcurrió, pero los agentes no se daban por vencido. Ellos planearon una forma de escapar. Por suerte, los androides no les quitaron los sombreros, así que simplemente podían utilizar sus instrumentos para lograr huir. Sin embargo, el problema eran los robots.

Pasaron días planeando la mejor forma de vencerlos. Finalmente decidieron usar la misma maniobra que realizó Perry para vencer a los robots que vinieron de la segunda dimensión, aunque no había funcionado tan bien. Pero confiaban que daría resultado si más agentes la ejecutaban al mismo tiempo.

Una mañana se escucharon fuertes pasos y todo comenzó a vibrar, como si se tratara de un temblor. Parecía como si gigantes caminaran arriba. Decidiendo que no sería propicio huir en medio de un terremoto. Entonces esperaron a que esto pase.

Tres días después, todo parecía tranquilo. Entonces decidieron que ya era tiempo de escapar. Salieron de sus jaulas. Abrieron la puerta e inmediatamente visualizaron a los androides. Provocando que se destruyan entre ellos, consiguieron huir.

(**N/A: **desde aquí escuchen "Déjame gritar" de Kudai)

Una vez libres buscaron la forma de salir. Finalmente visualizaron la puerta que conectaba con el exterior. La abrieron, pero quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron. No podía ser cierto. No podían creerlo. Habían luchado durante toda su vida para que esto no sea real, pero ahora lo era. Danville lucia ófrica y casi destruida. Ellos no lo sabían pero el escándalo que duro tres días y que ellos pensaron que era una especie de temblor, era nada más y nada menos que las pisadas de los edificios robots gigantes que conquistaban el área limítrofe.

Pronto divisaron a más androides que intentaban capturarlos. Entonces lucharon contra ellos, pero eran demasiados. Parecía que tres ejércitos completos los atacaban. Finalmente se cansaron y los robots consiguieron atraparlos nuevamente. Sin embargo, esta vez los seres de metal les quitaron sus sombreros y los registraron para confiscar cualquier objeto que pudieran utilizar para escapar otra vez. Después los encerraron una vez más.

Pasaron las semanas, pero no consiguieron huir de nuevo. Dejaron de traerles buena comida y les proporcionaron desperdicios. El tiempo pasó y los agentes ya no sabían si transcurrieron días o semanas. Sólo se lamentaban y preocupaban por sus dueños. Gerald no dejaba de golpear su jaula, deseaba a toda costa salir, cuando se cansaba y estaba débil por todas las heridas que se provocaba al golpear los barrotes, se tiraba en el suelo repitiendo una sola palabra: "Alisa". Pinky, por el contrario, intentaba abrir el candado con cualquier objeto o alambre que hallaba en el suelo, sin embargo, nunca encontraba un instrumento adecuado para realizar tal tarea. Pero ¿qué importancia tenía? No quedaba nada. Todo por lo que alguna vez lucharon, la libertad y la justicia, se habían perdido. Sus familias ahora eran esclavas de un dictador que ni siquiera había dado la cara. Muchos otros estarían muertos. Ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

El tiempo y la desesperación terminaron por destruir la esperanza que alguna vez tuvieron. Ya no les quedaba nada. Habían fracasado miserablemente en su intento de proteger el área de los tres estados. Alguien había sido más listo y más hábil que ellos. Sus mentes sólo se remontaban a aquellos recuerdos alegres que guardaban consigo. A los tiempos en que vencer el mal era cosa de todos los días y sus familias estaban seguras de cualquier dictador.

Los últimos dos días que estuvieron encerrados dejaron de traerles alimentos y sólo se limitaron a cuidar que no escapen. Finalmente, un lunes los sacaron de sus jaulas y los encerraron en la parte de atrás de un camión. Estaban débiles, tristes, preocupados y frustrados, así no pusieron mucha resistencia.

De pronto la movilidad se detuvo, abrieron las puertas y los condujeron a una plaza. Al ingresar, el chihuahua pudo leer que el nombre de la misma era: "O.W.C.A.". En el centro de la plaza visualizó un tablero gigante de ajedrez. Alrededor de él, se hallaban los miembros de la agencia, incluyendo a los científicos.

Los encerraron en una jaula gigante y entonces pudo divisar a quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Un villano buscado que escapó hace un tiempo de la cárcel de la O.W.C.A.: el Regurgitador.

El hombre dio una orden para que uno de los robots lea un papel.

—Ésta es una lección para todos aquellos que se atrevan a intentar vencer al mal y para su amada agencia —leyó el ser de metal—. Los que llamaron agentes y se interpusieron a la conquista del área limítrofe serán congelados y exhibidos como fichas de ajedrez, para el deleite y gloria del mal.

Los miembros de la agencia se exaltaron, mas no podían hacer nada. Sólo presenciar ese injusto castigo. Sacaron un agente a la vez, lo colocaron al frente de una máquina, presionaron un botón. Entonces un rayo impactó al animal y éste quedó inmóvil e inerte. Después de eso, lo acomodaron como si fuese una ficha de aquel juego del horror. Los miembros de la O.W.C.A. simplemente se limitaron a sollozar por el dolor y la impotencia. No podían hacer nada y eso era lo que más los torturaba.

Llegó el turno de Gerald, pero el felino no se rindió tan fácilmente. Cosa que impresionó a la mayoría. Varios habían pensado que siendo tan pesimista se limitaría a aceptar su destino, pero no fue así. Intentó liberarse del agarre de los robots, pero fracasó. Finalmente lo colocaron frente al aparato y todo lo que él hizo fue hablar para sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Alisa —se lamentó el gato siamés—. No pude protegerte —en aquel instante una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y entonces el rayo lo alcanzó y quedó inerte.

Finalmente llegó el turno del chihuahua. Pinky no se resistió, pues no le quedaban fuerzas para siquiera intentarlo. Desde el pedestal se limitó a observar a la Mayor Wanda, que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sostenía un pañuelo. Entonces hizo un saludo militar, parándose totalmente firme en el proceso, ocultando la enorme tristeza que en esos instantes sentía y por primera vez intentó controlar sus temblores.

Al final, todo por lo que había luchado, todo en lo que había creído, no sirvió para nada. El área limítrofe estaba doblegada por un dictador y su amada niña llena de terror.

Su mente se remontó a sus recuerdos, a los instantes que pasó con Isabella. Sólo rogaba y esperaba que ella esté bien. Entonces ladró por última vez y su mente se concentró en la imagen de la niña de cabellos negros, antes de que el rayo lo dejara inmóvil para siempre.

* * *

><p>Phineas terminó de leer el papel en voz alta y todo lo que quedó fue el llanto de una mujer de cabellos negros, un ambiente tenso y su furia interior. Estaba molesto. Enfadado porque Perry no le dijo nada de esto, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más horrible del asunto radicaba en que aquella mentira afectó a Isabella. Si Perry le habría informado de la existencia de esta plaza, él nunca habría tomado este camino. Hubiera preferido usar una ruta alterna.<p>

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Perry? —preguntó el pelirrojo, casi gritando.

Perry retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio alterado. Tomó su libreta y escribió tan rápido como podía: _No quería que Isabella se entere. Creí que sería muy doloroso._

—Entiendo, pero ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?! —esta vez sí estaba gritando.

El agente secreto estaba frustrado. ¡Genial!, ahora terminarían peleando de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue su culpa. Él le advirtió. ¡Le pidió que tomaran otro camino!, pero Phineas no confió en él. Sabía a la perfección que no tomó en cuenta su opinión porque el pelirrojo pensaba que le estaba escondiendo algo. Cosa que era cierta, ¡pero ese no era el punto ahora!

Tomó su libreta y garrapateó una respuesta, pero esta vez la letra estaba escrita en mayúscula y tenía tantos signos de admiración que podía considerarse una falta a las normas de la gramática. No era capaz de gritar como Phineas, pero al menos podía simular un grito con las letras.

El pelirrojo cogió el trozo de papel con brusquedad, pensando en que tipo de escusa Perry utilizaría esta vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en el manuscrito tosco y diferente a los demás. La nota decía: _te dije que tomáramos otro camino._

Al parecer esta vez Perry no estaba utilizando pretextos, sino que le reclamaba. Casi como si le gritara. Cosa que no lo hacía feliz. No en absoluto.

—¡Pero no me dijiste la razón! —respondió el pelirrojo—. ¡Y cuando te pregunté si estabas escondiendo algo más dijiste que no! ¡Mentiste de nuevo!

Perry quería escribir una respuesta. Deseaba continuar reclamándole y hacerle entender que esta vez él no era el responsable, pero Phineas no le dio tiempo para siquiera tomar su libreta. Y ahora que había mencionado su mentira, él ya no sabía que argumento usar para protestar. El pelirrojo tenía razón, debió decir la verdad, pero no podía. No deseaba que sus niños se enteraran de un evento trágico ni de una situación agobiante. Es cierto que ahora eran adultos, pero para él todavía eran sus niños, a los que no quería preocupar ni presionar.

El agente secreto simplemente suspiró con frustración. Es claro que no podía reclamarle si él había mentido para empezar. Así que se limitó a escribir una respuesta: _lo siento._

Phineas quería gritar, correr, saltar, golpear el aire, hacer cualquier cosa que lo aliviara de esta ira que crecía cada vez más. Perry le mintió. ¡Simplemente le mintió, cuando él le pidió sinceridad!. Y lo peor de todo era que no fue la primera vez, era la segunda ¿o la tercera? ¿Quizás la cuarta? La verdad ya había perdido la cuenta y eso era lo que más lo enfurecía. Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para peleas extensas ni para dar discursos largos sobre cuán frustrado se sentía. Así que contuvo sus emociones y simplemente se limitó a suspirar, mirarlo con rabia y volver a hablar.

—Sigues escondiendo cosas. ¡No confías en nosotros! ¡No nos dices toda la verdad! —sin embargo, se detuvo al notar que estaba exaltándose otra vez. Entonces intentó hablar con más calma—. Te preguntare una vez más. ¿Hay algo que todavía no nos has dicho?

Perry pensó por un momento. Quizás era mejor decirle sobre la carta de Heinz. Después de todo, no le gustaba verlo tan molesto y mucho menos ser la causa de aquella ira. Así que observó el papel y el lápiz que sostenía en las manos, intentó tomar el trozo de madera relleno con carbón y escribir, relatar toda la verdad. Pensó en sacar las cartas, que tenía guardadas en su sombrero fedora, pero al instante se arrepintió. No podía. Era mejor que no supieran nada. No quería que estén preocupados por un asunto que era suyo y de nadie más. Entonces se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro? —Phineas volvió a preguntar, brindándole una segunda oportunidad para decir la verdad sin terminar peleando. Claramente no confiaba en él. No después de descubrir tantas mentiras. Sin embargo, él estaba decidido. Así que se limitó a asentir.

El pelirrojo lo observó durante un tiempo. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Perry había tardado demasiado en responder, claro signo de que estaba mintiendo, ¡de nuevo! No lo soportaba. En ese instante sólo quería ahorcar algo para desahogar tanta ira que había estado acumulando desde que descubrió su primera mentira, pero no era momento para eso. Además no sólo se sentía furioso, sino también triste. Quería que confiara en él. De verdad lo deseaba y le dolía que eso fuera imposible. Entonces decidió hacer una última pregunta. Aquella que mostraba cuan triste se sentía y al mismo tiempo, advertía sobre las consecuencias de sus mentiras.

—¿Sabes que no te perdonaría más mentiras? —dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Perry se sorprendió. No esperaba eso. Era un golpe bajo. Una especie de advertencia y él temía que se cumpliera. No soportaría que Phineas no volviera a hablar con él y mucho menos que lo ignorara tal y como había hecho con Candace. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que algo como aquello ocurriera. Sin embargo, no podía decirle. ¡Era un asunto muy delicado! Entonces se limitó a asentir. Sabía que nunca le perdonaría más mentiras, pero confiaba en que eso no llegaría a suceder.

—Ah… No quiero ser inoportuna pero… debemos seguir —Vanessa interrumpió el silencio que se había impuesto.

Phineas quiso decir algo, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

—Tiene razón —concordó Isabella.

—¿Estás mejor? —cuestionó Phineas. Su voz repleta de angustia y preocupación por el estado de su esposa.

—No —respondió Isabella, pero al ver que el pelirrojo la observaba con inquietud, decidió volver a hablar—, pero… pero sé que debemos seguir. Pinky lo hubiera querido así —y con aquellas palabras comenzó a caminar, intentando que nadie viera las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos cuando mencionó el nombre de su mascota.

Los demás la siguieron de cerca, pensando que sería mejor no decir más y no volver a mencionar el asunto de Pinky.

* * *

><p>Se hallaban muy cerca de los cuarteles subterráneos, cuando escucharon gritos. Era una voz masculina que extrañamente, tenía un acento extranjero y se limitaba a preguntar: "¿A dónde me llevan? ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Les digo que me dejen salir!"<p>

Perry se inquietó. Aquella voz le sonaba familiar, demasiado. Entonces decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba. Hizo un ademán para que esperaran mientras él veía de quién se trataba, pero ni Phineas ni los demás entendieron esto. Sólo vieron que estaba alejándose.

—¿A dónde vas Perry? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Sospechando que él agente estaba escondiendo algo.

_Perry suspiró con frustración al escuchar el tono de Phineas. Probablemente pensaba que se trataba de otra mentira, pero esta vez ese no era el caso. Así que sacó su libreta y escribió una respuesta rápida: __Creo escuchar la voz de alguien que conozco. Debo ir a ver, sólo espérenme._

—Es muy peligroso —el tono del pelirrojo cambió con rapidez. Ahora no parecía molesto, sino preocupado—. Déjame acompañarte.

El agente secreto asintió. Sabía que si no le permitía acompañarle, Phineas no le permitiría ver de qué se trataba. Entonces ambos caminaron, escondiéndose donde podían y cuando finalmente llegaron, se limitaron a guarecerse en un callejón y espiar sin ser vistos. Al hacerlo descubrieron que la voz provenía de una jaula, que se hallaba en la parte trasera de un camión que estaba estacionado. En la misma se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Perry no lo creía. No era posible que él esté aquí, en el infierno de Danville. De todas formas, ¿cómo llegó aquí? y lo más importante: ¿por qué?

"¿Por qué, Jacob, por qué viniste aquí?" pensó Perry.

Continuará…


	17. Jacob Harris Moon Primera parte

**Capítulo 17: Jacob Harris Moon. Primera parte**

Perry comenzó a inquietarse. Un misterio se sumaba a sus muchas aflicciones. Ya tenía suficiente con no saber quién comandaba el intento de invasión de la otra dimensión y desconocer quién le había devuelto la memoria a Buford y por qué, además de preocuparse por la seguridad de sus dueños, conseguir los materiales para la máquina, entre otras muchas cosas. Y ahora Jacob aparecía misteriosamente en Danville, sin mencionar que estaba encerrado. Tal vez cayó en alguna de las trampas, que mencionó Vanessa, y lo capturaron. Sí, eso era lo más probable, pero ¿a dónde lo llevarían? ¿Qué harían con él? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no se quedó en Australia donde estaría seguro? ¿Es acaso que decidió visitarlo o averiguar cómo estaba o si había llegado sano y salvo?

—Perry, ¿qué pasa? —Phineas interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Lo conoces?

El agente secreto asintió. Sí, lo conocía y eso era lo peor.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el pelirrojo con escepticismo. Esperaba que esto no sea otro secreto revelado.

Perry lo observó con frustración. Phineas no confiaba en él. Entonces, ¿cómo él podía confiar en Phineas? Decidiendo no pensar en eso ahora, tomó su libreta y escribió: Es Jacob, el zoólogo que me ayudó a volver a Danville.

—Ya veo —el pelirrojo suspiró con alivio. Al menos esta vez decía la verdad. Sin embargo, una duda invadió su mente—. Espera. Vanessa dijo que él te ayudó a volver a Danville y que estaba camino a una convención.

El agente secreto lo observó por unos instantes. Sí, Vanessa dijo eso, cuando explicó como Perry regresó al área limítrofe, porque esa era la verdad. Esta vez no estaba escondiendo nada. De hecho, él estaba tan confundido como Phineas.

—Perry —el pelirrojo volvió a hablar, intentando llamar su atención—. Dijiste que estaba camino a una convención. Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí? —Phineas se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Perry se limitó a levantar los hombros, intentando indicar que no conocía la respuesta.

—No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Esta vez fue el agente secreto quien se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con molestia. No le agradaba que desconfiara, aunque sabía que estaba totalmente justificado. Había mentido muchas veces, después de todo.

—Phineas —de pronto una voz interrumpió el silencio.

Ambos dos giraron para ver de dónde provenía, sólo para hallar que los demás no los habían esperado, sino todo lo contrario. Los siguieron y ahora estaban allí, en un ambiente riesgoso.

—¿Isabella? —Phineas estaba espantado—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron? Es peligroso.

—Se demoraron mucho —dijo Candace, restándole importancia al asunto.

—… ¿Podemos seguir? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿O sucede algo?

—El zoólogo, que ayudó a Perry, está aquí en Danville y al parecer lo capturaron —respondió Phineas, en tanto señalaba el camión que se hallaba al otro lado del camino.

—Oh no —fue todo lo que dijo Isabella, pero su expresión denotaba más sorpresa de la que se podía expresar en palabras.

Por un momento el silencio se impuso en el ambiente. En tanto los presentes pensaban qué dirían después y Perry se impacientaba cada vez más. Sentía curiosidad y en menor medida un toque de incertidumbre. Se había ausentado veinte años, después de todo. No tenía forma de saber lo que harían con un prisionero.

—Tal vez podamos liberarlo —Ferb habló, interrumpiendo el silencio y el ambiente tenso que se había formado—, antes de que se lo lleven…

—No lo creo —interrumpió Candace—. El camión esta arrancando.

—¿Qué? —dijo el pelirrojo. Giró para ver y confirmar lo que dijo su hermana—. Esto es malo.

Perry jugó con las puntas de los dedos, mientras esperaba que alguien diga algo más. Deseaba saber qué pasaría, pero cuando nadie pronunció palabra, decidió tomar su libreta y escribir la pregunta que estaba atormentándolo desde que vio el camión: _¿A dónde lo llevan?_

Phineas leyó el papel en voz alta, pero ninguno de ellos respondió. Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor sería hablar.

—Es… mejor que no lo sepas —dijo.

Perry volvió a cruzar los brazos en señal de molestia. Había visto cosas horribles. Podía tolerar cualquier noticia.

—Está bien —Phineas suspiró, intentando postergar su respuesta tanto como pudiera—. Ya que es extranjero, lo encerraran en una bodega subterránea por un tiempo y después… ¿Cómo decirlo?… Después lo ejecutaran en el estadio.

El agente secreto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa inesperada. ¿Ejecutar? ¿Eso quería decir… matar?

—Pero no te preocupes —el pelirrojo volvió a hablar, intentando calmarlo—. Sólo lo hacen el día de ejecución.

—Ah… Phineas… —interrumpió Isabella—. Hoy es el día de ejecución.

El aludido se encogió un poco y se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

_—__Lo_ siento —dijo—. Lo había olvidado.

Perry escribió una vez más, pero esta vez preguntó la dirección de la bodega. Phineas respondió casi al instante, de manera mecánica. Sin embargo, cuando vio que su mascota se alejaba, decidió volver a hablar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

El agente secreto se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y anotó algunas palabras rápidas: _Debo ir a rescatarlo. El me ayudó. Estaría muy mal que yo no haga lo mismo._

—Pero es peligroso, Perry —dijo preocupado. Podía molestarse con él (cosa que pasaba muy a menudo ahora), pero todavía le tenía afecto. Después de todo, las familias siempre pelean entre sí, pero las riñas no significan que se odien entre sí.

Lo había perdido una vez, por causa de uno de sus inventos, no deseaba que eso volviese a ocurrir. No quería permanecer esperando con la esperanza de reencontrarlo, mientras que una parte de él le susurraba que nunca volvería a verlo

—No puedes ir solo —continuó—. Déjame acompañarte—deseaba evitar que lo maten, pero otra parte de él, temía arriesgar la vida de su esposa o la de su hermanastro.

_Sin embargo, Perry sentía los mismos temores. Casi las mismas emociones. Quería salvar a quien alguna vez le ayudó, pero no deseaba exponer a Phineas en el proceso. Nunca se perdonaría si eso pasaba. Así que decidió negar. Él iría solo. Tomó su libreta y escribió, pidiendo que lo esperen en sus cuarteles subterráneos y prometiendo que pronto volvería._

_—Pero… —Phineas intentaba hacerlo razonar, pero no funcionaba— ¿qué pasa si necesitas ayuda, al igual que en el departamento del doctor D?_

El agente secreto dudó por un momento, recordando el momento tedioso que nunca podría olvidar. Los androides eran difíciles de evadir, le superaban en tamaño, fuerza y tenían armas. Lo habían herido al salir de trabajos forzados y casi lo matan en el departamento de Doofenshmirtz y Heinz había terminado muerto.

"Muerte", aquella palabra le recordó el porqué de su decisión. No podía permitir que nadie lo acompañara. Era muy peligroso. No soportaría otra perdida. Así que, con aquellas ideas, escribió una nota que contenía sólo dos palabras: _Estaré bien_. Aunque una parte de él le decía que no sería así, sin embargo, aquel escrito era más una distracción que una afirmación.

Mientras el pelirrojo leía el contenido del trozo de papel, Perry sacó su pistola de gancho, disparó y el pequeño arpón se incrustó en el techo de un edificio, permitiéndole irse en menos de un minuto. Para cuando Phineas vio lo que pretendía, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Perry llegó al edificio que el pelirrojo había indicado. Con suma cautela ingresó. El lugar no era cálido y mucho menos acogedor. Todo lo contrario, se asemejaba más a una cueva con escaleras. La oscuridad invadía el ambiente, así que debía ser cuidadoso. Bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo y se escondió, cuando escuchó pasos. Después de un tiempo continuó su camino, sin embargo, comenzó a impacientarse cuando los minutos transcurrieron y él no llegaba al final. Parecía que esas "benditas" escaleras eran eternas y que los robots hacían sus rutas diarias.<p>

Finalmente, después de esconderse en repetidas ocasiones, llegó hasta una puerta que parecía ser el final del inmenso corredor lleno de graderías. Observó por todas partes, intentando asegurarse de que ningún ser de metal estaba cerca, luego procedió a abrir la misma.

La tecnología había avanzado en Australia, pero en Danville cualquier avance era prácticamente nulo. Todo continuaba igual que hace veinte años, así que la cerradura no era electrónica sino una simple y antigua perilla.

Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero se detuvo cuando observó pequeñas jaulas vacías. Tal vez se había equivocado de habitación porque las jaulas eran demasiado diminutas para que una persona pueda entrar en ellas. Sin embargo, no había visto ninguna otra puerta. Entonces, ¿dónde podría estar?

De pronto, una luz llamó su atención. Caminó hasta el lugar de su procedencia, sólo para hallar que se trataba de un objeto, una placa. La poca luz que ingresaba de una ventana producía un reflejo, como si se tratara de una pequeña linterna. Lo levantó del suelo y lo inspeccionó. Al parecer se trataba de una placa perteneciente a uno de los agentes de la O.W.C.A. Fue entonces que lo entendió. En esta habitación habían retenido a los agentes.

Caminó entre las jaulas, observando cada una, como si buscase a alguien y tal vez lo hacía. Buscaba a sus compañeros que hace veinte años se habían perdido.

Notó que algunas de las rejas estaban mordidas o maltratadas y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmarlo. Los agentes estuvieron allí y aquello marcó totalmente ese lugar. Ahora tenía un aire ófrico y deprimente. Casi se podían oír los gritos y lamentos de los agentes secretos.

Perry sostuvo la placa tan fuerte como pudo, lastimándose las manos en el proceso. Se sentía impotente y furioso. Lamentaba no haber estado allí cuando todo esto sucedió, pero más aún se sentía terriblemente mal, porque hace veinte años, el día en que se perdió, pensó que su vida era aburrida. Deseó que algo sucediese y lo sacara de su rutina. Ahora tenía lo que quería. Su vida era emocionante, riesgo de muerte en cada rincón y para cada persona que conocía. No tenía una rutina. Su vida era cambiante. Debía ajustarse a los acontecimientos que se presentaran, pero ¿eso lo hacía feliz? No, simplemente no.

Los habitantes del área de los tres estados ya se habían habituado a todo este sufrimiento. Después de todo, nada había mejorado en veinte años, pero… para él sólo pasó un mes, tres semanas y tres días. Contaba cada día que pasaba lejos de su época. Si su reloj todavía funcionara, él sabría los minutos exactos también.

Extrañaba su antigua rutina, tanto así que cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, dormía con la esperanza de que al día siguiente, al despertar, todo esto sólo sería una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, siempre que habría los ojos, continuaba en la misma realidad, en el mismo infierno, en el que se convirtió Danville.

Notó que estaba tardando mucho. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y viejos recuerdos. Soltó la placa y se encaminó a una puerta que se hallaba en el fondo, pensando que allí hallaría algo. Sin embargo, no encontró más que escobas y otros artefactos para la limpieza, que casi le caen encima. Los atrapó en el aire y con dificultad volvió a colocarlos en su lugar. Decidió entonces salir de allí. Quizás en toda la oscuridad, confundió los caminos y ahora se encontraba en la habitación equivocada.

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que escuchó pasos. Entonces corrió a esconderse detrás de unas jaulas. Inmediatamente dos androides ingresaron y abrieron una pequeña portezuela que se hallaba en el piso. Entraron allí y después de varios minutos salieron.

En poco tiempo Perry se quedó solo nuevamente. Entonces corrió hasta la portezuela y la abrió, hallando solamente gradas. Bajó por ellas hasta que llegó al fondo. El lugar al que llegó era como una especie de cárcel. Había muchas celdas vacías, pero éstas eran grandes. Lo suficiente como para que un humano entrase sin dificultad.

Entonces continuó caminando y finalmente divisó a cinco sujetos en diferentes celdas. Cuatro de ellos comenzaron a pedirle ayuda desesperadamente, mientras el quinto sujeto continuaba recostado en el suelo con la vista fija a la pared, sin moverse. El agente se limitó a colocar un dedo frente a su pico, indicando que guardaran silencio. Afortunadamente, así lo hicieron. Entonces se acercó a la quinta celda y luego gruñó para llamar la atención del prisionero inerte. Para su suerte, el individuo se volteó.

—¿Siete? —dijo con un acento australiano claramente marcado. Jacob solía llamarle así. A Perry no le molestaba, porque el profesor desconocía su nombre verdadero, pero cuando se despidieron le confirmó que sí lo conocía. Entonces ¿por qué continuaba llamándolo como un número?

Jacob se puso de pie y caminó hasta las rejas, apoyando sus manos en los barrotes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué le pasó a Danville, no es como la recuerdo?

Perry gruñó en respuesta. No para responderle, sino para que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas. No tenían tiempo para eso. Debían escapar.

El zoólogo lo observó confundido, durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Está bien… —vaciló—. No te entendí nada.

El agente secreto giró los ojos. No estaba esperando que le entienda. Para empezar, no eran palabras. Sólo se trataba de un sonido al azar, sin ningún significado. Entonces comenzó a forzar la cerradura de la celda, esperando que aquel acto al menos le dé una pista y Jacob comprenda que no estaba intentando hablar.

—Sí, entiendo no hay tiempo para hablar —dijo el zoólogo, antes de que Perry lo liberara. Al parecer su método había funcionado… por el momento.

Los demás hombres lo miraron extrañados. Era inusual que un ornitorrinco este parado en dos patas y un hombre le esté hablando como si entendiera sus palabras. Aun así comenzaron a gritar nuevamente.

—Silencio —dijo Jacob. A lo cual obedecieron—. Siete, ¿puedes liberarlos?

Perry asintió, mientras mentalmente hacía una nota para pedir que no le diga "siete", pero eso sería después. Ahora solamente se concentró en abrir las celdas. Una vez libres salieron del lugar, pero era muy difícil caminar por los pasillos oscuros, mientras subían las escaleras, con cuidado para no ser vistos por los robots. Aun así lograron recorrer la mayoría sin ser atrapados.

Faltaba poco para llegar, sólo tres pisos largos de graderías interminables más. El único peligro era que durante este trayecto no existía ningún objeto para esconderse. Era un camino largo y peligroso, pero debían seguir. No saldrían si ahora se acobardaban. Continuaron subiendo, mientras Perry rogaba que no sean vistos. Sin embargo, a veces al destino le gusta jugar y traza caminos que no son muy agradables.

Una voz se escuchó. Una voz que el agente secreto suplicaba para que no se presente.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo un androide.

Pero ellos no obedecieron, sino que comenzaron a correr, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Mas tenían razón en hacerlo, porque en verdad sus vidas dependían de ello.

El ser de metal comenzó a disparar con las dos armas que tenía, intentando atraparlos… o eliminarlos en el proceso. No importaba. Las dos opciones serían aceptadas por sus superiores, de todos modos.

Uno de los tantos disparos, destruyó la cabeza de uno de los sujetos. El cual cayó muerto, mientras otro hombre fue enviado a otra dimensión.

Continuaron huyendo, sin embargo, uno de ellos se retrasó y un androide lo alcanzó. El sujeto intentó defenderse. Forcejeó con el ser de metal, que claramente quería atraparlo y no matarlo, pero el robot era muy fuerte. Lo empujó con tanta potencia y rapidez, que el tipo chocó contra el barandal. Éste era viejo, por lo cual no soportó el peso y se rompió. Entonces el sujeto cayó. Sus gritos llamaron la atención de los presentes, que se hallaban en un piso superior y que no estaban enterados de que aquel hombre se retrasó. Cayó y cayó hasta que su cuerpo impactó contra el frío concreto.

Los tres presentes, entonces dejaron de huir por un momento y fueron hasta el barandal para ver hacía abajo y hallar el problema. Sólo para divisar un cadáver, que yacía en el último piso y manchaba con sangre, de una manera grotesca, el suelo.

Jacob quedó paralizado. Nunca había visto algo. Era demasiado para él. Tenía la vista perdida y el miedo estaba gravado en sus facciones. Perry, en cambio, lamentaba el hecho de que no podía proteger a aquella gente. Había visto tanta injusticia que no podía evitar, que ya estaba más que cansado de ello.

De pronto aparecieron androides enfrente de ellos. Tal vez se habían retrasado demasiado. Quizás hubiese sido mejor correr y no ver aquella escena.

Perry levantó la vista y halló que Jacob no se movía. Ni siquiera se había inmutado con el sonido de los androides. El agente secreto suspiró con frustración. Probablemente el zoólogo estaba en shock, al igual que Linda Flynn hace años. Eso no era conveniente en este momento. Tenían que huir. No había tiempo para horrorizarse. No importaba cuanta crueldad vieran. Debían moverse rápido si querían vivir.

El agente secreto subió al barandal, para lograr estar a su altura. Agitó su mano en frente de él y entonces Jacob reaccionó.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que el zoólogo pudo murmurar, antes de que un ser de metal lo interrumpiera.

—¡Ríndanse! —de pronto, ordenó un robot, al tiempo de que levantaba su arma para apuntarles y que más androides aparecían atrás de él.

Perry miró a todos lados, buscando con la vista una forma de escapar. Enfrente y atrás de ellos había robots, a la izquierda, una pared, a la derecha, la baranda y el abismo entre las escaleras.

—¿Ahora… ahora qué? —preguntó el único sujeto desconocido que quedaba.

El ornitorrinco tuvo una idea, que de seguro no iba a ser grata para el profesor. Tomando en cuenta que era un poco miedoso, sin embargo, no existía otra opción. Perry, que continuaba parado en el barandal, hizo un ademan para indicar que debían saltar. Y tal como esperaba Jacob abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no. Siete, esa no es una buena idea —dijo el zoólogo.

—¡Yo no iré por ahí! —gritó el hombre desconocido. Al parecer estaba espantado, totalmente desesperado. Tanto así que corrió hacia adelante, burló a un androide y continuó corriendo.

El agente secreto hizo su habitual sonido para llamarlo, ya que era incapaz de hablar. Sin embargo, el sujeto continuó huyendo. Perry suspiró con frustración, lamentando el hecho de que no podría hacer nada y el hombre terminaría muerto.

—Podemos hacer lo mismo que él —dijo el zoólogo.

Perry negó.

—¿Por qué no? —Jacob se cruzó de brazos. Él no era un agente secreto. No podía simplemente saltar hacia el vacio y salvarse haciendo algunas piruetas.

El agente señaló a los robots, que procedieron a disparar. El primer tiro impactó en el hombro del sujeto desconocido y fue tan fuerte que le arrancó el brazo. El hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor. Un segundo disparo le acertó en la rodilla y le arrancó la pierna. Entonces el sujeto cayó al piso y la sangre comenzó a emanar con mucha fuerza de su cuerpo. Un androide se le acercó y en lugar de ayudarlo, le pisó la cabeza con fuerza, terminando con la vida del desdichado.

—¡Ay, Dios! —fue lo único que Jacob alcanzó a decir antes de paralizarse otra vez.

A pesar de que no esperaba tanta crueldad, Perry no entró en estado de shock. Él había visto cosas peores desde la ventana de la casa amarilla, ya que en la ciudad pasaban peores cosa que esa. Sin embargo, él se enteró de que esas armas eran demasiado potentes. Afortunadamente los tiros siempre rozaron al agente. Si habrían acertado probablemente habría perdido un brazo o una pierna. Ello explicaba, también, porque el doctor Doofenshmirtz murió con tanta facilidad. El tiro probablemente lo atravesó.

Perry continuaba parado en el barandal y por ello estaba a la altura del profesor. Pasó una vez más su mano frente a él, pero esta vez no funcionó. Entonces lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó, pero no funcionó. Jacob estaba en shock y aquel simple acto no lo traería de vuelta. Perry giró los ojos y decidió realizar un acto brusco. No deseaba hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Entonces le propició un sopapo.

Jacob se agitó, antes de quejarse por el dolor repentino y el acto inesperado.

—¿Qué haces…? —preguntó, pero no pudo terminar su oración, porque Perry lo interrumpió.

El agente secreto hizo un ademan para que saltara.

—No… —Jacob retrocedió—. Tiene que haber otra forma.

Perry negó y señalo hacia atrás, donde se podía apreciar a un ser de metal que estaba llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ellos.

—Bien —cruzó el barandal por debajo—, pero no comprendo cómo puede funcionar —dijo antes de que Perry lo tomara del brazo y procediera a saltar.

Empezaron a caer. Rápidamente, Perry disparó la pistola de gancho, semejante a la que utiliza Batman. El gancho se incrustó en una de las escaleras del último piso. Inmediatamente comenzaron a ascender, pero por desgracia, androides se encontraban bloqueando la salida.

(**N/A**: ****desde aquí escuchen: "It's hard to say goodbye" de Michael Ortega)

Ante esto el monotrema se balanceo y terminaron en el descanso del penúltimo piso, pero todavía no estaban a salvo. Ya que androides del nivel inferior, comenzaron a subir y los del piso superior, a bajar. No existía escapatoria posible. La única salida se hallaba en el nivel superior, pero no había forma de llegar.

Pronto estuvieron rodeados por los robots. No tenía otra opción. Debía enfrentarse a los robots y a sus armas, aunque pudieran matarlos. Hizo una seña para que Jacob no se moviera ni hiciera nada.

—No, siete. Te mataran —respondió el zoólogo.

Pero Perry no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Él iba a luchar. Con rapidez y agilidad se abalanzó sobre un ser de metal y lo golpeó, mientras Jacob forcejaba con un androide que lo quería capturar.

Los robots comenzaron a dispararle y él se limitaba a esquivar los disparos. Golpeó a uno de ellos en el brazo, provocando que soltara su arma que causaba destrucción. Entonces el ornitorrinco tomó el arma y comenzó a disparar. Al parecer por una vez la suerte le sonreía… o quizás no.

Aparecieron muchos más robots. Pronto un disparo le rozó la mano y, a causa del dolor, soltó el arma, la cual cayó y gracias a la inercia, comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de los robots. En poco tiempo estaba lejos de su alcance.

Llegaron más androides y continuaron disparando. Perry comenzó a esquivar los disparos únicamente, aunque era muy difícil. Ya que los robots formaron un semicírculo y la pared completaba la figura geométrica, cerrando de esta manera cualquier posibilidad de escape. Y debido a la gran cantidad de hostiles, que disparaban, era extremadamente arduo esquivar cada rayo, porque llegaban por todas las direcciones, exceptuando la pared.

Mientras saltaba, observó a Jacob, el cual continuaba forcejeando con un ser de metal. Al ver esto otro androide le disparó, sin embargo, el profesor se percató del disparo y rápidamente se apartó. El tiro impactó al robot que forcejeaba con él y de esta manera se destruyó.

En poco tiempo otro disparo le rozó el tobillo y Perry cayó al suelo. Entonces un ser de metal le apuntó con su arma. Pensó que era el fin, sin embargo, estaba equivocado. De un momento a otro, vio como un rayo impactó contra el robot y lo derribó.

—¡Ha! —grito triunfante el profesor, que había disparado. Al parecer tomó el arma que Perry dejó caer.

Jacob comenzó a disparar al resto de los androides, pero los hostiles también respondieron. Utilizó entonces un trozo de metal, de uno de los androides destruidos, como escudo para proteger al agente secreto y a su persona.

—A veces es mejor protegerse que esquivar los disparos —dijo, mientras sonreía con tristeza.

A pesar de que Perry sólo pasó dos semanas en el laboratorio del profesor, él había llegado a conocerlo y sabía perfectamente que sólo sonreía de esa forma cuando todo estaba perdido.

Por desgracia, en medio de la lluvia de disparos, un androide logró atinarle. El tiro rozó el hombro del zoólogo, pero a pesar de que la sangre emanaba, él continuaba sosteniendo el trozo de metal y disparando. Hasta que el arma no funcionó más.

—Oh, no. ¿No me digas que estas cosas tienen municiones? —preguntó, mientras agitaba el aparato.

—Municiones no, pero baterías sí —respondió un ser de metal, en tanto procedía a capturar a Jacob.

Desgraciadamente el zoólogo no pudo evitar que lo tomaran de los brazos y lo capturaran. Los androides tenían más fuerza que él, de todos modos.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó, pero era inútil. No podía hacer nada.

Entonces un ser de metal apuntó con su arma al ornitorrinco.

—Despídete —dijo el androide.

—¡No! —Jacob gritó, mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

Perry vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos. Era el fin. Estaba más que seguro de eso. Tal vez todo esto había sido en vano. Después de todo, ¿por qué pensó que podría lograr revertir este infierno? Si ninguno de sus colegas logro sobrevivir ¿por qué pensó que sería distinto con él? De una u otra forma, él terminaría muerto.

Lamentó sus deseos egoístas de hace veinte años, lamentó estar aquí y no poder hacer nada para evitar su propia muerte, pero lo que más lamentó fue que nunca lograría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Heinz. Al menos sus dueños estaban seguros. Al menos ellos no morirían como él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Phineas tenía razón. Nada podría revertir todo esto.

Perry cerró los ojos. No quería ver al androide cuando terminase con su vida. Prefería observar la oscuridad.

Escuchó el sonido del arma disparándose.

Continuará…


	18. Jacob Harris Moon Segunda parte

**Capítulo 18: Jacob Harris Moon. Segunda parte**

Había escuchado el sonido del arma disparándose. Lo más seguro es que ya había pasado a mejor vida, sin embargo, él continuaba con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos porque estaba más que seguro que cuando lo haga se hallaría en otro mundo. Al menos se reencontraría con Heinz, pero no había cumplido con su promesa, entonces ¿qué le diría?

Pensó todo esto en una fracción de segundos, pero se detuvo al notar que no sentía dolor. Tal vez murió tan rápido que no sintió nada. Entonces ya era hora de enfrentarse al nuevo mundo en el que se hallaba. Abrió los ojos y lo siguiente que vio lo sorprendió. No podía creer lo que divisaba. Era tan inverosímil. De todas formas, ¿cómo pasó eso?

El androide estaba destruido y él continuaba con vida. Giró la cabeza para observar a Jacob, que todavía continuaba preso por los robots y que, al parecer, estaba tan sorprendido como él.

—No fui yo —fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Pero nosotros sí! —una voz aclamó.

Y de un momento a otro una lluvia de disparos se presentó, destrozando a los seres de metal. Después el sonido de pasos se presentó y en un instante Phineas estaba parado frente a él.

—Lamento el retraso, amigo —dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se detenía por un breve momento y después volvía a disparar.

Perry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sabía por qué sus colegas no sobrevivieron. Simplemente porque no contaban con el apoyo de sus familias.

Pronto Ferb y los demás aparecieron también y procedieron a disparar. El agente secreto tendría que preguntarles de dónde sacaron las armas, pero eso sería después. Ahora lo que importaba era escapar, sin perder a nadie en el proceso.

Quizás se debía a que estaban asustados o a la rapidez en que sus manos apretaban el gatillo, porque en unos instantes habían terminado con el batallón entero de robots. Sin embargo, Perry continuaba en el suelo. No podía ponerse en pie. El dolor, causado por la herida en el tobillo, era demasiado grande para siquiera intentarlo. Jacob, por su parte, estaba libre, pero no se movía. Tal vez estaba sorprendido o quizás había entrado en estado de shock nuevamente.

—Bien —Phineas volvió a hablar—. Es mejor que escapemos cuando aún podemos.

Perry asintió, pero continuó en el mismo estado. Sin ponerse de pie y simplemente observando su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa, Perry? —el pelirrojo se acercó hacia él, pero cuando llegó lo único que pudo hallar fue sangre extendida en el piso. Phineas dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Nunca había visto a su mascota en aquel estado, ni siquiera cuando regresaba a casa con algunas heridas y se preguntaba el porqué de aquello—. Estás… herido —murmuró, a lo cual Perry desvió la mirada.

Perry no quiso mirarlo. No se atrevía después de que vio su herida. Después de todo, aquello comprobaba que el pelirrojo tenía razón y que era muy peligroso para él, pero sinceramente, no quería admitirlo y nunca lo haría.

—Perry —la voz de Phineas, que intentaba llamar su atención, resonó en todo el lugar.

El aludido dio un suspiro de frustración, antes de girar y observar nuevamente a su amo.

—Te dije que era arriesgado —dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con molestia—. No debiste huir. ¡Debiste dejar que te ayudáramos!

El agente secreto simplemente gruñó en respuesta, pero a diferencia de otras veces, este sonido tenía un significado, aunque Phineas no entendía lo que decía, sin embargo, no era necesario. Bastaba con verlo a los ojos y allí hallaría su respuesta y fue exactamente lo que hizo, sólo que no le gustó en absoluto. Perry le recriminaba. Le decía que era peligroso para él, además de que ya no estaba solo. Ahora era un hombre casado, con una niña a la cual cuidar y ésta no era una pelea sin riesgos al igual que hace veinte años, no. Ésta era una especie de guerra. Algo más comprometido y el agente secreto nunca se atrevería a arriesgarlo. Pero aun comprendiendo lo que el agente le quería decir no deseaba darle la razón. Lo único que ahora albergaba su mente era el hecho de que Perry era imprudente, arriesgado y casi se mata por eso. Cosa que no lo hacía feliz. No en absoluto.

—Sé que era peligroso, pero podríamos haber elaborado un plan —dijo Phineas, mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba en brazos.

Perry giró los ojos. No quería pelear. Al menos no ahora que se estaba desangrando.

—¿Entiende lo que dice? —de pronto una segunda voz resonó en el ambiente y Perry se sorprendió al ver que Jacob fue quien habló, aunque una parte de él se alegraba por no tener que golpearlo, nuevamente, para que retome la conciencia.

—No —Phineas respondió—, pero eso no impide comunicarme con él.

Jacob asintió levemente y después simplemente rompió un lado de su propia ropa. Phineas inclinó la cabeza un poco, sin comprender lo que el hombre estaba haciendo; aunque no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a ver a su hermano, buscando una respuesta; pero Ferb no respondió, sólo parpadeó en la confusión. Entonces observó a Isabella, pero ella se encogió de hombros y tampoco respondió. Antes de que se atreviera a preguntar, sin embargo, Jacob habló.

—Es una venda improvisada —dijo, en tanto mostraba el trozo de tela, como si quisiera que todos lo vieran—. El sangrado no debe continuar o podría traer consecuencias terribles —y con aquellas palabras procedió a vendar las heridas de Perry.

Phineas no dijo nada por un momento. No sabía si podía confiar o no, pero si Perry lo hacía él también lo haría. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando notó que el ornitorrinco en sus brazos no era el único que tenía heridas, no. El zoólogo también las tenía.

—Usted, también está herido —dijo el pelirrojo.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, antes de pensar una excusa rápida para largarse del lugar. No era que no quisiese darle importancia a la sangre que brotaba de su hombro, sino todo lo contrario. Lo cierto es que le daba miedo continuar en aquella bodega poco iluminada y llena de robots.

—No es tan grave —dijo—. Es mejor que salgamos de una vez.

Phineas asintió y comenzó a caminar. Los demás simplemente lo siguieron por las escaleras. Una vez en el exterior, divisaron a muchos robots que tenían la intención de a la bodega y, para su desgracia, los vieron.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó un androide.

Sin embargo, contrario a la orden, los presentes comenzaron a correr. Los robots reaccionaron de inmediato y los siguieron. Al ver lo que ocurría, la inminente persecución, los humanos comenzaron a disparar, intentando mermar la cantidad de seres de metal que venían a por ellos, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue disparos, ya que los robots se defendían también.

—¡Rápido! —dijo Phineas—. Tenemos que encontrar un refugio —su corazón se aceleraba, las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, pero lo único que podía hacer era correr, huir y rogar para que su amada familia saliera con vida, aunque una parte de él le decía que eso no era posible.

—Rebeldes armados están escapado —la voz de un robot, que al parecer estaba comunicándose por radio, se hizo presente en el ambiente, pero eso sólo provocó que los humanos se angustiaran más—. Estamos persiguiéndolos en la calle dieciséis. Pido refuerzos.

Los presentes no se inmutaron al oír aquello, sino que continuaron corriendo, huyendo como si no existiera otra opción, aunque en realidad… no existía otra opción. Todo lo que podían hacer era intentar alejarse. No eran capaces de hacer nada más. No existían lugares donde esconderse, sólo paredes y puertas cerradas los saludaban. Casi parecía como si se burlaran de ellos.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos, Phineas? —preguntó, de pronto, Isabella, interrumpiendo el horrible silencio que se había impuesto.

Phineas movió la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando encontrar alguna solución, pero a donde quiera que viera era lo mismo, nada. No hallaba ninguna salida ni opción. Lo cierto es… que no sabía qué hacer.

—No lo sé —respondió su esposo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —Candace interrumpió. Se oía molesta y tal vez lo estaba. Después de todo, tenía motivos para sentirse así—. ¡Fue tu idea venir hasta aquí!

—¡No esperaba que nos siguieran! —gritó Phineas. No deseaba que su hermana lo regañara. Al menos no por arriesgarse para salvar a un ser querido.

Candace simplemente giró los ojos. No esperaba que su hermano le gritara, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada cuando sus vidas pendían de un hilo y todo era culpa de Phineas.

—Estamos perdidos —fue lo último que dijo, pero aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para alterar aún más a su hermano, si eso era posible.

El pelirrojo se limitaba a buscar con la vista, cualquier lugar para esconderse. Aunque sus esfuerzos eran vanos y su mente se enfocaba en trabajar a milla por minuto, pero aun así no funcionaba. No existían soluciones y esa era la verdad. Sin embargo, no quería rendirse. Los demás humanos simplemente se enfocaban en disparar, intentando reducir a la cantidad de hostiles.

Perry se sentía cansado y débil. Tal vez se debía a la pérdida de sangre, eso era lo más probable. Podía ver la desesperación de los demás y escuchaba los disparos, pero no podía hacer nada. Se sentía impotente, se sentía como una marioneta y, por primera vez, se sentía como un simple animal que no hacía gran cosa.

De pronto, más androides aparecieron frente a ellos y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue frenar. Detenerse en seco y doblar para continuar corriendo a través de lo que parecía ser un callejón. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al fondo, pero sólo hallaron una pared. Phineas frenó en seco y se quedó mirando el muro. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—No hay salida —fue lo único que pudo murmurar, mientras veía aquello e intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, apartar los pensamientos horribles de su mente.

El sonido de pies metálicos chocando contra el piso se hizo presente y provocó que Phineas se desesperara aún más. Los caminos estaban cerrados y no existía salida. El muro de ladrillos, frente suyo, se burlaba de él con su firmeza y su altura. Todo lo que podía hacer era rendirse, gritar y prepararse para la muerte, pero no quería.

Veinte años había pasado viviendo una vida miserable, consolándose únicamente con la compañía de su amada esposa y su pequeña hija. Veinte años de dolor que ahora podían borrarse de su memoria si tan sólo salía de ésta, construía una máquina del tiempo y mandaba a su mascota veinte años atrás, pero ahora… ahora morirían sólo porque no había planeado bien su escape. Y lo peor era que su familia estaba presente. Lo peor era que los vería perecer.

En una fracción de segundo los seres de metal estaban frente a ellos, pero el pelirrojo todavía no se movía, continuaba observando el muro, solamente. Estaban rodeados y no existía salida, pero Phineas no decía nada, ni siquiera reaccionaba.

Perry sintió una especie de deja vu. Esto se asemejaba mucho a la pesadilla que tuvo semanas atrás, (*) con la diferencia de que los acorralados no eran Phineas y Ferb solamente, sino que el resto de su familia también. No sabía qué hacer. Su dueño no se movía y no podían escapar, pero lo peor de todo era que él estaba allí y a pesar de aquello no hacía nada. No podía, aunque lo desease.

Notando que su esposo no reaccionaba y que probablemente no lo haría por lo pronto, además que los androides se acercaban, Isabella tomó el mando. Ordenó que se movieran y que corrieran hacia el contenedor de basura, que estaba en una esquina. Los humanos obedecieron sin dudar. Todos menos uno, Phineas. Isabella rodó los ojos, mientras se limitaba a jalarlo por un brazo y llevarlo hasta el refugio improvisado. No quería que muriera, pero preferiría que reaccionara y no se absorbiera en sus pensamientos y tormentos.

Los androides, sin embargo, continuaron acercándose. Entonces tuvieron que disparar, usando los tiros como una especie de advertencia que les ordenaba no dar ni un paso más. Sin embargo, los seres de metal respondían y dañaban el contenedor de basura con los disparos. Claramente, su escudo improvisado no resistiría mucho tiempo.

—Estamos perdidos —dijo Candace, mientras llevaba ambas manos al rostro y se cubría con ellas.

—No digas eso —replicó Jeremy, intentando calmarla—. Estaremos bien.

—No es cierto —prosiguió la mujer pelirroja—. No hay salida. Nos mataran.

—No —Isabella habló está vez. Se oía decidida y un tanto molesta. No le agradaba el pesimismo de su cuñada. No en absoluto—. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No podemos rendirnos. ¿Qué será de los niños si lo hacemos?

La mención de sus hijos alteró a Candace y provocó que Phineas saliera de su trance, colocara a Perry en el suelo con delicadeza y comenzara a disparar. Pero no fueron los únicos afectados por la evocación de niños, Jacob también se perturbó, aunque Perry fue el único en notarlo.

—Jericho —susurró el zoólogo. Después simplemente introdujo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

Muy cerca de aquel lugar, Phineas se limitaba a hablar.

—Espero que los niños estén bien —dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza—, pero… para nosotros no queda ninguna esperanza… Éste es el fin.

—No lo creo —interrumpió Jacob. Sacó un extraño aparato de uno de sus bolsillos. El aparato se asemejaba a una lente, pero era más grande, casi parecía un Cd.

—¿De qué forma podría ayudarnos eso? —Phineas levantó una ceja en la confusión. ¿El sujeto estaba bromeando en un momento así? ¿Perry confiaba en personas así? Tal vez debía comenzar a cuestionar las amistades de su mascota.

—De esta forma —respondió el zoólogo, antes de levantarse para ser capaz de ver a los robots. Entonces tomó el extraño aparato y disparó a través de él.

La pequeña máquina inusual potenció el rayo y el tiro afectó a todos los robots presentes, fundiéndolos de tal manera que quedaron reducidos a metal inservible.

—Camino despejado —dijo con una sonrisa y simplemente se limitó a guardar el objeto.

Los presentes lo miraron con asombro. Aquello había sido inesperado. Sin embargo, una duda se había formado. El silencio se hizo presente durante un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que finalmente Phineas decidió ser quien realice la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento —Jacob se avergonzó y puso una mano en el cuello, sin poder controlarlo. Incluso su cuerpo estaba apenado—. No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Perry estaba entre molesto y alegre. Sabía que a Jacob se le ocurrían ideas en situaciones desesperadas, pero no esperaba que su idea llegue tan tarde. Hubiese sido mejor utilizar ese aparato cuando estaban en la bodega. Así habrían escapado y le habría probado a Phineas que podía cuidarse solo. Sin embargo, pronto muchas dudas se arremolinaron en su mente. Sólo deseaba ser capaz de hablar y despejar tantos misterios.

—Está bien —la voz de Phineas interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Es mejor que sigamos.

Todos se pusieron de pie y procedieron a caminar de prisa y con cuidado para no ser descubiertos. Cuando estaban lejos del lugar observaron que más robots ingresaban al callejón en el que estuvieron atrapados. Tal vez s4e trataba de los refuerzos que los robots solicitaron.

El camino a la guarida fue corto, debido a que se encontraban relativamente cerca del lugar. Ingresaron por el túnel en el árbol y una vez a salvo, Perry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

Phineas colocó a su mascota en la silla, ubicada en frente de la pantalla de ordenador gigante. Jacob, por su parte, se acercó al agente secreto e inspeccionó sus heridas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Phineas.

—Al parecer el sangrado se ha detenido y la herida es superficial —dijo—. Es un alivio, sino hubiese tenido que dar unas puntadas. Sin embargo, existe el peligro de que se infecte.

Isabella llego con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Esto servirá? —preguntó.

—Sí, muchas gracias —procedió a la desinfección, terminando en cuestión de minutos—. Podrás caminar sin dificultad en unos dos días —luego se dirigió a los demás—. Creo que no me he presentado —dijo—. Mi nombre es Jacob y…

—Y es el zoólogo que ayudó a Perry a retornar de Australia —completó Phineas.

—Veo que ya me conocen.

—Sí —el pelirrojo asintió—. Perry nos habló de usted. Yo soy Phineas. Ella es mi esposa, Isabella. Mi hermano, Ferb, y su esposa, Vanessa. Mi hermana, Candace, y su esposo, Jeremy.

—Gusto en conocerlos. También me habló de ustedes.

Y mientras la conversación proseguía, lo único que Perry hacía era escribir en una hoja. Debido a que tenía muchas preguntas que quería resolver. Una vez que terminó, gruñó para llamar la atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Phineas, en tanto giraba para lograr ver a su mascota.

El agente secreto simplemente asintió y alargó una mano donde sostenía una nota. El pelirrojo recibió el trozo de papel y después de un momento volvió a hablar.

—Quiere hablar con usted —dijo.

Jacob levantó una ceja en la confusión, pero a pesar de ello se acercó a Perry.

—¿Qué ocurre, siete? —preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

Perry escribió una nota rápida y se la entregó: _¿Por qué viniste?_

—Porque… porque… —comenzó a balbucear— porque… yo… quería ver como estabas.

Perry lo miró con molestia. El zoólogo no era muy bueno mintiendo y él lo sabía.

—Está bien —Jacob se rindió—. Vine para ver como estabas y averiguar qué le pasó a mi ciudad natal.

Perry abrió los ojos tanto como podía. ¿Había escuchado bien o su mente le estaba jugando bromas? Sacudió la cabeza, a pesar de sí mismo y escribió tan rápido como le era posible: _¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_

—Tengo recuerdos no muy agradables de Danville —respondió y después de aquello su voz fue apagándose, como si se tratara de un asunto que no quería recordar y tal vez ese era el caso—, pero creo que es hora de decir la verdad. Yo nací y viví aquí con mi familia hasta que tuve quince años. Creo que abandoné Danville más o menos hace veinte años.

Antes de que Perry volviera a escribir y preguntar el hombre continuó hablando.

—Nos fuimos porque ocurrió una tragedia —dijo. Casi como si adivinara la pregunta que el agente secreto quería hacer—. Mi padre, el doctor Christopher Harris Bruce, era un científico que trabajaba para una agencia de nombre O.W.C.A.

El ornitorrinco se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

—Sí, la misma organización a la que pertenecías —y Jacob continuaba hablando como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos y responder a las preguntas que se formaban en su mente—. Mi padre estaba en la división de modificación genética. Trabajaba en las mejoras genéticas de los animales que serían agentes secretos, pero yo era un adolescente, no sabía nada de eso. Lo único de lo que estaba enterado era que mi padre trabajaba con animales en un laboratorio secreto.

—Con el dinero que ganaba financiaba sus investigaciones de criogenia, pero tenía problemas con los daños a nivel celular. El doctor Andrew, mi tío y científico retirado de la O.W.C.A. lo ayudaba con eso, pero nunca encontraban solución posible. Yo tenía un hermano pequeño de nueve años, Jericho era su nombre. Él deseaba conocer donde trabajaba papá. Un día le dije donde se ubicaba el laboratorio de nuestro padre, sólo para que deje de hablar. Ese fue mi más grande error... —a medida que el hombre de acento australiano continuó su relato sus palabras fueron convirtiéndose en imágenes y las imágenes... en dolor antiguo y pasado. Desgracias viejas y olvidadas, pero jamás borradas.

* * *

><p>Según lo que decía, su pequeño hermano era agradable, pero la mayoría de las veces también era intratable. Era demasiado curioso, removía casi todo lo que encontraba. Era un tanto desordenado y algo torpe con las manos. La mayoría de las veces se la pasaba destruyendo por accidente todo lo que tocaba, además que hablaba sin parar como si de una cotorra se tratara. A pesar de todo aquello le tenía afecto y cuidaba de él la mayoría del tiempo, ya que un día lo había extraviado en el bosque de Danville. Aquella tarde había sido desesperante y, mientras corría por el bosque, se había percatado lo mucho que quería a su hermano y lamentado por todas las veces que solía gritarle. Cuando finalmente lo encontró le prometió que nunca dejaría que algo malo le pase, que siempre estaría a su lado y así había sido desde entonces.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaba ser tolerante con él, no lo conseguía con facilidad. Un día de tantos otros en que ya no soportaba escucharlo hablar más sobre el trabajo de su padre, le había revelado la ubicación del laboratorio, sólo para hallar un poco de paz, pero contrario a lo que él pensaba no halló tranquilidad, sino desgracia.

Sus días de verano eran relativamente normales. Como cualquier otro adolescente pasaba parte de su tiempo en casa y la otra parte en su trabajo de verano. Casi siempre escuchaba comentarios de las hazañas que Phineas y Ferb realizaban, pero no tenía tiempo ni curiosidad para ver si algo como aquello era real.

Fue una mañana de tantas otras que su vida dio un vuelco inesperado. Un vuelco que, probablemente, jamás podría olvidar.

—Jacob, apresúrate o llegarás tarde —dijo una mujer de media estatura cabello negro y ojos cafés, que estaba parada al pie de las escaleras de una casa—. Brandon llegó y está esperándote en su auto.

—Enseguida, mamá —Jacob, que todavía tenía quince años, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó al salón principal, pudo notar que su madre ya había salido y divisó a Jericho. El niño estaba sentado cerca a una ventana. Había creado un arcoíris pequeño con un prisma óptico e hizo que atraviese ese aparato en forma de Cd. El rayo del arcoíris se potenció tanto, que llegó a crear un arcoíris de gran tamaño que se extendía por todo el piso de aquella habitación.

El futuro zoólogo sonrió, recordando que él inventó ese aparato para Jericho cuando se enteró que al niño le agradaban los arcoíris. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, además que mantenía al niño callado. Cosa casi imposible.

El sonido de una bocina interrumpió sus pensamientos y provocó que recordara la presencia de su mejor amigo. Avergonzándose por dejar que su mente divague comenzó a correr otra vez, pero fue detenido por su padre.

—Hijo —llamó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—¿Sí, papá? —preguntó, deteniéndose un tanto desesperado por la hora.

—Sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Vamos, papá. Sólo es un empleo de verano. No es como si me hubiese graduado o algo así.

—No por el empleo de verano —suspiró. Amaba a su hijo, pero a veces podía ser un tanto distraído, por no decir otra cosa—. Estoy orgulloso por tu interés en ciencia. Sé que algún día tendrás la capacidad para terminar con mi trabajo.

—¿Hablas de la criogenia? —preguntó un poco sorprendido. No había esperado eso y menos en un momento en que el tiempo le comía la vida e iba a llegar tarde. Por no mencionar que Brandon estaba esperándolo y era grosero dejarlo allí durante tiempo—. Papá, creí haberte dicho que no tengo el más mínimo interés en eso —dijo de un modo frustrado, pero no ofensivo.

—Lo sé, pero es importante que si me pasa algo, tu continúes con esto —le entregó un sobre.

—¿Papá… de qué estás hablando? —comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que su padre tenía un trabajo arriesgado (aunque no entendía cómo era eso posible si el hombre trabajaba en un laboratorio) y ahora estaba hablándole como si el mundo fuera a acabarse ese mismo día.

—Debo ir a trabajar… —fue todo lo que dijo su padre, antes de que Jacob lo interrumpiera.

—Pero creí que estabas de vacaciones…

—Lo estaba —esta vez quien interrumpió fue el científico—. Sucede que necesito algunas cosas de mi laboratorio y no me responden las llamadas. Temo que algo esté por suceder.

—¿Algo como qué? —comenzó a preocuparse, no sabía en qué exactamente trabajaba su padre, sólo estaba al tanto de que nunca debía preguntar, porque era un secreto.

—No importa, sólo prométeme que seguirás mi trabajo.

—pero…

—¡Promételo! —ahora se escuchaba molesto a lo cual Jacob no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Su padre lo abrazó por última vez y luego se limitó a despedirlo—. Ahora vete o llegarás tarde a tu empleo de verano, pero recuerda todo lo que necesitas está en ese sobre.

—Pero…—una bocina volvió a sonar.

—Vete —el hombre se alejó a los cuartos del fondo, pero lo que el Doctor Christopher desconocía era que la O.W.C.A. había sido invadida el día anterior.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Jacob pudo ver una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de su hermano. Reconociendo que el niño pensaba realizar algún acto indebido decidió hablar.

—¡Jericho! —gritó de forma autoritaria, haciendo sobresaltar al niño—. No hagas travesuras en mi ausencia.

—No estoy haciendo nada —reclamó el niño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Y no lo hagas —respondió el mayor, antes de salir.

En la carretera un auto rojo estaba estacionado y un adolescente se hallaba en él.

—Jacob, vamos a llegar tarde —dijo el muchacho.

—Lo siento Brandon, tuve algunos problemas —respondió antes de abordar la movilidad.

Llegaron con algunos minutos de retraso, pero eso no inquietó al futuro zoólogo. Él estaba más concentrado en los problemas de su hogar. Sobre todo en el misterioso empleo de su padre. Sin embargo, decidió olvidar aquellas angustias y se dispuso a trabajar tranquilamente, hasta que su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla y descubrió que se trataba de su hermano. Contestó, mientras giraba los ojos y pensaba en que broma absurda se le habría ocurrido al pequeño esta vez

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—¡Auxilio! —la voz del otro lado se oía terriblemente alterada y distorsionada.

El grito casi lo deja sordo, pero él continuó hablando.

—¿Qué pasa, Jericho? —preguntó un tanto fastidiado—. ¿Y qué es ese sonido?

—Papá… está… está... está muerto y robots me persiguen —gritó el niño entre sollozos.

—¿Qué?

—Esperé a que papá saliera de la casa y después me encaminé a su laboratorio, siguiendo la dirección que tú me diste —habló demasiado rápido, tanto que a Jacob le costó entender lo que decía.

Sin embargo, el futuro zoólogo no creyó ni una palabra de la historia que relataba su hermano.

—No bromees —se limitó a decir.

Se escuchó un grito y otro sonido que no pudo distinguir.

—No es broma —dijo el niño.

Comenzó a angustiarse. Aquel grito era demasiado real para que sea una broma. Además que la voz de su hermano sonaba en verdad angustiada y los sonidos… Dios, esos sonidos no eran normales. No en absoluto. En unos instantes decidió que no tenía importancia si era un engaño o no. Él sólo tenía que cerciorarse.

—¡Jericho! ¿Dónde estás? —comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

—No sé. Creo que me alejé del laboratorio de nuestro padre.

Brandon llamó a Jacob, para que regrese, mas este ignoró todo a su alrededor. En aquellos instantes todo el mundo podía perderse. Nada le importaba. Sólo el bienestar de un pequeño niño curioso y travieso.

—Pero ¿dónde estas? —dijo mientras tomaba un taxi.

—No sé, no sé.

—Jericho, cálmate, busca un escondite y busca una forma de decirme dónde estás

—Creo que no me ven —susurró.

—¿Dónde estás? —estaba desesperado. No podía hacer nada. No mientras estuviera tan lejos.

—No sé. Camino al laboratorio de papá, ¿quizás? —continuó susurrando.

—Voy en camino. No te muevas ni hagas nada que llame su atención.

—Jacob, están cerca de mí —habló un poco más fuerte.

—No hagas ningún ruido.

—¡pero están acercándose! —gritó.

—¡Intenta alejarte!

—¡Jacob! —a continuación sólo se oyeron gritos, hasta que la llamada se cortó.

Jacob intentó volver a comunicarse, pero nada funcionó. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano y a buscarlo con desesperación. Mientras corría pudo percibir que la gama de emociones que estaba sintiendo era muy parecida a lo que sentía cuando su hermano se perdió en el bosque, sólo que aquella vez no era el responsable de que Jericho se extraviara. Ahora Jacob sentía que esto era su culpa. Después de todo, él le había indicado la dirección. Si nunca lo hubiese hecho el pequeño no habría venido aquí. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras continuó gritando.

—¡Jericho! ¡Jericho! —gritó y gritó, sin obtener respuesta. Las lágrimas de angustia y miedo se formaron en sus ojos, mientras su corazón se aceleró a tal grado que pensó que sufriría un infarto. Se sostuvo la cabeza con desesperación, intentando que los horribles pensamientos se alejaran de su mente.

Finalmente, después de mucho buscar, encontró el auto de su padre estacionado cerca de un edificio, del cual el cartel anunciaba O.W.C.A. Corrió hacia el vehículo y encontró el cadáver de su progenitor.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar el cuerpo de su difunto padre y abrazarlo, provocando que la sangre manche toda su vestimenta. Las lágrimas de rabia, frustración e impotencia cayeron de sus ojos, mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor, al ver la forma despiadada en la que se encontraba su difunto padre, al parecer murió siendo acribillado. Mas no tenía tiempo para el dolor, debía encontrar a su pequeño hermano.

Soltó el cuerpo, se puso de pie y continuó explorando los alrededores.

—¡Jericho, Jericho! —caminó por todo el lugar buscando a su hermano. Hasta que encontró la chaqueta de un niño y manchas de sangre. Siguió las manchas.

Cuando la manchas se terminaron visualizó a su hermano herido y acostado en el suelo. El shock temporal nubló su mente por unos momentos, pero no duró mucho. No cuando el sonido de llanto invadía el ambiente.

Se acercó hasta él y tomó al pequeño niño en sus brazos.

—Jacob… lo siento… —murmuró Jericho—. Papá, intentó protegerme… pero…

—No digas más. Conserva energías —y todo lo que en aquel instante se le ocurría era hablar… y maldecirse… Maldecirse porque sabía que esto era su culpa.

—¿Voy a… morir?

—No —negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. La idea era horrible, terrible, impensable. Simplemente no era capaz de soportarla—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que te extravié en el bosque de Danville y cuando te encontré te prometí que nunca dejaría que algo malo te pase, que siempre estaría a tu lado?

—Sí… —el niño lo observó con confusión. No entendía. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor y el frío lo abrumaban—, pero eso… fue hace tres años

—Lo sé, pero todavía no olvido mi promesa —levantó al niño en sus brazos— y voy a cumplirla.

—Jacob, no siento… mis piernas.

El futuro zoólogo divisó la parte inferior de su hermano, para percatarse de que había perdido ambas piernas, razón por la cual no podía sentirlas. Se horrorizó, mas no dijo nada para no alterar a su pequeño hermano. Simplemente se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Comenzó a correr por las calles, intentando llegar a un hospital lo más pronto posible, hizo parar un taxi y abordó el mismo.

—¿Ja… cob?

—¿Sí? —dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza.

—Tengo… frio.

Se quitó la chaqueta y procedió a cubrir a su hermano con la misma.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó.

—No… Tengo mucho… frío y no… puedo… sentir las piernas.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Sólo quédate despierto y no cierres los ojos.

—Voy… a… morir, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —gritó. ¿Por qué el niño insistía en eso y por qué su mente le susurraba que esa era la única verdad?—. No, tú vas a estar bien —dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas de los ojos de su hermano.

¿Y por qué Jericho lloraba? El pequeño jamás lloraba. Al contrario reía las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Acaso sentía tanto dolor?, ¿acaso...?

—Lo… siento —Jericho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No hables. Guarda energías. Todo estará bien —no sabía qué más decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, de todos modos.

—No, voy… a… morir… Lo sé… —habló con demasiada dificultad, mientras la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, pero lo que el pequeño desconocía era que no sólo él perecía a cada segundo, Jacob también moría con él—. Sólo… quiero… pedir… disculpas… Fui muy… travieso.

—Eso no importa ahora. Guarda energías. Llegaremos al hospital y todo va estar bien.

—Te… quiero… —y con aquellas palabras cerró los ojos y nunca más volvió a abrirlos.

—No, no, no, no, Jericho, ¡Dime algo! —Jacob no lo podía aceptar, su mente simplemente se limitaba a preguntar por qué no reaccionaba. Su mente simplemente no estaba en sus cabales—. ¡Jericho!

—Ya llegamos —anunció el taxista.

Jacob lanzó su billetera al taxista, para ahorrar tiempo, sin importarle que le pagaba demás. Corrió por los pasillos del hospital, pidió ayuda, mas ya era… demasiado tarde.

Cuando el día del entierro llegó, Jacob se limitó a observar los ataúdes. Al igual que su madre, mientras el sacerdote hablaba de la vida eterna, pero el hombre estaba equivocado. Allí no sólo enterraban a dos personas, estaban sepultando a tres: al Doctor Christopher, a Jericho y a Jacob.

El futuro zoólogo ya no vivía más. Ya no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. La culpa le carcomía el alma cada noche y cada día la soledad y la nostalgia le echaban en cara que nunca los volvería a ver.

Su tío, Andrew, los encontró en aquel entierro, pero lo único que hizo fue dar sus condolencias y luego dijo que su hermano, el padre de Jacob, le pidió que los sacara de la ciudad si algo como esto pasaba. Entonces retornaron a su casa.

Jacob hacia su maleta cuando vio el aparato extraño en forma de Cd, que hace poco más de dos semanas el había creado para su hermano. Lo sostuvo y lo apretó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a presentarse en sus ojos. Lágrimas de frustración, por haber errado aquel día, el día que su tragedia empezó.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte que hizo retumbar su casa. Guardó el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos y corrió escaleras abajo, para encontrarse con un robot de color lila, que quería matarlo.

Corrió por todo el lugar hasta que divisó a su madre y su tío, saliendo de una habitación. Casi de inmediato su tío sacó una especie de pistola y comenzó a disparar al androide en la cabeza y el ser de metal cayó destruido.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó el adolescente.

—Un robot como los que mataron a tu hermano —respondió su tío—. Ahora no hagas más preguntas y corre al auto.

Y así lo hicieron, pero cuando salieron encontraron a más androides.

—Toma —gritó su tío, cuando le entregó una especie de arma—. Defiéndete, como tu padre te enseñó.

El doctor Christopher había entrenado a Jacob para que algún día pudiese defenderse, pero él jamás le dijo que era un entrenamiento. Para el futuro zoólogo, todo aquello sólo había sido una especie de juego entre padre e hijo. Más gracias a la presión de la situación, tuvo que adaptar aquellos juegos a la realidad. Tuvo que defenderse y proteger a su madre. Sin embargo, eran muchos robots y pronto estuvo rodeado. Una idea llegó a su mente en ese instante. Tomó el aparato en forma de Cd y disparó a través de él. El objeto magnificó la fuerza del rayo y destruyó a todos los androides a su alrededor. Después de aquello, subió al auto con su madre, sólo para encontrar a su sorprendido tío.

—¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de arma? —preguntó.

—No, sólo es un juguete —dijo en un tono de melancolía, recordando el propósito original del aparato.

Inmediatamente su tío encendió el motor y el auto arrancó. Para su suerte salieron del área limítrofe sin más percances.

—Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino —el zoólogo continuó narrando su historia—. Le pregunté el objetivo de la O.W.C.A. a mi tío, pero nunca quiso decírmelo. Crecí en Australia y con los años adquirí el acento, estudie biología, hice un masterado en zoología y finalmente me especialice en mastozoología. Alternativamente hice estudios especiales para poder ser científico y continuar con la investigación de mi padre. Y al final termine como él, ya que conseguí empleo en una empresa que buscaba alterar genéticamente a las especies y con mi sueldo continué con la investigación de mi padre gracias a los datos que me dio; pero lo más extraño es que los planos que me dejo eran de nanorobots, que podían arreglar el problema del daño celular, sólo que esos planos no eran suyos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Isabella.

—Porque estaban firmados como "P y F", y en una carta mi padre me decía que encontró estos planos en un basurero, pero que no tuvo tiempo para probarlos.

Todos se sobresaltaron. Era claro a quien pertenecían. Phineas y Ferb tiraron sus herramientas y planos al basurero, cualquiera podía encontrarlos, pero era suma coincidencia que quien los halló era el padre de Jacob. Y que, curiosamente, si no los habría hallado, la criogenia no sería posible y Perry no estaría allí en aquellos instantes. Tal vez sólo era el destino.

—Veo que entienden, que esos planos eran suyos.

Asintieron.

—Sólo que yo no lo supe hasta que Perry llegó a Australia. Ya que no sabía de quien eran los planos continué con las investigaciones y gracias a los nanorobots hice que la criogenia fuera posible, me volví el mejor en mi área. Cuando cumplí 35 años, me asignaron una investigación de un ornitorrinco congelado que encontraron en el polo sur.

—Perry —dijo Phineas.

—Exacto —respondió Jacob—. Me costó descongelarlo y tuve varios problemas. Lo inspeccioné y hallé entre sus cosas un sombrero fedora. Busqué en él y encontré muchas cosas extrañas, pero de todas ellas lo que más me sorprendió fue la placa, que indicaba que trabajaba para la O.W.C.A. No podía creer la gran coincidencia. Llamé a mi tío, le relaté mi hallazgo y le exigí una explicación acerca de la O.W.C.A. Entonces me mandó una descripción de la agencia por fax y luego me dijo que sólo hubo un agente ornitorrinco en toda la historia de la O.W.C.A. El "agente P" de la división del Mayor Monograma o "Perry" como le nombraron sus dueños o "siete" como solía decirle mi padre cuando me lo presentó.

Perry se sobresalté. Él recordaba ese acontecimiento, pero no reconoció a Jacob. No se percató que era aquel niño que conoció hace veinticinco años y pensándolo bien, ¿quién se acordaría?

—¿Usted conoció a Perry cuando él estaba en el laboratorio de su padre? —preguntó Phineas.

—Sí, lo conocí antes de que hiciera las mejoras genéticas. Cuando Perry todavía era un ornitorrinco común. Fue el día de "lleva tu hijo al trabajo". Allí también conocí a Monty Monograma. Fue durante aquellos tiempos en que mi tío Andrew todavía trabajaba para la agencia —hizo una pausa y después continuó—. Mi padre solía decirle siete, porque era el número de jaula en el que se encontraba.

Perry estaba sorprendido. Tal vez el mundo era más pequeño de lo que creía.

—Y… bueno, desde que lo conocí, desarrollé un gusto por los ornitorrincos o como solía decir Jericho… una obsesión —suspiró—. En fin cuando descongele a Perry le pregunte el paradero de Danville a mi tío Andrew. Él me dijo que todo estaba bien por allá —luego se dirigió a Perry—. Por eso decidí no decirte que conocía el área limítrofe y preferí ayudarte a retornar. Solicité un permiso para asistir a una convención y de esta manera traerte a Danville. Quise acompañarte y visitar mi ciudad natal, pero el tiempo no alcanzó y tuve que dejarte cerca e irme. Fui a esa convención y luego retorné a Australia, pero me sentí frustrado al no lograr ver mi ciudad, ni visitar la tumba de mi padre y hermano. Entonces investigué más sobre Danville y descubrí que ya no está en el mapa y los satélites no pueden detectarlo. Algunos dicen que Danville desapareció. Ahora se considera a esta área como un lugar perdido, semejante al triangulo de las bermudas. Debido a que todo aquel que alguna vez ingrese nunca vuelve a salir. Sin embargo, recordé que cuando llegamos el GPS reconocía Danville. Eso no tenía sentido y no concordaba con lo que leí. Me preocupé por ello. Quise venir hasta aquí, pero no me lo permitieron. Finalmente tuve problemas con mis jefes, cuando uno de los guardias dijo que el ornitorrinco, no era el mismo que intentó escapar semanas atrás. Entonces me exigieron que te devuelva. Me despidieron y me demandaron. Mi madre era cardiaca y una noticia como ésta podría matarla así que preferí escondérselo. El día de mi juicio me fui temprano y no le dije nada. Pero desconocía que todo esto salió en los periódicos.

Se detuvo un momento y después continuó.

—Cuando estaba en el tribunal, los vecinos me llamaron para decirme que mi madre sufrió un paro cardiaco mientras leía el periódico. Salí del tribunal sin importarme que pudieran declararme culpable. Fui al hospital en que se encontraba, pero cuando llegué… me dijeron que había muerto —su voz había cambiado a un tono melancólico—. Cuando salía del hospital, mi abogado me llamó y dijo que me declararon culpable por haber huido del tribunal, que estaba condenado a ir a prisión y que debía entregarme o sería peor. Me convertí en fugitivo y con los escasos recursos que me quedaban vine hasta aquí. Llegué pero no encontré Danville. Entonces vagué por los alrededores hasta que caí en una trampa. Dos androides me capturaron y me llevaron, aparentemente hacia la nada, sólo un prado, pero luego sentí que chocaba contra algo, era como una especie de barrera invisible. Después de traspasarla, observé que me hallaba en Danville o al menos las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el área limítrofe. Al parecer alrededor del muro que envuelve el área de los tres estados existe una especie de barrera que lo hace invisible a cualquiera que se acerque ya sea por aire, tierra o mar.

Perry escribió una nota rápida, que Jacob leyó en voz alta: _Pero cuando yo llegué no existía ninguna trampa o barrera_.

—Qué extraño —dijo.

—Yo puedo responder a eso —interrumpió Vanessa—. Hace más o menos un mes y algunas semanas hubo una baja de energía en toda la ciudad, ello debió ocasionar que las trampas y la barrera estén desactivadas, debido a esto el GPS funcionó.

Tenía mucho sentido realmente, pero ¿tenía que ser el mismo día que Perry llego? Tal vez sólo era cuestión del destino.

—Eso explica todo —concordó el zoólogo.

El agente se sentía terriblemente mal, de alguna forma todo lo que le ocurrió a Jacob había sido por él: _¿Viniste para llevarme a Australia?_

—No —Jacob se extrañó—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Perry giró los ojos, antes de responder: _¿Por qué así recuperarías tu vida y tu libertad?_

Para su sorpresa el zoólogo rió un poco y luego respondió.

—Perdí mi vida el día que mi hermano murió en mis brazos, así que no tengo nada que recuperar —dijo—. Ahora, ¿pueden decirme lo que pasó aquí?

—Es una historia larga —respondió Phineas y comenzó a relatar lo acontecido.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Jacob estaba alterado.

—¿Quieren decir que si siete, es decir Perry, no se perdía nada de esto hubiese sucedido? —preguntó el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes—. ¿Ni siquiera la muerte de mi hermano?

—Sí, exacto —dijo Isabella —pero… se puede revertir si construimos la máquina.

—¿Y cuando la construirán?

—Ahora mismo terminaremos los planos y comenzaremos la construcción de la maquina —respondió Phineas.

—Entonces, déjenme ayudarlos.

—Puedes ayudar cuidando a Perry. Él debe recuperarse pronto.

Jacob simplemente asintió en respuesta.

Perry se sintió aliviado. El tiempo se estaba agotando, pero si lograban devolverlo al pasado pronto no tendría problemas y nadie se enteraría de la carta de Heinz. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Aquel día Phineas y Ferb intentaron terminar los planos, sin embargo, no lo consiguieron. Al parecer habían perdido práctica, pero esto no desanimó al agente, debido a que pensó que sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más y todo estaría bien.

Tres de la madrugada indicaba el reloj cuando terminaron los planos, así que decidieron empezar la construcción al día siguiente. Lamentablemente tardaron todo un día en terminar de construirla, pero finalmente estaba hecha.

—Bien, sólo tenemos que probarla —dijo Phineas, antes de encenderla.

La máquina, que se parecía a una cabina complicada, comenzó a vibrar y echar chispas.

—¿Qué sucede, Phineas? —preguntó Isabella, mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

—No sé —respondió—. No debería pasar eso.

Los presentes se alejaron, antes de que un lado de la máquina explotara, aunque fue leve.

Phineas lanzó un grito de fastidio.

—¡Genial!, ahora tenemos que comenzar de nuevo.

Y así lo hicieron.

* * *

><p>Tres días habían transcurrido desde que llegaron a sus cuarteles. Perry estaba muy preocupado, sabía que ya sólo tenía un día, pero creía que lo lograrían. Phineas y Ferb habían construido y reconstruido un centenar de máquinas, pero siempre terminaban igual, destrozándose, explotando o haciendo corte circuito.<p>

Aquella mañana era el último día que le quedaba. Phineas y Ferb habían terminado la reconstrucción de la máquina y sonreían de alegría.

—Bien, Perry —dijo el pelirrojo—. Si ésta no funciona, ninguna lo hará —dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

Se acercó hasta aquel aparato particularmente extraño, grande y ostentoso. Presionó el botón de encendido, mientras los presentes quedaban abstraídos y rogaban para que esa invención funcione. La máquina se encendió con lentitud, pero no hizo corte ni explotó.

—Lo ven, funciona —dijo Phineas, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a vibrar y hacer ruidos extraños.

—Phineas… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Candace.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se abrían tanto como podían y ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Todos cúbranse! —gritó el pelirrojo, antes de echarse a correr—. ¡Rápido! ¡Aléjense! ¡Puede explotar!

En instantes una explosión fuerte y casi masiva se hizo presente. El sonido de la misma hizo retumbar todo el lugar y provocó que empiece a derrumbarse. Era su fin, estaban más que seguros de eso. En la superficie se produjo una especie de temblor y un agujero se abrió en el piso, revelando la ubicación de los cuarteles subterráneos, mientras los escombros aplastaban a cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara debajo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) Capítulo 6 de este fanfic.<p> 


	19. El último día

******N/A: ******Este **capítulo** va **dedicado** a****** "cappkr123", ******por todo el apoyo que me brindó desde que me corrigió lo de los cyborgs, por toda la información extra que me dio acerca de la criogenia y por alentarme a incluir más toques de phinbella.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: El último día<strong>

Aquel lugar que una vez fue los cuarteles subterráneos del agente secreto, ahora lucia ófrico, destruido e inhóspito. En el techo un agujero enorme se hacía presente y éste conectaba con el exterior, dejando a la vista aquel lugar. Cualquiera podría entrar, mas nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. La gente sólo se limitaba a observar desde la superficie, atónitos, estupefactos, sorprendidos y asustados por la explosión y aquella visión. Podían ver los escombros y las chispas de electricidad, pero no visualizaban a ningún ser vivo. ¿Acaso alguien continuaba con vida después de aquella explosión o quizás los cuerpos estaban escondidos debajo de aquellos escombros?

De pronto, y para mayor sorpresa de los presentes, uno de los escombros se movió un poco. Los humanos retrocedieron por la impresión, sin embargo, continuaron observando aquel inusual incidente. El escombro se movió con mayor intensidad y después de un momento se cayó, dejando a la vista una especie de campo de fuerza que era emulado por un aparato que Phineas sostenía en una mano. El campo de fuerza fue apagándose de a poco, hasta que se extinguió. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo reaccionó.

—Ahí va lo último de la batería de este aparato —dijo Phineas, después lanzó el aparato y se limitó a abrazar a su esposa—. ¿Todos están bien?

—Phineas —Isabella fue la primera en responder, mientras se separaba del pelirrojo—, ¿qué fue eso?

—Una explosión —respondió el aludido, en tanto parpadeaba dos veces sin comprender la pregunta.

—No —su esposa llevó una mano al rostro. Eso no es lo que quería decir—, me refiero a eso —señaló al aparato que yacía en el suelo.

—Oh... Ferb y yo lo construimos por seguridad. Sabíamos que una explosión como ésta podría suceder.

—¿Y cómo es que pueden construir eso, pero una máquina del tiempo no? —Candace se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

Phineas observó a su hermana durante un tiempo, pero no respondió. Entonces Ferb tuvo que hacerlo.

—Porque una máquina del tiempo es más complicada —dijo.

Candace no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó. Sabía que Phineas tardaría en olvidarse de un accidente que pasó hace veinte años y ella lo entendía, aunque una parte de ella se quejaba y pedía a gritos que hable con su hermano, pero por el momento, prefería callar.

La gente de la superficie comenzó a hacer pequeños comentarios, gracias a ello, los presentes notaron que estaban a la vista y desprotegidos contra cualquier hostil.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Creo que sólo queda huir antes de que nos atrapen —respondió Jeremy, a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban de acuerdo.

Entonces se limitaron a intentar salir, mas todas las entradas estaban estropeadas por la explosión. Por suerte la gente de la superficie los ayudó a salir. Lanzaron algunas sogas por las que pudieron escalar. Sólo faltaba que Candace trepe hasta la superficie cuando los espectadores comenzaron a huir despavoridos. Los presentes voltearon para divisar que se trataba de los robots.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candace, cuando terminaba de escalar hasta la superficie, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

—¡Alto ahí! —de pronto la voz de un androide se hizo presente y Candace comprendió lo que sucedía.

—¡Corran! —gritó Isabella.

Los presentes comenzaron a huir y los androides, a perseguirlos. Nuevamente los robots pidieron refuerzos y todo lo que podían hacer era continuar corriendo. Finalmente Phineas halló una puerta abierta y entonces ingresaron en un edificio. Cerraron la puerta y procedieron a bloquearla con un trozo de metal grande, sin embargo, en su desesperación, no notaron que aquel metal era un robot inactivo. Si lo hubiesen hecho, se habrían percatado de que se encontraban en una de las tantas fábricas que fundían metal.

—¡Alto ahí! —de pronto una voz robótica se hizo presente.

Giraron, sólo para visualizar más androides, que estaban parados frente a ellos y les apuntaban con sus armas.

—Esto es malo —dijo Candace.

El zoólogo sacó aquel extraño aparato en forma de disco y disparó a través de él y el rayo fundió a los robots.

—Ahora no es tan malo —dijo Jacob.

—¿Por qué no salimos de aquí usando eso? —preguntó Isabella.

—Porque ese era el último disparo antes de que la batería del arma se agote por completo —respondió el zoólogo—. ¿No tienen más armas?

—No —dijo Phineas—. Las que teníamos las robamos de una bodega no muy vigilada.

De pronto y sin previo aviso más androides aparecieron. Entonces los presentes comenzaron a huir nuevamente. No existía más escapatoria que ir escaleras arriba, ya que la entrada principal estaba bloqueada. A toda prisa subieron las graderías y más pronto que tarde llegaron a un segundo piso, pero sólo divisaron a más androides. Entonces continuaron escapando, mientras más robots los perseguían y comenzaban a dispararles, ordenándoles que se detengan. Sin embargo, los presentes no se rendían y continuaban huyendo, pero cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo piso, sólo encontraban más seres de metal que, al igual que los otros, los perseguían.

No sabían qué hacer. Lo único que les quedaba era correr, sin embargo, en cuanto más huían, más rápido se cansaba el agente secreto y así pasó de encabezar el escape a ser el último de la fila, pero continuaba corriendo. Sabía que no debía retrasarse o sería su fin, pero las preocupaciones en su cabeza no lo dejaban tranquilo. Las palabras de la carta de Jacob resonaban en su mente, aunque las palabras en la carta de Heinz lo atormentaban más. Sabía perfectamente que éste era su último día y a pesar de aquello Phineas y Ferb no habían logrado que esa máquina funcione. Ahora toda esperanza estaba muerta. ¿Qué objetivo tenía escapar? Sin una máquina en ese mismo día nada funcionaría de todas formas.

Sentía un cansancio extremo y debilidad. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y tenía mareos. Sin embargo, él sabía que estos síntomas no eran normales ni estaban relacionados con las cartas. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía con él?

Llegaron a un descanso. Para su suerte los robots estaban un piso más abajo. Llevaban mucha ventaja gracias a que los seres de metal no corrían rápido. Perry se detuvo. Ya no lo soportaba. Su cuerpo no podía continuar corriendo. Su cabeza le dolía y los mareos eran tan fuertes que pensaba que el mundo estaba moviéndose. Se sujetó la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, mientras sentía su corazón acelerado a tal extremo que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, como si de un tambor se tratara. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y lo único que supo después fue que todo estaba negro.

Jacob se detuvo al escuchar un golpe en el piso. Giró, sólo para hallar al pequeño ornitorrinco acostado en el suelo.

—¡Perry! —gritó, pensando que un disparo lo había alcanzado. Entonces corrió hasta él.

Los presentes escucharon su grito y también se detuvieron. Phineas se sobresaltó al ver a su mascota en el suelo. Los pensamientos horribles se arremolinaron en su mente y él se paralizó por un momento. Después agitó la cabeza y corrió hasta el lugar en que todo estaba sucediendo.

Jacob lo sostuvo y examinó, al no encontrar ninguna herida y sentir su pulso, dedujo que estaba desmayado.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —la voz desesperada de Phineas se hizo presente y de un momento a otro se arrodilló para estar a la altura del agente inconsciente—. ¿Está herido?

—No, sólo se desmayó —respondió—. No sé que le suceda, pero no hay tiempo para averiguarlo —Jacob señaló a los androides que estaban llegando.

Phineas no dijo nada, simplemente levantó a Perry e hizo una señal para que volvieran a huir. Entonces tuvieron que correr nuevamente, pero esta vez con mayor preocupación. Jacob corría, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que sucedía con Perry. No tenía ningún sentido que su desmayo sea ocasionado por el miedo, pero tampoco conocía que el ornitorrinco presentara síntomas de alguna patología. Entonces, ¿qué?

Huían a través de las escaleras que parecían infinitas, pero debido al incidente se habían retrasado y los androides les pisaban los talones. Entonces se limitaban a disparar, intentando herir a alguno.

Jeremy divisó que un arma apuntaba a Candace. Entonces la empujó y la salvó, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte. El disparo le rozó un brazo, rasgando su ropa y su piel. Colocó una mano en el lugar herido y sintió que un líquido espeso brotaba, era sangre.

—¡Jeremy! —Candace gritó y su voz llamó la atención de los demás.

—Estoy bien —Jeremy intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca.

Su esposa lo observó. El miedo gravado en sus ojos y las lágrimas presentándose en ellos.

—Estás herido —dijo.

—No importa —Jeremy habló, intentando tranquilizarla. Se puso de pie y continuó sosteniéndose el brazo—. Debemos continuar.

Candace no fue capaz de detenerlo, así que simplemente continuaron corriendo. Después de subir varios pisos y perder de vista a los androides, llegaron hasta una puerta, la abrieron y divisaron que se hallaban en la azotea de aquel edificio. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon con una caja metálica. Los androides comenzaron a golpear la puerta, pero ellos no podían hacer nada.

**(N/A: **Desde aquí escuchen "Final day" de Tokio hotel**)**

Phineas acostó al ornitorrinco en el suelo, pidió a Ferb que lo cuidara mientras él y su esposa acudían a lugar en que Candace y Jeremy se hallaban. Jacob los siguió, pensando que podría hacer algo. Ya que, en su adolescencia, aprendió primeros auxilios.

Jeremy estaba sentado en una esquina. Apoyaba el cuerpo en la pared, mientras se sostenía el brazo, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho, la sangre brotaba de todas formas. Candace, su esposa, se hallaba sentada frente de él. Al parecer estaba desesperada porque hablaba sin parar.

Phineas colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana para llamar su atención. Candace giró la cabeza al instante y el pelirrojo pudo ver que estaba llorando.

—Phineas, por favor... —Candace lo sostuvo de ambos brazos y lloró con más libertad— por favor, haz algo.

Candace estaba desesperada. Amaba a Jeremy. Se enamoró de él cuando apenas era una adolescente, una chiquilla de quince años. Se había sentido la mujer más feliz del planeta cuando se casó con él y se convirtió en la madre de sus hijos, pero ahora... ahora lo perdería. Su mente simplemente no podía concebir la idea, así que se aferraba a la última esperanza que le quedaba, su hermano. Phineas y Ferb hacían cosas sorprendentes y ella pensaba que quizás, sólo quizás, podrían salvar a su amado.

Phineas la observó con tristeza. Había estado enfadado con ella durante veinte años, pero cada vez que su hermana o algo que ella amaba corrían algún riesgo, él dejaba sus rencores a un lado y se disponía a ayudarla, aunque nunca hablaba con ella. La ley del hielo nunca se rompía, sin embargo, esta ocasión no se comparaba a las otras. En este instante sucedía algo más grave. Jeremy estaba desangrándose. Su hermana probablemente perdería a su esposo. Phineas no podía continuar sin dirigirle la palabra, al menos no por ahora.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo y de inmediato se inclinó.

Jeremy no se resistió. No sabiendo que su esposa pedía esto, así que quito su mano y permitió que su cuñado levantara la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada para ver la herida, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que retroceder un paso por la sorpresa. La herida era grande. Un pedazo de piel colgaba y los músculos y los tejidos podían verse con claridad, aunque la sangre opacaba un poco la visión.

Isabella tuvo que apartar la mirada y Jacob simplemente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Candace llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a su hermano, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.

Phineas no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. No sabía cómo decirle que aquello no tenía solución y que el tono blanco, que la piel de Jeremy estaba adquiriendo, tampoco ayudaba. Así que simplemente miró a su hermana e intentó hablar.

—Candace...

—No —interrumpió su hermana—. ¡No lo digas! —sabía lo qué quería decirle, pero simplemente no deseaba escucharlo. Así que gritó, ordenándole que no se atreva a pronunciarlo, después se limitó a hundir su rostro entre sus manos y llorar con más libertad.

Phineas quiso decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de su esposa en su hombro. Giró levemente y observó a Isabella que le devolvía la mirada.

—Tal vez es mejor que los dejemos solos —dijo, a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió.

Y con aquellas palabras y esa decisión los tres se fueron, dejando a Candace con su dolor. Una vez solos, todo lo que la mujer de cabellos naranjas podía hacer era llorar y balbucear, repitiendo únicamente una frase.

—Todo esto es culpa mía —decía Candace—. Si no me habrías protegido no estarías herido.

—Claro que no es tu culpa, Candace —respondió su esposo

—Pero… —ella intentó replicar, alegar que era torpe, siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez aquello estaba cobrándole muy caro y ella no lo soportaba. Lo único que quería era gritar, llorar y reclamar al destino por tanta crueldad.

—Te protegí porque te amo —Jeremy la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera protestar. La tomó en sus brazos y con las últimas fuerzas que su cuerpo le proporcionaba decidió hablar—. Candace… estaré bien… Sólo prométeme que… cuidarás de los niños… —el hombre de pelo rubio comenzó a cerrar los ojos como si quisiera dormir. Había perdido demasiada sangre y se sentía débil, que sólo deseaba escuchar el dulce sonido de la voz de su esposa y llevar ese último recuerdo hasta el otro plano, la otra vida.

—Te lo prometo —Candace no dudó en responder. No deseaba negarle nada, aunque estaba segura que cuidaría a sus hijos aunque él no lo pidiera.

—Te amo —susurró su esposo y con su último aliento colocó una mano en el rostro de su amada y la atrajo suavemente hasta que sus labios se conectaron en último beso de amor.

Candace no se resistió, a pesar de que los labios de su esposo estaban tan fríos que casi parecían dos cubos de hielo. Cuando finalmente se separó, pudo ver que su esposo ya no estaba con ella y todo lo que logró hacer fue llorar, ahogar un grito de dolor y abrazar el cuerpo de quien… alguna vez… amó.

* * *

><p>Perry abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Phineas, pero cuando finalmente logró ver con claridad, obtuvo una lluvia de preguntas.<p>

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el pelirrojo, pero no esperó a que respondiera, sino que continuó hablando—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

El agente secreto levantó una mano, pidiendo que parara. Eran demasiadas preguntas y dudaba que pudiera responder tan rápido como Phineas hablaba. Entonces, una vez que obtuvo silencio, tomó su libreta y describió lo que había sentido.

Jacob tuvo que releer dos veces la nota para asegurarse de que su diagnostico no era erróneo, aunque él deseaba que así fuera.

—Los síntomas que describe, indican la posibilidad que padezca de anemia —finalmente el zoólogo halló su voz.

—¿Anemia? —Phineas se sorprendió. Él conocía la enfermedad, pero le parecía inverosímil que su mascota pudiese padecerla.

—Perdió mucha sangre cuando me rescató y, por lo que me contaron, no fue su primera hemorragia —respondió Jacob—. Así que es posible que padezca de anemia.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes y todos sabían que se trataba de los seres de metal y que iban a ingresar. De pronto, la puerta fue destrozada y los androides entraron por millares. Todos comenzaron a gritar, a excepción de Perry, que se paró en frente de los presentes, en posición de lucha, intentando proteger a sus seres queridos. Los androides no se detuvieron, sin embargo. Entonces Perry intentó saltar, pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se lo impedía.

—¡No, Perry! —gritó Phineas, mientras lo sostenía de un brazo.

El agente secreto giró para lograr observarlo, pidiendo con la vista que lo dejara pelear, pero Phineas ni siquiera vaciló. Al contrario, lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Siete, padeces de anemia —una segunda voz se unió al asunto y, por el nombre, Perry pudo determinar que se trataba del zoólogo—. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Te cansarás y desmayaras antes de siquiera acabar con la cuarta parte de ellos.

Perry se sintió frustrado. ¿Por qué se daban por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué creían que era un animal indefenso? ¡Él todavía podía luchar!... ¿cierto? En verdad debió entender que la suerte no estaba de su parte. Porque los hostiles le superaban en número, fuerza y… ellos no padecían ninguna enfermedad.

De pronto escuchó sollozos y giró la cabeza, sólo para ver que Candace lloraba en una esquina, abrazando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo sin vida de Jeremy. Perry bajó la guardia por un instante al captar esa imagen. No pudo evitar lamentarse para sus adentros y odiarse, porque no sólo no podía luchar, sino que, en su ausencia, uno de ellos había perdido la vida. No era capaz de defender a sus seres queridos. No pudo proteger a Heinz y ahora tampoco podía proteger a los demás.

—¡Ríndanse! —la voz de uno de los seres de metal volvió a llamar su atención.

Perry giró, mientras sentía que la ira crecía dentro de él. No permitiría que dañen a su familia. No importaba que padeciera una enfermedad. Podía padecer miles y aún así no le importaría. Así que volvió a adoptar una pose defensiva y se limitó a gruñir con rabia, como si fuese un animal salvaje que advertía no dar un paso más.

Sin embargo, los androides no le tomaron mucha importancia y se limitaron a apuntarle con sus armas.

—¡Ríndanse o mueran! —dijo otro robot.

—Por favor, Perry —Phineas estaba espantado. No por él, sino por el bienestar de su familia y de Perry. ¡Su mascota estaba desafiando a la suerte! En cualquier momento podrían matarlo y él no obedecía. El pelirrojo no quería perderlo. No por segunda vez—. No te sacrifiques sin ninguna razón.

El agente secreto dejó escapar un suspiró de derrota cuando escucho aquello y, finalmente, se rindió. De todas formas todo estaba perdido desde que esta aventura empezó. Desde aquel día, hace veinte años, en que se perdió en el mar y terminó en el polo sur.

De todas formas este era su último día.

* * *

><p>Fueron llevados a la misma bodega de la que, hace días, había rescatado a Jacob. Bajaron los pasillos oscuros en silencio, mientras Perry miraba al piso con vergüenza. Sentía que todo esto era culpa suya. Candace, en cambio, continuaba llorando desesperada por su reciente perdida, mientras Phineas y los otros intentaban calmarla.<p>

Los dejaron en una especie de celda que tenía una gran pantalla en el fondo. En la misma un hombre apareció, un hombre que Perry detestaba con toda su alma.

—Saluden a nuestro líder —dijo un robot, que sostenía a Perry.

En la pantalla el rostro del Regurgitador se hizo presente. El hombre sonreía con aire de suficiencia y simplemente los observaba, como si su mirada fuera suficiente para destrozarlo en cuerpo y alma… y tal vez lo era.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó con sarcasmo—. Espero que disfruten su estancia aquí.

Los humanos sintieron miedo y se limitaron a guardar silencio. Con excepción de Jacob, que gritó una palabra de maldición. Era obvio que todavía estaba dolido por la pérdida de su familia y culpaba al Regurgitador por esas muertes.

—¡Silencio! —grito el dictador.

De inmediato un androide golpeó al zoólogo en el estómago y Jacob no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden.

—Ahora que estamos mejor, me alegra dar la bienvenida a uno de mis captores —continuó con el sarcasmo, mientras observaba a Perry.

El ornitorrinco le devolvió la mirada, expresando una gama de emociones a través de sus ojos. Lo observaba con rabia y lo que pudo determinar como una advertencia. Le advertía que era mejor soltarlos o le iría mal. Sin embargo, el hombre no le tomó importancia y continuó su perorata.

—También recibimos con alegría a su familia y al extranjero —dijo. Claramente estaba al tanto de todas las persecuciones y los lugares a los que había acudido Perry—. Y para celebrar su visita, a esta prisión, mañana serán objetos de prueba para un experimento muy importante —se apartó un poco y dejó a la vista un aparato que el ornitorrinco conocía a la perfección, el otro dimensionador.

—Verán —dijo un robot—. Cuando ese idiota de acento alemán no conseguía hacer que este invento funcione, se le entregó una copia de los planos que había realizado a cada científico del "edificio de creaciones", con la promesa de que si encontraban y arreglaban el problema se los liberaría. Uno de ellos lo consiguió pero el incompetente no quiso entregar los planos y se suicidó

¿Suicidio? Perry pensó que podría ser aquel científico que se suicidó cuando él vivía con Heinz, pero era muy improbable… muy improbable, ¿cierto?

—Su nombre era: Brandon Evans Collins.

Ello lo confirmó había sido el mismo científico que conocía a Baljeet, según lo que Perry sabía.

—Alto —pidió Jacob—. ¿Dijo Brandon Evans Collins?

El androide asintió en respuesta. El zoólogo pronunció una palabra de ira, ante la sorpresa de todos. Cuando el silencio incomodo se extendió un poco, Jacob decidió explicar el motivo de su rabia repentina.

—Brandon Evans Collins era mi mejor amigo.

Nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que aquel hecho los sorprendía. El silencio se prolongó un poco más, antes de que el androide volviera a hablar.

—Bien —continuó el robot—. Tuvimos que buscar los planos por todo el departamento. Al final lo hallamos y reparamos el invento, pero hay que probarlo con algunos conejillos de indias.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, sin embargo, Perry tenía la esperanza que podrían encontrar ayuda en la otra dimensión. Si así era, al menos podría estar tranquilo.

—Si todo sale bien y sobreviven —continuó el ser de metal— las tropas pasaran al otro lado para invadir la otra dimensión y ustedes serán ejecutados en el acto para mayor seguridad.

Y antes de que pudieran quejarse o que siquiera Perry pudiese espantarse por lo horrible de la situación, el Regurgitador volvió a hablar.

—Ahora, llévense al entrometido a su celda —ordenó.

Los androides soltaron a los demás, pero se llevaron a Perry. Phineas intentó impedirlo, sin embargo, sólo logró recibir algunos golpes. Llevaron al agente secreto a una celda contigua, que en la pared tenía una especie de grilletes parecidos a los de la trampa que, hace veinte años, el Regurgitador utilizó. Lo esposaron y dejaron solo.

Podía escuchar los lamentos de la habitación continua, pero no era capaz de hacer nada. Candace continuaba llorando y Phineas sólo se lamentaba.

—Yo sabía que ésta no era una buena idea —dijo el pelirrojo—. Debimos continuar con nuestra rutina y nada hubiese sucedido.

Perry agachó la cabeza. Tal vez Phineas tenía razón. Quizás si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y no hubiese pensado sólo en él y en su deseo de volver a su tiempo esto no habría sucedido. Tal vez… tal vez simplemente era un idiota. Un tonto, por creer que podría revertir todo esto.

Él estaba entrenado para mantener una actitud fría y serena todo el tiempo, pero en los últimos días era imposible no mostrar la tristeza inmensa que sentía y más ahora, que sabía que era su último día. El final había llegado a pesar de todo lo que intentó. Mañana sus amados dueños serían enviados a otra dimensión y él no estaría con ellos para ayudarlos. ¿Qué quedaba? Nada. ¿Para qué toda esta lucha? Y otra vez la respuesta era clara, para nada, absolutamente nada. Todo fue en vano, eso era seguro.

Bajó la cabeza y observó el suelo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la desesperación y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo lamento —susurró, pero nadie lo escuchó y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, nadie lo habría entendido porque era incapaz de hablar. Sólo podía gruñir.

Continuó observando el piso y lamentándose por todo hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No creí que te rendirías tan rápido.

El agente secreto levantó la cabeza y visualizó algo increíble. De todas formas, ¿cómo era posible que ese ser al que pertenecía esa voz estuviera allí?

Sintió miedo, pero al mismo tiempo… una alegría infinita, que lo llenaba de pies a cabeza. No lo podía creer y a pesar de aquello, su mente le susurraba que era verdad.

Lágrimas se presentaron en sus ojos, lágrimas de miedo y alegría.

Continuará…


	20. Aparición

**N/A: **Este capítulo está dedicado a una gran escritora y magnifica amiga: **Doof-fan**, por darme la sorpresa de este dibujo: **fandedoofenshmirtz*.*deviant*art*.*com/art/20-Anio s-de-Nada-287235762** que hizo para el fic (borrar los asteriscos * y el link funcionará).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Aparición<strong>

**(N/A: **Desde aquí escuchen: "Nocturne", de Secret Garden: www.*youtube.*com*/watch?v*=*fd3a189vcVc borrar los asteriscos y el link funcionará**)**

Perry había estado lamentándose por todo. Lamentaba haber venido, porque pensaba que a cualquier lugar que iba traía la desgracia. A cualquiera que pidiese ayuda terminaba mal o muerto. Jacob le ayudó a retornar y ahora era un prófugo de la justicia australiana, encerrado en la celda continua. Heinz estaba muerto debido a que lo protegió. Los Flynn-Fletcher estaban encerrados y Jeremy, fallecido. Todo a causa de él.

Gracias a sus lamentos no notó que habían transcurrido horas, que ya anocheció y que los prisioneros del cuarto contiguo estaban en silencio. Probablemente porque ya estaban dormidos, sin embargo, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero ese sonido no fue lo más desconcertante. Al contrario, era lo más normal en este momento.

A pesar de que no existía ninguna luz artificial en la celda y que el sol había partido para retornar al día siguiente, el cuarto no estaba oscuro. Debido a que una luz que emanaba del cuerpo del visitante iluminaba toda la estancia.

No podía evitar temer y llenarse de dicha al mismo tiempo. No sabía ni siquiera qué pensar. Una lágrima comenzó a caer y recorrió su rostro hasta que finalmente terminó en el piso. No podía creer que lo que estaba observando fuera real. Pensaba que esto era imposible. Tal vez simplemente había enloquecido… ¿o quizás no?

—Hola, Perry el ornitorrinco —dijo el visitante.

Su voz era tal como la recordaba, tenía el característico acento alemán, pero su apariencia no era la misma. Se veía mucho más joven. De hecho, su aspecto era el mismo que el de hace veinte años atrás.

Sin embargo, Perry no creía que esto fuese posible. Su mente afirmaba que había enloquecido, pero su corazón sabía que todo esto no era una simple alucinación de locura.

Al parecer el visitante comprendió, sin palabras, sus pensamientos. Porque habló nuevamente, intentando calmarlo.

—No te espantes —dijo la aparición—. Sólo soy yo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Otra lágrima escapó de su control y rodó por su mejilla. El miedo comenzó a irse para dar paso a una inmensa dicha. Y de un momento a otro, se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, demostrando sus actuales sentimientos. Lo había extrañado tanto.

El hombre frente a él, o mejor dicho el espectro, se limitó a observarlo y devolverle la sonrisa.

—También te extrañé —dijo.

Perry deseaba abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Quería hablar y decir tantas cosas, quería pedir perdón por no cumplir su promesa y arriesgar la vida de Vanessa, deseaba preguntarle por qué hizo que Vanessa hiciera la misma promesa, pero no era capaz de hablar y eso lo frustraba. Entonces sólo se limitó a observarlo, esperando en el silencio que el hombre volviera a pronunciar palabra.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, el espectro se encontró divagando.

—Supongo que esto es tan esperado y por "esperado" quiero decir "totalmente inesperado" —dijo, mientras reía levemente.

¿Un fantasma puede reír? Por lo que el agente estaba viendo parecía que sí.

Perry giró los ojos, como lo hacía hace veinte años, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. No sabía por qué, pero no podía enfadarse con él. Tal vez se debía a la simpleza de la dicha que sentía al volver a verlo.

Doofenshmirtz, por su parte, agitó un poco la cabeza y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con más seriedad.

—Pero vine a decirte que no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente.

Perry lo observó extrañado. Si alguien sabía con certeza que éste era su último día era Doofenshmirtz. Entonces ¿por qué le decía que no se rinda? Si era más que obvio que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de cumplir con esta misión.

—Éste no es el fin —continuó, lo que produjo que el ornitorrinco se extrañara aún más—. Sé que necesitas tus inyecciones o de lo contrario… —se detuvo. No quería pronunciar lo que iba a ocurrir— pero éste no es tu último día. Tienes un tiempo hasta que ocurra.

Perry levantó una ceja, interrogándole con la mirada.

—Escucha. Sin tus inyecciones tienes cinco días hasta que los efectos se presenten —dijo—. Tal vez seis si no hace demasiado calor, pero no lo creo porque es verano y…—se detuvo al comprender que estaba divagando— cuando finalmente sientas los síntomas tendrás dos días hasta que… El punto es: todavía tienes tiempo para volver al pasado.

El agente simplemente se limitó a observarlo con fastidio. Doofenshmirtz no especificó nada de eso en la carta que le dejó. Él estaba pensando que éste era su último día y eso no fue agradable. Pero no sólo estaba molesto con Heinz, sino consigo mismo. Porque sabía que aún si tenía tiempo, todavía no podía escapar. No hallaba la manera de liberarse de aquella trampa y si no lo hacía, al día siguiente, estarían en otra dimensión.

—¿Qué? —Doofenshmirtz preguntó, cuando notó la mirada del agente.

Perry forcejeó en su trampa intentando liberarse. No porque pensara que podía lograrlo, sino para demostrar cuál era el problema.

—No puedes liberarte —murmuró Heinz.

El agente negó. No, no podía hacerlo.

Doofenshmirtz simplemente se movió un poco, intentando hallar alguna debilidad en la trampa, que le permitiera escapar, pero no halló nada. Parecía que era perfecta.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una forma de escapar —simplemente murmuró, cuando no halló qué más decir.

Perry negó, antes de fijar su vista en el suelo, intentando ocultar la inmensa tristeza y sus creencias de que esto era imposible. Quizás en el pasado podía salir de cualquier trampa y frustrar cualquier plan, pero ahora parecía algo tan distinto. Todo era tan difícil de lograr. Además él tenía anemia y ello imposibilitaba varias opciones. Se sentía como un inútil, impotente y pequeño. Sentía que había fracasado. Todo lo que tenía en su vida era su familia y su némesis, al que contaba como parte de su familia, así que no había mucha diferencia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, su único objetivo, era cuidar a sus seres amados y había fallado. ¡Perdió! ¡Fracasó! Esa era la verdad.

Heinz lo observó durante unos momentos y concluyó que Perry no estaba muy animado. Él estaba decepcionado… de sí mismo. La peor decepción que puede existir. No sabía cómo decirle que eso no ayudaría mucho. No sabía qué decir para animarlo, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

**—**Mi enemigo, la personificación semi-acuática con furia aerodinámica imparable, no puede rendirse tan rápido. Piensa en tu familia… No merecen esto.

Perry se sobresaltó por la sorpresa repentina. Al parecer el doctor estaba al tanto de todo, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único relevante era que tenía razón. Mientras él se ausentó veinte años, ellos vivieron el infierno en la tierra, sufrieron demasiado. No se merecían todo eso. Phineas no merecía toda la culpa que había estado cargando durante tanto tiempo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

El agente levantó la cabeza. Su mirada había cambiado. La tristeza se borró de sus ojos y dio pasó a la decisión. Doofenshmirtz simplemente sonrió.

—Y no olvides tu promesa —recordó.

Perry asintió en respuesta, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Él jamás la olvidaría.

—Así está mejor —Doofenshmirtz sonrió aún más, si eso era posible—. Y recuerda siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

Y con aquellas palabras se presentó una luz muy brillante. Era tan fuerte que el agente no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, nuevamente, se hallaba solo en aquella habitación.

Agachó la cabeza un poco. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia por la partida repentina del visitante. Pero rápidamente negó mentalmente e intentó que el sentimiento se alejara. No era tiempo de tristezas, sino de fortalezas, de decisión y de destreza.

No sabía con certeza si todo aquello era cierto o no, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, él no se rendiría tan fácil. No importaba cuán difícil o duro se tornara la situación. Él no volvería a rendirse.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de la mañana se presentaban, anunciando el retorno del astro rey. Perry no había encontrado forma de liberarse en toda la noche, sin embargo, había estado planeando una forma de escapar y encontrar aliados que fueran capaces de ayudarlo a solucionar esto. Tenía cinco días. No era un tiempo muy largo, pero al menos era algo.<p>

Seres de metal ingresaron a la celda continua y a la de Perry, capturaron a los presentes y los sacaron de aquellas habitaciones. Los condujeron por pasillos interminables, ófricos y no muy agradables. Finalmente llegaron a una sala de gran tamaño y espacio. En el fondo de la misma se hallaba el "otro dimensionador" y con él su destino.

Los robots no decían nada, simplemente se limitaban a realizar sus tareas. A diferencia de los presentes que suplicaban por piedad. Con excepción de Candace que parecía demasiado triste todavía. Perry, sin embargo, no se preocupaba demasiado. Después de todo, estarían bien… si su plan resultaba.

La maquina comenzó a encenderse y un portal se abrió, pero por algún motivo desconocido, todavía no podía verse el otro lado con claridad. Quizás el portal todavía no estaba listo, pero aun así los robots esposaron a los humanos y comenzaron a empujarlos hacia él. Casi de inmediato traspasaron al otro lado. Perry fue el último en pasar.

Cuando estaba seguro que llegó al otro lado, notó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces los abrió y divisó la segunda área limítrofe. Cuando lo hizo, encontró a su familia a salvo. Todos sus seres queridos estaban bien y completos. Eso le hizo sonreír, pero su alegría no duró mucho. Se esfumó cuando giró y vio la segunda dimensión. Quedó en shock. Desconocía si esto era malo o bueno, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: esto era imposible.

Una duda demasiado angustiante se presentó en su mente: ¿Cómo fue que la segunda Danville se convirtió en esto? ¿Acaso ocurrió lo mismo que en la primera dimensión o era algo peor? Por lo que estaba viendo… era algo peor. No podía dejar de observar aquella horrible visión y al mismo tiempo temer, porque tal vez todo el plan que había formulado no funcionaría en absoluto.

El sonido que indicaba que los androides traspasaban el portal lo espantó. En unos instantes estarían aquí y querrían matarlos. Tenía que hacer algo rápido y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Después tendría tiempo para pensar en qué más hacer y averiguar lo que había sucedido con la segunda dimensión, pero en estos momentos lo importante era mantenerse con vida.

Continuará…


	21. En otra dimensión Primera Parte

**Capítulo 21:**En otra dimensión. Primera Parte****

Perry había elaborado un plan la noche anterior, pero no esperaba esto. Él no pensaba que la segunda dimensión se vería así. Lo que alguna vez fue Danville ahora se asemejaba más a las ruinas de una civilización perdida. Toda construcción había sido derribada. No quedaba ni siquiera bloque sobre bloque. El suelo estaba adornado con una alfombra de escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios y en el horizonte podía verse un bosque que, al parecer, había sido abandonado. Porque la vegetación era frondosa y salvaje.

El agente secreto no hallaba explicación a aquel inusual paisaje. Tal vez una hecatombe había acontecido en aquel lugar. Quizás algo peor. ¿Quién sabe? Más importante aún, ¿alguien sobrevivió o todos estaban muertos?

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Debía seguir adelante y ejecutar la primera fase de su plan: "mantenerse con vida". Temía lo que podría ocurrir si no se apresuraba, así que rápidamente hizo una señal para que todos huyan. Los presentes, comprendiendo la señal, comenzaron a correr, aunque eso no servía de mucho.

No tenían armas. No tenían nada para protegerse. ¿Qué podían hacer? Esconderse era lo más accesible. Sin embargo, no existía ningún lugar donde pudiesen hacerlo. Así que se limitaban a correr. Era lo único que podían hacer, después de todo.

—¡Allí están! —de pronto una voz robótica se presentó, anunciando la presencia de los androides. Al parecer ya habían atravesado el portal—. ¡Mátenlos!

Y aquella simple orden fue suficiente para que los seres de metal corrieran tras de ellos. Así comenzó una persecución a la que Perry ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo, no había tenido paz desde que despertó de la suspensión criogénica.

Se limitaron a continuar huyendo, mientras Phineas buscaba con la vista algún lugar u objeto que les sirviera, pero no hallaba nada. Perry, por su parte, se sentía frustrado. Sabía que podía vencerlo, pero no podía detenerse y enfrentarse a ellos, porque sabía que Phineas y Ferb también se detendrían e intentarían ayudarlo. No quería arriesgar a su familia, así que simplemente se limitaba a huir, mientras internamente maldecía su enfermedad. Deseaba tener un arma para poder defenderlos sin detenerse. Cualquier cosa serviría. Entonces, con la esperanza de hallar algo, se quitó el sombrero fedora para poder buscar algo útil

—¿Qué haces, Perry? —preguntó Phineas, al ver lo que su mascota estaba haciendo.

El agente no podía hablar, así que no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a introducir la mano en el fedora.

—¿Qué buscas? —indagó el pelirrojo.

Perry sacó lo primero que cogió. Para su sorpresa, era una lata de queso en aerosol, que era inofensivo en sí. Pero ¿qué más daba? En un momento así cualquier idea podía servir... aunque fuese un poco loca.

—¿Queso en aerosol? —Phineas levantó una ceja en la confusión. No lo podía creer. Estaban en un momento peligroso, donde la vida y la muerte se debatían entre sí y Perry buscaba queso en aerosol. ¿Para qué quería eso? ¿Tenía hambre?—. Perry, lamento interrumpirte, pero éste no es el mejor momento para comer.

El agente giró los ojos, ante las palabras de Phineas. No quería comer. Estaba buscando un arma, pero al parecer no tenía nada. De pronto, una idea un tanto loca atravesó su mente y él se encogió de hombros, intentando convencerse de que no importaba lo ridículo que se viera. Era una idea y sólo eso debía tener relevancia.

Giró levemente, mientras continuaba corriendo, tomó la lata y presionó el botón que liberaba el alimento en aerosol. Entonces el queso terminó impactando contra los androides. Perry volvió a girar los ojos, pero esta vez para sí mismo. Atacar a un grupo de robots con una lata de queso en aerosol, era lo más loco que se le había ocurrido. Estaba seguro de eso.

—Ah... Phineas… —Isabella decidió interrumpir el silencio que se había impuesto, por causa de la repentina acción del agente secreto—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—No sé… —Phineas se encogió de hombros. Él estaba tan confundido como los demás.

El queso impactó a varios seres de metal, pero no produjo daño. Excepto por el hecho de que bloqueó la vista de uno y eso provocó que se estrellara con otro y ambos se destruyeran.

El aerosol se terminó en cuestión de segundos y Perry simplemente arrojó la lata, que impactó con la cabeza de un ser de metal.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el androide.

—Está usando como arma cualquier cosa que encuentre —Ferb habló.

Perry asintió, antes de sonreír tímidamente. Se sentía un tanto ridículo por hacer aquello, pero lo cierto es que estaba desesperado. Phineas, en cambio, sonrió. Para él, Perry siempre sería su mascota, su pequeño ornitorrinco indefenso. Además que esto comprobaba lo que él decía, Perry no podía cuidarse solo. Eso era un gran logro para Phineas, una gran prueba, pero hablaría de eso después. Ahora debía concentrarse en los robots que los perseguían.

—Creo que podría funcionar —dijo Phineas, pensando que tal vez podrían ganar un poco de tiempo y eso le serviría para idear un plan—. ¿Qué más tienes?

Perry simplemente sacó otro objeto y se lo mostró.

—¿Un bolígrafo? —Candace habló esta vez—. ¿Para qué serviría un bolígrafo?

Perry se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea. Así que giró y lanzó el objeto a un robot. Rio un poco para sus adentros, recordando la vez que le arrojó cascos a Doofenshmirtz cuando no sabía qué más hacer (*). ¿Por qué no arrojar todo lo que no servía? Al menos de esa forma haría algo.

Pronto escuchó risas a su alrededor. Risas de los presentes provocadas por su última acción. Perry suspiró. Sí, estaba haciendo algo, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, sacó otro objeto: un maletín. Lo abrió y adentro encontró diferentes tipos de quesos y una ballesta que los arrojaba. "Al menos se acerca a un arma" pensó.

—¡Una ballesta! —Phineas sonrió, pensando que al menos el sombrero de Perry contenía un arma que podría salvarlos, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando vio que la "supuesta" arma arrojaba trozos de comida—. Espera... ¿dispara queso?

Isabella río un poco, ante lo que estaba viendo, pero sobre todo, por la reacción de su esposo. Perry, sin embargo, continuó disparando. No porque no pudiera responder, sino porque no quería hacerlo. Y no pudo evitar que una pregunta se presente en su mente: "¿Sólo le daban queso para pelear contra Doofenshmirtz?". Suspiró y continuó disparando hasta que las municiones o, en este caso, trozos de queso se agotaron. Luego también arrojó el maletín y la ballesta. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se percató que sentía cansancio. Su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y su respiración se hacía más pesada. A pesar de aquello se negó a pedir que alguien lo cargara, porque se sentiría indefenso y pequeño si eso pasaba. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Jacob notara su estado y hablara.

—No debe correr más —dijo el zoólogo—. Debido a la anemia puede desmayarse.

Phineas lo levantó, inmediatamente, para poder cargarlo. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que Perry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de evadirlo.

El agente secreto lo observó, pidiendo con la vista que lo soltara, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. No se arriesgaría a que Perry volviera a desmayarse. Entonces el agente se rindió. A pesar de no agradarle sentirse débil, tenía que aceptar que no podía correr más.

—Puedes seguir lanzando cosas, pero con más facilidad —Isabella intentó animarlo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Phineas.

Perry sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta. Después de esto continuaron corriendo y el ornitorrinco continuó sacando objetos y lanzándolos por encima del hombro de Phineas. Sacó otro bolígrafo, una lima, un salchicha, los planos de la máquina del tiempo (que no arrojó, sino que volvió a guardar), un par de gafas grandes (que Doofenshmirtz le dio para encontrar a sus dueños antes de morir, que tampoco arrojó), una baraja de cartas, una salchicha.

"¿Una salchicha? ¿En serio?" pensó, antes de arrojarla.

—¿Una salchicha? —Phineas intentó ahogar su risa, pero no lo logró.

Perry suspiró. Al menos lograba animar a los demás en un momento tan cerca de la muerte y perdición. Levantó la vista y visualizó que ya no había tantos robots como momentos antes. ¿Quizás habría vencido a algunos con lo que lanzaba? Por lo que divisaba tal vez había destrozado a cinco de diez, pero eso no servía de mucho. Lo mejor era continuar huyendo.

En aquella dimensión el día estaba extremadamente soleado. Hacía demasiado calor, como consecuencia, y por ello era difícil correr. De pronto, una idea se presentó en la mente del zoólogo.

—¿No tienes una lupa? —preguntó.

Perry levantó una ceja, como preguntando para qué, pero aun así, rebuscó en el fedora. Para su sorpresa, halló dicho objeto. Entonces se lo entregó a Jacob.

El zoólogo tomó la lupa y varió la altura de la misma, con el fin de concentrar los rayos solares en un sólo punto (el foco o punto focal). Luego pasó el punto focal a través de aquel aparato semejante a un disco, los rayos solares se potenciaron gracias a esto, creando un rayo que, apenas tocaba el suelo, producía fuego.

—Perfecto —dijo el zoólogo, antes de enfocarlo hacia los seres de metal, los cuales comenzaron a fundirse. Finalmente, después de cinco minutos, empezaron a fallar, fundiéndose por el calor extremo, hasta que se destrozaron y los presentes dejaron de correr.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Phineas, deteniéndose lentamente e intentando recobrar el aliento.

Perry sostenía en una mano el último objeto que sacó, pero que no lanzó, debido a que los androides se destrozaron. Phineas observó el objeto, antes de hablar.

—¿Un pato de hule? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Isabella simplemente se limitó a reír. Perry, por su parte, se encogió de hombros. Él, en realidad, no sabía de donde salió eso, pero una cosa tenía clara, si regresaba en el tiempo iba a solicitar mejor arsenal.

—Al menos ya estamos a salvo —Vanessa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Por el momento —susurró Jacob.

—… ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—No sé… —respondió Phineas, mientras colocaba en el suelo a Perry y tomaba asiento a su lado—. Ya no tenemos nada para construir la máquina y estamos en las ruinas de la segunda dimensión. No sé qué podamos hacer —suspiró con frustración y apoyó la cabeza en una mano—. Yo sabía que era mejor no hacer nada…

—No es cierto —interrumpió su esposa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con molestia. Estaba harta de eso, cansada de que Phineas fuera tan pesimista y se rindiera con facilidad—. No podíamos simplemente no hacer nada y continuar soportando esa tiranía.

—Pero al menos habríamos continuado con nuestras vidas… —dijo Phineas, mientras la observaba con tristeza— y con los niños…

—Y con mi padre…—la voz melancólica de Vanessa se hizo presente.

Ferb se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Sabía que todavía le dolía haber perdido a su padre, pero no sabía qué hacer para reducir su dolor. Ella simplemente soltó un leve sollozo y aceptó el afecto.

—Y con Jeremy…—susurró Candace, mientras dejaba caer una lágrima, recordando el momento exacto en que su esposo la dejó.

—Lo siento, hermana —dijo el pelirrojo.

Candace se sorprendió. Phineas no solía hablarle con frecuencia, pero ella siempre se sorprendía cuando eso pasaba. Limpió la lágrima de su rostro y asintió levemente, diciendo que estaba bien.

Phineas, por su parte, suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—Creo que no queda nada más que rendirnos —dijo.

Perry negó con la cabeza. No, no podían rendirse. Tenían que encontrar una forma de solucionarlo, cualquier cosa podía servir, aunque no encontraba nada más que escombros.

El agente secreto no podía evitar sentirse frustrado. El plan que formuló no se había cumplido en absoluto. Él pensaba en llegar y esconderse en los edificios locales, pero ya no existían. Planeaba pedir ayuda a los homólogos de Phineas y Ferb, pero no sabía si ellos continuaban con vida. Y por lo que divisaba no existía civilización alguna, así que no había nada útil para construir la máquina. Pero a pesar de todos estos obstáculos en el camino, él no quería rendirse, mejor dicho, él no podía rendirse. Tenía que recuperar su vida cueste lo que cueste.

Levantó un poco la vista del suelo y logró visualizar algunas nubes en el horizonte, que comenzaban a formarse, pero eso no fue lo único que vio. Al parecer las nubes salían de una especie de… ¿Chimeneas gigantes?... No, eran chimeneas industriales. Perry dio unos pasos hacia adelante, para comprobar que sus ojos no le mentían y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la imagen no se desvaneció. Eso quería decir que lo que veía era real, no una simple ilusión. Entonces señaló al horizonte y gruñó para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué ves, Perry? —preguntó el zoólogo.

Phineas levantó la cabeza, intentando ver lo que su mascota señalaba, pero no lo logró.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo el pelirrojo.

Candace giró al oír aquello y para su sorpresa vio algo.

—Si te acercas más se ve humo —dijo.

Phineas se puso de pie al instante

Phineas se puso de pie al instante.

—¡Humo! —Isabella sonrió con alegría al ver la pequeña columna de humo.

—Puede haber sobrevivientes allí —dijo el pelirrojo, cuando divisó el horizonte—. Debemos ir —concluyó, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de todo, era la última esperanza que les quedaba.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el horizonte, pero a unos pocos pasos de su movimiento, escucharon una voz que los sobresaltó.

—Los localizamos —era la voz de un androide—. ¡Mátenlos!

—¡Corran! —gritó Phineas, mientras levantaba a Perry y tomaba la mano de Isabella. Inmediatamente después echó a correr.

La mujer de cabellos negros se sobresaltó por el movimiento repentino, pero no se quejó, sino que continuó corriendo. El agente secreto, por su parte, estaba cansado de ser tratado como un indefenso animal común, pero éste no era el mejor momento para discutirlo. Tal vez era mejor buscar qué lanzar, aunque quizás aquello ya no sería necesario. Después de todo, tenían un arma o, mejor dicho, Jacob tenía una improvisación de arma.

El zoólogo comenzó a utilizar la lupa y el aparato en forma de disco, pero eran demasiados. Todo un regimiento completo. Además de que no habían comido en todo un día y los primeros síntomas de debilidad se presentaban. No podrían correr por mucho tiempo, ni salvarse de esto. Para empeorar las cosas, las nubes, provenientes de aquellas chimeneas industriales, nublaron el cielo y cubrieron el sol, imposibilitando el uso del arma improvisada. Así que, sin una manera de defenderse, simplemente tuvieron que conformarse con continuar corriendo, mientras rogaban para sus adentros, pidiendo que saliesen de ésta.

Cuando se sentían desfallecer, notaron que se hallaban a medio camino de una construcción enorme, con chimeneas industriales en el techo, pero en los demás aspectos se asemejaba más a una especie de castillo o mansión. Estaba rodeada por una muralla gigante, que al parecer la protegía.

De pronto, un sonido se escuchó, parecía que algo volaba. Levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo y divisaron una especie de… ¿hombres con trajes robóticos o robots? En realidad, nadie sabía lo que eran. Simplemente tenían forma humana, pero estaban hechos de metal negro.

Pronto estos extraños seres bajaron a la tierra y se posicionaron en frente de ellos. Entonces, un androide, de la primera dimensión, disparó e hirió a uno de estos seres. Ello produjo que estos atacaran a los robots de color lila y que comenzaran a disparar, pero a pesar que los seres negros eran pocos, sus armas tenían más poder y potencia.

En cuestión de minutos, una mini batalla se desarrolló en frente de los ojos de los humanos de la primera dimensión, sin embargo, ellos no se quedaron a observar. Al contrario, huyeron porque reconocieron que ésta era una oportunidad propicia para continuar. La batalla finalizó, en instantes, con la victoria de los seres recubiertos de metal negro. Luego de esto, los seres persiguieron por vía aérea a los de la primera dimensión. Más fueron llegando y se posicionaron delante de los presentes. Ellos quisieron retroceder, pero también habían seres atrás de ellos y a la izquierda ¡y derecha! Estaban rodeados. En estos instantes sólo tenían una pregunta en sus mentes: "¿amigos o enemigos?"

—Examinando —anunció una voz metálica proveniente de uno de estos seres, antes de que un rayo verde emergiera de sus ojos y los escaneara.

Ellos simplemente se limitaron a quedarse quietos y observar a cada uno de esos seres recubiertos con metal negro. Pronto Perry visualizó a uno de ellos en específico, que tenía la cabeza en forma triangular… ¿Triangular?... Nadie, a excepción de una persona, tenía la cabeza de esa forma. No podía ser otra persona, era Phineas, pero de la segunda dimensión. Sin embargo, el homologo del pelirrojo no era un robot cuando lo conoció veinte años atrás. Entonces…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina voz de uno de esos seres.

—Entidades biológicas —dijo el que momentos antes los escaneó.

—Captúrenlos y llévenlos a transformación —ordenó el de cabeza triangular.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Candace pudo decir, antes de que la tomaran de pies y brazos, inmovilizándola.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —Phineas se espantó con la visión de su hermana siendo atrapada, así que se limitó a gritar, sostener a Perry con una mano, mientras que con la otra empuja a Isabella atrás de él, en un vano intento por protegerla.

Perry saltó de los brazos del pelirrojo y comenzó a pelear. No era tan difícil vencerlos, sobre todo porque, extrañamente, ellos no les disparaban, si no que peleaban. Eso le daba un poco de ventaja, porque si en algo estaba bien entrenado eran las artes marciales.

—¡Suéltenme! —de pronto Vanessa gritó.

Ferb fue a defenderla de inmediato. Para su sorpresa logró hacer que la liberaran, pero en su lugar lo capturaron a él y una vez que lograron inmovilizarlo, atraparon a Vanessa también.

Candace pataleaba y gritaba, intentando zafarse del agarre de uno de los hostiles, pero el ser cubierto con metal negro, simplemente, la sostenía de los brazos con más fuerza.

Phineas, intentaba proteger a su esposa, manteniéndola atrás de él en todo momento, mientras trataba de luchar con los hostiles, aunque era muy difícil. Después de todo, estaban cubiertos con metal. Cosa que les hacía más fuertes. Unos pasos más a la izquierda Jacob intentaba defenderse, aunque no lograba mucho. A diferencia de Perry que había vencido a varios. Tenía la esperanza de que si lograba vencerlos a todos podrían escapar.

Quedaban pocos, sólo unos cuantos indeseables hostiles más y terminaría, pero, de pronto, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Aquello había sido provocado por una especie de taser, semejante al que utilizaban los policías hace veinte años.

Perry cayó al suelo, sintiendo un dolor inmenso recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Escuchó que Phineas gritaba su nombre, pero el agente no quiso levantar la cabeza para mirar a su dueño. Estaba avergonzado. Lo habían vencido. Si tan sólo pelearan limpio él habría ganado, pero, claro, por lo que había visto nadie peleaba sin armas en la actualidad.

Gritos llamaron su atención y a pesar del dolor, él levantó la cabeza levemente, para ver lo que sucedía. Desde el suelo, pudo observar que los habían capturado y procedían a llevárselos, y él no podía hacer nada.

"Nada", esa palabra lo inquietaba. No podía hacer "nada" para volver a su tiempo. No pudo hacer "nada" para salvar a Heinz. No había "nada" útil, ni siquiera ayuda para construir la máquina. Había pasado veinte años en suspensión criogénica sin hacer "nada", mientras que su vida, su tiempo, se habían desperdiciado y ahora vivía las consecuencias de todo ese lapso perdido, de esos... 20 años de nada.

—¡Alto ahí! —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido estridente de una voz masculina, que era totalmente humana, no robótica.

Luego, un sonido ensordecedor se hizo presente. Era peor al de un silbato. Casi de inmediato, todos los seres recubiertos de metal negro se detuvieron y quedaron quietos, como si estuviesen congelados en el tiempo. Después, una silueta masculina cubierta de pies a cabeza con tela negra y no metal, comenzó a acercarse.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó el recién llegado, con una tranquilidad en la voz increíble. Llevaba una especie de capucha que le cubría casi la totalidad de la cara, sólo dejaba ver sus ojos verdes y parte de su piel blanca.

Su voz fue reconocida de inmediato, por los presentes. A pesar que carecía del acento característico.

Continuará…


	22. En otra dimensión Segunda Parte

**N/A: **Un saludo especial a **Xmortal**, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber, por medio del dA, que le agrada este fic. En verdad, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: En otra dimensión. Segunda Parte<strong>

El recién llegado no hacía nada en realidad. Simplemente se limitaba a observarlos y esperar una respuesta, como si no fuese obvia. ¡Claro que necesitaban ayuda! No hacía falta preguntar, sin embargo, lo había hecho y ahora esperaba una respuesta. ¿O tal vez sólo disfrutaba con el momento?

—… Sí —finalmente Phineas halló su voz y se liberó del agarre de un ser recubierto de metal negro, que parecía congelado o al menos detenido en el tiempo—. Claro, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda —una vez libre ayudó a su esposa y finalmente levantó a Perry del suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelirrojo estaba preocupado. Después de todo, lo había visto caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor.

El ornitorrinco asintió, aunque ello no fuese del todo cierto.

Ferb, Vanessa, Candace y Jacob se liberaron en cuestión de minutos. No entendían lo que había ocurrido. Sólo sabían que se salvaron y nada más. El recién llegado se limitó a esperar y una vez que fueron libres decidió hablar.

—Es mejor abandonar este lugar antes de que vuelvan a funcionar —señaló a un ser recubierto de metal negro.

Los presentes se limitaron a asentir, pero cuando se disponían a seguirlo, notaron que iba en dirección contraria a la construcción que tenía chimeneas industriales en el techo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo, dudando un poco.

—Yo voy a un lugar seguro —respondió—. Si lo desean pueden seguirme o ir a su perdición —señaló a aquella construcción.

—¿Perdición? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —indagó Phineas.

—Calma —respondió el sujeto de negro—. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para decirles lo que aconteció... y para que me digan de donde provienen, aunque creo que sois de otra dimensión, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Pronto los cyborgs despertaran e intentaran atraparos nuevamente.

"¿Cyborgs?" pensó Perry. Su duda se había confirmado. Aquel ser de cabeza triangular era el homólogo de Phineas. Sólo que ahora era un cyborg. El agente fijó su vista en los demás seres de metal negro y halló entre ellos, a uno con cabeza rectangular… Ferb… No, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

—Bien —dijo el hombre de ojos verdes—. ¿Qué están esperando? —y con aquellas palabras comenzó a caminar. Los demás simplemente lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban lejos de los cyborgs, cuando escucharon nuevamente el sonido de vuelo en el cielo. Levantaron la cabeza, sólo para encontrar a más de esos seres.<p>

La repentina visión los espantó, pero eso no fue lo peor. Los cyborgs comenzaron a aterrizar y en poco tiempo se encontraban rodeados nuevamente. El agente saltó de los brazos de Phineas y adoptó una posición defensiva.

—¡Perry, no! —gritó Phineas—. Te lastimarán.

Sin embargo, Perry no obedeció. Tal vez después tendría que explicarle que no era un inofensivo animal domestico, pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en defenderse y tratar de que no lo electrocuten de nuevo. No obstante, los seres cubiertos de metal negro no lo atacaron, sino que se limitaron a formar una especie de barrera. Mientras uno de ellos intentó atrapar al hombre de ojos verdes, pero él no lo permitió. Saltó hacia atrás, dando una voltereta en el aire y esquivando a los hostiles. Cayó de pie y simplemente se limitó a alzar la mano, en la cual sostenía una especie de aparato rectangular, semejante a un control, con pequeños parlantes a los lados, como los de un celular, y un botón en medio. Presionó el botón y el sonido ensordecedor se presentó otra vez. Al parecer, dicho aparato lo producía.

Los presentes se cubrieron los oídos para no escuchar ese ruido, pero cuando el sonido cesó, los cyborgs nuevamente estaban estáticos.

—¿Qué es ese aparato? —preguntó Jacob, no pudiendo soportar la curiosidad que lo invadía.

—Después lo explicaré —dijo—. Ahora simplemente caminen más rápido.

Y así lo hicieron. La caminata fue larga y silenciosa. No se toparon con más cyborgs en todo el camino. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar, donde antes se suponía que se hallaba el bosque de Danville. Para su sorpresa el bosque todavía seguía en pie, pero estaba más frondoso que en su dimensión, casi parecía una selva. Al menos ese era el mejor paisaje, en comparación con el resto de la segunda dimensión, que se asemejaba a una ciudad post-apocalíptica.

Ingresaron al bosque y simplemente continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un… ¿lugar en medio de la nada? El hombre vestido de negro dio dos pisotones al suelo, lo cual extrañó a todos, a excepción de Perry que sabía lo que podría ser. Sus dudas se confirmaron cuando una puerta en el suelo se abrió y dejó a la vista una especie de guarida subterránea y gradas para bajar a la misma.

—Bien —dijo el desconocido, mientras bajaba—. Pasen... Si gustan.

Todos comenzaron a bajar. Candace fue la última en pasar y, luego de que ingresara, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente. El interior era reconfortante en realidad. Parecía una casa subterránea. Estaban en una sala pequeña. Había algunos sofás, lámparas y una mesita al centro de la habitación. Pasillos se hallaban a los costados y probablemente había más habitaciones igual de agradables.

—Están en su casa. Siéntase a gusto —dijo el hombre vestido de negro, mientras se quitaba los guantes, la máscara y se peinaba un poco el cabello negro, con la ayuda de su mano izquierda. Pero al hacerlo, Perry pudo notar que tenía una cicatriz en la mano.

A pesar de lo que dijo, ninguno de ellos tomó asiento, sino que se limitaron a permanecer de pie.

—… Gracias… —respondió Phineas, un poco vacilante. No quería ser grosero, pero no debía confiar demasiado, ya que podría ser una trampa.

—De nada —dijo—. Es un placer conocerlos —luego giró la cabeza y vio al zoólogo— y… conocerme… Supongo.

Perry desconocía la causa, pero el homólogo de Jacob parecía demasiado distinto del que conocía. Se notaba más decisión en su voz, carecía del acento australiano característico, tenía una cicatriz en la mano izquierda, era más ágil y… ¿sobreviviente de una hecatombe? La única semejanza que encontró, además del aspecto físico, era que también los había ayudado, pero… ¿por qué razón?

—Entonces… ¿de dónde vienen? —preguntó el homologo del zoólogo, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Somos de otra dimensión —dijo el pelirrojo—. Yo soy…

—Phineas Flynn —interrumpió el hombre vestido de negro. Luego fue señalando a los demás—. Él es Ferb Fletcher, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Candace Flynn, el ornitorrinco Perry y mi otro yo.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —Candace se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con escepticismo.

—En mi dimensión —respondió— ustedes eran muy conocidos, a excepción mía, claro. Candace Flynn, la líder de la resistencia y sus hermanos Phineas y Ferb. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, la hija de nuestro ex dictador y Perry, el ex general.

—¿Yo era la líder de la resistencia? —Candace no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello. No tenía recuerdos sobre el viaje a la segunda dimensión, así que no creía lo que oía.

—Sí —respondió, luego suspiró y su voz cambió de tono. Esta vez sonaba más melancólica—. Cuando existía resistencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el zoólogo levantó una ceja.

—Hablaremos de eso después —y con aquellas palabras cambió de tema—. Mejor díganme, ¿por qué vinieron a esta dimensión?

—No vinimos a esta dimensión por voluntad propia —Phineas respondió, pero por su tono de voz, podía concluirse que no le agradaba tocar el tema. Probablemente, porque lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que terminaran en esa dimensión.

—¿Entonces? —el homólogo del zoólogo continuó preguntando, a pesar de que notó el estado de ánimo del pelirrojo, pero necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—Nos obligaron —Isabella habló esta vez. Porque notó que su esposo no continuaría hablando—. Es una historia larga.

—Si es así —dijo el homólogo de Jacob— pueden contármelo durante el almuerzo... Si desean quedarse.

—Por supuesto —respondió el zoólogo.

—De acuerdo. Si desean descansar pueden alojarse, momentáneamente, en la habitación que era de mi madre. Está en el fondo —señaló a una puerta.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —Jacob no quería preguntar de más. Tampoco deseaba molestar a su alterno, pero no podía evitar indagar aquello.

Sin embargo, su alterno no se mostró molesto, sino que sonrió antes de continuar.

—Porque vivo solo en un mundo post-apocalíptico, donde intento evitar cualquier injusticia contra otros seres —rió por lo bajo, antes de continuar— y porque tengo curiosidad de conocer la razón por la cual tienes ese acento... Los veré a las doce —y con aquellas palabras, se dirigió a una habitación contigua.

Los presentes se encaminaron a la habitación que les indicó. Para su sorpresa, era amplia y reconfortante. Tenía una sola cama en medio, a ambos lados de la misma existían dos mesitas de noche y alrededor había cuatro sofás medianos. En la pared de fondo, arriba de la cama, estaba colgado un reloj, que anunciaba: once de la mañana.

Descansaron por una hora allí. Isabella y Phineas se acostaron en la cama y se limitaban a platicar un poco. Ferb y Vanessa estaban en el primer sofá, que estaba a la derecha, cerca de la puerta. Ellos simplemente se abrazaban y guardaban silencio. Candace estaba sentada en el segundo sofá, que se hallaba al lado contrario del primero, pero ella no hacía nada o tal vez estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos. Jacob, en cambio, dormía en el tercer sofá, mientras que Perry había decidido echarse en el último sofá, con la mirada fija en el techo. Repasaba mentalmente las palabras del homólogo de Jacob: "Cuando existía resistencia", "Vivo solo en un mundo post-apocalíptico" ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿La resistencia fue exterminada? ¿Y acaso no sólo Danville estaba así, si no el resto del mundo, también?

Tantas preguntas poblaban su mente. Sólo deseaba que el tiempo transcurra más rápido. Para su fortuna, así fue y cuando menos lo pensaba el reloj anunciaba el medio día.

Los presentes salieron de la habitación y encontraron al alterno del zoólogo parado en medio de la sala, vestido con ropas diferentes. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, un suéter plomo y pantalones negros. Él los condujo hasta un comedor relativamente grande, que constaba de diez sillas, pero sólo ocho lugares estaban preparados.

—Pueden tomar asiento —dijo, antes de encaminarse a otra habitación.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodos, lo vieron retornar con una bandeja llena de platos que repartió a cada uno de ellos. El comedor, los utensilios, la comida, todo era como hace veinte años. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Agradecieron por la hospitalidad, antes de disponerse a comer. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, finalmente el anfitrión habló.

—… Y… ¿pudieron descansar en la habitación o el espacio estaba demasiado reducido? —preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Pudimos descansar —dijo Phineas—. Gracias por alojarnos.

—No hay problema... ¿Ahora sí van a decirme quién los obligó a venir a esta dimensión?

El pelirrojo asintió. Ahora se sentía un tanto más cómodo, así que había decidido confiar un poco. Entonces comenzó a relatar a grandes rasgos todo lo acontecido. Su vida normal, la desaparición de Perry, la invasión de Danville, el retorno de su mascota, la muerte de Doofenshmirtz, el rescate de Jacob, el intento de construir la máquina, la persecución, la muerte de Jeremy y finalmente como los capturaron y mandaron a esta dimensión. Para cuando terminó, varias horas habían transcurrido y todos ellos habían pasado a la sala de estar.

—Entonces vienen de la dimensión "fairtlel" e intentaban revertir todo el daño de su dimensión hasta que los mandaron aquí, ¿correcto? —preguntó el anfitrión.

—Sí —dijo Phineas, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el otro agregó algo más—. Espere, ¿cómo llamó a nuestra dimensión?

—"Fairtlel" —repitió—. Significa "fracaso" y es el nombre que "aficria kenemba" le asignó.

—Afi… ¿qué? —preguntó Jacob.

—"Aficria kenemba" —volvió a decir.

—¿Y... quién es? —preguntó Candace, un poco vacilante.

—Querían saber quién es el responsable de todo esto. Bien, la responsable se hace llamar "aficria kenemba", que significa "maestra de las dimensiones". Y nombró a su dimensión "fairtlel" o fracaso, porque perdió cuando intentó conquistarla, hace diecinueve años atrás.

—Entonces, ¿era ella quien encabezaba la flota de naves negras que intentó invadir Danville? —indagó el pelirrojo, a lo cual Perry tuvo que acercarse más, esperando ansioso la respuesta. Ya que necesitaba respuestas.

—Sí —respondió—. Después de eso se olvidó de vuestra dimensión y se enfocó en las demás. Actualmente es dueña de veinte dimensiones distintas.

El silencio se impuso en la habitación, mientras asumían la nueva información.

—Pero ¿cómo…? —finalmente Phineas halló su voz, aunque no fue capaz de terminar su oración.

—Con la ayuda de un mentor —y fue todo lo que el alterno del zoólogo dijo, después simplemente volvió a callar y suspirar. Le dolía hablar del asunto. Tenía sus razones y simplemente no quería hablar mucho.

—¿Cómo dices que se hace llamar? —preguntó Jacob.

—"Aficria kenemba" —repitió.

—¿En qué idioma esta eso? —continuó interrogando el zoólogo.

—En tulcruic.

—¿Tulcruic? Jamás escuché de ese idioma —dijo Jacob.

—Es que no es de esta dimensión —el alterno de Jacob rodó los ojos. Al parecer su versión de la primera dimensión no captaba algunas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿ella viene de otra dimensión? —preguntó el zoólogo.

—No. Ella vivía en Danville… Ella… —comenzó a vacilar. No sabía si hablar o no— su nombre verdadero era... Es mejor no decirlo. Si logran retroceder el tiempo, no deben tener la tentación de evitar esa invasión. Porque si lo hacen tendría graves consecuencias.

—¿Peores que todo este desastre? —Phineas cuestionó sus palabras. La verdad, él no encontraba la lógica del asunto.

El hombre de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Después fijó la vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación y finalmente habló.

—No lo entenderían —dijo.

—No entender ¿qué? —indagó Vanessa.

—Es complicado —simplemente respondió.

—Al menos dinos que pasó aquí. ¿Por qué vives solo?, —dijo el zoólogo—. ¿Por qué ya no existe resistencia? ¿Por qué…?

—Es una larga historia —interrumpió su alterno—. Todo comenzó hace veinte años, durante la dictadura del doctor Doofenshmirtz, ella despareció. Su paradero era desconocido, pero cuando la dictadura terminó, ella regresó. Un día descubrí sus intenciones e intenté que entrara en razón, pero fracasé y me gané esta cicatriz —el homólogo de Jacob levantó y mostró la mano izquierda, en la cual una mediana cicatriz se divisaba—. Entonces…

—Espera —interrumpió Candace, mientras levantaba una ceja en la confusión—. ¿Usted la conocía?

—Sí —respondió, pero al instante vaciló— y no…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —interrogó Jacob.

Su homólogo lo observó durante algunos minutos, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo sin que se enteraran los demás. No era que se tratara de un secreto, sólo que el asunto era un tanto complicado y le avergonzaba un poco. Entonces tomó un retrato de una pequeña mesa.

—Esta es una fotografía antigua, pero básicamente es ella —dijo, mientras mostraba la imagen. Sabía que sólo Jacob entendería de quien se trataba y eso es lo único que quería.

En la fotografía se podía ver a una adolescente sonriendo. Tenía los ojos plomos y el cabello de color castaño claro.

—No —el zoólogo negó con la cabeza—. Ella no. Ella no puede ser.

—Pero lo es —dijo su alterno, cambiando a un tono más melancólico—. Entonces, trajo tropas de otra dimensión y comenzó a tomar control de los habitantes. Pronto toda el área limítrofe estuvo a su merced. Entonces continuó con el mundo. Creí que se detendría, pero… ella quería más poder. Entonces fue a su dimensión pero fracasó. Con esta derrota decidió enfocarse en las otras dimensiones. Logró exterminar a toda resistencia porque tomó el control de las mentes de la gente. No tenían voluntad propia, ni personalidad, ni sentimientos. Parecían zombies o marionetas que ella manejaba a voluntad. Dudo que siquiera tengan memoria de algo. Son como robots. Al principio no eran cyborgs. Simplemente eran personas normales, contraladas mentalmente por ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se percató que eran débiles. En las guerras, con otras dimensiones, perdían con facilidad un brazo o una pierna y morían desangrados. Entonces decidió recubrirlos con metal, así serian más eficientes. Con el pasar de los años decidió demoler los edificios y construir cedes en su lugar, como pequeños cuarteles donde almacenaría a sus cyborgs.

—¿Cómo lograste evadirla? —preguntó Jacob.

Su homologo rió un poco, antes de continuar.

—No lo hice. Yo no la evadí. Es sólo que ella no quiso hacerme daño —respondió—. Dijo que era muy poca cosa para tomarme en cuenta, pero yo sé que en realidad no quiso dañarme.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó Phineas.

—Porque ella es quien me proporciona los alimentos —el silencio incómodo, producido por la repentina sorpresa, retornó a la habitación, hasta que finalmente él volvió a hablar—. En este mundo post-apocalíptico no tengo posibilidades de sobrevivir si no fuese por ella… Cada cierto tiempo encuentro una caja llena de alimentos y baterías en medio de las ruinas de Danville. Esa caja no está vigilada. Simplemente está abandonada. Y este control —mostro aquel pequeño aparato rectangular con un botón en el medio, que había utilizado para inmovilizar a los seres recubiertos con metal negro—. Me lo dio ella. Claro, que fue indirectamente… Lo dejo caer cerca de mí.

—Un momento, ¿qué era exactamente de usted? —preguntó Candace.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Jacob, antes de que su homólogo tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo—. Nada —repitió, sonrojándose levemente.

Su alterno simplemente lo observó y comprendió sus palabras. Entendió que, al igual que él, no deseaba comentar esa parte tan confusa de su vida, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué planean hacer? —preguntó.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Phineas—. No tenemos material para construir la máquina del tiempo y estamos atrapados en esta dimensión.

—Quisiera poder ayudarlos, pero no tengo nada de tecnología. Los únicos sitios en los que se puede hallar algo de tecnología son las cedes, pero están repletos de cyborgs.

Phineas no supo que decir cuando oyó aquello. Es decir, no deseaba arriesgar a su familia, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

—Tendremos que arriesgarnos —Isabella habló, cuando notó que su esposo estaba en medio de un dilema. Sabía que para Phineas sería difícil decir si debían arriesgarse o no, así que tomó la decisión por él—. ¿Dónde está la cede más cercana?

—La más cercana, a nuestra actual posición, es la más peligrosa de todas, porque ella vive allí —el homólogo de Jacob intentó recalcar el asunto del peligro, por si acaso. Después de todo, no quería ser culpado de nada si algo salía mal—. Es la mansión a la que ustedes iban cuando los cyborgs los atraparon.

El silencio reinó una vez más hasta que Ferb decidió interrumpirlo.

—Sin importar lo peligroso que sea debemos ir —dijo.

—Creo que podría ayudarlos a entrar y salir, pero debemos planearlo con cuidado, antes de ir —respondió el anfitrión.

—Le agradeceríamos mucho que nos ayude —Phineas, finalmente halló su voz.

—Entonces lo planearemos en la cena —dijo el alterno del zoólogo—. Si desean quedarse a dormir pueden ocupar las habitaciones del fondo —señaló a su izquierda, donde un pasillo se hacía presente—. Ahora, si me disculpan, deseo retirarme a descansar un poco —se puso de pie y se encaminó a otra habitación.

—Espera —dijo Jacob, antes de seguirlo— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —respondió su alterno—. Todavía no me dices por qué tienes ese acento.

Y con aquellas palabras ambos se retiraron. A diferencia de los demás que se quedaron en la sala. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, miradas confusas y llenas de angustia, Vanessa volvió a hablar.

—Me alegra que volvamos a tener esperanzas de lograr volver a nuestra dimensión —dijo—. Ésta se ve horrible.

—Concuerdo —Isabella asintió, antes de girar para logra ver a su esposo—. Pero ¿qué utilizaremos para volver?

—No lo sé —Phineas se encogió de hombros, mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer y sólo se limitaba a intentar pensar—. Debemos construir alguna especie de portal, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para sacar material suficiente para hacer algo grande.

—Entonces debe ser pequeño —afirmó Candace.

—¿Pero qué portal funcionaría cuando es pequeño? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Perry escribió una nota rápida y se la entregó a Phineas.

—Dice que hace veinte años, Ferb improvisó un pequeño control remoto que abría portales a otras dimensiones —dijo, al terminar de leer el trozo de papel.

—¿Pueden hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó Candace

—Tal vez, pero necesitaríamos tiempo —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento —afirmó Ferb.

Phineas sonrió y asintió. Confiaba en eso, sólo esperaba que aquello no falle. El silencio angustiante retornó a la habitación y durante unos minutos el único sonido que llenaba el ambiente era el de un reloj. El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mientras intentaba que los pensamientos horribles dejaran de atormentarlo. Fue entonces que vio a Perry, estaba sentando en el suelo y se arreglaba el sombrero de cuando en cuando, probablemente, por nerviosismo o angustia. De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente y decidió volver a hablar.

—Perry, ¿puedes aclararme una duda?

El ornitorrinco se extrañó por su pregunta, pero de todas formas asintió.

—¿Cómo guardas tantas cosas en tu pequeño sombrero? —dijo, riendo un poco.

El agente sonrió al notar que no era nada importante y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo era posible que su pequeño fedora guarde tantos objetos, casi parecía mágico.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurrió y pronto llegó la noche, aunque era muy difícil saberlo, ya que aquel lugar estaba bajo tierra. Durante la cena estuvieron planeando la forma de ingresar. El tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido. Para cuando el plan estaba a la mitad, ya era muy entrada la noche, así que se retiraron a dormir.<p>

Al día siguiente continuaron con el plan. Determinaron que el día más propicio para intentar ingresar era el día en que ella destinaba tropas al planeta Marte de esa dimensión. Debido a que hace algunas semanas había decidido invadir ese planeta también, sin embargo, había un pequeño problema para Perry. Faltaban dos días para el intento de ingresar. Él sólo tenía cuatro días más, pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada. No quería informar la verdad y mucho menos ahora que las peleas entre él y Phineas habían cesado.

Los días pasaron rápido. Jacob se limitaba a platicar con su homólogo, mientras Phineas y los otros disfrutaban algunos momentos de paz, aunque tuvieran que repasar y pulir algunos aspectos del plan. Al menos no estaban huyendo de robots asesinos.

La noche anterior al intento de ingresar, Perry no podía dormir. Sólo pedía que todo salga bien. Temía que el más mínimo error resultara muy caro, además que la idea de la segunda invasión no le agradaba. Temía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo y, peor aún, temía que su dimensión terminara en ruinas, al igual que ésta. Otro asunto que no lo dejaba en paz era el hecho de que no tenían mucho tiempo. Cuando regresaran a la primera dimensión debía apresurarlos para que construyan la máquina o de lo contrario… tendría graves consecuencias.

Tratando de animarse dejó de lado esas angustias e intentó convencerse de que todo saldría bien, pero él no sabía… que tenía razón en preocuparse demasiado.

Continuará…


	23. En otra dimensión Tercera Parte

**Capítulo 23: En otra dimensión. Tercera parte**

**(N/A:** Escuchen "Sanvean" de Lisa Gerrard**)**

Perry no podía dormir. Había estado moviéndose toda la noche. Al menos agradecía el hecho de tener su propia habitación y su cama individual, a pesar de que era muy grande para él, pero de esta forma no despertaba a nadie y no incomodaba a sus dueños.

Su mente se llenaba de temores al recordar que al día siguiente intentarían ingresar en aquella especie de mansión, que tenía chimeneas industriales en el techo. Temía que algo salga mal y las consecuencias fuesen graves. Gracias a estas angustias había pasado dos horas sin concebir el sueño, rememorando todo lo que alguna vez ocurrió cuando algo salió mal.

Todavía recordaba el día en que murió Heinz y, en especial, el hecho de que él no pudo hacer nada para evitar esa tragedia. Lo más importante, temía que algo semejante le ocurriera a Phineas o a los demás.

Trató de converse que todo saldría bien y, como cada noche, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que, al día siguiente, descubriría que todo esto sólo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener los parpados cerrados, no podía dormir. Debido a que su mente se limitaba a recrear escenas horribles que había vivido. En especial, la imagen de Candace sosteniendo el cuerpo de su difunto esposo.

Entonces decidió levantarse, salió de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver algo, pero él no quería despertar a nadie encendiendo las luces. Entonces tomó su fedora, metió la mano en él para sacar una linterna, pero en su lugar cogió un par de lentes, los cuales le había dado Doofenshmirtz el día en que falleció. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar ese momento. Parecía un día perfecto, pero como siempre, el destino le había preparado una desagradable sorpresa. Guardó las gafas mecánicas y tomó la linterna. Trató de olvidar el hecho de que extrañaba al doctor, pero fue inútil. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La limpió con la ayuda de uno de sus dedos, pero por más que intentara que el dolor se fuese no lo conseguía. Quizás habría sido mejor no levantarse.

Se sentó en un sofá tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier asunto serviría, sin embargo, no lograba enfocar su mente en algo diferente a su difunto enemigo. Y no pudo evitar que otra lágrima cayera cuando recordó del día en que llegó al edificio de creaciones, el día en que Doofenshmirtz le había ayudado.

En sus pensamientos sólo se formaba una pregunta: ¿por qué tuvo que morir? Cinco simples palabras, una interrogante sin posible respuesta.

Se acostó en el sofá y observó el techo. Sonrió cuando recordó el día en que vio al fantasma de Heinz y pensó que quizás ahora él estaba viéndolo desde donde quiera que esté. Aquella idea le trajo algo de paz. Poco a poco sus parpados se hicieron cada vez más pesados y, sin que él lo advirtiera, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>En su sueño, se hallaba en un cuarto blanco sin nada más en el interior. Caminó por aquel lugar sin poder divisar algún objeto, ni tocar ninguna pared. De hecho, el espacio de la habitación parecía infinito, debido a que no podía encontrar los límites de la misma. Eso le pareció extraño, sin embargo, no estaba del todo consciente de que esto era un sueño.<p>

De pronto, oyó pasos detrás de él, antes de que tuviese oportunidad de girar para ver de quien se trataba, sintió una mano en su hombro y escuchó una voz.

—Hola, Perry el ornitorrinco.

Levantó la vista y divisó a alguien que no esperaba encontrar. Entonces comprendió que esto era un sueño, debido a que si no fuese así, sería imposible que esa persona esté presente.

Perry sonrió, sintiendo que la alegría invadía su interior y simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su difunto enemigo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente abrió los ojos, sentía nostalgia porque ya no estaba hablando con Heinz, pero también estaba angustiado. Aquella conversación no le había presagiado nada bueno. Es más, sus palabras le desesperaban. Tratando de calmarse, levantó la cabeza y vio el reloj de pared, que indicaba siete de la mañana. Notó, también, que el cuarto ya no estaba oscuro. Las luces estaban encendidas. Entonces entendió que ya amaneció y que él se había quedado dormido en el sofá.<p>

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación, para fingir que había pasado la noche allí, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara que durmió en la sala de estar. Se acostó en su cama y sintió el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo. No quería que este día llegase. No deseaba ir a esa mansión. Temía a lo que pudiese suceder y, sobre todo, la charla con su difunto enemigo lo había perturbado aún más. Sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo espantaron, sin embargo, también le dijo que no debía rendirse. Además él sabía perfectamente que no había otra forma de volver a la primera dimensión y si no lo hacían tampoco podrían construir la máquina y no volvería a su época. Con estas ideas se rindió, suspiró y decidió que pase lo que pase no se rendiría. Casi al instante escuchó la voz de Phineas, que lo llamaba.

Perry se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Siluetas negras, similares a sombras, caminaban por aquellos paramos, acercándose cada vez más hacia su destino: la construcción con chimeneas industriales en el techo. Cuando finalmente llegaron, uno de ellos, que tenía los ojos verdes habló.<p>

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —dijo el alterno de Jacob—. ¿Todos recordáis el plan?

Los demás, que vestían trajes negros idénticos a la vestimenta del alterno de Jacob, asintieron en respuesta.

—Bien —continuó—. Entonces comencemos y espero que todos salgamos con vida después de esto.

Perry sacó la pistola de gancho de su sombrero y disparó hacia arriba con ella. El garfio se incrustó en el final del muro. De esta manera obtuvieron una forma de escalar aquella gran muralla, que rodeaba la mansión. Comenzaron a trepar y con mucha precaución llegaron hasta la cima. La muralla era gruesa en sí. Gracias a eso, existía un pasillo en la cúspide, pero éste era vigilado por cyborgs, que inmediatamente notaron su presencia y corrieron para intentar capturarlos.

El alterno del zoólogo se limitó a usar ese pequeño control que siempre llevaba consigo. Al hacerlo los seres recubiertos con metal negro se detuvieron y quedaron estáticos. Después, caminaron hasta el lado contrario de la muralla para ingresar a la mansión, pero divisaron un abismo semejante a un barranco, que era tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo. Estaban a gran altura, tal y como había anunciado el homólogo de Jacob. Según lo que él había dicho, todo esto estaba diseñado como sistema de defensa para que, solamente, se pudiese llegar hasta la construcción por vía aérea y de esta manera se evitase que los intrusos ingresaran.

Sin embargo, ellos habían planeado la forma de cruzar ese abismo. Entonces continuaron según lo programado. El alterno del zoólogo tomó una segunda pistola de gancho, que era más grande que la que pertenecía al agente y, por ende, tenía una soga más gruesa, que era justo lo que necesitaban en estos momentos. Disparó hacia un balcón y el gran garfio se incrustó en la pared exterior de la mansión, creando una especie de puente hasta el otro lado. Ahora sólo hacía falta deslizarse a través de esa soga, llegar hasta el balcón y abrir la puerta del mismo, que conectaba con el interior.

Perry fue el primero en deslizarse hasta el otro lado, seguido por Ferb, Vanessa y Jacob. Pronto llegó el turno de Candace, pero ella no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el homólogo del zoólogo.

—Le temo a las alturas —respondió ella.

—¿Es una broma? —el hombre levantó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—No —dijo Phineas—. Se me olvidó ese detalle, pero es cierto.

El alterno de Jacob llevó una mano al rostro, antes de suspirar con frustración y volver a hablar.

—Quédate aquí —y con aquellas palabras se deslizó hasta el otro lado.

—Volveremos —dijo Phineas, observándola y hablando con ella por tercera vez—. Sólo quédate aquí y escóndete.

Candace asintió en respuesta. Entonces su hermano se deslizó por la cuerda. Isabella, por su parte, sonrió levemente, aunque por la máscara que llevaba no podía verse. Notando aquello decidió hablar.

—Te dije que con el tiempo te perdonaría —mencionó.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas sonrió también y simplemente dio una respuesta corta.

—Tenías razón —dijo—. Debí creerte.

Isabella asintió, antes de deslizarse por la cuerda. Al llegar hasta el balcón, se dirigieron hasta la puerta que conectaba con el interior, que tenía una imagen pintada, semejante a la silueta de una persona. Según lo que sabían, ésta era una entrada y salida para los cyborgs humanos, que sólo se abría desde el interior. Se posicionaron a ambos lados de ella y esperaron.

Phineas veía un reloj en su muñeca y descontaba con las manos. Tres… dos... Cuando llegó al número uno, la puerta se abrió y cinco seres recubiertos con metal negro salieron. Esperaron hasta que todos estuviesen fuera, después de eso corrieron para ingresar antes de que la entrada se cerrara. Afortunadamente todos estaban dentro cuando ello ocurrió.

La mansión podía parecer prehistórica por fuera, pero el interior era demasiado futurista. Tenía todo tipo de aparatos en las paredes, que Phineas y Ferb podrían utilizar con facilidad, pero si lo hacían sonarían las alarmas de seguridad. Caminaron por los pasillos, con mucha precaución para no ser vistos, mientras el metal y las luces artificiales de las paredes les devolvían la mirada. Llegaron hasta unas puertas mecánicas gigantes. A ambos lados de las mismas se hallaban dos figuras de manos, semejantes a los sistemas de identificación de huellas dactilares, sólo que estas no estaban diseñadas para manos humanas, sino para cyborgs.

Isabella y Vanessa se colocaron una especie de guantes de metal, que el homólogo del zoólogo les había proporcionado y que había obtenido de sus peleas con los seres recubiertos con metal negro. Ellas colocaron sus manos al mismo tiempo en las hendiduras. Entonces las máquinas emitieron sonidos y después de unos momentos las puertas se abrieron, sin embargo, el único inconveniente era que éstas volverían a cerrarse si las mujeres retiraban sus manos, además de que estas puertas sólo se abrían desde este punto. Entonces tuvieron que quedarse, mientras los demás proseguían.

Comenzaron a apresurar el paso, a pesar de que hasta ahora todo había salido bien, temían que algo falle. Llegaron hasta un pasillo de doble vía y se detuvieron.

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo el pelirrojo, reconociendo el punto fijado para dividirse.

—Suerte —susurró el alterno de Jacob, antes de encaminarse al lado izquierdo, seguido por el zoólogo. Ambos debían conseguir un vehículo para salir de aquí, mientras los dos hermanastros y el ornitorrinco buscarían las piezas faltantes.

Phineas, Ferb y Perry caminaron por los pasillos de la derecha, hasta que llegaron a una puerta mecánica mediana, que no tenía forma de abrirse desde afuera. Abrieron un ducto de ventilación y el ornitorrinco ingresó en el mismo, pero cuando intentó caminar sintió que alguien lo detenía. Giró y vio a Phineas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo el pelirrojo, antes de soltarlo.

El agente asintió y entonces comenzó a gatear por aquel ducto. Iluminó el camino con la ayuda de una linterna, llegó hasta el final y quitó la pequeña reja que bloqueaba el paso. Con mucho cuidado saltó al suelo, intentando no hacer ruido. Sabía que se encontraba en un lugar de riesgo máximo, ya que era la habitación de entretenimiento de "aficria kenemba" y, para empeorar las cosas, ella se hallaba presente. Deseaba que existiera otra forma de entrar, pero ésta era la única.

Rápidamente se ocultó. Desde su escondite visualizó a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años... más o menos. Tenía los ojos plomos, el cabello castaño claro y a pesar de que las cosas flotaban a su alrededor, debido a que ella era telequinetica, sostenía una pequeña daga en una de sus manos. Según sabía, ella era quien había conquistado veinte dimensiones y la responsable de esta hecatombe.

—Que aburrido —dijo ella, mientras veía una pantalla, en la que se apreciaba a marcianos siendo mutilados—. Mejor juguemos algo, tía —giró lentamente, hasta que estuvo de frente. Sonrió de una manera perturbadora, mientras se dirigía hasta una mujer de sesenta y cinco años aproximadamente.

La anciana la observó con miedo, antes de retroceder unos pasos, intentando ganar la mayor distancia posible.

—No… No… Por favor —su voz se quebraba y su cuerpo temblaba como si sintiera demasiado frío, pero lo más probable es que se debiera al miedo.

—¿No quieres jugar? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Claro, a ella no le importaba que la señora no quisiera participar en sus perturbadores juegos. A ella le daba igual—. ¡Qué lástima! —gritó y de inmediato lanzó la pequeña daga. El objeto terminó incrustado en la mano de la anciana, dando como resultado un grito desgarrador, una cascada de sangre y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de "aficria kenemba".

Perry no pudo seguir viendo ese cuadro horrible. Apresuró el paso para lograr salir de allí, pero antes de que lo hiciera, logró observar más torturas a esa anciana. Corrió e intentó llegar hasta el otro ducto con rapidez, sin embargo, a unos pocos pasos de su movimiento, vio un sombrero fedora, semejante al que usaba, en una mesa. Eso le llamó la atención, debido a que sólo un agente podía usar uno así. Dos teorías se formaron en su cabeza: la primera, había atrapado a los agentes. La segunda, quizás un agente había traicionado a la O.W.C.A. y se unió a ella. Dejando de lado eso, porque debía apresurarse y más que todo por los gritos desgarradores que se oían, decidió continuar. Halló un segundo ducto de ventilación y se metió en él. Llegó hasta el otro extremo, quitó la reja, saltó y vio que se hallaba en una habitación llena de aparatos. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué no había más seguridad protegiendo esto, pero dejó de lado esas dudas, porque recordó que debía apresurarse. Cogió un clip de su fedora, lo desdobló y forzó la cerradura de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió. Sus dueños ingresaron e inmediatamente se apresuraron a tomar todo lo que podían y colocarlo en unas bolsas que traían.

—¡Alto ahí! —una voz mecánica los interrumpió.

Giraron y visualizaron a un cyborg, que les apuntaba con su arma, sin embargo, Perry estaba cerca de él. Gracias a ello pudo golpear al ser sin que éste lo viese.

Phineas y Ferb comenzaron a correr, antes de que el cyborg se recupere. Pronto estaban fuera del lugar, pero con las prisas habían olvidado mucho material. El ser recubierto de metal los persiguió. Casi al instante las alarmas sonaron y en las pantallas del techo se proyectó la imagen de los tres fugitivos.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Vanessa e Isabella. Ellas retiraron sus manos y también comenzaron a correr. Inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron y los cyborgs que los seguían no pasaron, sin embargo, en las cámaras de seguridad se proyectaba la imagen de los cinco fugitivos y anunciaba su ubicación también.

Continuaron corriendo hasta que divisaron a más seres recubiertos de metal negro, pero estos tenían cuatro brazos y la cabeza un poco deforme. Se espantaron por la repentina visión y corrieron al lado contrario. Al hacerlo se encontraron con el zoólogo y su alterno. Sintieron un alivio infinito, ya que pensaron que podrían ser paralizados por el aparato semejante a un control remoto, sin embargo, el homólogo de Jacob se limitó a decir que corran.

—¿Por qué no los paraliza? —preguntó Isabella.

—Porque este aparato sólo funciona con cyborgs humanos—respondió.

—¿Ellos qué son? —indagó Phineas.

—Son de otra dimensión.

Visualizaron a extraños seres unirse a su persecución. También estaban recubiertos con metal negro, pero su aspecto era semejante al de un caballo y caminaban en dos patas.

—¿Qué son esos? —dijo Vanessa.

—Cebras de otra dimensión —afirmó—. Ustedes sigan por allá —señaló a otro pasillo—. Busquen a su hermana y nos encontraremos afuera de la muralla.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó el pelirrojo, antes de que él, su hermanastro y su mascota se encaminaran al lugar indicado. Los demás continuaron corriendo por el mismo sendero.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación de la misma construcción, una mujer de ojos plomos, "aficria kenemba", se dirigía hasta un panel de control, lo observaba y dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración, al ver al homólogo del zoólogo.<p>

—Jacob, Jacob —negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba la pantalla, como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño—. Debes aprender a dejar de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos — presionó un botón, que liberaba a mas cyborgs.

* * *

><p>Phineas, Ferb y Perry volvieron por aquel balcón hasta que llegaron a la muralla.<p>

—Rápido, Candace, debemos bajar —dijo Phineas, animándola a bajar.

Pero antes de que pudiesen realizar cualquier acto, el disparo de un ser de metal, que tenía cuatro brazos, destruyó parte de la cerca. Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher y el mamífero semi-acuático quedaron colgando de la soga, que pertenecía a la pistola de gancho de Perry. Ferb estaba en la cima, Perry debajo de él, Phineas le seguía y Candace era la última, por ende, estaba más cerca del abismo. Además dos pequeñas grietas se formaron en la soga. Una se localizaba en la cima, arriba de Ferb, para ser exactos, y la otra se hallaba por encima de Candace.

La mujer agachó la cabeza y vio el abismo debajo de ellos. El miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, mientras su fobia a las alturas le susurraba cosas horribles. Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, aunque sólo había sido un segundo, Candace no lo soportó más y decidió hablar.

—Phineas —dijo—. ¿Vamos a morir?

—No —respondió su hermano, intentando aferrarse a la soga—. Estaremos bien.

Desgraciadamente esto no era del todo cierto, debido a que las dos grietas en la cuerda comenzaban hacerse más grandes y la soga estaba rompiéndose. Notando esto, Candace decidió hablar.

—Lo siento —gritó, mientras las lágrimas de frustración y dolor se acumulaban en sus ojos—. Phineas, lamento haber intentado meterlos en problemas hace veinte años, lamento haber congelado a Perry y sobre todo lamento haber provocado que estemos colgando aquí ahora.

—No digas eso —respondió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose mal. Porque, de alguna forma, su hermana sentía culpa porque él le había dicho eso. Él había causado ese sentimiento—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

—No hay nada que perdonar, hermana —respondió—. Perdóname tú a mí por ignorarte durante veinte años.

Candace sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello. Durante veinte años, había deseado oír esas palabras, había deseado que él la perdonara y finalmente era así, aunque ahora que su deseo estaba cumplido no podría disfrutarlo. Ahora no podría abrazar a su hermano y decir que le tenía afecto. Ahora no podría despedirse adecuadamente.

—No hay nada que perdonar, hermano —dejó caer algunas lágrimas más, antes de notar que la cuerda se aflojaba aún más en su extremo.

—Candace, toma mi mano —Phineas liberó una de sus manos e trató de alcanzar a su hermana. Intentaba evitar que cayera al vacío.

—No —su hermana negó con la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima pérdida—. Si lo hago la soga no nos soportará y caeremos todos. Eso no debe pasar. Ustedes tienen que volver a la primera dimensión.

La soga se rompió más y la pelirroja descendió unos centímetros. Phineas se espantó. No podía creer lo que escuchaba y, peor aún, le desesperaba el hecho de que no era capaz de hacer nada. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, pero en especial, se arrepentía de ignorarla durante veinte años. Estaba dolido, sí. No podía perdonarla con facilidad, pero debería haberlo hecho. Después de todo, no había sido su intención lastimar a Perry. Sólo fue un error. Un error que ahora se desvanecía frente a él y daba paso a la sombra de la muerte.

Phineas quería gritar. Deseaba pedirle perdón una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios sangren y su alma se limpie de toda culpa, pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Sólo restaba una opción, convencerla de que tome su mano.

—Candace, estaremos bien —dijo, a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto. Nada estaría bien y mucho menos ahora—. Sólo toma mi mano.

Su hermana lo observó durante un tiempo. Al parecer su hermano estaba asustado, temía perderla. Y a pesar de lo extraño que parecía, eso le traía una gran paz. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que aquellas emociones demostraban afecto y perdón, sentimientos que ella siempre había esperado y cuya ausencia le había desesperado durante tantos años.

Observó una vez más a su hermano, después vio a Ferb y Perry que estaban más arriba. Ambos dos le devolvían la mirada y en sus facciones se dibujaba el temor y la angustia. Candace sonrió con melancolía al ver aquella escena, pero esta vez, el amor que le tenía a sus hermanos y las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban le obligaron a tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Reviertan todo esto —dijo, justo antes de que la cuerda se rompiera.

—¡Candace! —Phineas se quedó allí, observando a su hermana caer a aquel abismo que parecía infinito y se perdía de vista. El dolor en su pecho le obligó a gritar su nombre nuevamente, mientras extendía la mano, como si aquel sencillo acto pudiese devolverla. Las lágrimas se presentaron en sus ojos, mientras él gritaba una y otra vez, sin detenerse siquiera a tomar aire. No podía aceptarlo. No podía creer que Candace Flynn, su hermana, estaba muerta y que aquello tenía su firma. Porque de una u otra forma, él la había impulsado a tomar aquella decisión. Simplemente no podía.

Perry miró a Phineas sin poder hacer nada más. Sólo permanecer como espectador. Quería abrazarlo, deseaba ser capaz de consolarlo, pero era imposible y él lo sabía. Su mente, en cambio, se limitó a recordarle las palabras que Heinz le había dicho en su sueño.

—Tendrás que enfrentar muchas pérdidas todavía, pero aun así debes seguir.

Ahora entendía a que se refería. Ahora comprendía, aunque no quería hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era apaciguar a su dueño, pero no era capaz. Ni siquiera podía salvarlos. No hallaba la forma de hacerlo.

La cuerda se rompía cada vez más, mientras los cyborgs se acercaban. Sin encontrar ninguna escapatoria, se limitaron a cerrar los ojos y resignarse a encontrar el fin. Toda vida tenía que terminar algún día, sólo que no esperaban morir tan pronto.

El sonido de vuelo de los seres recubiertos de metal se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, un ruido aún más fuerte se presentó, opacando cualquier otro sonido de alrededor. Parecía que la fuente del mismo se hallaba sobre ellos.

—Tomen la soga —se escuchó la voz de Isabella.

Los tres levantaron la vista y divisaron una pequeña nave que flotaba sobre ellos, en la misma se hallaba una compuerta por la cual la mujer de cabellos negros había lanzado una cuerda. Los hermanastros y su mascota se apresuraron a subir. Los seres recubiertos de metal negro, en cambio, comenzaron a dispararles y volar más rápido para llegar hasta ellos.

Una vez que todos abordaron, la nave arrancó y vieron que se alejaban de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, los cyborgs todavía los perseguían. El alterno de Jacob conducía la pequeña nave, pero ésta no tenía mucha potencia y por ende no volaba lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de los hostiles.

—¿Y Candace? —preguntó Vanessa, después de observar durante un tiempo y no hallarla.

—No sobrevivió —respondió Ferb, en un tono de tristeza.

Los demás bajaron un poco la cabeza, en señal de compresión, pero no tenían tiempo para el duelo, debido a que los seres recubiertos de metal negro comenzaron a dispararles. El piloto esquivó los tiros, pero aun así un disparo acertó y la nave se desestabilizó.

—Apresúrense, construyan algo —gritó el homólogo del zoólogo, mientras intentaba que la nave no reciba más disparos.

Phineas y Ferb asintieron y procedieron a hacerlo, pero el movimiento de la nave no era favorable para esta labor. Las piezas se les caían de las manos y no lograban colocar los tornillos. Así que Isabella, Vanessa o Jacob intentaban atrapar todo lo que se caía, pero a pesar de su ayuda todavía la construcción era lenta.

El pequeño control estaba casi terminado, cuando uno de los disparos acertó a un punto clave de la estructura. La nave comenzó a caer en picada y la fuerza de la gravedad los movió hasta la cabina del piloto. En la misma se hallaba el alterno de Jacob, intentando que los controles lo obedezcan.

—Es inútil —dijo el homólogo del zoólogo—. Nos estrellaremos.

—¿Qué? —Phineas se sorprendió—. ¡No! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Sí hay algo —respondió—. Pueden subir aquí —presionó un botón y una gran puerta en el fondo de la nave se abrió, dejando a la vista una especie de furgoneta, que sorprendentemente no se movía a pesar de la gravedad. Quizás estaba sujeta al suelo—. Suban.

Phineas asintió, antes de tomar la mano de Isabella e intentar llegar hasta el fondo. Los demás los siguieron caso al instante, mientras que la voz de la computadora comenzó a dar las cifras de altura. Las alarmas que anunciaban el peligro comenzaron a sonar, también.

Con mucha dificultad llegaron, abrieron la puerta corrediza e ingresaron. Por las ventanas de la nave podía verse que estaban muy cerca del suelo, además que la voz de la computadora lo confirmaba.

"Peligro, peligro" dijo la voz robótica. "Altura baja. Choque inminente en diez minutos".

—Voy a liberar la furgoneta —gritó el alterno de Jacob, desde la cabina del conductor.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó Phineas.

"Altura baja. Choque inminente en nueve minutos"

—Alguien tiene que conducir la nave para que no choque antes de que la furgoneta esté en la tierra —respondió—. Sólo váyanse. Yo estaré bien

—Pero la nave va a estrellarse —dijo Jacob—. ¿Cómo podrás salir ileso?

"Choque inminente en ocho minutos"

—Sólo váyanse —y con aquellas palabras presionó el botón que liberaba la furgoneta.

La movilidad comenzó a caer, pero ya que no estaban a gran altura el impactó contra el suelo no fue tan desastroso. Sin embargo, gracias a la inercia, la furgoneta se movía sin necesidad de haber encendido el motor.

La nave, en que momentos antes habían estado, se estrelló en un lugar cercano, después del impacto explotó y provocó un gran sonido. Era lógico pensar lo peor, pero ahora debían concentrarse en lo que sucedía. Tenían que intentar controlar el automóvil. Por desgracia ninguno de ellos estaba en el asiento del conductor, sin embargo, Vanessa se hallaba más cerca. Ella intentó llegar hasta el volante, aunque era una tarea difícil ya que la turbulencia, provocada por los baches y la gran velocidad a la que estaban, aumentaba cada minuto y causaba que los presentes se mecieran de un lado a otro.

Un escombro pasó por debajo de una rueda y la furgoneta se meció violentamente a un lado, provocando gritos de los presentes, pero Vanessa logró llegar. Tomó el volante e intentó controlar la movilidad, sin embargo, los baches eran difíciles de evitar. Así que demoró un tiempo para lograr estabilizar la furgoneta. Poco a poco la velocidad se redujo, hasta que hizo falta encender el motor para continuar.

En tanto Phineas y Ferb se apresuraron a intentar terminar el control hasta que escucharon el sonido de vuelo. Isabella se hallaba en el asiento del pasajero, así que sacó la cabeza por la ventana para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Son cyborgs! —gritó Isabella.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y los hermanastros se pusieron nerviosos. Gracias a ello soltaron un tornillo que debían utilizar.

—¡Genial, esto no puede ser peor! —exclamó Phineas, mientras intentaba coger el tornillo que se deslizaba y perdía en el espacio de esa movilidad.

—Esperen —dijo su esposa, interrumpiendo sus gritos—. Se van, regresan a la mansión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso? —preguntó el zoólogo.

Pronto la respuesta a esta pregunta llegó, cuando escucharon un sonido muy fuerte, como si algo hubiese impactado contra el suelo. Eso provocó, también, un leve temblor en la tierra.

—¡Es un cyborg gigante! —gritó Isabella.

El agente ornitorrinco sacó la cabeza por la ventana, sólo para sorprenderse por lo que vio. Su cazador era un gigante, recubierto con metal negro.

—¡Apresúrense! —exclamó Isabella, cuando vio que el enorme ser intentaba atraparlos con las manos.

—¡Eso intentamos! —dijo Ferb, mientras se disponía a ayudar a su hermanastro a recoger ese tornillo.

El gigante intentó atraparlos una vez más, pero no lo consiguió, aunque logró rozar con sus dedos un lado de la furgoneta, provocando que ésta se desestabilizara y comenzara a moverse sin control. Los presentes comenzaron a gritar, mientras Vanessa intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, estabilizar la movilidad. Cuando finalmente lo logró, notó que aquel cyborg estaba demasiado cerca, así que aceleró al máximo. Gracias al cielo aquel ser, además de ser grande, también era lento. Eso les proporcionaba ventaja.

—Debemos hacer algo o nos atrapará —dijo el zoólogo.

—Podemos usar esto —Vanessa presionó un botón, el cual decía: "defensas".

Una escotilla, en el techo de la movilidad, se abrió y Perry sacó la cabeza para intentar visualizar que había allí. Grande fue su dicha cuando divisó una especie de cañón. Comenzó a disparar con él, pero fue más grande su sorpresa al percatarse de que disparaba pelotas de tenis. Entonces buscó alguna señal que le indicara la causa de esto. A un lado de esta arma, visualizó un logo: D.E.I. Sin duda esta furgoneta había sido del doctor Doofenshmirtz de la segunda dimensión, eso explicaba ese tipo de arma también. A pesar de esto, continuó disparando con aquel cañón, hasta que se le agotaron las pelotas de tenis.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—No sé. No hay más defensas aquí —dijo Vanessa.

Jacob notó que había aceite entre las cosas que Phineas y Ferb habían tomado y entonces decidió hablar.

—Si le bloqueáramos la vista no podría saber dónde estamos —dijo.

—Gran idea —afirmó Phineas, comprendiendo en qué consistía el pequeño plan.

Formaron una bola de aceite y Perry la colocó en el cañón. Disparó con una puntería perfecta. El balón atinó a los ojos del ser y quedó cegado, se tropezó y cayó. La fuerza del golpe hizo retumbar el suelo y se produjo un temblor. Los presentes comenzaron a gritar nuevamente.

—Phineas, ¿cómo va el control? —en medio de todo el ruido Vanessa decidió preguntar.

—Casi está listo —respondió el aludido.

—¡Miren! —Isabella interrumpió—. Un portal a nuestra dimensión.

Se pararon y vieron a través de la ventana del conductor, sólo para encontrar un portal del que salían androides de color lila.

—Pasa por allí —dijo Phineas.

—Eso haré —respondió la hija de Doofenshmirtz.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo el portal se cerró, lo único que obtuvieron fue atropellar robots. Gritaron otra vez, cuando el parabrisas se bloqueó con los cuerpos de los seres hechos de metal. Vanessa movió de un lado a otro la furgoneta, intentando quitar a esos hostiles. El vidrio del parabrisas se rompió. Para empeorar las cosas, se escuchó el sonido de vuelo que anunciaba la pronta presencia de los cyborgs.

Phineas y Ferb, finalmente, habían cogido el bendito tornillo. Lo colocaron con suma dificultad, debido al constante movimiento de la movilidad, y con aquel acto terminaron el aparato.

—¡Ya está listo! —gritó el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, los androides comenzaron a disparar a través de los hoyos del vidrio roto. La hija de Heinz movió aún más la furgoneta, intentando quitarlos. Los demás comenzaron a gritar y moverse para evitar los disparos. Con todo aquel movimiento Phineas soltó, accidentalmente, el control. Éste cayó en medio de los asientos delanteros y un tiro atinó al mismo, mandando el aparato a otra dimensión.

—¡No! —Phineas extendió los brazos y gritó al ver lo que ocurrió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo esto empeoró cuando un neumático se pinchó. Gracias a la gran velocidad, a la que se encontraban, la movilidad perdió el control. Vanessa intentaba inútilmente estabilizar la furgoneta. El androide bloqueando el parabrisas no ayudaba tampoco. Gracias a eso, no podían ver hacia donde iban o si algo estaba cerca. Lo único que pudieron percibir fue un golpe muy duro contra algo. La furgoneta se volcó y terminó de cabeza. El dolor, producido por los golpes, invadió sus cuerpos y perdieron el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un ser recubierto de metal negro ingresó hasta una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión. La escasa luz en la misma permitía ver a "aficria kenemba", pero no a quien estaba a su lado.<p>

—Localizamos a los fugitivos —dijo el cyborg de cabeza triangular—. Huían en una furgoneta hasta que se toparon con los androides invasores y sufrieron un accidente en medio de las ruinas de Danville.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción, antes de hablar.

—Perfecto, Phineas —dijo—. Prepara la nave. Iremos allí.

El aludido asintió. Después simplemente se retiró para cumplir la orden. "Aficria kenemba", en cambio, se puso de pie y giró para ver directamente a la sombra pequeña que estaba atrás de ella.

—Saldré a solucionar el problema. ¿Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte?

La silueta, que llevaba un sombrero fedora en la cabeza, negó. No, prefería quedarse allí

—Como sea —ella rodó los ojos con molestia—, pero si vas a quedarte cuida a mi tía. No quiero que muera antes de tiempo. Todavía tengo muchos juegos en mente antes de que su vida termine.

La sombra pequeña asintió y ella se limitó a salir de la habitación.

Continuará...


	24. En el final

**Capítulo 24: En el final**

Phineas recobró la conciencia poco a poco. Hizo una mueca cuando el dolor se presentó en todo su cuerpo, en especial en la cabeza. Tratando de alejar el malestar se frotó los ojos y miró a sus alrededores, pero lo que vio no fue agradable. Había trozos de vidrio por doquier y un poco de sangre. Todos estaban inconscientes y de cabeza, pero lo más perturbador era que olía a gasolina. Por lo que sabía, un vehículo podía explotar cuando esto ocurría.

Sorprendido por esto intentó despertarlos. Por suerte los demás recobraron la conciencia en poco tiempo, aunque estaban adoloridos y la visión delante de ellos tampoco ayudó a calmarse. En el parabrisas había un robot, que estaba destruido por el choque. Su arma estaba intacta, ya que su brazo se hallaba en el interior de la movilidad. Por precaución, tomaron el alejador y después salieron de allí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no hallar a ningún cyborg por los alrededores, pero no indagaron sobre el asunto. Simplemente agradecieron su suerte y empezaron a caminar, aunque lo hacían con dificultad. Debido al dolor en el cuerpo causado por el accidente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Vanessa.

—No sé. El control se perdió y lo único que queda es la caja de herramientas —dijo Phineas—. Todo esto fue para nada. Y ahora Candace y Jacob, de esta dimensión, están muertos —la voz se le quebró cuando mencionó el nombre de su hermana, así que tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar—. Tal vez… tal vez debimos rendirnos cuando aún podíamos…

—Phineas, no digas eso —Ferb lo interrumpió, dejando de caminar en el proceso y provocando que los demás también lo hicieran—. No debemos lamentarnos ahora. Tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos de paz e idear una forma de volver a nuestra dimensión. Carpe diem. ¿Recuerdas?

Phineas suspiró con frustración. Odiaba que le recuerden el pasado.

—Ferb —dijo—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

—Pero si no lo hacemos todas las muertes habrán sido para nada. Su sacrificio no valdrá la pena —continuó su hermano.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a meditar por un momento. Su mente le decía que su hermanastro tenía razón, que hablaba con la verdad, pero él todavía tenía miedo. Temía arriesgar todo por nada, sin embargo, el recuerdo de su hermana cayendo al vacío lo torturaba. Sentía ira, frustración, dolor. Tantas cosas, pero ninguna era buena.

—Tienes razón —finalmente habló—, pero el control fue enviado a otra dimensión y no tenemos más material.

—Quizás puedan utilizar algo de la furgoneta —sugirió Isabella.

Al instante, el sonido de una detonación se hizo presente, como si respondiera a su sugerencia. Giraron 180 grados y vieron que la movilidad había explotado.

—Qué bueno que salimos de ahí —dijo Phineas—, pero ahora ¿qué usaremos? Todo lo que tenemos es esta caja de herramientas —levantó el objeto para mostrarlo— y el alejador de ese androide… —el pelirrojo calló bruscamente. No porque lo interrumpieran, sino porque una idea había llegado a su mente. Observó a su hermanastro y supo que ambos tenían la misma idea—. ¡Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! —exclamó.

Ferb simplemente levantó una mano y mostró el pulgar, en señal de aprobación. Los hermanastros comenzaron a modificar el alejador y en pocos minutos habían terminado, pero en el momento exacto en que concluyeron, se percataron de que existían dos problemas. La batería sólo alcanzaba para un disparo, lo que significaba que podrían transportar a tres personas como máximo. Aquel agravio fue solucionado con facilidad, sin embargo. Simplemente utilizaron el aparato en forma de disco, que Jacob siempre portaba, para amplificar el disparo. Sin embargo, el segundo problema era más grave. Alguien tendría que dispararles y ya que sólo alcanzaría para un tiro, debería quedarse allí. No podría pararse junto a los demás y auto-dispararse, porque si lo hiciera desviaría el tiro y puede que alguien se quede allí por accidente.

El silencio se impuso cuando Phineas mencionó aquel problema y nadie pronunció una sola palabra. La idea de quedarse varado en una dimensión horrible, destruida y peligrosa no era agradable y, sin duda, nadie deseaba hacerlo.

De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de vuelo de más cyborgs, pero a diferencia de lo que creían, no eran varios, sino solamente uno que no era humano. Al contrario, se trataba de una cebra de otra dimensión, según lo que sabían.

—¿Siguen aquí? —preguntó una voz conocida, que provenía del cyborg.

La cebra mecánica descendió poco a poco, hasta que finalmente aterrizó de cuatro patas. Por la forma que tenía las alas, se podría decir que se asemejaba a un Pegaso. Claro que eso era imposible de creer si se analizaba bien al ser, ya que las alas estaban hechas de metal. Montado sobre ésta, gracias a la ayuda de una soga, se hallaba el alterno de Jacob. Tenía las ropas desgarradas y algunas heridas se hacían presentes.

Él simplemente bajó de la cebra y el cyborg inmediatamente se fue, pero el sujeto no podía caminar. Cojeaba tanto que no consiguió mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie y cayó al piso. Al parecer se había roto una pierna. Los presentes se apresuraron a socorrerlo.

—Estás vivo… —Jacob no lo podía creer.

—Dije que estaría bien, pero nadie creyó en mí —interrumpió, mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. Simplemente me lancé de la nave y permití que un cyborg me atrapara, para después dominarlo y usarlo como transporte, pero no salió del todo bien. Me rompí una pierna y me gané una gran herida —mostró su hombro, del cual salía mucha sangre.

Retrocedieron. La herida era demasiado monstruosa para siquiera mirarla por un segundo. Sin embargo, el sujeto simplemente volvió a cubrirla y habló otra vez.

—¿Por qué siguen aquí? —dijo.

—Tu… tuvimos problemas —el zoólogo tartamudeó. No podía hablar muy claro cuando veía tanta sangre.

—Pero… ya tenemos el arma que nos llevará a casa —aclaró Phineas.

—¿Y qué están esperando? —preguntó el sujeto.

—Alguien tenía que quedarse aquí y… —continuó el pelirrojo

—Y eso era un problema —interrumpió—. Bien, yo puedo ayudarlos. Sólo díganme que hacer.

—Pero estás desangrándote —objetó Jacob—. Puedes morir.

—Eso no sucederá —respondió—. Pronto llegará "Aficria Kenemba", para capturarlos. Si ella me ve así, no me dejará morir. Ahora apresurémonos antes de que ella llegue.

Asintieron, sin saber qué más hacer. Phineas procedió a explicarle el plan y después de eso procedieron a reunirse, como si de una foto se tratara.

—Esperen —dijo el alterno del zoólogo—. Toma —lanzó el aparato en forma de control hasta las manos de su versión de la primera dimensión—. Lo necesitarás. Créeme. Yo ya no lo necesitaré. Ella me convertirá en un cyborg para que parezca que esta capturándome y no ayudándome… —fue interrumpido por el temblor que provocaban las pisadas de los gigantes y el sonido de la llegada de una nave—. Es ella —tomó el alejador—. Adiós y suerte —dijo, antes de disparar, sin dar tiempo a que alguien diga nada.

La nave aterrizó cerca de él, atrás de ella habían dos cyborgs gigantes. Una compuerta se abrió y de ella salieron ejércitos de cyborgs entre humanos, cebras y los que tenían cuatro brazos. Algunos de ellos lo rodearon y los otros se limitaron a escanear los alrededores, buscando a los fugitivos.

—No se han detectado —dijeron cuando no los hallaron.

La mujer de ojos plomos y cabello castaño claro salió de su nave, sólo para oír eso y pronunciar una palabra de disgusto.

—Tenemos a uno de ellos —informó el cyborg de cabeza triangular.

—¿A quién? —preguntó.

El ser recubierto de metal negro señaló al alterno del zoólogo, que estaba mal herido.

—¿Jacob? —ella retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa, notando aquello cambió su comportamiento a uno más duro y frío—. ¿Sólo lo atraparon a él?

El cyborg asintió levemente, temiendo que su respuesta le desagrade y, como era de esperarse, ella se enfadó. Giró bruscamente y observó al hombre herido como si deseara matarlo con la vista.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó con una voz áspera y llena de ira.

El alterno de Jacob no respondió inmediatamente, sino que sonrió levemente y se limitó a observarla con aire de suficiencia, como si dijera "gané esta vez y no hay nada que puedas hacer". Estaba herido, pero no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Él prefería regodearse de su victoria.

—Están... —respondió, aunque le era difícil hablar. La pérdida de sangre le dificultaba varias cosas— están donde deben estar... lejos de ti... —no dijo más. No pudo. El golpe que recibió en el rostro fue suficiente para interrumpirlo.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y se limitó a limpiar la sangre de sus labios, en tanto observaba a "Aficria Kenemba". Ella lo había golpeado. Lo sabía. Sólo que él había esperado un sopapo, no un puñetazo y no creía que ella pudiese golpear tan duro. Tal vez se debía a que estaba muy enfadada.

"Aficria Kenemba" continuó observándolo durante un tiempo. Quería matarlo por interrumpir en sus planes, pero al igual que en otras ocasiones, no lo haría. Su ira fue mermándose poco a poco, cuando notó que Jacob estaba desangrándose y que, si eso pasaba, él moriría.

—Llévenlo a transformación —dijo sin mostrar la más mínima emoción— y denme los resultados de la investigación de la procedencia de los fugitivos.

Los cyborgs hicieron una reverencia y al instante acataron las órdenes. Levantaron a Jacob del suelo y se lo llevaron, mientras el ente de cabeza triangular se limitó a entregarle un pequeño aparato que contenía una extraña serie de códigos y garabatos.

—Así que llegaron con los androides lilas y son de la dimensión "fairtlel" —sonrió con malicia, pensando en todo lo que aquello implicaba y en la dimensión que había olvidado—. Bien, creo que ya es hora de hacerles una pequeña visita. Preparen las tropas. Tenemos una dimensión que doblegar.

* * *

><p>Perry sólo podía pensar que este había sido un día horrible. Primero los persiguieron los cyborgs, después Candace murió, la nave falló, un gigante casi los atrapa, la furgoneta se accidentó y ahora, que por fin estaban en su dimensión, los androides los perseguían en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Podía haber algo peor? Aquella pregunta se respondió sola, cuando el agente secreto levantó la cabeza y divisó una pantalla gigante en un edificio, pero en ésta aparecía un video de ellos y letras, que anunciaban su ubicación. Pronto vendrían más robots.<p>

Se limitaron a correr, mientras pedían un milagro. En medio de todo aquello, divisaron que estaban cerca de una calle de cuatro vías. Pronto llegarían allí y tal vez podrían huir por algún lado, pero cuando finalmente estuvieron allí, androides los rodearon por todos los lados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Phineas.

Nadie respondió. Simplemente se limitaron a observar a los hostiles. Sabían que no existía escapatoria posible, pero Perry no quería rendirse. Intentó abalanzarse sobre uno de los seres de metal, pero sintió que alguien lo retenía. Giró, sólo para visualizar lo que esperaba, Phineas lo sostenía de un brazo.

—¡Perry, no! Pueden matarme —dijo.

El ornitorrinco intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. Esta labor fue mucho más difícil cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó del otro brazo. Giró y divisó que era Ferb, que con la mirada daba a entender las mismas palabras que el pelirrojo había pronunciado. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando sus dueños no comprendían que no era un animal indefenso? Él era un agente secreto, pero en cierta forma también era su mascota, que había vuelto después de veinte años y que no deseaban perder otra vez.

Los androides comenzaron a acercarse para capturarlos. Esto hizo que los presentes retrocedieran unos pasos, pero a donde quiera que vieran sólo encontraban mas robots. El miedo los invadía, porque sabían que esta vez no había escapatoria y temían por su destino incierto. Sin embargo, al retroceder soltaron a Perry, dejándolo libre para hacer su voluntad o mejor dicho, para poder pelear.

El ornitorrinco saltó y golpeó a un ser de metal, continuó luchando contra los demás, esquivando los disparos. Mientras lo hacía escuchaba la voz de Phineas llamándolo. Se oía preocupado. Perry lamentaba eso, pero no podía rendirse con tanta facilidad. Debía intentar vencerlos y tal vez despejar un lugar para que pudiesen escapar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese lograrlo, escuchó los gritos de los demás. Giró y vio que los androides intentaban capturarlos. Corrió hasta ellos y luchó con los hostiles, pero eran muchos y sin importar lo que hiciera los atraparon. Inmediatamente les apuntaron con sus armas.

—¡Ríndete o mueren! —ordenó un ser de metal.

Perry no pensó dos veces y levantó las manos. No podía arriesgarse a que les hicieran daño. No. Nunca. Sin duda, era más fácil huir cuando estaba solo.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA:** Desde aquí escuchen "Escapar" de Kudai)

Se hallaban bajando las escaleras de aquella bodega subterránea que usaban como prisión, en la cual habían estado presos los agentes y en la actualidad encerraban a los extranjeros, según sabían. Entonces, ¿por qué los encerrarían aquí?

Cuando llegaron a su destino, encarcelaron a Phineas y los otros en una celda y al ornitorrinco en otra. Pasaron los días y lo único que les traían era desperdicios. Ya no tenían el rejuvenecedor de edad y tiempo, así que debían conformarse con eso, a pesar de lo repugnante que fuese.

Perry se sentía impotente. Estaba encadenado a una pared, gracias a esto no había podido comer nada en dos días enteros, a pesar de que los Flyn-Fletcher rogaban para que le liberasen una mano o al menos dejen que alguno de ellos lo alimente. Los robots no habían mostrado compasión y se negaron a eso. Al segundo día, sentía que el hambre le destrozaba el estómago, además de que el hecho de padecer anemia no ayudaba tampoco. Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, hasta que se le cayó el sombrero fedora. Al impactar con el piso, dejó que varios objetos quedaran esparcidos por el lugar, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una foto que había sido tomada hace veinte años, en la que se veía a los Flynn-Fletcher reunidos. Sonreían, se veían tan felices y jóvenes. Al recordar esos momentos de alegría sintió nostalgia y tristeza más allá de los límites posibles. Observó el techo e intentó no ver el suelo de nuevo, pero era inútil. Volvió a posar sus ojos en la foto. En la base de la misma estaba escrita una fecha, pero él no podía verla, a pesar de que los números no eran tan pequeños. Su vista no estaba tan bien como antes, sin embargo, él recordaba haber tomado esa foto hace algunos años atrás, cuando todos estaban juntos, vivos y radiantes.

No pudo evitar sentir ganas de escapar, olvidar todo esto y encontrar paz. ¿Dónde habían quedado los días felices? ¿Dónde estaban las risas de sus niños? ¿Por qué parecía que el tiempo caía sobre él? ¿Por qué la suerte lo había abandonado? ¿Por qué el destino lo castigaba de una manera tan injusta?

—Perry, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Phineas, que venía desde la otra celda, interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Escuché un sonido —era lógico que indagara esto, ya que no podía ver la celda del ornitorrinco porque estaban lado a lado.

Perry gruñó en respuesta, tratando de tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien. Nada lo estaba.

—¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros? —indagó el pelirrojo.

El ornitorrinco no respondió, no tenía forma de hacerlo, además de que no quería pensar en eso. Sólo deseaba borrar todo de su mente, olvidar sus angustias, pesares, su antigua vida y sobre todo… su felicidad pérdida.

—¿Cómo estás? —continuó Phineas.

Perry volvió a gruñir, a pesar de que no tenía ningún significado. Sólo quería calmarlo y escuchar el sonido del silencio. Al no escuchar más preguntas, intuyó que Phineas comprendió que deseaba estar solo. El agente secreto suspiró, deseando estar en su época, en su hogar, retomar su rutina, luchar contra su enemigo; pero sabía que eso no era posible. Todo aquello estaba perdido para siempre. De aquellos tiempos sólo quedaba el recuerdo y esa foto, que ahora estaba amarilla por los años.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar en eso. No torturarse más con su pasado perdido. El tiempo también lo ayudó a esto, ya que comenzó a anochecer. La luz poco a poco se hizo más tenue, hasta que finalmente se esfumó y no pudo seguir viendo esa foto. Las horas transcurrieron en el silencio y sobre todo la desesperación que causaba su futuro incierto. La luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar la celda y a aquella foto. Entonces decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidarlo todo.

Si tan sólo pudiese borrar su memoria, bloquear los hermosos recuerdos que tenía del pasado, suprimir su nombre y su antigua vida de su mente, entonces no sufriría tanto. No extrañaría lo que había perdido, porque no recordaría haberlo tenido, pero por más que lo intentara no podía borrar toda su vida. Todavía su mente albergaba esos días de alegría, las palabras de Phineas, todos sus planes y sus aventuras, los monólogos de Doofenshmirtz, sus historias retrospectivas, las trampas y los inadores. Todo continuaba intacto en sus recuerdos.

Tampoco era capaz de volver atrás, de retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día, hace veinte años, en el cual había perdido su vida. Quedó congelado y gracias a eso, ahora vivía todo este infierno. Si tan sólo pudiese llegar hasta ese entonces u olvidarlo todo, esa era la segunda opción

Trató de calmarse. Entonces recordó que éste había sido su último día de salud. Eso explicaba porque su vista no estaba del todo bien. Los primeros síntomas se presentaban. Al menos su fin estaba cerca y no continuaría sufriendo en Danville, pero ¿y sus dueños? ¿Qué sería de ellos? No estaban seguros. Se hallaban encarcelados en la celda contigua. ¿Qué harían con ellos?

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por la desesperación que sentía. Negó con la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar, intentar dormir y, con un poco de suerte, tal vez mañana no recordaría nada. Quizás se haría el milagro y olvidaría todo lo que había vivido de esa forma podría escapar de esta condena.

* * *

><p>En otra dimensión, en una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía esa mansión, el alterno de Jacob estaba acostado en una camilla, siendo preparado para una especie de cirugía; pero a pesar de aquello, él se limitaba a repetir un nombre.<p>

"Aficria Kenemba" estaba de espaladas a él, al otro lado de aquel salón. Ella simplemente observaba a los cyborgs, que preparaban algunos objetos, pero al notar que el hombre no se callaría decidió hacer algo.

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó. No lo soportaba. El ruido era lo que más odiaba y lo detestaba mucho más cuando provenía de las cuerdas bucales de un rebelde.

—Lo lamento —Jacob habló con sarcasmo. No lo sentía. No en absoluto—. ¿Prefieres que te digan "Aficria Kenemba"? —preguntó.

Ella no respondió. Prefirió ignorarlo. Tal y como había hecho durante tantos años. Notando aquello, el hombre herido decidió volver a hablar.

—Al… Es decir, "Aficria Kenemba" —rodó los ojos. Odiaba llamarla así. Ese no era su nombre y, para él, nunca lo sería—. ¿Continúas enfadada conmigo? —preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta volvió a hablar—. Han pasado veinte años…

—En veinte años no se olvida lo que hiciste —ella lo interrumpió. No permitiendo que terminara su oración. Después simplemente giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo y mostrar la ira que aún estaba grabada en sus ojos.

—Mejor dicho, lo que no hice —recriminó, sin dejar que su mirada lo acobarde—. No podía hacer lo que me pediste.

—No podías, porque eras un cobarde —su voz adoptó un nuevo nivel de ira. Uno que él nunca había esperado escuchar.

—No, no fue por eso y tú lo sabes —reclamó. Sabía que podría recibir algún castigo por su osadía, que estaba llegando a niveles nuevos, pero él no quería quedarse callado. Había esperado tantos años para pronunciar aquellas palabras que ahora no podía detenerse.

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera continuó mirándolo. Simplemente giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Inicien el proceso de transformación —dijo y con aquellas palabras se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Los cyborgs hicieron una reverencia e inmediatamente se acercaron al sujeto, intentando inyectarle algún fármaco.

—¡Esperen! —Jacob los evadió e intentó ir tras ella, pero al no conseguirlo decidió hablar—. Al… Quiero decir, "Aficria Kenemba". No hemos terminado de hablar. Después no podremos hacerlo. Yo no tendré voluntad ni recuerdos.

Para su sorpresa ella se detuvo, bajó la vista al suelo, suspiró con melancolía y finalmente habló, aunque sus palabras no estaban en español.

—Loauce idbei, Jacob —murmuró. Luego dictó una orden para los cyborgs—. Ernoma lainej useejeoe uweyar jeusoma.

Jacob sonrió. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para que ella cambie de opinión, el idioma misterioso.

—Acabas de hablar en tulcruic —dijo el hombre— y dijiste que lo lamentabas, después ordenaste que me inyectaran la anestesia.

Ella, que había comenzado a caminar nuevamente, se detuvo y giró bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…? —murmuró, pero no terminó su pregunta, porque él la interrumpió.

—En veinte años aprendí esa lengua, pero no su escritura —Jacob la observó con aire de suficiencia, esperando que ella reaccione justo como él quería.

—¿Le enseñaste a alguien el idioma? —preguntó.

Él no respondió. Ese era su plan. El imperio de dimensiones que había formado se basaba en dos cosas: la visión del futuro y el idioma tulcruic. Si alguien llegaba a conocer el idioma, su imperio correría serios peligros y ella no podía arriesgarse. Debía saber si alguien más conocía el idioma. Así que él tenía un as bajo la manga, que había guardado durante tantos años. Ahora tendría que escucharlo. Ahora podría hacer que ella entre en razón… o eso pensaba.

—¿Le enseñaste a alguien el idioma? —"Aficria Kenemba" volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez su voz había subido dos decibeles. Estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—Te lo diré a cambio… de algunas condiciones —respondió el hombre, que ahora estaba empezando a sentirse más débil de lo normal. Había perdido mucha sangre y el no someterse a aquella operación le podría costar la vida. Lo sabía, pero no deseaba perder una oportunidad así. No ahora, después de tantos años.

Ella lo observó, notando que su piel adoptaba un tono pálido y que al parecer estaba a las puertas de la muerte. En ese momento, ella tenía dos opciones: dejarlo morir a cambio de la información que quería o salvarlo y arriesgarse a que alguien más destruya todo lo que ella y su maestro habían creado, sólo por conocer un idioma.

—No importa —dijo ella, tomando su decisión en menos de un minuto. Después giró sobre sus pasos para poder retirarse—. Simplemente procedan con la operación —y con aquellas palabras se marchó, dejando a un hombre muy sorprendido, que no pudo defenderse y que terminó inconsciente por el efecto del fármaco; pero él no sabía, que a veces, para ella, los lazos de sangre eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa, a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>El agente secreto despertó con el sonido que provocaba la portezuela en el techo al abrirse y los pasos de los androides. Para su desgracia, su memoria estaba intacta, pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Los robots estaban abriendo el calabozo de sus dueños y sacándolos en contra de su voluntad. Se agitó, sintiéndose impotente y desesperado.<p>

Los seres de metal lo observaron retorcerse durante un tiempo y finalmente también abrieron su celda. Lo liberaron de sus grilletes, sólo para capturarlo y llevárselo. Subieron las escaleras oscuras e interminables, hasta que finalmente salieron de allí.

—¿Qué harán con nosotros? —preguntó Phineas, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los condujeron hasta un camión y después los encerraron en la jaula que éste tenía en la parte de atrás. El camino fue corto en sí y en menos de media hora se hallaban en su perdición, una construcción semejante a un estadio.

Phineas retrocedió un paso por la impresión, pero los androides le forzaron a avanzar.

—Oh, no —murmuró el pelirrojo—. Nos ejecutaran.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba nublado y las nubes negras que lo cubrían parecían anunciar una sola cosa, perdición.<p>

Las pantallas gigantes, en los edificios del centro de la ciudad, mostraban las imágenes del interior del estadio. Mostraban también a las víctimas, la familia Flyn-Fletcher. Sin embargo, los humanos no se detenían a observar. Estaban acostumbrados a que algo como aquello sucediera semanalmente, así que se limitaban a seguir caminando a excepción de uno. El sujeto llevaba puesta una chaqueta ploma, que tenía una capucha, que le cubría el rostro. Él se sorprendió, a pesar de que no debería ser así.

—Oh, no. Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró el sujeto, que al parecer era extranjero, porque en su voz podía percibirse un acento claramente marcado. El hombre misterioso no pensó más y simplemente se limitó a correr tan rápido como podía.

* * *

><p>El interior del estadio era común y corriente. Habían butacas (o algo similar) y en el centro una cabina, que contenía a un robot. El androide no hacía nada en realidad. Simplemente observaba desde allí arriba, por el momento.<p>

Los presentes estaban en la arena, observando el suelo, en el que se hallaban una especie de aparatos, parecidos a relojes de pulsera. Esperaban, sin saber qué más hacer. Simplemente se aferraban unos a otros, como si aquel acto pudiese brindarles protección. Perry y Jacob, sin embargo, posaban la vista en lo que pudieran, esperando encontrar alguna pista que les informara sobre la modalidad de castigo o pena que les impondrían.

—Tendrán una oportunidad de sobrevivir —el androide, que estaba en la cabina, interrumpió el silencio—. Sólo encuentren los seis transportadores que sirven y podrán vivir. Caso contrario estarán muertos —el robot presionó un botón de un control remoto y un sonido, que anunciaba la abertura de puertas mecánicas, se escuchó—. Saluden a las creaciones de Baljeet Rai —dijo.

Las grandes puertas mecánicas, alrededor de ellos, terminaron de abrirse, dejando a la vista a sus atacantes. Eran androides grandes, de color plomo. Tenían los ojos rojos y llenos de ira. En una mano sujetaban una sierra eléctrica y en la otra, un hacha.

Las máquinas de gran tamaño comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos. Entonces retrocedieron por instinto. Los androides atacaron y ellos se limitaron a correr en dirección contraria, tomaron algunos transportadores, que en muchos aspectos se asemejaban a relojes de pulsera, intentaron encenderlos, pero tal como era de esperarse, no funcionaron.

—Esto nos demorará años —Phineas se quejó.

—No importa —respondió Isabella—. Debemos seguir buscando.

(**N/A: **Desde aquí escuchen "In the end" de Linkin Park)

El sonido de las pisadas metálicas llamó su atención y provocó que volvieran a correr. En medio de aquella pequeña persecución, notaron que existían demasiados transportadores. No tenían forma de hallar seis entre mil. Era como buscar agujas en un pajar. Hallarlos era imposible. Lo sabían. Sólo que no deseaban perder la esperanza.

El ruidos de las moto sierras llenaba el ambiente, opacando sus gritos y anunciando su proximidad. Paso a paso, estaban más cerca y sus armas también. Pronto la distancia entre ellos sería nula y lo único que quedaría sería el horror, la sangre y el dolor. No deseaban pensar en eso, pero era inevitable. Era el destino que se les había impuesto y que, por desgracia, no podían evitar.

Perry no lo soportó. No concebía el hecho de ver morir a sus dueños de una forma tan horrible. Entonces se detuvo, dejó de correr y adoptó una posición defensiva. Hizo señas con las manos, indicando que continúen buscando, mientras él enfrentaba a los robots.

—¡Perry, no! —gritó el pelirrojo e inmediatamente intentó llegar hasta él, pero los demás lo detuvieron, confiando en que el ornitorrinco podría retenerlos un momento.

Sin embargo, no sabían que él estaba débil. No había probado bocado en dos días, así que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estaban esfumándose. Padecía de anemia, así que no duraría mucho peleando. Además que los primeros síntomas de su problema secreto se presentaban. Su vista estaba peor que ayer y presentaba otros síntomas que incluso él desconocía, pero no quería rendirse, mejor dicho… no podía.

Perry saltó hasta la cabeza de uno de los tres androides, pero no resultó como esperaba. A duras penas logró llegar a su objetivo sólo para ser recibido por una sierra eléctrica que quería rebanarlo. La esquivó, pero no del todo. Los dientes del arma eléctrica rozaron parte de su brazo, provocando una herida y, como consecuencia, una pequeña cascada roja. No sabía que ya no estaba tan ágil y ahora, tenía que enterarse de la peor forma.

La sierra volvió a atacarlo y Perry tuvo que saltar al suelo para evitarla. Intentó caer de pie, pero su equilibrio le falló y terminó a cuatro patas. El androide lo pateó y provocó que quedara boca arriba, acostado en el suelo. Después lo atacó con la sierra eléctrica. El ornitorrinco giró en el suelo, evitándolo. Se puso de pie para seguir luchando, pero vio que los otros tres seres de metal venían hacia él, también.

—¡Perry! —Phineas gritó. Había visto todo y no soportaba la escena. Deseaba hacer algo al respecto.

Perry hizo un ademán, indicándole que estaría bien y se limitó a esquivar a los androides. Los demás se limitaban a buscar entre los transportadores, pero Phineas no podía concentrarse. No importaba lo que hiciera, su mente se enfocaba en su mascota y le repetía que, en cualquier momento, iba a perder la vida. Phineas soltó los transportadores que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia el lugar donde Perry se encontraba.

—¡Phineas! —exclamó Isabella. Al ver que su esposo se dirigía hacia los hostiles.

—¡Ayudaré a Perry! —gritó el pelirrojo—. ¡Ustedes sigan buscando!

Y con aquellas palabras se alejó. Ferb no pensó dos veces y lo siguió. En menos de un minuto Jacob fue tras él y sólo quedaron Isabella y Vanessa. Ambas se observaron, sabiendo perfectamente que no podían hacer nada para proteger a sus esposos. Sólo restaba buscar los transportadores y, con suerte, los encontrarían, aunque una parte de ellas sabía que nunca los hallarían y que todo estaba perdido.

Los seres de metal habían acorralado a Perry en una esquina, sin embargo, él continuaba luchando. Dio un salto, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estómago. Cayó al suelo, nuevamente y se limitó a intentar recuperar el aire que le fue extraído con el golpe. Estaba exhausto. Sentía ganas de vomitar. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas. Temblaba y su vista fallaba a tal extremo que ahora miraba doble. Su cuerpo pedía parar, descansar un poco, pero su mente gritaba que siga adelante. Todo lo que quería era salvar a sus dueños. Se levantó, a pesar de que sus piernas prometían no soportar su peso y se limitó a intentar luchar con los androides, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que el mango del hacha le golpeara en la cara, con tal fuerza que cayó irremediablemente al piso.

Un androide, que se hallaba atrás de él, lo tomó por la cola y lo levantó. Quedó colgado boca abajo y su vista se fijó en el suelo, que ahora estaba a varios centímetros de él. El sonido de una sierra llamó su atención y entonces levantó levemente la cabeza, sólo para ver que un segundo robot acercaba, lentamente, un cierra a su cuello. Intentó alejarse, zafarse, liberarse, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces, en el momento exacto en que pensaba que moriría, escuchó una voz que provocó que los hostiles se detuvieran.

—¡Oye, pedazo de chatarra! —era la voz de Phineas, quien ahora se hallaba peligrosamente cerca y que estaba acompañado por Ferb y Jacob—. ¡Suelta a mi mascota!

Los seres de metal acataron la orden y lo soltaron, pero esta vez se dirigieron hacia ellos. Phineas retrocedió un paso, adivinando sus actuales intenciones.

—Creo que no fue buena idea gritarles, sin tener ningún arma —dijo Jacob y con aquellas palabras los tres hombres echaron a correr. Inmediatamente los robots los persiguieron, dejando a un ornitorrinco solo y acostado en el suelo.

Uno de los androides persiguió a los tres hombres, pero los dos restantes, prefirieron buscar una presa más fácil y se encaminaron a atacar a Isabella y Vanessa, que todavía buscaban los transportadores. Ambas, al percatarse de las intenciones de sus atacantes, gritaron y echaron a correr. Lo que llamó la atención de los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher.

—Debemos ayudarlas —dijo Phineas, pero el androide que los perseguía imposibilitaba cualquier opción—. ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó.

—Ustedes intentaran salvarlas y yo distraeré a este —respondió Jacob, antes de alejarse, tomar una pequeña piedra en una mano y lanzársela al robot.

El androide al parecer se molestó, porque se limitó a perseguirlo, permitiendo que Phineas y Ferb corran para ayudar a sus esposas.

Perry no podía levantarse. Sentía que estaba por desmayarse… o morir, lo que pase primero, pero el escenario que se imponía frente a él le obligaba a hacerlo. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de cuatro patas y después intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo. No podía. Estaba demasiado cansado y herido para levantarse. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era ver a Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa luchando dos androides, aunque no conseguían nada más que golpes y heridas. Al otro lado, Jacob luchaba y corría, ganando más y más heridas en el proceso. Todos estarían muertos en poco tiempo, al igual que Perry, pero al menos lo habían intentado. Aunque al final… en realidad eso no tenía importancia.

Continuará...


	25. Baljeet Rai

**Capítulo 25: Baljeet Rai**

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, dando como resultado un ambiente ófrico y carente de luz. En el gran estadio, en el que se hallaban, los gritos y el ruido de las cierras eléctricas eran el sonido dominante.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa y Jacob continuaban corriendo e intentando evitar su destino, la muerte. Los androides los perseguían, intentando asesinarlos. Perry, en cambio, no había logrado levantarse, así que seguía en el mismo lugar, acostado en el suelo. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Casi parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, pero al menos se calmaba poco a poco. El estómago le quemaba, su visión estaba borrosa y sus músculos temblaban a tal extremo que pensaba que, en cualquier momento, podrían romperse. Al menos había recuperado el aliento y ya no respiraba tan pesadamente, pero eso no aliviaba sus otras dolencias y tampoco solucionaba sus problemas.

Tenían que escapar, debían salir de este estadio o morirían, pero no podían. No habían encontrado los transportadores. ¿Qué haría?

La aparición, repentina, de una luz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un punto radiante que iluminaba todo a su alrededor y era tan fuerte, que casi parecía una estrella, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto? Perry cerró los ojos cuando la luz intensificó su brillo y para cuando los abrió de nuevo, el punto radiante había desaparecido. Había algo diferente allí o mejor dicho alguien, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Perry movió la cabeza a todas partes, intentando comprobar si alguien más podía verlo. En poco tiempo notó que, tal como lo había pensado, sólo él era capaz de notar su presencia. Pronto recordó que era un animal. Según las leyendas, los humanos no pueden ver fantasmas, sólo los niños muy pequeños o los ancianos muy mayores eran capaces de ello. A diferencia de los animales, que poseían esa capacidad.

—Perry el ornitorrinco —finalmente el doctor Doofenshmirtz habló—. Debes apresurarte.

El agente secreto lo observó con desconcierto. No entendía lo que quería decir. Al parecer la aparición notó aquello, porque habló nuevamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te di el día que fallecí? —preguntó.

Esta vez Perry asintió. Claro que lo recordaba. Eran un par de lentes mecánicos que… El rostro se le iluminó, cuando comprendió lo que decía Heinz. Entonces intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió sostenerse en cuatro patas. Al comprender que no podría ponerse de pie, en dos patas, porque carecía de la fuerza necesaria, decidió gatear; a pesar de que su cuerpo advertía un inminente colapso en poco tiempo, pero él no quería prestar atención a su malestar. Tenía una esperanza nuevamente, una solución a sus problemas, una manera de salvar a su familia y eso era lo único relevante en estos momentos.

Gateó hasta los transportadores, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto. Finalmente, cuando llegó, sacó los lentes mecánicos y configuró los datos. La máquina pequeña localizó con rapidez los aparatos que servían. Entonces los tomó. Giró la cabeza, sólo para observar y enterarse de que Doofesnhmirtz había desaparecido. Suspiró con melancolía, pero decidió dejar las emociones para después. Ahora lo único que importaba era salvar a sus dueños. Con los aparatos en las manos, gateó, intentando pasar desapercibido. Se acercó hasta el lugar en que estaba Phineas y se sentó allí. Con sus últimas fuerzas gruñó lo más fuerte que podía y, por suerte, logró captar la atención del pelirrojo. Entonces lanzó los transportadores a los pies del hombre. Sonrió, cuando Phineas los levantó y aquella imagen bastó para tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que finalmente sucumbiera al cansancio corporal y perdiera el conocimiento.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al presionar un botón y ver que el aparato pequeño se encendía. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Perry estaba inconsciente, pero los androides no parecían notar su presencia, aunque eso no aseguraba que estaría seguro. Phineas lo sabía, así que decidió apresurar sus acciones para que nadie saliera lastimado. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó los aparatos a sus compañeros, mientras gritaba sus nombres. Una vez que todos tenían uno de esos artefactos, Phineas dio una señal y todos presionaron el botón que ponía en marcha sus transportadores. Entonces todos desaparecieron a excepción del pelirrojo. Él se limitó a correr hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba Perry. Luego lo tomó en brazos y, por último, presionó el botón, dejando un estadio con sólo robots en el interior.

Finalmente se hallaban en las afueras de aquella construcción, pero desgraciadamente, todavía no estaban a salvo. Androides comunes de color lila rodeaban el estadio y les apuntaban con sus armas, dispuestos a disparar si ellos se movían. Entonces se quedaron estáticos, sin hacer ni decir nada. Sabían que no tenían oportunidad de defenderse, ni de huir.

—Acorralamos a los prisioneros —dijo un androide, que al parecer se comunicaba con un superior mediante un aparato, que sostenía en una mano—. Espero órdenes —guardó silencio por un momento—. La orden es asesinarlos.

Phineas y los demás retrocedieron por la repentina sorpresa. No podían creer lo que oían. ¿Acaso no podían encontrar paz por algunos minutos? Al parecer no, porque los seres de metal les apuntaron con sus armas. Sin tener otra opción más que resignarse, se abrazaron, esperando escuchar el sonido de los disparos y fue exactamente lo que oyeron, pero no sintieron dolor, además de que el sonido era lejano y estaba acompañado de miles de gritos.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y logró observar que la mayoría de los androides, que antes los acorralaban, ahora estaban corriendo al lado contrario. Extrañado por esto intentó ver qué ocurría y divisó que, a lo lejos, habían personas, que gritaban y… ¿atacaban a los robots? Llevaban ropas semejantes a harapos, pero lo que los distinguía de los demás grupos sociales de Danville, eran las capuchas que tenían en la cabeza y que les cubrían casi la totalidad del rostro. Estos sujetos atacaban a los hostiles con armas, palos y piedras, lo que encontraran y, a pesar de aquello, habían destrozado a una gran cantidad.

—Miren allá —Phineas habló, intentando llamar la atención de los demás.

El resto de los humanos levantaron la cabeza sólo para ver el mismo escenario, el de una pequeña batalla. Se escuchaban disparos, gritos, golpes, maldiciones, muertes. Algunos seres de metal caían al suelo, destrozados, pero no eran los únicos que perecían. No. Los humanos también morían. Los restos de metal y piezas mecánicas, mezclados con sangre y cadáveres, se extendieron por el suelo, pintando un cuadro que sólo podía describirse como desagradable. No había otra mejor palabra para aquello. Sólo era horror. Nada digno de siquiera mirar.

—Nos atacan —dijo un androide, señalando lo obvio.

—No importa. Acaten la orden —respondió otro.

—Entendido —dijo el primero, mientras hacía un saludo militar. Después hizo una seña y al instante varios androides les apuntaron y… dispararon.

Pero los humanos corrieron y esquivaron los pocos disparos. Habían renovado sus esperanzas de vida, además de que ya no estaban rodeados como momentos antes. Aun así no lograron huir, ya que no había salida todavía. Entonces se escondieron detrás de una pared, que rodeaba ese estadio y la usaron como escudo, protegiéndose de los disparos, sin embargo, aquello no sirvió de mucho. Los seres de metal comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

Escucharon la proximidad de sus pasos. Temían por lo que sucedería, pero no podían hacer nada. Era tan frustrante. Sentirse tan pequeños e indefensos, cuando años atrás, habían sido el centro de atención, los niños que podían lograr lo imposible.

Ferb tomó un palo que estaba en el suelo y lo levantó, esperando a que, cuando llegase un androide, pudiese golpearlo, sin embargo, aquello ya no fue necesario. Los pasos cesaron y sólo se oyó disparos y explosiones, acompañados de una voz, que dijo: "Hola, soy Norm"

Al oír aquello, Vanessa dejó de esconderse y salió para ver a su salvador, el androide que había pertenecido a su padre, Norm. El autómata luchaba contra los robots lilas con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía.

—Norm —murmuró la hija del doctor, sonriendo levemente. Se quedó parada allí hasta que su esposo la haló de un brazo, evitando que un disparó la lastime.

Pronto la cantidad de androides se había reducido hasta ser prácticamente nula, sin embargo, estaban lejos de estar a salvo. Uno de los hostiles quiso cumplir la misión que le habían asignado y, en vez de intentar destruir a los misteriosos humanos encapuchados, se dispuso a llegar hasta el escondite de los presentes. Una vez que estuvo allí, apuntó a Phineas. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. No podía defenderse. Todo lo que le quedaba era afrontar el fin, pero cuando el androide estaba a punto de disparar, un tiro le destrozó la cabeza, convirtiéndolo en chatarra.

—Vámonos —dijo el sujeto que había disparado, señalando con el arma el camino que debían seguir.

—¿Buford? —preguntó el pelirrojo, pero antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de responder, otro sujeto apareció e interrumpió el momento.

—Después tendremos tiempo de explicarles todo —dijo el recién aparecido, con un acento claramente marcado.

—¿Baljeet? —esta vez fue Isabella, quien preguntó.

—¡Sólo sígannos! —ordenó el ex bravucón. A lo cual los presentes si obedecieron.

Los demás humanos, al ver que su misión estaba cumplida, se limitaron a huir de los pocos robots que quedaban y abordar algunas movilidades.

Baljeet y Buford los condujeron hasta la parte de atrás de un camión, que se asemejaba a una celda, similar a las que llevaban los automóviles de los policías hace veinte años, pero no estaban solos. Fueron recibidos por otras personas que los ayudaron a subir. Un grupo que, por las siluetas, podía decirse que se trataba de mujeres.

—¡Jefa! —gritaron al ver a Isabella. Casi al instante se quitaron aquellas capuchas, que cubrían sus rostros. Al hacerlo la mujer de cabellos negros pudo distinguir quienes eran, su tropa de las exploradoras.

—¡Chicas! —Isabella las abrazó. Estaba feliz. No esperaba encontrarlas. No ahora ni nunca. Había perdido las esperanzas hace tanto, que ahora parecía un sueño hermoso, del que pronto iba a despertar.

Buford y Baljeet se limitaron a cerrar la puerta y se encaminaron a la cabina del conductor. Encendieron el motor y partieron. Entre tanto, las ex exploradoras sacaron vendas y otros implementos, con ellos comenzaron a atender las heridas de los recién rescatados.

Sin embargo, Isabella no se quedaba quieta. Ella sólo quería respuestas. Deseaba saber el modo en que aquel milagro se había realizado.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó—. La última vez que las vi fue hace dieciséis años. Lo último que supe fue que las habían asignado para trabajar en la "planta de energía" al igual que a Buford…

—Así fue —interrumpió Gretchen—. Trabajamos allí hasta unos meses atrás, hasta que un grupo de científicos fugados del "edificio de creaciones", liderados por Baljeet, atacaron la "planta de energía" y decidimos huir con ellos, pero Buford no tuvo tanta suerte porque lo capturaron.

—Pero hace algunos meses las reportaron como fallecidas —continuó Isabella.

—Al escapar los androides creyeron habernos asesinado, pero se equivocaron —respondió la mujer de lentes—. Sin embargo, continuamos comunicándonos con los otros mediante mensajes que dejábamos en ciertos lugares, escritos en latín Ferb (*), hasta que atacamos la planta de energía por segunda vez y logramos rescatar a los que faltaban y destruimos esa construcción.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —dijo la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Hace dos días —respondió Gretchen.

—Pero eso significaría que la ciudad está sin energía —Isabella murmuró.

—Así es —confirmó su amiga—. Las reservas de energía están siendo utilizadas por los robots y están obligando al personal de "trabajos forzados" a reconstruir la "planta de energía".

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos siendo ejecutados en el estadio? —continuó.

—Buford nos contó de su plan acerca de construir la máquina del tiempo. Quisimos ayudarlos, pero nos enteramos de que habían sido enviados a otra dimensión —se ajustó los lentes y después volvió a hablar—. Pero cuando Baljeet caminaba por el centro de la ciudad vio, en las pantallas de los edificios, que ustedes estaban siendo ejecutados. Entonces corrió y llegó hasta nuestra base y nos relató lo que vio y decidimos salvarlos.

—¿Tienen una base? —preguntó Isabella.

—Estamos en una bodega abandonada, que pertenecía a un tal Doofenshmirtz.

La movilidad se detuvo. Entonces Buford y Baljeet abrieron las puertas y los demás comenzaron a bajar. Phineas notó que su mascota no estaba consciente todavía.

—Perry —el pelirrojo intentó despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta—. Perry —nada. Simplemente no reaccionaba y aquello no era algo que agradara al pelirrojo. Al contrario, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Se desmayó —dijo Jacob—. Está demasiado débil por las heridas y no haber comido, además el hecho de que padezca de anemia no ayuda tampoco. Sería mejor que recibiera atención médica.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesiten para atenderlo —una voz, extrañamente familiar, se presentó.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de su mascota y visualizó a alguien que no esperaba, al menos no allí.

—¿Suzy? —Phineas no lo podía creer. Jamás había esperado volverla a ver.

La chica rubia no respondió, sino que se limitó a observarlo con rudeza y hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —cuestionó.

—Él… —el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, tartamudeaba. No sabía cómo responder. No tenía idea. Lo único que deseaba era que esta noticia no fuera tan dura para ella—. Él… él no sobrevivió.

—¡¿Qué?! —Suzy no había esperado aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como era humanamente posible y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de confusión, sorpresa y dolor.

—Es una larga historia —concluyó Phineas, agachando la cabeza levemente.

—Apresúrense e ingresen —fue la única respuesta que el pelirrojo obtuvo. Al parecer, ella se comportaba, nuevamente, como momentos antes. Escondía la profunda tristeza que su corazón albergaba en aquellos instantes.

Phineas y Jacob, quien no había dicho nada en un tiempo, se limitaron a obedecer. Bajaron de la movilidad e ingresaron a una especie de bodega. Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Tenía que unirme a la revolución… y reencontrar a mi hermano —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Phineas no preguntó más. Él sabía perfectamente que la pequeña Suzy Johnson había sido separada de su familia a la edad de catorce años, cuando los androides determinaron que era suficientemente ruda y fuerte como para trabajar en la "Planta de energía", al igual que las exploradoras. Y a pesar de que Jeremy había luchado para conservar a su hermana a su lado, lo único que consiguió fue una paliza que jamás podría borrar de sus recuerdos; pero aun así, no había olvidado a su pequeña hermana. Sólo había dejado de pensar en ella cuando la reportaron muerta.

—Necesitaremos algunos sueros y otros insumos —dijo el zoólogo, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había impuesto—. Para tratar a siete, es decir, Perry.

Phineas asintió y trató de hablar con Suzy, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, ella lo interrumpió.

—Pidan lo que necesiten a Baljeet —y con aquellas palabras aceleró el paso para lograr alejarse de ellos.

El pelirrojo no intentó alcanzarla. Sabía que necesitaba estar sola, al menos ahora. Así que se limitó a mirar a sus alrededores y descubrir que, tal y como lo habían dicho, esto era un bodega, aunque preferiría que la limpiaran más seguido. Es decir, el polvo y las telarañas, que recubrían las paredes y las cajas abandonadas por ahí, no eran agradables. No en absoluto. Vio a lo lejos a Ferb y Vanessa, que se hallaban hablando con aquel androide que, según sabía, había pertenecido al doctor Doofenshmirtz. Sin saber qué más hacer se limitó a buscar a Baljeet para pedirle todo lo que necesitaran.

* * *

><p>Un cyborg que tenía la cabeza de una forma inusual, triangular, ingresó en un cuarto que estaba oscuro casi en su totalidad. El ente hizo una reverencia antes de ponerse en una rodilla y hablar.<p>

—Tres de los cinco continentes han sido tomados en su totalidad —dijo, aunque en medio de toda la oscuridad nadie pudo ver la mueca de disgusto que él hizo.

"Aficria Kenemba" se limitó a observarlo por un momento, sin decir nada. Simplemente preguntándose el porqué de la reverencia extrema. No era necesario que se agachara y escondiera el rostro, pero a veces, él lo hacía.

—No invadieron Danville, ¿verdad? —ella preguntó.

—Negativo —el cyborg ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, pero ella no le reclamó. Simplemente dijo una orden.

—Continúen con el resto del mundo —dijo.

El ser recubierto de metal negro asintió dos veces para dar a entender que escuchó la orden, después simplemente se levantó y se marchó.

Ella lo vio alejarse y comenzó a preguntarse por qué lo había elegido para ser su mensajero entre ella y Embewka (**). Sonrió cuando recordó la razón: simplemente porque él era el más comunicativo de los dos dueños que tenía el ex general del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Perry estaba inconsciente, acostado en una cama. La aguja de un suero estaba incrustada en su brazo y otros aparatos habían sido conectados a él.<p>

—¿Estará bien? —Phineas se hallaba a los pies de la cama, observándolo. No se había movido de allí en un tiempo.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Jacob, mientras ajustaba una de las máquinas.

Esperaron a que Perry despierte. En el lapso de ese tiempo aclararon varias cosas. Se enteraron de que Baljeet había escapado del "Edificio de creaciones" hace algunos meses atrás, también que en todos esos años él tuvo que crear inventos para que no lo mataran, entre ellos estaban aquellos robots grandes que habían intentado asesinarlos en el estadio.

Sin embargo, ya que Baljeet no podía construir los sus inventos como lo hacían Phineas y Ferb, había necesitado la ayuda de otro científico que con el tiempo se hizo su amigo, el doctor Brandon, un viejo amigo de Jacob, pero que fue capturado en el intento de fuga. Baljeet también se enteró de que él se había suicidado después de un tiempo. Probablemente porque había perdido toda esperanza de escapar, ya que todos los demás se fueron y había quedado solo.

También se enteraron de que Baljeet le había devuelto la memoria a Buford y a las exploradoras. Gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus inventos, que creó después de que se enteró de los comentarios que otros científicos hacían acerca de una invasión de robots negros que tuvo lugar hace veinte años, pero como él no recordaba nada había decido construir algo. Sin embargo, ahora no podía devolverles la memoria a los demás, porque la ciudad estaba sin energía y las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Perry funcionaban gracias a la ayuda de baterías, de las cuales tenían pocas.

Pasó el tiempo y Jacob decidió acercarse para examinar las máquinas y enterarse del estado de salud del ornitorrinco.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo el zoólogo—. Tiene ciertos síntomas que sólo se presentan en el envejecimiento… —de pronto guardó silencio, porque una idea, más bien un recuerdo había llegado a su mente—. ¿Le proporcionaron sus…? —pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se abría.

En ese instante, una mujer de ojos plomos y pelo castaño claro ingresó en la habitación.

—Baljeet, estamos reuniéndonos para acordar las estrategias de los próximos ataques —dijo.

Phineas y los demás quedaron estáticos al verla, confundiéndola. Ella no sabía el porqué de su sobresalto, así que simplemente lo ignoró. Jacob, que estaba de espaldas, al escuchar aquella voz se dio la vuelta y la observó. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando notó su presencia y se limitó a observarla como si fuera un fantasma y, en cierta forma, tenía razón al reaccionar así, es decir, se suponía que ella estaba muerta o es lo que le dijeron hace tantos años.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó ella, dando un paso adelante en el proceso—. No sabía que estabas en Danville —el zoólogo intentó responder, pero no logró siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Entonces ella volvió a hablar—. Conversaremos después. Baljeet, en verdad requerimos tu presencia. Caso contrario, Buford hará las estrategias y no creo que salgamos bien librados si las utilizamos.

Baljeet asintió, antes de salir de la habitación. Ella simplemente lo siguió.

El silencio se impuso durante un momento, hasta que Phineas decidió decir algo.

—¿Ella… ella era "Aficria Kenemba"? —preguntó.

—No —finalmente Jacob encontró su voz—. Ella era su versión de esta dimensión y "Aficria Kenemba" no es su verdadero nombre —sacudió la cabeza y decidió que pensaría después en eso. Ahora lo importante era algo más, o mejor dicho, alguien—. ¿Le proporcionaron sus inyecciones?

—¿Qué inyecciones? —Phineas levantó una ceja. No entendía a lo que se refería y tampoco el brusco cambio de tema.

—¿No se los dijo? —preguntó el zoólogo.

—¿Decirnos qué? —Ferb habló esta vez.

Ambos hermanastros lo miraron con confusión. Entonces Jacob comprendió que no sabían nada, absolutamente nada del asunto.

—pero le dejé una carta y…—murmuró, como si pensara en voz alta, pero entonces decidió hacer algo más que permanecer confundido. Tomó el sombrero fedora de Perry y rebuscó en su interior.

—Ah… ¿Qué está haciendo? —Phineas estaba cada vez más desconcertado, a tal punto que llegaba a preguntarse si estaba permitido tocar el sombrero de un agente secreto sin su consentimiento.

—Busco esto —Jacob sacó unas hojas, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no halló sólo su carta, sino también otra, que estaba firmada como: Doofenshmirtz. Leyó los trozos de papel y al terminar decidió entregárselos—. Creo que deben ver esto.

* * *

><p>Perry abrió los ojos con dificultad. Su visión era borrosa, así que decidió frotarse los parpados con las manos, pero no sirvió de nada. Su vista continuaba fallando, como si no trajera puestos los lentes de contacto. Aun así logró divisar que se encontraba en una cama con varios aparatos conectados a él. Vio también que, frente a él, estaban parados Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jacob y una mujer que era idéntica a "Aficria Kenemba". El agente secreto se espantó por la presencia de aquella mujer, sin mencionar que estaba confundido. No entendía porque estaba allí. Sin embargo, aquel sobresalto no duró mucho, porque le esperaba una sorpresa mayor.<p>

Por alguna razón, Phineas parecía enfadado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y lo miraba con molestia.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, Perry —dijo el pelirrojo, mientras le mostraba dos cartas que el agente conocía a la perfección.

Perry tragó saliva, mientras un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese instante, entendió lo que sucedía, su secreto… había sido revelado.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) Latín Ferb: Idioma inventado por Phineas y Ferb. Véase capitulo "latín Ferb"<p>

(**) "Embewka": Palabra en "tulcruic", que significa maestro o mentor.


	26. Cartas

**Capítulo 26: Cartas**

Perry todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se suponía que Phineas jamás debía enterarse de eso, aunque una parte de él presentía que, tarde o temprano, esto pasaría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir, Perry? —Phineas preguntó, a pesar de que sabía, perfectamente, que Perry no podía hablar, pero lo hacía para sacar al ornitorrinco de sus pensamientos.

El agente secreto no respondió. No porque no pudiese comunicarse de manera escrita, sino porque no quería hacerlo. Recordaba que Phineas se enfadaba demasiado con él cuando le escondía cosas pequeñas, pero éste no era un detalle mínimo. Debía habérselo dicho mucho antes, pero no quiso preocuparlos. Aunque ahora... ahora sentía que todo el peso de su secreto le caía encima y lo aplastaba de forma inesperada. Ahora ninguna palabra serviría, nada solucionaría este asunto, a menos que tuviesen una varita mágica.

Sin embargo, él no pensaba en esas cosas, ni en el hecho de que tenía las horas contadas. Simplemente temía que el pelirrojo no le perdonase el esconderle esto, pero sabía que era el momento, ya no podía decir más mentiras.

Sus ojos se posaron en las dos cartas que tenía frente a él. La primera era de Jacob, que estaba en la bolsa, que le había entregado cuando se despidieron, y que no dudó en mostrársela a Doofenshmirtz. Caso contrario, ahora no estaría con vida.

_Siete:_

_Entrégale esta carta a Phineas y Ferb. Aquí escribí una pequeña bitácora y las consecuencias de tu estado en criogenia. El hielo en el que te encontrabas tenía más resistencia al calor, por ello fue más difícil reanimarte y conseguir que continúes con vida, sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de los nano-robots, que ellos inventaron, pude lograrlo. Pero debido a los veinte años que permaneciste en ese estado y ese tipo de hielo en particular, tu cuerpo se hizo más sensible al calor._

_Las temperaturas elevadas y los climas cálidos siempre causan maduración más rápida en los seres vivos, pero en ti provocarían un envejecimiento prematuro y acelerado, como si los veinte años que perdiste pasaran por encima de ti. Por ello, tuve que inyectarte una fórmula especial que contrarrestaría estos efectos, pero que tiene algunos defectos. Crea dependencia, así que necesitas inyectártela cada dos semanas o el calor puede afectarte hasta llegar... a la muerte._

A continuación estaba escrita la lista de elementos químicos que hacían falta para duplicar aquella sustancia.

Perry se estremeció. Recordaba que aquellas palabras habían provocado angustia en él cuando las leyó por primera vez, pero aquellos temores habían sido aliviados por el doctor, quien le proporcionó sus inyecciones. Sin embargo, la noche de la jornada que falleció, encontró una carta suya, que lejos de tranquilizarlo lo mortificó.

_Perry el ornitorrinco:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que algo salió mal y ya no estoy entre los vivos... o tal vez me capturaron. No tengo manera de saberlo, pero si es así, no pierdas tiempo intentando ayudarme. Sólo busca a tus dueños. Ellos podrán terminar los planos, construir la máquina, continuar proporcionándote tus inyecciones y devolverte a tu tiempo._

_Espero haber tenido la oportunidad de explicarte todo esto antes, aunque lo dudo. Tomando en cuenta el problema que tienes con el calor, he diseñado la máquina del tiempo para que funcione como un botón de reinicio, para que al usarla revierta los efectos de la criogenia en tu cuerpo._

_Tienes una inyección más por si tardas en hallar a tus dueños. Para colocártela debes…_

—¡Perry! —Phineas chasqueó los dedos, interrumpiendo la lectura de aquella carta.

El ornitorrinco apartó la mirada de las hojas y se limitó a observarlo. No sabía qué decir, o mejor dicho, escribir para calmar al pelirrojo. Tomó su fedora y sacó su libreta y un lápiz. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en dos palabras y esperaba que aquellas no le hicieran enfadar más: _Lo siento._

—¿Lo siento? —Phineas repitió indignado—. Perry, ¡no basta con lamentarlo! ¡Esto es grave! Tú… tú… —la voz comenzó a quebrársele. No quería decir lo que ocurriría. Ya era suficiente con conocerlo, pero tenía que. Él lo sabía— puedes morir.

El agente secreto agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué más hacer. Phineas, en cambio, no quiso permanecer más tiempo allí. Eran demasiados problemas, demasiados acontecimientos horribles para un día. Él sólo quería encontrar paz. Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino sólo para hablar una vez más.

—Jamás confiarás en nosotros, ¿verdad?

Perry sintió que aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón como si fueran dagas. No quería que pensara que no confiaba en él. Es sólo que algunas cosas no pueden ser dichas, aunque ahora... ahora finalmente entendía que quizás habría sido mejor no mentir. Lo sentía. ¡En verdad lo lamentaba!, pero aquello no servía. Phineas estaba molesto, herido y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría cambiar eso.

El agente levantó la cabeza, observó al pelirrojo e intentó comunicar, con una mirada, todo lo que sentía, pero al no obtener resultado, se limitó a agachar la cabeza nuevamente. Phineas abrió la puerta y procedió a salir de la habitación, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Los demás simplemente lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>"Aficria Kenemba" chasqueaba los dedos, mientras intentaba llamar la atención del cyborg que estaba parado frente a ella.<p>

—Jacob —Aficria repitió su nombre una y otra vez, pero era inútil. Él no lo reconocía. En su memoria, o lo que actualmente se llamaría banco de datos, su calificativo era "9895 H".

Pasos se escucharon y ella giró la cabeza para ver la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo. De la oscuridad del mismo emergió una silueta que ingresaba a la habitación. Era un cyborg de cabeza, particularmente, triangular, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y habló.

—Aficria Kenemba… —llamó, pero no continuó porque ella lo interrumpió.

—Phineas, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó, confundiendo al cyborg. Al no obtener respuesta, ella continuó—. Tú y tu hermanastro fueron los únicos a los que el control mental no afectó totalmente. Ustedes todavía pueden razonar y tienen recuerdos de sus nombres, pero los demás… —observó a Jacob con tristeza— los demás son como computadoras.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó el alterno de Phineas, intentando sonar confundido.

Al parecer ella creyó el gesto porque cambió de tema.

—Ignórame —dijo—. Olvidé totalmente que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, sólo tu nombre. ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

—Para informar sobre un acontecimiento trágico. "Wehajask" (*) falleció —respondió, pero no esperó respuesta y continuó—. Tu tía intentó escapar y en el proceso logró asesinarlo, utilizando un arma de fuego.

"Aficria Kenemba" no respondió. El shock inicial la paralizaba y el dolor atravesaba su corazón. El cyborg tomó su silencio como una señal para que continuara su informe, así que simplemente habló de nuevo.

—La atrapamos después del deceso. No pudimos hacer nada... más que ejecutarla.

* * *

><p>Phineas tomó aire una última vez, intentando calmarse. Lo había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo, aunque no servía de nada.<p>

Los demás se hallaban de pie en los pasillos, cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraba Perry. Discutían entre sí, buscando una solución. Gracias a ello, habían llegado a la conclusión de que poseían dos opciones, la primera era inyectarle aquella fórmula.

—Baljeet —finalmente Phineas habló—, ¿podríamos replicar esta fórmula? —le entregó la carta de Jacob, para que pudiese ver los químicos que necesitaban.

El hindú inspeccionó el trozo de papel durante algunos minutos y después respondió.

—Me temo que no —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Necesitaríamos reactivos que no poseemos.

Phineas sacó, esta vez, los planos de la máquina del tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿podríamos construir la máquina del tiempo? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Esa era la segunda opción, aunque los resultados negativos que habían obtenido antes, le hacían pensar en descartar aquella idea.

—Tal vez... —Baljeet respondió, dudando un poco— pero nos haría falta una pieza —señaló un dibujo en los planos, era una pieza mecánica de color morado, semejante a un foco. De hecho, aquel pequeño artefacto era idéntico al que Candace había tomado el día que visitaron el museo.

Las dos opciones estaban bloqueadas y no se les ocurría nada más. El silencio invadió la habitación. El silencio que susurraba palabras de derrota y admitía la verdad, admitía que sólo les quedaba tomar medidas desesperadas. Finalmente Phineas suspiró y decidió decir lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Y dónde podríamos conseguir lo que nos falta? —preguntó.

Baljeet lo observó por un momento, como si meditara o temiera el significado de sus propias palabras.

—En el "edificio de creaciones" —respondió—, pero sería muy peligroso ingresar hasta la bodega, donde guardan todo lo necesario para los experimentos.

—Pero no tenemos otra opción —dijo Phineas. Conocía los riesgos y no quería afrontarlos, pero sabía la verdad, sabía que era la única alternativa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a Perry?

—Un día y algunas horas —esta vez fue Jacob quien respondió.

—Entonces debemos apresurarnos.

Comenzaron a planear lo que harían y la forma en que ingresarían en ese edificio. En poco tiempo, todo estaba decidido, aunque algunas dudas permanecían. Después de todo, no sabían cómo resultaría.

—Entonces ese es todo el plan —Phineas interrumpió el silencio que se había impuesto.

Baljeet asintió en respuesta y de inmediato giró la cabeza, miró a aquella mujer semejante a "Aficria Kenemba" e hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cómo resultará? —indagó.

Ella intentó responder, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Phineas.

—Ah... ¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? —el pelirrojo estaba desconcertado. Todo aquí era tan... extraño, tan diferente a los años pasados.

—Porque ella es bruja —respondió Buford, sin siquiera esperar a que Baljeet hablara.

—¡Buford! —gritó la mujer de ojos plomos, un poco molesta—. Ya te he dicho que no soy bruja, sino clarividente, que es muy diferente.

El ex bravucón simplemente giró los ojos y la ignoró. No iba a retractarse. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

—¿Usted puede ver el futuro? —preguntó Phineas, un poco sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

—Sí y no. Tengo visiones que me dicen lo que sucederá, pero no puedo ver lo que yo quiera —dijo ella—. Aunque ahora no veo nada...

—No importa —interrumpió Baljeet—. Tal vez veas algo después. Ahora lo mejor será que empiecen la construcción de la máquina del tiempo —y con aquellas palabras condujo a Phineas y los demás hasta una habitación aún más grande, en la que varios científicos, fugados del edificio de creaciones, se encontraban. Ellos les proporcionaron lo necesario para comenzar. Aunque Phineas no estaba muy seguro. Temía que este invento explote nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Perry se encontraba en su habitación, temiendo lo peor, el momento de su inminente final. Intentaba consolarse, repitiendo, mentalmente, que al menos sus dueños estarían bien. Al menos ellos vivirían, aunque preferiría que Phineas no estuviera enfadado con él. Tal vez debió decirles la verdad en lugar de esperar a que esto suceda, pero no tenía una opción. Sabía perfectamente que sus dueños carecían de los reactivos necesarios para duplicar aquella fórmula y no podían conseguirla en una fábrica de metal. Si acaso se los habría dicho sólo hubiese provocado angustia y sentimientos de impotencia. Sin embargo, tal vez habría sido mejor aquello.<p>

Gracias a que sus dueños estaban reunidos en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de su habitación, había logrado enterarse del plan que elaboraron. La estrategia no le parecía muy elaborada y era un tanto riesgosa, así que él no estaba tranquilo. Quería oponerse, pedir que tomaran unos días para pensarlo mejor, pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso. Los primeros síntomas del envejecimiento acelerado se presentaban y con cada minuto que transcurría su inminente deceso se acercaba.

Perry suspiró y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Al no encontrar nada con que distraerse, centró su atención en la conversación que provenía de afuera. Al parecer, Jacob y la versión de la primera dimensión de "Aficria Kenemba" se habían quedado afuera de la puerta de su cuarto. Por lo que él podía oír lo que decían.

Hasta ahora sólo hablaban de un pasado muy distante. Ella le había aclarado algunas cosas, como el accidente que había causado la muerte de su madre y que pensaran que ella también estaba muerta. Todo había sido un pequeño mal entendido. Gracias a aquello su padre, el doctor Andrew, tío de Jacob, no la había llevado consigo a Australia. Mala suerte, supuso. Después, Jacob comenzó a relatarle su fuga a Australia y, luego, ella le contó parte de su vida en el "edificio de creaciones".

Pasado un tiempo, el agente ornitorrinco comenzó a aburrirse, además de sentirse un poco culpable por oír una conversación ajena. Es decir, eran dos primos reunidos después de tantos años, merecían un poco de privacidad. Aunque él no escuchaba su plática apropósito. Después de todo, estaban al otro lado de su habitación, ¡oír lo que decían era inevitable!

Aburrido y frustrado por escuchar conversaciones que no debía, Perry jugó con el pelaje de su pata, peinando los pequeños pelos a un lado y al otro. De pronto, un grito femenino captó su atención.

—¿Qué pasó? —la voz preocupada de Jacob se hizo presente.

—Tuve una visión —respondió ella, cuando el dolor que había atravesado su cabeza pasó.

Perry se sobresaltó y al instante intentó escuchar mejor.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó el zoólogo.

—Vi el plan en acción —dijo ella. Su voz sonaba angustiada y asustada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Y…?

—Y ten por seguro que no fue nada bueno.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(*) "Wehajask": Palabra en tulcruic, que significa acompañante o compañía. En este caso hace referencia al ser que tenía un sombrero fedora que aparece algunos capítulos atrás.<p> 


	27. ¿Futuro?

**Capítulo 27: ¿Futuro?**

Perry despertó alterado. Su respiración era errática y su corazón latía con tal desesperación, que él llegó a creer que saldría de su pecho. Trató de calmarse y se limitó a observar su alrededor, intentando recordar dónde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación, acostado en una cama. A su lado había un suero, que estaba conectado a su brazo y algunas máquinas de hospital se hallaban a su alrededor. Entonces se acordó de todo lo que había acontecido: su secreto había sido revelado, pero eso no era lo peor. Las palabras que dijo aquella mujer semejante a "Aficria Kenemba" lo alteraron significativamente. Sin embargo, se había quedado dormido después de una hora que no escuchó ni vio a nadie en su habitación.

Se acostó nuevamente e intentó dormir un poco más. Al menos hasta que alguien decida ingresar y hacerle un poco de compañía, pero las imágenes de las pesadillas continuaron atormentándolo. No permitiéndole cerrar los ojos por más de un segundo. Perry suspiró con frustración. Iba a ser un largo día. Él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—¿Es todo lo que viste? —preguntó Baljeet, un poco alterado por lo que había escuchado.<p>

La mujer que se hallaba del otro lado de la habitación lo observó por unos momentos, antes de asentir levemente y volver a hablar.

—Casi… —susurró— casi todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con casi todo? —Phineas habló con nerviosismo, dando un paso adelante para escuchar la respuesta.

—Algunas… algunas cosas… —desvió la mirada y se quedó observando un punto fijo de la habitación, como si la respuesta que buscaba estuviera allí— algunas cosas no tienen importancia.

—¡Todo importa! —Baljeet gritó, llamando la atención de los demás y alterando el delicado estado tenso que se había impuesto. Notando que, actualmente, era el centro de atención, decidió moderar su voz—. Debemos conocer todas las variables.

Ella lo observó nuevamente, como si pidiera que dejaran el tema a un lado, pero cuando su petición silenciosa no surtió efecto, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo que había visto.

—Pero… no tienen sentido —dijo—. Todo está mezclado. Nada es totalmente claro —hizo una pausa, mientras habría sus ojos y el miedo tomaba lugar en su voz—. Veo muertes… pero en la siguiente visión son risas. Los veo corriendo y llorando… pero en otras escenas están riendo… Me veo a mí misma, pero estoy vestida de forma diferente… Me hallo en paramos que no conozco… Estoy haciendo cosas horribles… Se podría decir que no se trata de mí… —se sostuvo la cabeza por un momento, en tanto su vista se fijaba en el horizonte nuevamente—. No lo entiendo. Nunca… nunca me había pasado algo así.

—¿Entonces no estás segura si ganaremos o no? —preguntó Buford.

—No —respondió ella—. El futuro es incierto.

Las palabras resonaron en el ambiente durante un tiempo, a pesar de que solo habían sido pronunciadas en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero el mensaje que conllevaban pesaba más que cualquier sonido.

—¡Genial!—dijo Adyson, interrumpiendo el silencio—. Ahora estamos ciegos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Isabella.

—En veinte años —Baljeet comenzó a hablar, pero su voz sonaba fría y angustiada al mismo tiempo, como si narrase un relato de horror— ninguna resistencia a logrado lo que nosotros, nadie pudo vencer a los robots del Regurgitador, todas las batallas las ganaban ellos… —dio unos pasos por la habitación, hasta que llegó a un extremo del salón, donde una ventana se situaba. Allí permaneció inmóvil, simplemente observando lo que había del otro lado, con la vista pérdida en el horizonte—, pero nosotros fuimos la única resistencia que ha salido victoriosa casi en todas nuestras batallas… Y todo porque sabíamos cuando nuestras tácticas y planes de batalla funcionarían, los días en que las cargas de armas llegarían o los lugares donde estarían —giró sobre sus propios pasos, volviendo hasta el lugar donde estaba inicialmente—, pero ahora es como si estuviéramos ciegos.

—Entonces… ¿qué haremos? —indagó el pelirrojo.

—Arriesgarnos —respondió la mujer de ojos plomos y cabello castaño. Cuando todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella, como si preguntaran el porqué de aquella respuesta, ella decidió volver a hablar—. No queda nada más… Solo veo destrucción y muerte si no lo hacemos.

—Pero si nos arriesgamos, ¿algo cambiaría? —preguntó el hombre de acento hindú.

—No lo sé...

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en tinieblas. La oscuridad reinaba, extendiéndose hasta las más remotas esquinas, como la noche que se extiende en el cielo. El suelo estaba poblado por piezas destrozadas de maquinaria, algunos cables sueltos todavía emitían chispas y se retorcían, como si estuvieran vivos. Algunas máquinas flotaban por el salón con la rapidez de un rayo, solo para chocar contra una pared o, en última estancia, contra otro artefacto de gran tamaño, provocando ruidos ensordecedores. Escondido, detrás de un aparato fijo al suelo, se encontraba el cyborg de cabeza particularmente triangular, observando todo lo que acontecía con la ayuda de su visión nocturna. Debido a que, a pesar de que todavía no anochecía, todo estaba oscuro, a falta de ventanas.<p>

—Phineas, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó otro ser recubierto de metal negro, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

—Ferb —respondió el aludido, con voz casi robótica— parece que "Aficria Kenemba" ha enloquecido. Está arrojando todo. —Phineas señaló el centro de la habitación, donde ella estaba parada gritando cosas ininteligibles por la falta de dicción entre las palabras.

—¡Podía, podía, podía, podía! —repetía muy rápido, con un tono de voz que se asemejaba al de los psicóticos. Levantó con su mente, ya que ella era telequinetica, un trozo de metal semejante a un tablero de control, y lo arrojó contra una pared, muy cerca del lugar donde estaban los cyborgs. El aparato se hizo añicos por la fuerza del impacto, mientras un ruido estridente se presentó en la habitación—, pero no fui capaz —dijo, pero esta vez su tono de voz sonaba más calmado, como si se tratara de una auto-revelación. Entonces comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que si alguien la escuchase pensaría que estaban cometiendo un asesinato, después volvió a arrojar todo otra vez.

En ese instante, Phineas concluyó que esto no terminaría bien. No sin la destrucción total de toda la maquinaría necesaria.

—Será mejor que llames a "Embewka" (1) —habló el ser de cabeza triangular, que alguna vez fue Phineas—y que sea rápido, antes de que destruya toda la mansión.

Ferb asintió, antes de salir lo más rápido posible. Phineas, en cambio, permaneció allí, esperando a que su hermanastro regrese o a que ella se tranquilice, lo que pasara primero. Solo quería que se detenga, los controles y los aparatos no resistirían mucho, después de todo. Los minutos pasaron hasta que él perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía si había transcurrido media hora o si estaba equivocado. Solo conocía que las máquinas que necesitaba estarían destruidas por completo si no hacía algo pronto. Entonces, armándose de valor, salió del lugar donde se escondía y gritó para llamar su atención.

—¡Aficria Kenemba! —Cuando la aludida se volteó para mirarlo, Phineas decidió volver a hablar—. Debe tranquilizarse.

Ella lo miró con furia, antes de arrojarle un trozo de metal que el cyborg esquivó con agilidad.

—¡Cállate! —gritó y simplemente continuó destruyendo todo lo que a su alrededor se encontrase.

—¡Basta! —De pronto una voz se hizo presente, una voz masculina que, por los extraños ecos que resonaban en la misma, no parecía ser humana. Se asemejaba más a la de alguien ronco o a una bestia hablando lengua humana. No era agradable a los odios humanos. El sonido era tan horrible, que Phineas prefirió cubrirse los odios en un intento por no escucharlo.

—¿Embewka? —preguntó la mujer de ojos plomos, volteando para poder verlo, aunque en medio toda la oscuridad era imposible.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? —Sonaba enfadado.

—Tal vez —respondió ella, que al parecer era la única que estaba acostumbrada a su horrorosa voz, sonrió de una forma perturbadora, antes de reír como si habría enloquecido.

El desconocido tomó a "Aficria Kenemba" por los hombros y la sacudió, intentando que reaccione, pero al no lograrlo le propició un sopapo que casi la hace caer. Y sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente empezó a reír, como un ebrio que no tiene noción de las cosas. Entonces la golpeó nuevamente, pero esta vez ella cayó al suelo, renunciando a su risa casi al instante.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —gritó aquel extraño ser al que ella llamaba "Embewka", haciendo retumbar las paredes y destrozando los oídos de cualquiera que lo escuchase.

—¿Qué me sucede? —repitió "Aficria Kenemba", con una voz más calmada, mientras se ponía de pie—. Esa es una buena pregunta —se arregló los cabellos que colgaban en su rostro con la mano derecha—. Sucede… —De pronto, y sin que el otro pudiera advertirlo, movió un trozo grande de metal y éste llegó a impactar contra el ser que la había golpeado, dejándolo herido y acostado en el suelo— ¡Sucede que Gerald está muerto! —gritó.

—¿Y por ello enloqueces? —preguntó "Embewka" desde el suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó, mientras agitaba los brazos—. ¡No enloquecí, porque todavía estoy consciente de que esto es culpa mía! —Comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, como si buscara algo—. Yo podía predecir tantas cosas. Conquisté dimensiones solo por ver el futuro, pero ahora no veo nada. ¡NADA, NADA, NADA, NADA! —repitió a una velocidad sorprendente, como si se tratase de un trabalenguas—. Ni una visión, ni una pista, no veo ¡NADA! —exclamó tan fuerte como si quisiera que todo ser vivo la escuchase, después comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Phineas ajustaba una tuerca con la ayuda de una llave inglesa, se puso de pie y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la ayuda de su brazo derecho.<p>

—¡Uf!, casi terminamos —dijo.

Al otro extremo del aparato, que construían, estaban Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, las chicas exploradoras y varios desconocidos que ayudaban con la construcción de la máquina del tiempo, que era grande, extraña e inusual. Tenía el clásico diseño del doctor Doofenshmirtz, además de poseer varios controles alrededor, también tenía una especie de cabina en el medio, lo suficientemente grande como para que un ornitorrinco o un niño pequeño entrase sin dificultad.

Baljeet y Buford ingresaron algunos minutos después, solo para encontrar el aparato casi terminado.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido —Buford estaba un poco sorprendido. Debido a que hace algunas horas solo existían piezas de inventos viejos allí y ahora, una máquina que prometía acabar con todos los problemas de Danville lucía ostentosa en medio de la habitación.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Baljeet, sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, no se debía a que no le interesase o sorprendiese, por el contrario, tantos años aislado habían producido que se comporte de manera fría, sin expresar sentimientos o emociones—. Ahora solo hace falta la última pieza —dijo—. Mañana iremos al "edificio de creaciones" para… —pero no continuó, porque fue interrumpido por la puerta que de repente se abrió.

—¡No, mañana no! —gritó la mujer semejante a "Aficria Kenemba", que había abierto la puerta, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Atrás de ella ingresaba Jacob—. Debe ser al amanecer —dijo con un poco mas de timidez.

—¿Al amanecer? —Baljeet se extrañó—. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí…! ¡No…! No sé —respondió, dejando desconcertados a los demás—. Cállate, Buford. —Entrecerró los ojos y se sostuvo la cabeza nuevamente.

—No dije nada. —El ex-bravucón sonaba un poco molesto.

—Pero lo dirías… ¿o no? —Se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer hasta que tocó el suelo—. Lo lamentó. Son tantas visiones que me confunden —suspiró con frustración, antes de bajar la mirada al piso—, pero debemos ir al amanecer.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el hindú.

—Setenta y cinco por ciento —respondió sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—… Será mejor que tengamos un plan B —concluyó Baljeet.

* * *

><p>Cyborgs limpiaban y recogían el desorden que "Aficria Kenemba" había causado, mientras ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación, acompañada por "Embewka".<p>

—Debes evitar enloquecer —dijo aquel extraño sujeto.

—Es fácil enloquecer cuando no se tiene nada —replicó ella, observando un punto indefinido del lugar.

—¿Nada? —preguntó—. ¿Gobernar más de veinte dimensiones es nada?

—Es _nada_ cuando se está solo —respondió ella, sosteniendo un pequeño sombrero fedora.

—¡Basta! —sonaba molesto—. Actúas como un humano.

—¡Soy humana! —gritó.

—¡Te crié desde que eras una pequeña! —exclamó "Embewka", haciendo que los seres recubiertos de metal negro se tapasen los oídos para no escucharlo—. Estás instruida con las costumbres de "Tulcrunck". Se supone que no te comportes como humana. —Ella no respondió, así que él prefirió preguntar algo diferente—. ¿Qué hace Jacob aquí?

—Nada importante —dijo.

—Te estás tornando débil otra vez.

—Mi debilidad no es importante... Nada lo es...

* * *

><p>La noche acaecía y Perry continuaba solo en su habitación. Jacob había ingresado un momento para cambiar el suero, pero eso era todo. Phineas no aparecía. Probablemente continuaba enfadado con él. Perry suspiró con frustración, antes de acomodarse. Tal vez era mejor dormir y no pensar en nada, aunque esa idea no lo animaba. Después de todo, mañana sería su último día. Aún con aquellos pensamientos logró concebir el sueño, pero no duró mucho tiempo.<p>

—¡Perry! —Escuchó en su sueño—. ¡Perry, despierta!

El ornitorrinco abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar a Phineas, que estaba levantándolo.

—Tenemos que ir al edificio de creaciones y debes estar alerta —dijo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Salieron del edificio y llegaron hasta la parte de atrás de un camión, donde los demás los esperaban.

Cuando ingresaron, el pelirrojo colocó a Perry en un asiento y no le dirigió la palabra nuevamente. El agente secreto suspiró, resignado. De todas formas, Phineas le había advertido que no le perdonaría más mentiras. Entonces se limitó a observar a través de las ventanas, para descubrir el amanecer. Extrañado un poco por ello, decidió esperar y ver qué ocurría. De un momento a otro, el camión se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar. Ferb tomó a Perry en sus brazos y salió de la movilidad. Comenzaron a transitar sigilosamente. Antes de que Perry pudiese advertirlo ya se encontraban en la bodega de lo que alguna vez fue D.E.I.

Gracias a la ayuda de algunas linternas se podían ver algunas cosas. Perry observó que Phineas tomaba varios objetos, mientras los otros hacían lo mismo. Sonaban nerviosos, porque constantemente susurraban una sola palabra: "Rápido". El agente ornitorrinco se limitó a mirar y esperar, pero de un momento a otro escuchó sonidos que no provenían de los humanos presentes. Es más, ni siquiera sonaban como humanos. Aparentemente, los demás oyeron aquellos sonidos, porque permanecieron estáticos. Algunos movieron sus linternas para intentar localizar de dónde provenía el sonido, pero lo que vieron no fue agradable… en absoluto…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(1) "Embewka": palabra en "tulcruic" que significa maestro o mentor.<p> 


	28. El principio del fin Primera parte

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas. Gracias por las alertas también. :D

En fin, este capítulo va dedicado a ***Aura*** quien hizo este dibujo del fic aura1096.*deviantart.*com/art/20-Years-Of-Nothing- 308440841 (borrar los asteriscos y el link funcionará) muchas gracias *Aura* :D, y también va dedicado a **taniushka**, quien hizo este dibujo de Jacob taniushka12.*deviantart*.*com/*art/*Jacob-Harris-* Moon-*317048756 gracias taniushka :D

Un saludo especial a **favikia** de deviantart quien me animó a continuar con este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: El principio del fin. Primera parte<strong>

(**N/A:** escuchen "cantara" de Lisa Gerrard www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=eKxDL5d8hbs)

Los humanos habían movido sus linternas intentando localizar la procedencia de aquellos sonidos anormales, pero hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, porque lo que divisaron no fue nada agradable. De pie, frente a ellos, se hallaban tres criaturas anormales. Se asemejaban a animales, pero por su grotesco aspecto, se podía decir que no lo eran, al menos no los que conocían. Tenían protuberancias por todo el cuerpo. Su cara se asemejaba a la de una gárgola. Poseían más de cuatro brazos. Sus colmillos y garras resaltaban por su tamaño y caminaban como gorilas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Phineas retrocedió algunos pasos por la sorpresa.

—No quieres saberlo —respondió Baljeet, mientras todos se replegaban lentamente.

Sin embargo, su grotesco aspecto no asustó al hindú ni a los científicos que escaparon del edificio de creaciones hace un tiempo. Por el contrario, lo que les pareció extraño fue que aquellas bestias estaban libres y en esa habitación. Se suponía que debían habitar en una sala diferente, por el peligro que representaban, para los androides y para los humanos. Debido a que aquellos seres no obedecían a nadie.

Los humanos retrocedían, intentando salir de aquel lugar, pero aquellos extraños seres se acercaban con rapidez y, en unos instantes, se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. Entonces sacaron sus armas dispuestos a disparar.

—¡Alto, no disparen! —dijo el hindú—. Los provocarán.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —indagó Vanessa.

Baljeet no respondió, se limitó a retroceder y hacer señas con las manos, para que los demás lo imitaran y para mostrar sus manos a aquellos seres, intentando demostrarles que no eran un peligro, pidiendo con la vista que no les hicieran daño. Intentaba que un toque de razón, incluso la más mínima, aflore de sus ojos, pero aquello no resultaría. Él estaba al tanto de ello, aun así conservaba un poco de esperanza. Sin embargo, las bestias no retrocedieron, sino que enseñaron sus dientes y comenzaron a acercarse.

—¡Corran! —gritó el Hindú, rindiéndose finalmente.

Todos huyeron lo más rápido que podían, pero aun así las bestias alcanzaron a las ex-exploradoras que eran las últimas de la fila. Gritos que helaban la sangre se presentaban en el lugar. En esos momentos, Phineas solo tenía una cosa en mente: Evitar que Isabella mire atrás.

Los humanos comenzaron a disparar, sin embargo, los tiros no producían daño a los hostiles. Al contrario, los enfurecían más. Tal vez se debía a la coraza gruesa que les recubría el cuerpo.

Perry, aun en los brazos de Ferb, logró observar aquel espectáculo macabro, sintiéndose frustrado e inútil, se limitó a cerrar los ojos intentando no ver la forma en que perecían, pero sobretodo intentando no ver como sus almas abandonaban este mundo. Odiaba esa facultad, la había odiado siempre, pero para su desgracia era inevitable, siendo un animal estaría condenado a vivir con ese don por el resto de sus días.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—¡A la salida! —indicó Baljeet.

La puerta estaba tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Los rugidos y los gritos se escuchaban con más intensidad cada segundo y cada alarido de dolor parecía una aguja que se clavaba, no solo en su cuerpo, mente y corazón, sino también en el alma. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, que en cierta forma parecía su salvación, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no se abrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —El hindú intentaba abrirla.

—Está sellada. —Phineas empujaba la puerta con desesperación.

—Eso es imposible. —Buford no lo creía—. Acabamos de entrar por aquí.

—Es una trampa. —Baljeet se apresuró a decir, antes de que los presentes corrieran por el corredor que era perpendicular a la puerta, intentando evitar a los grotescos seres que se acercaban.

Llegaron hasta una habitación, cerraron la puerta y la trabaron con un sillón, en un intento de lograr ganar un poco de tiempo, pero no fue así. En unos instantes la puerta estaba rota, el sofá había salido disparado y las bestias ingresaban. Por suerte los humanos ya se encontraban en la habitación contigua, pero al percatarse de que bloquear la puerta no servía, continuaron corriendo.

Los hostiles destruían todo lo que encontraban a su paso, mientras ellos corrían a través de ese… túnel, eso es lo que parecía aquel lugar. Perry no lo sabía, pero en todos aquellos años habían construido más habitaciones subterráneas en ese edificio. Sin embargo, estaban al tanto de que aquellos pasillos pronto se terminarían y llegarían a un callejón sin salida, donde el final se impondría de una manera poco grata.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —respondió el hindú.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —el ex-bravucón estaba molesto.

—¡No sé! —intentó pensar, pero no se le ocurría nada, además que los gritos, los rugidos, los disparos, los objetos volando a su alrededor y siendo destrozados al impactar con alguna cosa, no ayudaban a relajarse—. ¡Maldita sea! —gritó para sí—. Si hubiera escuchado, si habría abandonado el proyecto O.W.C.A., ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!

"¿El proyecto OWCA?" pensó Perry, antes de que una puerta fuera destruida en mil pedazos.

Estaban demasiado cerca, casi podían tocarlos. En su desesperación se limitaron a disparar más seguido para que los hostiles retrocedieran, a diferencia del hindú, que enfocó su mente en los pasillos. Pronto reconoció el camino y un plan rápido se formó en su mente. Baljeet sonrió con alegría y melancolía a la vez, felicitando y, al mismo tiempo, maldiciendo a su cerebro por lo que tendría que hacer.

—¡Giren a la derecha! —gritó, cuando llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en dos caminos, así lo hicieron y pronto se encontraron en una habitación sin salida, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran reclamarle algo, Baljeet volvió a hablar—. ¡Abran el conducto y salgan! —Señaló a un muro, antes de correr hacia las bestias.

—¡Baljeet! —gritaron al percatarse de sus intenciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba lejos.

Permanecieron estáticos por la impresión. Simplemente observando como su compañero se acercaba a los hostiles, pero para su sorpresa, logró esquivarlos casi ileso y continuó corriendo.

La sangre de sus recientes heridas le manchaba la ropa, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. Él sólo pensaba en seguir corriendo, tenía que distraer a las bestias para que los demás pudiesen salir, eso si es que encontraban el conducto por el que los científicos escaparon del "edificio de creaciones" hace algún tiempo.

Se limitó a correr e intentar no mirar el desastre y el rio de sangre que sus creaciones habían provocado, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por no haber abandonado el proyecto O.W.C.A. cuando podía. La culpa le carcomía el alma y el dolor invadía su cuerpo, en tanto él sólo pensaba en lo que haría. Llegó hasta una habitación cerrada y se limitó a esquivar a las bestias, hasta que una de ellas consiguió golpearlo. Gracias a ello, se ganó una gran herida y cayó a un lado. Se sujetó el brazo en tanto las bestias comenzaron a acercársele lentamente, como si estuviesen jugando con su presa. En ese instante, Baljeet comprendió que éste era el fin, ya que no tenía más opciones ni forma de huir. Entonces sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño aparato y simplemente presionó un botón. La diminuta máquina comenzó a descontar, mientras el hindú cerraba los ojos para no observar lo que pasaría.

Pronto escuchó los pasos de sus creaciones acercándose más y más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo, _temor_ al dolor que pronto sentiría.

—¡Alto ahí! —Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Buford? —indagó mientras abría los ojos, cuando lo hizo pudo notar que su sospecha era cierta, el ex-bravucón se encontraba allí. Baljeet comenzó a preguntarse la razón de su presencia, pero pronto esos pensamientos fueron opacados por temores más profundos—. ¡Buford, vete de aquí o te matarán! —gritó con desesperación.

—¡Tú no me das ordenes! —respondió, mientras esquivaba a los hostiles.

—¡Buford, sal de aquí! —repitió—. ¡Esta habitación explotará! ¡No quiero ser culpable de otra muerte! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con el proyecto O.W.C.A.!

—Por última vez, Baljeet —dijo, mientras corría hasta él—. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, solo intentabas ayudar!

Baljeet sonrió, recordando que ésta no era la primera vez que el ex-bravucón lo exoneraba de la responsabilidad de ese "bendito" proyecto. Al menos Buford siempre lo había animado.

—¡De todas formas tienes que irte! —El hindú continuó —¡Esta habitación explotará!

El ex-bravucón llegó hasta a él, pero no fue nada favorable, porque al instante las bestias los rodearon.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Jeet —dijo, antes de que las bestias se acercaran unos pasos más.

Baljeet sonrió para sus adentros, estando al tanto que su extraña amistad-enemistad no se había desvanecido con los años.

Phineas y los demás se deslizaban a través del conducto, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una explosión y todo tembló levemente por unos momentos. Se detuvieron por un momento, estando al tanto de lo sucedido. La tensión se estableció en el ambiente y ellos simplemente guardaron silencio, en nombre de sus amigos perdidos. Después de un momento decidieron que era mejor seguir por los que ya no estaban y por muchos otros que vivían y morían en el infierno de Danville.

* * *

><p>En el techo de la construcción con chimeneas industriales, "Aficria Kenemba" se hallaba parada, observando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Danville de la segunda dimensión, desde aquel lugar también lograba ver como las naves salían e ingresaban en la construcción.<p>

Ella simplemente se limitaba a mirar, como si esperara algo, pero no era así. Y mientras su visión se fijaba en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, su mente se limitaba a meditar. Pensaba en todo y al mismo tiempo en _nada_, es decir, después de lo que había pasado aquellos años y recientemente, el todo se había convertido en nada y la nada en todo. Aquello era particularmente extraño, pero no para ella. Desde que inició su vida se había basado en eso: en una mezcla rara y fuera de lugar.

El sonido de vuelo interrumpió sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro, el cyborg que alguna vez fue Phineas estaba parado unos pasos atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA:** Escuchen "Hero" de Skillet www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=rC5_XGoRQsk)

Phineas y los demás comenzaron a correr en cuanto salieron del "edificio de creaciones", intentando apresurarse y llegar a los camiones lo más rápido posible. Pronto doblaron en una esquina y continuaron su camino, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon el sonido de disparos y visualizaron un camión volcado.

—¡Abajo! —Una voz se presentó en medio de aquel caos.

Los presentes se lanzaron al piso con rapidez, en un intento de esquivar los disparos que amenazaban con matarlos. Casi al instante una lluvia de disparos se hizo presente, y en aquellos instantes Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa y Perry se limitaron a arrastrarse por el suelo intentando llegar hasta el muro de un edificio y utilizarlo como escudo, a diferencia de Gretchen, Adyson, Milly, Katie y Holley que fueron a esconderse al lado contrario, detrás del camión volcado, para ser precisos. Gracias a la suerte lograron su cometido, pero no habían salido ilesos, al contrario heridas se hacían presentes en sus cuerpos.

Pronto escucharon disparos cercanos y visualizaron como algunos humanos corrían hacia ellos, disparando hacia los robots mientras lo hacían.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —indagó el pelirrojo, en cuanto los otros humanos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

—Los androides nos atacaron —respondió Jacob, mientras más disparos se escuchaban.

—Cuando ingresaron al "edificio de creaciones" activaron un sistema de seguridad —dijo la mujer que era semejante a "Aficria Kenemba"—. Lo que produjo que liberaran a las bestias del proyecto O.W.C.A., y que escanearan los alrededores y nos encontraran.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó Isabella.

—Lo vi mientras sucedía —respondió—. Es mejor que preparen la fórmula para la inyección del ornitorrinco ahora, después no podrán.

Phineas y Ferb asintieron antes de comenzar a mezclar los elementos químicos, pero Perry no prestaba atención a nada de aquello. Él se había concentrado en lo que acontecía a su alrededor. No podía ver nada debido a que tenían que estar escondidos y evitar los disparos, sin embargo, aquello no había evitado que escuchara lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los gritos, las maldiciones, el llanto, llenaban sus oídos, mientras que la continua visión de almas partiendo o caminando por aquellos lares sin saber lo que había ocurrido, sin estar conscientes de que ya no estaban vivos, lo torturaba. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿acaso murió y bajó al infierno de Dante? No, Perry estaba seguro que continuaba con vida, sobre todo porque la debilidad de su cuerpo y el dolor en las heridas que sangraban se lo decían, pero el sonido a su alrededor le hacía pensar diferente.

Él no quería continuar escuchando aquello, era demasiado horrible saber que los rebeldes que apenas había conocido ayer, hoy morían de formas terribles; algunos perecerían por los disparos, otros… por las explosiones causadas por las granadas que lanzaban los robots. Él lo sabía perfectamente, solo que no quería estar allí, observando y escuchando sin poder hacer nada. "Nada" ¿Por qué esa palabra lo perseguía y por qué él intentaba evitarla a toda costa?

Levantó la vista intentando evitar mirar ese escenario otra vez, solo para notar aquel manto negro que se extendía en el cielo y el frio que se hacía presente en el ambiente. Él sabía que esto no era normal y no se debía a que el cielo se estaba nublando, pero ¿por qué nadie más lo veía o es que estaban distraídos? No, no podía ser que un millar de disparos pudiesen opacar algo así, simplemente era algo demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido, entonces…

—Terminamos la fórmula. —Phineas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Casi de inmediato le inyectaron.

Perry no sintió dolor con el piquete de la aguja, pero después de unos minutos un picor extraño recorrió su cuerpo. Unos instantes más tarde, se retorcía frenéticamente en el suelo.

—Perry, ¿qué sucede? —El pelirrojo comenzó a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, el agente P no podía responder, el dolor interno que sentía lo imposibilitaba y lo peor de todo era que iba en ascenso. Parecería como si el infierno se habría mudado a su interior. No por el calor interno. Todo lo contrario, sentía demasiado frio, pero el dolor era comparable con el averno.

—Perry… —La voz de Phineas se quebraba, mientras Ferb se quedaba paralizado. Ambos hombres temían haber hecho algo mal, temían lastimar a su mascota—. ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó el pelirrojo, casi gritando.

—Es la fórmula. Se la inyectaron con días de retraso —Jacob observó a Perry con sorpresa y preocupación—. Por ello produce dolor, pero él va estar bien —intentaba tranquilizarlos y en cierta forma apaciguarse.

Un gritó de horror interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo siguiente que sabían, el camión volcado, en el que las exploradoras se escondían, había volado en mil pedazos.

—¡No! —Isabella se limitaba a llorar, mientras Phineas la sostenía para que no lograse ir hasta el lugar donde antes se encontraban sus amigas—. ¡No, no puede ser! —gritaba ella, mientras intentaba zafarse.

En tanto aquel cuadro desesperante tomaba forma, Ferb se limitaba a cuidar de Perry, quien todavía estaba adolorido.

—Isabella, no. —El pelirrojo solo la sostenía con más fuerza—. Ya es tarde. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

* * *

><p>El ser recubierto con metal negro, continuaba parado allí, sin decir nada, a pesar de que tenía noticias que comunicar. Él no quería hablar, porque no le agradaba lo que diría. Sabía que era una buena noticia para "Aficria Kenemba", pero no para él.<p>

Phineas dio unos pasos más y decidió hablar, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, ella lo interrumpió.

—Phineas, ¿qué sucede? —indagó—. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

El cyborg no respondió a la pregunta, prefirió ignorarla y simplemente comunicar lo que tenía que decir.

—Las tropas están listas para invadir Danville. —Phineas habló, mientras internamente se lamentaba por lo que decía.

—Bien, comiencen la invasión o lo que sea —respondió sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Él se extrañó un poco ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo que lo que sea? ¿No le gustaba hacer eso? Ella misma se había regodeado tantas veces cuando invadía alguna dimensión, pero ahora... Phineas sacudió la cabeza. A él realmente no le importaba la actitud depresiva que al parecer "Aficria Kenemba" estaba tomando. Es más, aquella actitud era beneficiosa para su causa y tal vez gracias a que ella tenía la guardia baja, finalmente, después de tantos años, lograría su cometido. Sonrió para sí ante esta idea, antes de desplegar las alas mecánicas para volar lejos y poder retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Phineas —llamó.

—¿Si? —El cyborg preguntó.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se limitó a girar un poco, para lograr mirarlo. Sus ojos reflejaban rencor y molestia.

—No quiero que vuelvan a llamar a "Embewka" —expresó con un tono de voz más severo—. No importa lo que pase o lo que haga. Él debe quedarse en Tulcrunck, es mejor así.

Phineas asintió y sin objetar nada, ni pronunciar palabra se retiró. Ya en el aire, surcando el precioso azul del cielo, sonrió más ampliamente. ¿No llamar a "Embewka"? ¡Esto simplemente se estaba poniendo demasiado fácil! Tal vez sí alcanzaría su objetivo, solo faltaba terminar un proyecto más y estaría listo. Rió por lo bajo, ante esta idea. Sí, él estaba seguro de que lograría su objetivo.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA:** Escuchen "Hero" de Nickelback www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=hgmdmbjNyHs)

Perry se sentía desfallecer. Él ya no podía más. El dolor era insoportable y, sin embargo, no tenía una opción. Él simplemente debía resistir, pero para qué, si al parecer el destino no le deparaba nada bueno. Al contrario, todo a su alrededor había empeorado. La lluvia de disparos había cesado y ahora solo se oían los mismos sonidos angustiantes a cada segundo: pasos, disparos, gritos, pasos, disparos, gritos. Sabían que los pasos anunciaban la proximidad de los androides, los disparos significaban que hallaron el escondite de algún rebelde y los gritos... Preferían no pensar eso.

Pronto aquel ciclo se interrumpió y solo se escucharon pasos. Phineas y los demás guardaron silencio y simplemente se quedaron allí, esperando y rogando que no los encuentren, pero para su desgracia se dirigían a su escondite.

Las lágrimas de dolor recorrían el rostro de Isabella, mientras ella se tapaba la boca en un intento de no provocar ruido. Phineas, por su parte, la abrazaba con cariño. Vanessa sostenía a Perry, quien clavaba las uñas en su propio cuerpo, soportando el dolor en silencio, en tanto Ferb se posicionaba delante de su esposa, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de los disparos que pronto se presentarían. Jacob y la homólogo de "Aficria Kenemba" estaban delante de todos ellos. Ambos sostenían una pistola en la mano derecha, sin embargo, aquellas armas no servirían de mucho. Debido a que ya habían sido utilizadas tantas veces que lo más probable era que dispararan una vez, pero a pesar de ello eso no serviría, es decir dos disparos contra… ¿Cuántos robots serían? Ellos no se habían puesto a pensar en eso, pero por los sonidos de pisadas se podría decir que quizás eran unos diez o más.

El silencio era abrumador. El silencio que solo se interrumpía por el ruido que provocaban los androides, mientras sus corazones latían de manera acelerada como si marcaran el ritmo de las pisadas. Paso a paso y estaban más cerca, paso a paso y ellos no tenían forma de defenderse, paso a paso y no podían huir porque los acribillarían, paso a paso y al parecer toda la resistencia fue exterminada, paso a paso y nadie vendría a salvarlos, paso a paso… y se acercaba el fin.

Y de un momento a otro un androide estuvo frente a ellos, apuntándoles con su arma. En ese instante Jacob y "Aficria" dispararon, logrando terminar con el hostil, pero él era el primero de muchos más. Pronto los pasos incrementaron y estaban más que seguros que aquel ciclo se repetiría otra vez: pasos… disparos… gritos…

—¡Libertad! —Un coro de voces interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Lo siguiente que sabían, miles de humanos corrían hacia los robots, disparándoles en el proceso. En unos instantes el sonido de gritos y disparos llenaron el ambiente. Perry abrió los ojos solo para divisar a aquellos sujetos de... ¿batas blancas? Se trataba de los científicos del edificio de creaciones. Estaba seguro de eso… pero ¿cómo escaparon? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? Sin embargo, ¿no había escuchado hablar acerca de un plan B en el que involucraban a esos científicos? Sí, sí lo había hecho, pero no la totalidad del plan… Tal vez debía prestar más atención a su alrededor…

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! —Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y el sonido de los disparos a su alrededor.

El agente P abrió los ojos tanto como podía, ante lo que vio. De todas formas, ¿qué hacia él en…?

—¡Corran! ¡Huyan! ¡Lleguen a la máquina del tiempo! ¡No nos hagan luchar por nada! —gritó Rodrigo (1), antes de echarse a correr hacia los robots.

Los presentes reaccionaron de un momento a otro y antes de que siquiera alguien dijera algo más ya se encontraban corriendo al lado contrario, intentando llegar a la base de la resistencia que antes había sido una simple bodega abandonada. Conforme ellos fueron alejándose, los científicos atacaron con más libertad a los androides, destruyéndolos en unos instantes, pero casi de inmediato salían más tropas de robots. Esto estaba empeorando antes de mejorar. ¿Qué hacer? Al parecer la respuesta era nada, solo limitarse a luchar y era exactamente lo que hicieron, intentando desesperadamente darles más tiempo para revertir todo este daño, aunque tuviesen que sacrificar sus vidas para lograrlo.

En tanto aquello acontecía, Phineas y los otros corrían por las calles que ahora parecían las de una ciudad en plena guerra. Después de todo, había sangre manchando el suelo, escombros causados por las explosiones y… cuerpos inertes. Eso era lo peor, pero no debían enfocarse en eso. Ahora no tenían tiempo. En este instante solo importaba llegar a la máquina y todo esto se borraría.

Pronto llegaron a una esquina, pero no continuaron corriendo, porque visualizaron a todo un regimiento de seres metálicos allí. Entonces se escondieron, esperando a que los hostiles se marcharan o algo suceda. El silencio se impuso nuevamente entre ellos, pero no en el ambiente. Y todo aquello fue interrumpido cuando el sonido de vuelo se hizo presente. Levantaron la vista solo para divisar una cosa: perdición. Miles de cyborgs y naves sobrevolaban Danville, opacando aún más aquel cielo que ya estaba oscuro por las nubes negras y por una sombra que casi parecía demoniaca. En definitiva, esto estaba empeorando antes de mejorar, pero eso no era lo peor. No. Al contrario, esto solo era…el principio del fin.

* * *

><p>Un disparó le rosó el hombro y le provocó una herida. La sangre comenzó a brotar con avidez, formando una pequeña cascada roja, manchando su camisa que antes era blanca, pero que, por los años, ahora era amarilla. Carl se sostuvo el brazo por unos instantes, maldiciendo el momento en que se distrajo.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Giró para ver al hombre mayor, el dueño de aquellas palabras, y responder a su pregunta.

—Sí, señor —dijo—. Estoy bien.

El hombre de cabellos blancos lo miró con molestia. No le agradaba que le mintiera. No en momentos como éste.

—No me mientas —respondió el anciano, mientras intentaba no distraerse y continuar disparando—. Te hirieron. Es mejor que te retires.

—Pero, Mayor Monograma…

—¡Carl!, es una orden. —El Mayor lo interrumpió.

El ex pasante suspiró con fastidio, antes de ponerse a cuatro patas, para poder retirarse sin ser asesinado en el proceso. Comenzó a gatear y alejarse del lugar, intentando llegar hasta el edificio de "trabajos forzados". Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, al hacerlo pudo ver el panorama horrible que se imponía. Casi todo el personal de lo que alguna vez fue la O.W.C.A. se hallaba allí, escondidos atrás de un montón de cosas apiladas, utilizándolas como una especie de trinchera, disparando hacia los androides. Carl sintió que el miedo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo al pensar que, probablemente, éste sería el fin. Después de veinte años bajo el dominio de aquel villano todo terminaría finalmente. Dejarían Danville, pero no de la manera en la que él había pensado. Ellos abandonarían el área limítrofe, pero también el mundo. Morirían, estaba más que seguro de eso. Negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en eso, al menos no ahora que su brazo sangraba. Continuó gateando para llegar a su destino.

Monograma miró hacia atrás un momento, intentando verificar si el ex becario hizo lo que le ordenó. Sonrió al encontrar que así era. No le agradaba que esté herido, pero al menos aquello había sido la excusa perfecta para que volviera a la base. No quería que algo malo le suceda. Después de todo, era la única persona que le quedaba. Monty, su hijo, estaba muerto… al igual que su esposa. No había podido salvarlos y eso era lo que más lamentaba. Era una eterna tortura que cargaría hasta el día en que perdiera la vida.

No le gustaba recordar cómo fue. Básicamente porque no podía y al mismo tiempo… no quería. No sabía cómo había muerto su esposa, solo conocía, con certeza, que había fallecido, al igual que los padres de Carl, al igual que todo familiar del personal de la O.W.C.A. Debido a que el Regurgitador lo había ordenado.

Gracias a la suerte o quizás a su capacidad para luchar, Monty había conseguido huir, pero él no se había quedado escondido. Según lo que sabía, el muchacho fue a la policía y cuando ésta fue exterminada buscó al alcalde. Grave error. Lo único que obtuvo con eso, fue que secuestraran a Roger y que desaparecieran todo rastro de su destrucción. Sin embargo, Monty había conseguido huir nuevamente, pero tuvo que permanecer escondido. A pesar de esto, continuó buscando ayuda, pero nadie cree lo que no puede ver y así, nadie creyó en él. Una semana después, el caos comenzó en el área limítrofe, sin embargo, no consiguieron atraparlo. Entonces, con la ayuda de algunos sobrevivientes, conformó una pequeña resistencia. Esta fuerza subsistió durante ocho meses y creció conforme liberaban a más personas, pero nada es eterno y menos en un lugar tan horrible como en el que se había convertido Danville. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó, solo se conoce que encontraron la base de aquella resistencia y atraparon a todo aquel que se halle en su interior y, por desgracia, también a Monty.

Después de dos semanas de estar en prisión, el ex villano, y actual dictador, ordenó que matasen a todos los rebeldes. La ceremonia de ejecución fue llevada a cabo en el, recién terminado, "estadio de ejecuciones", pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo más horrible del asunto fue que toda la O.W.C.A. fue llevada allí, para que pudiesen presenciar el "espectáculo". Todavía recuerda ese día y el instante especifico en que el muchacho subió hasta una plataforma y fue acribillado sin compasión. Todavía recuerda la mirada de osadía en sus ojos y la posición de su cuerpo ensangrentado. Todavía recuerda haber gritado…

El sonido de los disparos interrumpió sus pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de lado los recuerdos y continuar. _Seguir_ porque tal vez éste era el fin. Quizás habría sido mejor no rebelarse a los androides, al menos no en estos momentos, pero no tenían otra opción. Ya que les habían ordenado salir a luchar contra los cyborgs que, al parecer, llegaban de otra dimensión. Obedecer habría sido un suicidio. Así que se habían rebelado, debido a que quedaban muy pocos robots. Los otros habían sido exterminados por, según sabían, los científicos del "edificio de creaciones". Entonces decidieron que éste era el momento propicio para rebelarse también. Aunque ahora, tenía ciertas dudas acerca de ese plan.

* * *

><p>¿Así terminaba todo? ¿Con una sombra negra extendiéndose en el cielo y una guerra armándose con ellos en medio? Tal vez el destino era más cruel de lo que pensaban. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento propicio para maldecir al destino. Ahora lo único relevante era buscar una solución, una forma de escapar de aquel lugar que sólo anunciaba perdición.<p>

Phineas movió la cabeza a todos lados, en un intento desesperado por encontrar una salida, pero no la halló. El sonido de vuelo se intensificaba cada vez más, mientras que, en la tierra, la tropa de robots caminaba hacia ellos y el sonido que causaban las explosiones de las bombas, retumbaba en el ambiente, como cual eco que se forma en el abismo. El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse al escuchar aquello. Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería retroceder y encontrar otro camino para llegar hasta la base de la resistencia. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, escuchó otro sonido atrás de ellos. Giró para buscar su procedencia y halló que más androides venían por ese lado también.

—No es bueno. —Fue lo único que pudo murmurar, antes de que los pasos opacaran su voz totalmente.

Casi al instante los robots los localizaron y les apuntaron con sus armas. Los seis humanos retrocedieron por la sorpresa, estando al tanto de que éste era su fin. Phineas buscó, con la vista, algún objeto para defenderse, pero no halló nada. Entonces se limitó a observar a los hostiles frente a él. Ferb, en cambio, colocó a Perry en los brazos de Vanessa, luego tomó una barra de acero y la blandió de un lado a otro, como si de una espada se tratara. Los demás humanos lo miraron con sorpresa, temiendo que intentara un acto de valentía que, seguramente, lo llevaría a su fin.

Perry, aún con el dolor corporal, trató de levantarse. No podía permitir que los mataran, al menos no sin luchar. Sin embargo, Vanessa lo sostuvo con más fuerza, impidiéndole saltar. Después de todo, él no podría hacer gran cosa, no en su estado actual.

Los androides los identificaron como rebeldes. Entonces uno de ellos ordenó que dispararan. Estando rodeados y sin ninguna forma de defenderse, no vieron otra opción más que resignarse. A excepción de Ferb que aún sostenía aquella barra de acero, blandiéndola de manera desafiante y Perry que todavía intentaba liberarse del agarre de Vanessa y saltar a la acción.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de mover un músculo, un sonido se hizo presente. Perry levantó la vista y divisó el cielo que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba negro. _Negro_ como el color de las sombras, el color del metal que recubría a los cyborgs, el color de su perdición, el color que siempre lo perseguiría, aunque él no lo sabía; pero el color oscuro y ófrico no fue lo que llamó su atención. Lo que lo espantó fue la presencia de un misil que dejaba un rastro de humo y que… se dirigía a ellos. Los robots, al ver aquello, dejaron de apuntarles y comenzaron a correr. En unos instantes los humanos ya no estaban rodeados. Entonces corrieron, pero todo fue en vano.

El agente ornitorrinco vio que el proyectil estaba demasiado cerca y fue lo último que pudo ver antes de que el misil impactara en el suelo y estallara.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>(1) Rodrigo: Asistente de Doofenshmirtz durante su primera aparición (capítulo el "Menor Monograma").<p> 


	29. El principio del fin Segunda parte

**N/A: **Este capítulo está dedicado a **Amaria4565**, quien me animó a continuar con este fanfic. Gracias por el apoyo. :) Gracias, también, por los comentarios/alertas/favoritos. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: El principio del fin. Segunda parte<strong>

Phineas abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que atravesó su ser fue más fuerte que su voluntad y cayó al suelo nuevamente. El panorama que se imponía frente a él le sorprendió. El ambiente estaba cubierto con una leve neblina y el olor a humo le provocaba tos. Una palabra de disgusto escapó de sus labios, antes de que los recuerdos de lo que sucedió retornaran a su mente.

—No —murmuró al pensar lo peor—. ¡Isabella! —llamó a su esposa, con desesperación, mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido que podía, intentando ignorar el dolor corporal—. ¡Isabella, por favor, responde! —Y otra vez no obtuvo respuesta.

El sonido constante de disparos y el ruido, que los cyborgs causaban al volar, opacaban su voz, así que decidió correr a buscarla, pero no pudo. Su pierna izquierda estaba herida y la sangre brotaba como si tuviese la intención de escapar de su cuerpo. Probablemente solo lograría cojear. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder mantener a salvo a su esposa, antes de colocar una mano en su cabeza que todavía le dolía. Al hacerlo notó que su cabello estaba manchado con un líquido carmesí que, seguramente, era sangre. ¡Genial!, porque éste era el mejor momento para estar herido. Dio un paso adelante, intentando no pisar ningún pedazo de escombro y cuidándose del fuego que había a su alrededor. De pronto, escuchó que algo aterrizaba unos pasos atrás de él. Giró y vio a un ente totalmente negro que lo observaba y sostenía en brazos a una mujer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, los androides corrían frenéticamente, intentando obedecer los mandatos de su jefe, pero era inútil. Sus fuerzas se habían mermado a tal extremo que ya ni siquiera podían defender aquel lugar y, a causa de ello, el edificio grande y lujoso, en que el Regurgitador había vivido cómodamente durante tantos años, se estaba derrumbando. El hombre corpulento, pero mayor, gritaba airadamente que hagan algo, pero no podían. Nadie podría contraatacar a los cyborgs y mucho menos evitar que logren su cometido.<p>

El sonido de una explosión hizo retumbar el ambiente. Inmediatamente el techo de la construcción comenzó a derrumbarse. Fue entonces cuando el dictador decidió que era mejor abandonar ese edificio. De todas formas, no tenía otra opción.

Rodeado de androides, para protección, salió del edificio, pero no vio lo que esperaba. La ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos. El sonido de disparos y explosiones constantes perturbaban el ambiente. Algunos humanos corrían por las calles, desesperados por encontrar algún edificio que no esté derrumbándose a causa de una batalla o un explosivo, pero en el proceso eran asesinados. Otros luchaban por recuperar la libertad pérdida, sin embargo, solo conseguían que les disparen. La sangre y los cadáveres manchaban el suelo de una manera grotesca. Aun así no se rendían y como consecuencia más personas morían, sacrificándose por un ideal que había sido plantado en ellos desde hace veinte años, un sueño vano e inalcanzable, al menos en esta realidad.

En el resto de las calles podía verse pequeños grupos de humanos que luchaban contra los androides o a robots enfrentándose a cyborgs. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que los humanos no atacaban a los cyborgs ni viceversa. ¿Por qué no lo hacían? Tal vez pensaban que los seres recubiertos con metal negro venían a liberarlos o los estaban ayudando. Los cyborgs tenían la orden estricta de solo destruir máquinas así que tampoco luchaban con las personas. Sin embargo, si los humanos creían que eran aliados estaban equivocados. En cuanto terminasen con los androides comenzarían la invasión… si es que quedaban humanos a los que doblegar.

En medio de todo aquel caos, el Regurgitador tuvo una idea. Sus fuerzas se habían mermado, su edificio se caía a pedazos, pero él no perdería Danville tan fácilmente y no se arriesgaría a morir mientras intentaba salir de la ciudad. Entonces decidió dar una última orden.

* * *

><p>Perry despertó poco a poco. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese sido golpeado innumerables veces. Para empeorar las cosas todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Intentó levantarse, pero un objeto en su espalda se lo impidió. Trató de lanzar el peso que lo aplastaba, al hacerlo pudo notar que el objeto tenía una textura extraña, parecía tela. Abrió los ojos, tanto como podía, al comprender de quién se trataba: Vanessa. Ella lo sostenía en brazos cuando el proyectil explotó.<p>

Mientras la inquietud recorría su cuerpo, se deslizó con cuidado, intentando salir de abajo de la persona desmayada (suponía que estaba desmayada, se negaba a pensar lo peor). Pronto logró su objetivo y volvió a ver la luz del día.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero lo que veía no le gustaba nada. El piso estaba poblado con pedazos pequeños de escombro, algunos ardían en llamas. El cielo continuaba cubierto por una sombra negra y los cyborgs sobrevolaban el área limítrofe. Un leve olor a humo se presentaba en el ambiente, en tanto el sonido de disparos perturbaba la paz. Vanessa estaba desmayada y el cuerpo de Ferb, acostado a su lado. Ambos tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo y la sangre fluía, manchando el suelo y los pedazos de escombro. Se dirigió hacia ellos, pidiendo al cielo que todavía continúen con vida.

* * *

><p>Varias naves negras sobrevolaban el área limítrofe. La más grande de todas ellas estaba situada en el centro de la ciudad, en ella se encontraban Africia kenemba y el cyborg que alguna vez fue Ferb. Los objetos voladores no hacían nada en realidad, al parecer sólo se limitaban a observar.<p>

El ente recubierto con metal negro miraba a través de una ventana, miraba la guerra que se había armado entre cyborgs y androides, miraba la destrucción de la ciudad. Aficria Kenemba se hallaba a su lado, sin embargo, ella no observaba lo que acontecía. Todo lo contrario, tenía la vista fija en un punto indefinido del cielo. Probablemente estaba pensando, pero ¿en qué?

Ferb negó mentalmente. Él no tenía que preocuparse por eso. ¿A quién le importaba? Lo más probable es que la mujer haya enloquecido, lo cual era favorable para su causa. Sonrió para sus adentros, antes de retirarse. Debía hacer cosas más importantes que mirar una ciudad destruida. Decidió que era mejor volver a su dimensión, preparar lo que faltaba para terminar el arma secreta y esperar a que su hermanastro regrese con el último elemento que necesitaban.

Caminó por los pasillos de la nave futurista, hasta que llegó a una puerta, presionó algunos botones y metió la mano en un orificio. El aparato emitió un suave sonido, como el de una campana y la puerta mecánica se abrió. El cyborg extendió sus alas de metal, con la intención de volar y salir de la nave, pero a medio camino se detuvo, porque escuchó golpes fuertes, como si la tierra misma estuviera siendo golpeada. Miró hacia abajo, solo para divisar a un robot en particular que caminaba por las calles de Danville.

Sin embargo, ese androide no era como los demás. Éste era gigantesco y por su apariencia se podría decir que se trataba de un edificio convertido en robot. El titán de acero se paseaba entre las construcciones destruidas, mientras atacaba a los humanos que se habían revelado o a los cyborgs. A algunos los levantaba del suelo y se los tragaba, pero a otros, que no tenían tanta suerte, los trituraba con las manos… igual que hace diecinueve años atrás.

Ferb se sobresaltó. Aquello no podía suceder de nuevo, ya tenía suficiente con el deceso de sus padres… y su mascota. El cyborg se apresuró a volver sobre sus pasos para hacer algo al respecto, pero cuando llegó, notó que la mujer de ojos plomos continuaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. De nada serviría hablar con ella en un momento así, principalmente porque no estaría escuchándolo. Entonces decidió hacer algo por su propia cuenta, aunque aquella acción no era del todo favorable para la ciudad… ni para los humanos.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño temblor lo devolvió a la realidad, pero aquello no era bueno. Todo le dolía como nunca antes. Estaba seguro que tenía pequeños trozos de escombro clavados en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido retornaron a su mente en el momento exacto en que intentó levantarse. Se maldijo por no poder correr tan rápido, si lo hiciera al menos habría evitado que el impactó del proyectil lo afectara a tal magnitud. Sus brazos no lograron resistirle y cayó de bruces al suelo. Genial, ahora la nariz le sangraba también. Maldiciendo su torpeza, trató de girar la cabeza y para su suerte lo consiguió, pero lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto. Había trozos grandes de escombro por todo el lugar. Unos pasos a su derecha, yacía su prima, la homólogo de Aficria Kenemba, y uno de aquellos residuos de construcción estaba incrustado en su cuerpo.<p>

Jacob se sobresaltó y al instante intentó llegar hasta ella, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. Le dolían tanto, en especial la derecha. Al parecer el hueso estaba roto. Pronunció una palabra de disgusto, antes de girar y conseguir sentarse. Arrastrándose, con la ayuda de sus manos, finalmente logró llegar. La tomó en brazos y trató de reanimarla, pero no funcionaba. Lo más probable era que ya no esté con vida. Negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía pulso, aunque muy débil. Debía estar viva. Nuevamente intentó despertarla, pero esta vez sí lo consiguió.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, antes de hacer una mueca cuando el dolor repentino atravesó su ser.

—Jacob —dijo, reconociendo al hombre que la sostenía—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, señalando la sangre en el rostro de su primo y preguntándose por qué el abdomen le dolía como si tuviese algo atravesado.

Él la observó con tristeza, estando al tanto de que ambos dos estaban condenados a morir.

—Al parecer no corremos rápido… —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de mirar hacia el cielo y notar, por primera vez, que una sombra negra lo cubría.

* * *

><p>Vanessa caminaba con dificultad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto así que pensaba que iba a desmayarse. Para su suerte Ferb le ayudaba a apoyarse, aunque él también estaba herido. Perry, por su parte, caminaba por delante, ya que, por su tamaño, no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarlos.<p>

Recorrían las calles destruidas de Danville con la esperanza de hallar a los demás, negándose a pensar lo peor. De vez en cuando se detenían para descansar, debido a que ambos humanos estaban demasiado exhaustos. Gracias a eso no habían recorrido gran distancia. Se escondían de vez en cuando, intentando evitar que los robots o los cyborgs los vean.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los tres presentes se sobresaltaron y se sostuvieron de las paredes, intentando no caerse. Levantaron la vista sólo para hallar a un edificio gigante, que al parecer, también era un androide. Retrocedieron un paso por el miedo que sentían, sin embargo, la gran máquina ya los había visto y desde aquel instante se convirtieron en su objetivo.

El titán de acero extendió su mano, intentando atraparlos. Los tres se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a correr, pero estaban heridos, no podían huir tan rápido. A excepción de Perry que no había sufrido heridas tan grandes, porque fue protegido por el cuerpo de Vanessa.

La lentitud de sus pasos era agobiante, aún más que el sonido de los disparos, aún más que el temblor del piso. Sin embargo, ellos continuaban corriendo, intentando huir del destino que se les había impuesto. Ferb sostenía a Vanessa, en tanto su mente se limitaba a recordarle que esto ya había sucedido antes, aunque las consecuencias no fueron tan malas; pero ahora, con el panorama que se imponía, era difícil pensar que algo terrible no sucedería si el androide gigante los atrapaba. Quizás no se los tragaría. Tal vez haría otra cosa. Quizás los destrozaría con sus propias manos. El hombre de cabellos verdes se retorció ante la idea. No, eso no podía pasar. Tenía que existir una forma de evitarlo, pero en cuanto más lo pensaba, más lo atormentaba la idea de que éste era el fin.

Llegaron hasta una pared, un callejón sin salida. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba eso? Tal vez el destino se divertía con su desgracia. Los tres presentes se apoyaron contra la pared, en un intento vano por evitar al androide, pero eso no serviría. De pronto, una figura saltó en el aire, evadiendo la mano robótica que se acercaba hasta ellos. Ferb levantó la vista solo para percatarse que la silueta, que se movía con agilidad y esquivaba al androide gigante, era Perry. El hombre no entendía por qué lo hacía. ¿Acaso su mascota estaba intentando escapar y dejarlos a su suerte?

Sus pensamientos fueron negados cuando vio que el agente secreto intentaba llamar la atención del gigante y llevarlo lejos de ellos. Sin embargo, aquello no era bueno, no cuando su mascota podría ser asesinada. No obstante, no pudo evitar que Perry siguiera adelante con su plan, no pudo evitar que el androide lo atrapara y lo último que vio… fue al robot alejarse, mientras sostenía al agente en una mano.

* * *

><p>—¡Mayor Monograma! —gritó Carl, provocando que el aludido se sobresaltara.<p>

—¿Carl? —preguntó el hombre mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí haberte dicho que retornaras a la base!

—¡Lo hice! —respondió el ex becario—. ¡Pero no puedo quedarme en la base cuando estamos perdiendo!

El hombre de cabellos blancos quiso decir algo más, sin embargo, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió:

—Encontré refuerzos —fue lo único que dijo, antes de apartarse para revelar a los seres que estaban detrás de él.

El mayor se sorprendió. De todas las cosas en el área limítrofe que Carl podía haber traído ésta era la más… peculiar. Observó, una vez más, a los seres que se hallaban frente a él. No era capaz de creerlo. De todas formas, ¿cómo hizo eso?, ¿con magia?

—¿Cómo…?

—Invertí la polaridad del rayo congelador de Doofenshmirtz. —El ex becario lo interrumpió—. Fue fácil en realidad.

El hombre mayor no dijo nada más. Él estaba más ocupado sorprendiéndose de la tranquilidad en la voz del otro. Finalmente, uno de los agentes se acercó hasta él y colocó su pata en la cabeza, haciendo un saludo militar. Intentaba decir, en el silencio, que aún después de tantos años de estar congelados y utilizados como exhibición en un tablero de ajedrez, estaban dispuestos a luchar. No se rendirían. Fueron creados para servir a Danville, para defender la ciudad y siempre serían fieles a eso. El Mayor le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo para sus adentros. Tal vez aún había esperanza, quizás con su ayuda podrían ganar… o quizás no.

* * *

><p>Perry se retorcía frenéticamente, pero no lograba zafarse. Suspiró con resignación. Todo principio tiene un fin y al parecer había llegado el suyo. Tal vez era mejor así. Al menos el destino incierto no lo atormentaría cada día, al menos abandonaría el infierno en el que se había convertido Danville, al menos…<p>

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido se presentó. Levantó la vista y divisó a un cyborg gigante. ¿Por qué de repente todo era tan grande? No hubo tiempo para responder esa pregunta. No cuando el ser recubierto de metal negro golpeó al androide. Al instante, el titán de acero buscó una forma de defenderse, al hacerlo abrió la mano y el agente cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

Una lucha se armó frente a sus ojos, mientras intentaba sostenerse de algún lado, pero eso era imposible y él lo sabía. Estaba en caída libre, sin nada a su alrededor. El suelo se acercaba a una gran velocidad y no tenía a donde ir. ¿O era él quien se movía? Cayó y cayó, recordando todo lo que vivió. Cayó y cayó, resignándose a lo inevitable. Cayó y cayó, finalmente… algo recordó.

* * *

><p>Una extraña sensación la despertó. Alguien le tocaba el rostro. ¡¿Quién se atrevía a…?!<p>

—¿Phineas? —preguntó, mientras volvía en sí y la vista se le aclaraba.

—¡Isabella, estás despierta! —El hombre de cabellos rojos la besó, sin darle tiempo a hacer o decir nada más. Cuando finalmente se separó había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Creí que… —Pero no continuó. Era mejor no decirlo.

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo en el silencio. Después de un tiempo (cuando sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes que sus sentimientos), se separó. Vio a su alrededor solo para confundirse más.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En… —Phineas no sabía qué responder. ¿Cómo se explica lo que no se comprende?— en una plataforma voladora.

Isabella levantó una ceja en la confusión. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué había duda en su voz cuando sabía en qué artefacto volaban? ¿Por qué estaban volando en primer lugar? ¿Y dónde estaban los demás? ¿Cómo consiguió una plataforma voladora?

El pelirrojo, notando la expresión de su esposa, se apartó un poco para que pudiese ver a qué se refería. La mujer abrió los ojos en el shock cuando localizó, con la vista, la razón de su confusión. Allí, conduciendo la plataforma voladora, estaba un cyborg. Tenía todo el cuerpo recubierto con metal negro, la cabeza en forma triangular y la vista fija en el horizonte.

Antes de que Isabella pudiese preguntar, Phineas decidió hablar.

—Él te encontró inconsciente y te trajo hasta mí —dijo—. No sé por qué, no dijo nada, pero está ayudándonos.

Ella asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Esto era tan raro y poco inusual. De pronto, la plataforma dio un giro inesperado, que casi provoca que ambos caigan. Cuando estaban a salvo nuevamente, Phineas se paró y fue hasta el lugar donde se hallaba su homólogo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

El cyborg no respondió. Se limitó a señalar con el dedo. Entonces Phineas miró hacia el lugar donde el otro apuntaba, sólo para divisar un paracaídas que en el centro tenía un logo: el rostro de Perry.

* * *

><p>El agente secreto suspiró con alivió cuando sus patas palmeadas tocaron el piso. Estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora. Caminó, intentando buscar la forma de retornar hasta el callejón en donde había dejado a Ferb y Vanessa, sin embargo, halló otra cosa. El suelo estaba manchado con un rastro de sangre. Siguió el camino rojo, rogando que no fuese lo que pensaba, hasta que llegó al lugar de su procedencia. Al instante se detuvo por la sorpresa. Era lo que pensaba y no lo podía creer.<p>

En el suelo se hallaban dos cuerpos, dos cadáveres para ser más específicos. Uno de ellos estaba sentado, apoyado en una pared; el otro acostado en el suelo y un trozo de escombro atravesado a la mitad del cuerpo.

Perry retrocedió un paso. Tal vez era mejor que se vaya, ya no quedaba nada qué hacer y no quería ver lo que, según él, había sido su culpa. ¿Por qué siempre se culpaba de todo? ¿Existía alguna razón para que lo haga o era la verdad o quizás… algo más? Sin embargo, no se fue, sino que se acercó.

Suspiró. Nunca quiso que algo así sucediese, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ahora tenía dos nombres más para el cementerio de placas: Jacob y… ¿cuál era el nombre de Aficria Kenemba? Nunca se detuvo a pensar en eso. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía importancia. Con delicadeza cerró los ojos del hombre de cabellos negros (el otro cuerpo ya tenía los ojos cerrados) y se dispuso a irse. No obstante, se detuvo cuando notó el control rectangular en la mano del sujeto y una nota… que tenía su nombre. Tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó. Suspiró con fastidio al enterarse de que la mujer ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y aún así no dijo nada. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que decía la nota, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir leyendo, porque un sonido llamó su atención. Cogió el objeto rápidamente. Luego levantó la vista solo para divisar una plataforma voladora y a Phineas. De un momento a otro ya no estaba en el piso, sino en el aire, volando en una plataforma que era conducida por un cyborg. En esos momentos solo podía preguntarse una cosa: ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

><p>El homólogo de Ferb, suspiró de alivio. Al menos su hermanastro estaba a salvo. No fue tan bueno traer un cyborg gigante para que contrarrestara el edificio robot del Regurgitador, pero al menos no había salido del todo mal. El titán de acero fue derrotado. Habiendo cumplido su trabajo ya no tenía una razón para quedarse en esta dimensión. Así que abrió sus alas, voló hasta el portal, en medio del cielo, y lo atravesó.<p>

* * *

><p>El cyborg de cabeza triangular observó un aparato en su muñeca y notó que era tiempo de irse. Al menos había recogido a su homólogo, a Isabella y, gracias a las indicaciones de Perry, a Ferb y Vanessa, también. Entonces aterrizó la plataforma en un lugar seguro y esperó. Al parecer los humanos comprendieron, porque sin decir palabra bajaron. El homólogo de Phineas convirtió su mano en una tijera y se acercó hasta Perry. El agente retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo el sujeto cortó un mechón de pelo, volvió a su plataforma, agitó una mano como si intentara despedirse y se marchó. Los humanos se miraron entre sí confundidos.<p>

—Eso fue raro —dijo Ferb.

—Sí, así es. —Concordó el pelirrojo—. Al menos nos dejó cerca de la base.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Perry parpadeó, todavía confundido por lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué le cortó un mechón de pelo? ¿Qué haría alguien con eso?

—Perry, ¿no vienes? —preguntó Phineas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El agente asintió, antes de seguirlos. La calle en que los había dejado parecía desierta y… similar. De hecho estaban en el barrio en que antes vivían, donde se hallaba la casa amarilla y donde había conocido a Xavier, Amanda, Fred, Marie y Thomas. Perry suspiró, esperaba que estén bien.

* * *

><p>Los robots disparaban de vez en cuando, intentando eliminar yo espantar a los cyborgs que se acercaban a su amo. El Regurgitador, por su parte, continuaba caminando tranquilamente, escudándose en sus esclavos cuando aparecía algún hostil. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar todavía con vida no era suficiente para opacar su rabia. Él todavía deseaba vengarse, pero no podía. Ni siquiera sabía quién se había atrevido a atacar la ciudad con la ayuda de aquellos entes negros. Así que simplemente caminaba, mientras juraba vengarse algún día.

Aquella calle estaba desierta, tanto así que podría escucharse el sonido del caer de un alfiler. En medio de todo aquello oyó murmullos… voces humanas. Con la ayuda de unos binoculares pudo ver de qué se trataba o mejor dicho… de quién. Sonrió de manera macabra. Al parecer todavía podría tener una pequeña venganza, después de todo.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA: **Desde aquí escuchen "Moonlight" de Beethoven www.*youtube.*com*/*watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck quitar los asteriscos y el link funcionará)

El estruendo de pasos llamó su atención justo antes de que giraran y observaran a los agresores. Eran robots de color lila, que disparaban mientras se acercaban. Los presentes se espantaron y al instante comenzaron a correr, pero al estar heridos no lograrían llegar muy lejos. Entonces buscaron algún escondite, sin éxito. Todo estaba destruido, no quedaba ni siquiera piedra sobre piedra.

De pronto, vieron una construcción que todavía estaba en pie, aunque el techo estaba destruido: La casa amarilla en la que antes vivían.

Se encaminaron allí lo más rápido que podían y para su suerte lograron llegar obteniendo algunas heridas leves solamente. Cerraron la puerta y la trabaron con algunos muebles, pero eso no funcionó. Los robots rompieron las paredes de madera e ingresaron. Entonces huyeron y bajaron al sótano. Cuando llegaron a su destino trabaron la puerta de metal y buscaron una forma de salir de la construcción antes de que los hostiles ingresaran, pero no hallaron nada.

Phineas comenzó a desesperarse cuando la puerta fue azotada con ferocidad, amenazando con abrirse en cualquier momento. El hecho de que era de metal no quería decir que soportaría los golpes eternamente. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que localizó un cuadro viejo y despintado. De pronto, un recuerdo invadió su mente y un plan rápido se formó, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa idea, pero no tenía otra opción.

—El cuadro —dijo, llamando la atención de los demás. Fue hasta la pared en la que se hallaba la pintura e intentó descolgarla.

Su hermanastro fue el primero en comprender lo que pretendía y ayudarlo. Después Isabella y Vanessa se unieron también (Perry no logró ayudar porque el objeto estaba a una gran altura). Cuando finalmente el cuadro estaba en el piso (fue muy difícil quitarlo parecía que estaba pegado a la pared), se pudo apreciar que existía un agujero. Al parecer la pintura escondía aquel orificio mediano.

Los humanos se miraron entre sí, estando al tanto que ninguno de ellos podría ingresar. De todas formas, no había sido creado para ellos.

—Es una salida de emergencia —dijo Phineas, explicándoselo a Perry—. Llega hasta el drenaje. Lo construimos para que los niños pudiesen escapar si algo como esto pasaba. No es muy grande porque sería difícil de esconder… No podremos salir de aquí… Por nuestro tamaño no podremos ingresar…

Perry parpadeó. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Phineas observó a Isabella. Ella asintió, dando a entender que continúe.

—Pero tú sí podrás utilizarlo. —Finalmente dijo.

El agente abrió los ojos, antes de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. No, él no se iría. No los dejaría a su suerte.

—Perry, escucha…

Negó una vez más, antes de colocar ambas manos en los lados de la cabeza, como intentando cubrirse los oídos. No, él no quería oír excusas y no lo haría. Phineas fijó la vista en su hermanastro, pidiendo un poco de ayuda en silencio. Sin embargo, Ferb nunca fue muy hablador. Él era un hombre de acción. Él simplemente levantó a Perry del suelo y lo colocó en la pequeña caja de madera que estaba adentro del agujero. Al instante el agente intentó salir, pero fue detenido por Phineas.

—Escucha —dijo el pelirrojo—. Si vuelves en el tiempo todo estará bien. Solo concéntrate en eso, regresa al pasado y estaremos bien.

Perry, sin embargo, todavía se negó. Sabía que Phineas no le mentía, pero aún así no quería irse. No podía dejarlos morir solo porque conformaban parte de esta realidad. Para él eran tan reales aquí o en el pasado. Si los abandonaba, el eterno recuerdo siempre lo perseguiría. Nunca encontraría paz nuevamente. Ni siquiera si volvía en el tiempo, pero, al parecer, el pelirrojo no comprendía aquello. Porque comenzó a tirar de la cuerda para que el pequeño ascensor, en el que se encontraba el agente, bajara. Perry intentó frenarlo, sostenerse de algún lado, pero no lo consiguió. Todo era liso y se resbalaba de sus manos. Tomó la cuerda, del medio de la caja e intentó tirar al lado contrario para que lograse subir, pero al parecer Phineas era más fuerte porque sólo logró lastimarse las manos.

—Regresa en el tiempo y estaremos bien. —Fue lo último que escuchó cuando todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo y su hermanastro volvieron a colocar el cuadro y lo bloquearon con un librero por si acaso. Casi un segundo después la puerta fue derrumbada y los seres de metal ingresaron. Los Flynn-Fletcher cogieron algunos pedazos de metal e intentaron defenderse, pero los androides eran más fuertes. En poco tiempo los desarmaron y atraparon.

Perry observó el drenaje frente a él. Sería fácil escapar si tomaba ese camino, pero se negó a hacerlo. Él cogió una vez más la soga y tiró de ella, pero esta vez el pequeño ascensor sí comenzó a subir. Sonrió, antes de halar con más fuerza, intentando subir más rápido.

Los androides sacaron de la casa a los humanos y los llevaron frente a su amo. El hombre corpulento, pero mayor, observó con satisfacción a sus próximas víctimas, sin embargo, se detuvo al percatarse de algo.

—¿Dónde está el ornitorrinco? —preguntó, pero los androides no dieron razón de él. No sabían dónde estaba. El Regurgitador gritó un insulto ante la incompetencia de sus siervos, antes de que una idea atravesara su mente—. ¡Muy bien, señor agente secreto! —gritó como si quisiese que todo el mundo lo escuche.

Perry se estremeció cuando oyó la voz del dictador. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan fuerte?

—¡Tienes diez segundos para salir de tu escondite o tus amigos morirán! —dijo.

Lo que causó que el agente halara con más fuerza, pero al hacerlo notó que ya no subía más y que frente a él había una silueta cuadrada. Finalmente había llegado hasta el nivel del cuadro.

—¡Diez! —El hombre comenzó a descontar.

Perry empujó con una mano, pero el cuadro no se movió y él sintió algo firme y fuerte del otro lado, como si algo obstruyera la salida. Entonces, al comprender que empujando con las manos no funcionaria, cambió de posición. Sostuvo la cuerda con las manos para que el pequeño ascensor improvisado se mantuviera firme, mientras empujaba con los pies, pero el objeto no cedió.

—¡Nueve!

El cuadro no se movía. Nada. Ni el más mínimo centímetro. Perry comenzó a desesperarse. A este ritmo no podría salir. No podría rescatarlos y ellos terminarían... No… Eso simplemente no podía pasar. Él no era capaz de siquiera concebir la idea.

Escuchó los latidos desesperados de su corazón, los latidos que parecían contar los segundos que transcurrían, como si se tratase de una bomba de tiempo enterrada en su pecho. Tal vez por eso temblaba de pies a cabeza o quizás se debía a la furia, la impotencia y la angustia. Él realmente no sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que _tenía_ que salvarlos.

—¡Ocho!

En un último acto desesperado comenzó a patear el cuadro, intentando vanamente salir. Pateó de manera constante, aumentando la fuerza en cada golpe, ignorando el dolor que se intensificaba cada vez más. En poco tiempo el cuadro quedó partido a la mitad. Entonces se detuvo, solo para quitar la pintura con rapidez, pero tal como pensó, había un mueble de madera que obstruía la entrada. ¿Por qué trabaron la entrada? ¿Acaso…?

—¡Siete! —La voz del hombre lo interrumpió y él decidió dejar de pensar.

Hizo un nudo en la cuerda, para que el ascensor improvisado no se moviera. Entonces colocó las manos en el mueble, apoyó sus patas en el suelo con firmeza y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Trataba de hacer una palanca con su propio cuerpo, pero no estaba funcionando. El objeto continuaba en el mismo lugar, sin ceder o moverse en lo más mínimo. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cuando sintió que las astillas se clavaban en sus manos y patas, cavando profundamente en su piel cada vez que él empujaba. Por un momento pensó en detenerse, pero entonces, el mueble se movió un poco, _tan solo un centímetro…_ y ese pequeño acto fue suficiente para que él abandonara la idea y continuara empujando con fuerzas renovadas. Las heridas se profundizaron y la sangre emergió de a pocos, llegando a manchar la pared...

—¡Seis!

Phineas abrazó a Isabella con cariño. En el momento en que se separaron, ella lo observó a los ojos, antes de decir sus últimas palabras.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Isabella —respondió el pelirrojo.

Ferb, por su parte, colocó un suave beso en los labios de Vanessa. Una forma de decir adiós en silencio. Ella le devolvió el beso, llorando en el proceso. El hombre de cabellos verdes limpió las lágrimas de su rostro cuando se separaron, antes de sonreírle con tristeza. Había llegado el final, pero al menos estaban juntos.

—¡Cinco!

Era el fin. No había nada más. Todo había terminado. Phineas lo sabía, pero una parte de sí se negaba a aceptarlo. Miró hacia el cielo por un momento, como si pudiese hallar algún tipo de consuelo allí, pero al encontrar solamente nubes oscuras, bajó la cabeza y fijó su vista en su esposa. Él continuó abrazándola, aunque esta vez fue con un solo brazo. Permitió que el otro colgara a un lado. Instintivamente mantuvo la mano abierta y extendió sus dedos, como si tratara de alcanzar algo, o mejor dicho a _alguien_... alguien que, por años, había estado ahí para él, en quien siempre había confiado...

—¡Cuatro!

Phineas se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. El movimiento brusco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero él no trató de zafarse. En cambio, giró la cabeza, buscando con la vista al responsable, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Ferb, su hermano, le devolvió la mirada. En su rostro no había expresiones, al igual que siempre, pero Phineas lo entendía a la perfección. Trataba de calmarlo, a pesar de que él también tenía miedo, al igual que hace tantos años atrás, cuando eran pequeños. Phineas le dio una pequeña sonrisa, en respuesta, y simplemente apretó suavemente su mano, en señal de afecto.

—¡Tres!

El mueble finalmente cedió unos centímetros a la izquierda, dejando espacio suficiente para que Perry saliera. Rápidamente, saltó del agujero, cayendo de cuatro patas, haciendo una mueca y ahogando un grito cuando sus heridas tocaron el suelo. Se puso de a dos patas tan pronto como pudo y vio sus manos. Sus palmas estaban, prácticamente, destrozadas por las astillas. Los trozos de madera continuaban clavados en su piel, pues no había tenido tiempo de quitárselos, solo que ahora estaban manchados con sangre. Ignorando aquello, intentó dar un paso, pero el dolor punzante lo detuvo. En un gesto rápido, dirigió la mirada a sus pies, solo para encontrar que ahora dejaban manchas de sangre en el piso. Probablemente estaban llenos de llagas y contusiones, al igual que sus manos...

—¡Dos!

Haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el horrible dolor, subió las escaleras a toda prisa, pero cada paso era una agonía. Las astillas se clavaban más y más profundo en su piel, enterrándose hasta que el dolor era intolerable y provocando que la sangre emanara con más frecuencia. Un sendero de pasos rojos quedó gravado detrás de él, pero prefirió no prestarle la más mínima atención. Simplemente intentó llegar a la puerta, salir de la construcción.

Los androides apuntaron a los rebeldes, en tanto él corría con más desesperación. Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta y el Regurgitador lo vio. El hombre sonrió de una manera macabra y burlona antes de hablar.

—¡Uno!

El sonido de disparos se hizo presente, mientras él corría hasta ellos, pero cuando finalmente llegó… ya era demasiado tarde.

Continuará…


End file.
